High School DxD: el renacer de un heroe
by arcanine9407
Summary: sacrifique una parte de mi para proteger a una persona que me dio la espalda, fui encarcelado en un infierno solo por querer justicia contra el asesino de mis padres, pareciera que mi vida era una serie de eventos desafortunados hasta que fui elegido para proteger el planeta. ¡I M BACK BITCHES!
1. escape de la pesadilla

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos primero dejes esas malditas armas en el piso —decía mientras veía a la multitud con armas punzocortantes tridentes y ¿un lanzacohetes? — si te hablo a ti el del arma de destrucción masiva ¿en qué pensabas? vamos a volar todos en pedazos si disparas eso…

Este…bien como Arcanine decía sabemos que no cumplimos con nuestros objetivos pero eh aquí la recompensa de la larga espera, pero los capítulos que prevemos y se actualicen son redoble de tambores…..

1°- UZU avengers

2° atravesando barreras

3° tu eres mi guardián

4°. light speed shinobi

Por el momento son las historias que ya tienen al menos más de la mitad del capítulo, trataremos de actualizar conforme va la lista, pero en dado caso que terminemos alguna de manera aleatoria esa la actualizarnos casi de inmediato.

Aun asi no esperen que esto sea rápido, los tres tenemos muchas cosas pendientes asi como la uni —dijo Lucario—

Sin mencionar que en la cuarta historia trabajamos con Liu y él ha estado algo ausente hasta creo que ya lo capturo la Gestapo…por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta **n** **uevo lector de estas locas historias, y para el publico en general, puede que esta historia contega algunos indicios en lo que se refiere a Xenofobia, los tres estamos en contra de esto, no la consideramos como una fobia, solo es la excusa de la gente para odiar algo sin ningun sentido** , asi como algunas palabras subidas de tono

Bueno pasemos a lo siguiente.

 **La franquicia de Highschool DxD no me pertenece…bla…bla…bla esto solo lo hago con el fin de entretene bla bla bla ustedes me entienden.**

* * *

capitulo 1: escape de la pesadilla

Se puede apreciar un enorme páramo rocoso, este parecía haber sido sacado de una película de terror donde al horizonte solo se podía ver un enorme desierto cubierto de hielo, el cielo que normalmente era de color azul esta vez tenía una tonalidad roja, cualquiera que viera este lugar pensaría que se trataba del infierno congelado, pues en medio de este páramo se alzaba una serie de edificios lo que era destacable en ellos era que estaban rodeados por muros de concreto muy gruesos, encima tenía una especie de cerca electrificada con alambre de púas y cuatro torres en cada esquina donde se encontraban unos sujetos muy peculiares no se trataban de los típicos guardias que se encuentran en una prisión.

En la lejanía se podía divisar una carroza tirada por caballos, al parecer esta venia custodiada por más guardias montados, este medio de transporte era muy antiguo, pero era la única forma de entrar a esa zona debido a la gran cantidad de nieve que había.

Las puertas del gran edificio que estaba frente a la carroza y las escoltas se abrieron con un chirrido casi infernal, como si las puertas del mismísimo infierno se abrieran…...aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

En los pasillos de aquella prisión caminaban dos personas el primero se trataba un rubio de mediana edad, vestido con un traje de color negro, pero el segundo se trataba de un pelirrojo de cabello largo quien vestía un traje color verde oscuro, ambos parecían estar platicando de algo uy importante pero el pelirrojo se veía muy furioso y no era muy buena idea hacer enojar al actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Una mejor pregunta director es quien fue el que sobrepaso mi autoridad —pregunto molesto el pelirrojo—

Pe..pero Sirzechs-sama usted fue el quien dio la orden es más aquí tengo la documentación…incluso aquí especifica que este reo es muy peligroso —se excusó el rubio mostrándole los papeles—

El Maou tomo aquella documentación para observarla con más detalle, provocando que se molestara aún más, la firma que daba su autorización era completamente falsa, a pesar de que estaba hecha muy bien aún había sutilezas que pudo ver con facilidad.

Luego aclararemos esto por el momento necesito que me lleve a su celda —suspiro pues podía darse una idea de quien hizo esto—

Eh Sirzechs-sama ese es el detalle, no podíamos tenerlo entre los reos "normales" —dijo el rubio— tuvimos que meterlo a la "Fosa de Lázaro"

El hombre de traje verde detuvo su andar cuando escucho esas palabras.

¿Qué?….me pueden explicar porque hicieron esto —pregunto ahora más molesto a punto de estallar—

No tuvimos otra opción, su comportamiento era muy errático, asesino a todos sus compañeros de celda, en las regaderas descuartizo a más de 100 Reos, en el patio fue el autor de una masacre que cobro la vida de otros 500 prisioneros, fue algo escalofriante, decidí que era demasiado inestable así que lo transferí a esa sección donde tenemos a los criminales más peligrosos del inframundo —respondió algo nervioso por como lo miraba el rey demonio—

¿Comportamiento errático? Explique por favor —pregunto más calmado mientras ambos seguían caminado a través de la prisión—

Al principio cuando lo trajeron sabíamos que era peligroso debido a su actual condición como Sekiryuutei, pero su poder era muy bajo, como cualquier demonio de clase baja, dudamos que sobreviviera la primera semana…pero empezó a comportarse de manera extraña —contesto— se apartaba hacia lugares solitarios, a pesar de que las peleas con muy comunes el parecía aún más inestable con ellas …

Luego comenzó con uno de los reos que intento darle "la bienvenida" que normalmente consiste en que todos golpean al nuevo hasta casi asesinarlo y al verlo con poco poder más de la mitad de la prisión se unió…fue ahí donde comenzó….

Siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a una plataforma donde ambos se sentaron, esta comenzó a descender muy profundo en el suelo, luego de que esta se detuviera, comenzaron a caminar a través de una serie de scanner que verificaban que no portaban nada que fuera en pro de ayudar a algún reo a salir de la fosa.

¿Sabe que soy un Maou cierto? —Pregunto fastidiado por estos procedimientos—

Con todo respeto…en esta sección tenemos a criminales rango SS tan poderosos como usted y los demás Maou no puede culparnos si la seguridad es muy estricta.

Las palabras del rubio solo inquietaron más al pelirrojo ya que cierto castaño al cual le tenía mucha estima estaba con ellos, además mientras bajaban el director de la prisión le conto que el tiempo corría de manera diferente en esta dimensión, ellos tenían registro de haber recibido al castaño desde hace 8 años mientras que en el inframundo y el mundo humano solo había pasado 6 meses.

El pelirrojo veía a todos los guardias que se posicionaron encima de una barda para tener una mejor vista de la entrada y algunos sacaron armas tanto modernas como antiguas entre las que destacaban arcos y flechas, rifles de asalto incluso uno de ellos había ido hacia una torreta que estaba en aquella barda y la apunto directamente a la entrada de la fosa mientras otros tres se acercaban para abrir las puertas.

Tengo que advertirle algo…no espere que encontremos al chico vivo, lo más probable es que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado ya debió de haber sido asesinado —dijo el rubio— muy bien todas PREPAREN SUS ARMAS…ANTE LA PRIMER SEÑAL DE QUE ALGUNO DE ELLOS QUIERE ESCAPAR ATAQUEN A MATAR.

Cuantos prisioneros tiene ahí —pregunto Sirzechs—

Como uno seré sincero con usted, como ha habido casos de asesinatos en esta sección no procuramos tener una lista exacta de los prisioneros —respondió el director de la prisión— muy bien ABRAN LAS PUERTAS PREPARENSE.

Ambos guardias procedieron, pero lo más extraño paso cuando estas se abrieron. Un enjambre de moscas salió volando como si anhelaran la libertad, detrás de ellas el característico olor de la carne putrefacta, todos estaban algo asqueados por el penetrante olor que la habitación emanaba, de pronto uno de los guardias pudo divisar una silueta, dando aviso a sus compañeros que se preparaban con sus armas para contener al prisionero que salía…lo que paso después dejo a todos atónitos, inclusive al rey demonio.

La silueta que salía se trataba de un Yokai de contextura robusta (ya saben de qué hablo) por alguna razón el pelirrojo pudo notar que ese Yokai tenía rasgos humanos, pero su boca era lo más extraño de todo, la cual era más grande incluso que la de cualquier demonio, debido a que estaba abierta noto unos dientes muy afilados, su vestimenta o lo que quedaba de ella consistía en un traje de color azul, o al menos eso creía pues este estaba manchado de sangre y destrozado, junto con lo que parecía ser un chaleco de piel o lo que quedaba del mismo pues como su ropa, este estaba desgarrado, mientras en todo su cuerpo brotaba la sangre de las heridas que tenía.

El director rápidamente lo reconoció como Tokajin, un Yokai clase SS muy peligroso debido a que se creía que era inmortal gracias a su piel que era tan dura como un diamante y su gran poder. Hace muchos siglos se trataba de un ermitaño que consumió la fruta Ninmemka, lo peligros de él era que usaba a quien sea para fertilizar el árbol del cual brotaban estas frutas para alimentarse y buscar el elixir de la eterna juventud.

Humanos, ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos y otros Yokai fueron víctimas de este peligroso criminal, se creía que había sido derrotado por un poderoso Han'yō hace varios siglos cuando el ermitaño y el árbol que resultó ser un Yokai se fusionaron.

Lo más extraño era que parecía caminar con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera consciente de que al salir de la sección seria convertido en tiro al blanco por todos los guardias que había alrededor, los más cercanos estaban escuchando que murmuraba palabras sin sentido que se fueron esclareciendo cuanto más se acercaba.

El…...el…es un monstruo —repetía esto con la mirada perdida hasta que salió y muchos de los guardias prepararon sus armas— es un monstruo….

Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de caer de frente, todos observaron como el traía un agujero en la espalda, de ahí comenzó a brotar sangre, los guardias cercanos pudieron percatarse de que ese agujero se encontraba en la posición donde debería encontrarse el corazón.

Esto dejo impactados a los guardias sobre todo a aquellos que sabían de antemano lo difícil que fue transferirlo a la fosa, lo cual tomo más de 5 horas y cobro la vida de 15 guardias ciertamente había una pregunta en la mente de todos ¿Quién había sido tan fuerte como para matar a este Yokai que se decía era inmortal?

De pronto el silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido cuando unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar de dentro de la fosa, uno de los presos se acercaba a la entrada con gran velocidad, nuevamente los guardias se enlistaron pensando que el causante de la muerte de este poderoso Yokai intentaría escapar.

AYUDAAAA…POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN…NOOO ESPEREN NO HARE NADA MALO, LO JURO SOLO NO ME DEJEN CON ESE…ESE MONSTRUO —todos los guardias miraban al preso confundidos por las palabras que salieron de su boca— POR FAVOR HARE LO QUE SEA, NO DEJEN QUE ME ATRAPE…VA A ASESINAR….

Sus gritos fueron silenciados cuando una cadena se enredó en su cuello, como si algo lo estuviera jalando hacia la oscuridad, por más que intentaba aquel sujeto acercarse a la salida la cadena lo tenía sujetado con fuerza.

Por favor…AYUDAAAAA —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente a la oscuridad—

Luego de eso lo único que se escuchó fueron gritos de agonía que le helaron la sangre a más de uno de los guardias incluso el pelirrojo se sintió algo perturbado por el sonido, nuevamente el silencio se rompió y el cuerpo de aquel preso que suplicaba desesperadamente ayuda salió volando estrellándose en la pared.

Debido a tantas heridas en su cuerpo al momento del impacto dejo una enorme mancha de sangre en la zona (similar a las hemorragias de _Shiryū_ ), su cabeza colgaba señal inequívoca de que le rompieron el cuello, tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho donde debería estar el corazón, un brazo roto y una herida que atravesaba horizontalmente su estómago.

Ahora se escuchaban otros pasos, pero estos parecían más erráticos, como si estuvieran caminando lentamente, además de eso podían escuchar unas cadenas arrastrándose, era como si estas se hubieran ocupado de apresar a una bestia salida desde las profundidades del infierno pero encontró una forma de romperlas, todos comenzaron a tomas posiciones la siguiente persona que salió dejo a todos atónitos, y aunque el pelirrojo no lo admitiera estaba con una mescla de emociones entre preocupado e impactado.

El último en salir se trataba de cierto castaño que había sido encarcelado de manera injusta, pero había muchas cosas que no cuadraban con la personalidad del mismo.

Una de ellas era su cabello el cual le llegaba por debajo de lo hombros dándole un aspecto mucho más salvaje, contrastaba perfectamente con la apariencia que tenía, solo traía aquel pantalón color verde, parecía haberse desgarrado por debajo de las rodillas, lo que más impacto al Maou fue que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con cicatrices, sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre dando a entender que él fue quien mato a esos dos Yokai pero lo más extraño al menos para los guardias era que su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto con escamas color rojo y los dedos terminaban en afiladas garras, debido a su cabello largo no se podían ver sus ojos.

a pesar del tiempo que paso encerrado Issei parecía conservar la apariencia de un adolescente, pero su complexión muscular había aumentado sin exagerar marcando todo su cuerpo junto con esas cicatrices. De pronto el castaño comenzó a olfatear el aire, un peculiar aroma lo hizo alzar la vista revelando una enorme herida en su ojo derecho la cual cruzaba de manera horizontal, al ver sus ojos estos parecían haber adquirido un tono verde esmeralda pero ahora parecían más los ojos de un dragón debido a las pupilas rasgadas característica de estos reptiles tan poderosos, su cara era otra cosa que no reconocían en el habían parecían escamas que bajaban desde su rostro por su cuello y algunas en su brazo derecho.

GREEEEMORYYYYY —rugió el castaño cuando reconoció el aroma de cierto pelirrojo, el cual era muy similar al de su hermana—

Issei se lanzó hacia los guardias quienes se encargaban de custodiar la entrada, su objetivo atacar al poderoso Maou todo comenzaron a enlistar sus armas hasta que el rey demonio les dijo que no podían matarlo, solo contenerlo…grave error.

El castaño tomo a uno de los guardias por el cuello y lo golpeo con un puñetazo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que el sujeto salió disparado chocando contra el muro de concreto, uno de ellos quiso atacarlo por detrás pero el reacciono más rápido soltando una patada hacia su estómago y golpeándolo con mucha fuerza en el rostro, más guardias bajaron a auxiliar a sus compañeros quienes se veían opacados por el castaño.

Uno de ellos se hartó y decidió que no lo mataría pero si lo lastimaría como para dejarlo inconsciente, saco la espada que traía en su cintura listo para atacar, Issei lo vio y esquivo la primera estocada que el guardia le lanzo, por más rápido que blandiera su espada parecía que el demonio de clase baja esquivaba sus ataques con ligeros movimientos, hasta que vio una oportunidad, una abertura en la defensa del castaño y lo golpeo con una estocada descendente, la cual este detuvo al juntar sus manos frente a él dejando atónito al guardia, quien no reaccionó rápidamente cuando Issei le quito la espada, con un movimiento bastante agresivo el castaño le enterró el arma en el estómago, no conforme con eso comenzó a apuñalarlo repartidamente hasta que sus manos y la espada estaban derramando la sangre del pobre guardia.

Otro de ellos se acercó rápidamente esperando sorprenderlo para que asi no se derramara más sangre, pero el ojiverde reacciono más rápido, usando la espada que tenía aun en mano lanzo un corte en diagonal directamente a su cuello el cual el guardia no esquivo y como resultado comenzó a brotarle sangre en grandes cantidades.

Uno tras otro los guardias caían inconscientes o muertos por manos del castaño, hasta que pronto miro hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia él, los guardias intentaron por todos los medios someterlo, hasta que un par de ellos logro sujetarlo con unas cuerdas las cuales ataron a sus muñecas, a pesar de eso el castaño hacia todo por tratar de soltarse por lo cual más guardias se unieron a sus compañeros para asi contener al chico.

Uno de ellos tomo un rifle de cacería y lo disparo en el hombro del castaño, quien sintió el dolor del dardo entrando en su carne, luego comenzó a sentirse débil, como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, todo se volvió oscuro para Issei.

El director estaba atónito con todo lo que sucedió, mando a un escuadrón a inspeccionar la fosa y encontrar el porqué del olor a carne muerta, Sirzechs ordeno que transfirieran al castaño inconsciente a la enfermería y que lo mantuvieran sedado con esto evitarían uno de esos arranques de ira y por ende menos muertes innecesarias, así como el rubio también mando un equipo de limpieza para recoger los cadáveres de los guardias que perecieron a manos del Sekiryuutei.

Tenemos que hablar Sirzechs-sama —dijo el rubio— no puede estar hablando en serio ¿quiere liberar a este asesino de aquí? Es una locura todo el inframundo e incluso el mundo….

Algo aquí no cuadra —hablo el pelirrojo poniendo su mano debajo de su mentón en una pose pensativa— en ningún momento vi que activara su Balancer Break para tratar de escapar ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder Sirzechs-sama nuestra prisión contiene un poderoso sello mágico, no importa si se trata del Sekiryuutei o cualquier otro individuo que posea una Longinus no importa que tan poderosa sea el sello se encarga de desactivarla —respondió el rubio—

Entonces quiero que saquen a Issei de esta prisión de inmediato —dijo de manera autoritaria el rey demonio—

Pe..pero Sirzechs-sama —replico el director de la prisión—

Acaso es sordo dije que libere a Hyōdō Issei inmediatamente a menos que quiera ser investigado luego de haber aceptado al chico con una carta falsa —respondió el pelirrojo provocando que el director de la prisión se pusiera nervioso— eso pensé ahora quiero que curen sus heridas y lo saquen inmediatamente de aquí….

El pelirrojo dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de esa prisión junto con el castaño el cual era atendido por algunos médicos de la prisión, aún estaba inconsciente, pero era debido a que se encontraba sedado, con cuidado lo subieron a la carroza que transportaba al Maou y esta se fue perdiéndose a la vista.

En ella Sirzechs estaba observando a Issei con una mirada de decepción, pero ese sentimiento no iba dirigido al castaño, sino a su hermana quien había sido la que firmo el papel en su nombre para meterlo en Koshmar.

(Rias no sé por qué hiciste esto, pero acabas de perder a un hombre que te amaba por cómo eres, sé que ahora no lo crees, pero en el futuro te arrepentirás de tus acciones) —eran los pensamientos del pelirrojo hacia su hermana—

Cuando salieron de aquella dimensión el castaño aun inconsciente comenzó a cambiar repentinamente, las escamas de su rostro cuello y brazo derecho desaparecieron casi de inmediato, pero su brazo izquierdo aún conservaba esa apariencia reptiliana con las escamas rojas y los dedos en forma de garras.

Es su subconsciente el castaño estaba algo agitado por todo lo que pasaba, pero la voz del dragón carmesí comenzó a resonar en su cabeza obligándolo a despertar lentamente.

Él no se había percatado de su alrededor pero le gustaba la suavidad que sentía debajo de su espalda, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió algo así, con cautela el pelirrojo se percató de los movimientos del peón y se acercó lentamente, al momento que estuvo a una corta distancia Issei lo tomo por el cuello con su mano aun cambiada comenzando a estrangularlo con mucha fuerza provocando que el Maou tratara de zafarse de su agarre los dos guardias que estaban en la carroza lo sostuvieron para así evitar el daño hacia su rey.

Sirzechs se calmó debido a la agitación de lo que sucedió, mas aparte pudo sentir que la fuerza de Issei aumento considerablemente ese agarre si le dolió y eso era decir poco.

Tranquilo Issei-kun tranquilo —hablo el pelirrojo al castaño que aún era sostenido por ambos guardias—suéltenlo

Ambos acataron las ordenes de su líder mientras el castaño hacia todo lo posible por reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

¿Dónde…dónde estoy? —pregunto aun conmocionado—

Escucha…ya no estás en prisión yo mismo te acabo de sacar….

Porque hiciste eso…si tú fuiste quien me mando a ese maldito infierno —pregunto molesto— lo único que quería era justicia por lo que ese maldito de Riser me hizo…

No fui yo —respondió rápidamente provocando que Issei frunciera el señor— no me crees ¿verdad?

Esa maldita que tienes por hermana me enseño el documento que firmaste —contesto con mucha agresividad— aun después de lo que hice, al parecer solo es como otras chicas de alta sociedad, cuando alguien no les sirve solo lo hacen a un lado o se deshacen de él.

El castaño sostenía su brazo izquierdo mirándolo detenidamente, Sirzechs se percató de lo que quería decir, noto como su lenguaje era más agresivo pero el pasar tanto tiempo en prisión podía hacer que una persona cambiara.

Eso que le paso a tu brazo…fue la razón por la cual pudiste activar tu Balancer Break —el castaño asintió— sabes que ahora….

Lo se Ddraig me lo dijo, me advirtió sobre esto —respondió algo apagado— al parecer uno hace estupideces por amor…

Sé que no puedo hacer mucho, pero Rias ahora está en el mundo humano, mis padres no están así que espero puedas quedarte un par de días en mi casa antes de volver al mundo humano

Con todo respeto Sirzechs te agradezco lo que hiciste —respondió Issei— pero quiero alejarme de todo lo que esté relacionado con Rias y aunque me duela un poco eso también te incluye a ti….

Al menos date un baño y deja que Grayfia te arregle un poco el cabello —hablo el Maou señalando que Issei estaba vestido solo con un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas— además necesitas ropa….

Issei acepto de mala gana sabiendo que no tenía nada desde lo que sucedió….

El carruaje llego a una enorme mansión donde este se paró frente a la gran puerta que había en el patio exterior, ahora el castaño tenía una camisa color negro que lo cubría, aunque ahora estaba algo apretada debido a que su cuerpo sufrió un cambio radical durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en prisión.

Parece ser que la modestia no es común en tu familia Sirzechs —dijo el castaño al ver la enorme mansión—

Las puertas se abrieron y amos entraron siendo recibidos por los mayordomos de la familia Gremory, frente a ellos estaba una peli plateada vestida de maid a la espera de su llegada.

Lleva a Issei a que tome un baño, dale ropa y córtale el cabello pro favor —la peli plateada asintió con la cabeza— y necesito que vengas a mi despacho después.

Issei y Grayfia se retiraron primero la maid le indico que se sentara para arreglarle el pelo y después pudiera ducharse correctamente, ella estaba impresionada con la cantidad de cabello que le creció en tan poco tiempo.

Se lo que piensas Grayfia-san, pero en prisión olvidas muchas cosas el cuidado personal se ve mermado solo a lo básico —hablo el castaño mientras le cortaba el pelo—

Ella estaba impresionada por como el noto su expresión al verlo, ella tenía una mescla de sentimientos en su interior.

Estaba feliz debido a que regreso con bien, impresionada porque no muchos pueden presumir que sobrevivieron a Koshmar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy triste y aunque no lo hacía ver debido a su expresión a veces fría y carente de sentimientos angustia y preocupación.

Desde que Issei se volvió una pieza del sequito de Rias veía como ellos habían cambiado en pequeña o gran medida para bien, pero esto ocurrió después del Raiting Games donde a pesar de haberse esforzado perdió contra Riser inclusive cuando lo desafío por segunda vez activando su Balancer Break, pudo notar que su brazo izquierdo tenia apariencia reptiliana su rey le había dicho lo que tuvo que hacer para activarlo tan solo por 10 segundos.

Después de eso la Gremory menor comenzó a comportarse de manera agresiva, toda esa ira parecía ir hacia Issei, al parecer su caballero, su torre y su reina se habían unido a este sentimiento de desprecio hacia el castaño, solo su alfil era la única que no parecía haber sido influenciada por ella.

Terminamos Issei —Grayfia dejo las tijeras a un lado luego de cortar todo el cabello que tenía ella decidió dejar su peinado como lo había conocido— mandare a alguien para que limpie esto, después de que se duche le traerán la ropa que tenía cuando lo arrestaron.

Dirás cuando fui encarcelado injustamente solo porque quería justicia para mi familia —decía mientras se quitaba la camisa dándole la espalda por lo cual la peli plateada vio algo que la dejo sin habla—

Toda la espalda de Issei tenía cicatrices, algunas demasiado profundas, muchas habrían matado a cualquiera incluso el demonio más poderoso que existía no podría haber soportado las heridas que le dejaron esas marcas.

Después de la impresión ella salió de la habitación dejándolo para que tuviera más privacidad dirigiéndose ahora al despacho de su esposo quien hablaba con el director de Koshmar, Grayfia entro siendo observada por el pelirrojo quien la había llamado.

 _Sirzechs-sama tiene que regresarme a ese prisionero, es verdaderamente peligroso_ —dijo el sujeto en el holograma—

Eso es imposible, él fue a ese lugar injustamente, nunca se le hizo un juicio como para que….

 _No lo entiende Sirzechs-sama acabamos de revisar la fosa de lázaro, todos los prisioneros que teníamos ahí…fueron asesinados_ —esto provocó que el rey demonio tirara la taza de Té que bebía en estos momentos—

¿Que…que acaba de decir? —pregunto sorprendido ya que en ese lugar había criminales muy peligroso—

 _El olor a carne putrefacta de hace poco, era provocado por los cadáveres de los demonios y Yokai que teníamos encerrados ahí, algunos descuartizados, otros tantos fueron encontrados con expresiones de terror sin la parte inferior de su cuerpo…esto no fue una simple riña…ya son más de 1000 demonios que el Sekiryuutei asesino en prisión_ —decía el rubio en el holograma—

Mientras esto pasaba Issei estaba tomando un baño en la enorme tina con agua caliente, miraba su cuerpo marcado por su estancia en esa prisión, incluso le sorprendió que los guardias eran igual o peores que los criminales que había encerrados en ese lugar, el recordaba cómo cada uno de los presos que lo enfrentaron terminaron muriendo, pero eso no significaba que el salía completamente limpio de las peleas, pero había algo que no le quedaba claro ¿Por qué había dejado de escuchar la voz del dragón dentro de su Sacred Gear? Y más importante ¿Por qué sentía tanta "sed de sangre" dentro de aquel lugar?

[Compañero…compañero] —de pronto el castaño comenzó a escuchar una voz en su cabeza, él pudo reconocerla inmediatamente—

Ddraig… ¿eres tú? —pregunto el castaño observando su brazo con escamas, el cual se materializo en su Boosted Gear—

[¿A quién esperabas? ...es bueno volverte a escucharte compañero] —decía el dragón—

Creí que habías desaparecido…cuando fuimos enviados a ese lugar no volví a saber de ti, ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto curioso el castaño—

[Veras…no fue coincidencia que esa pelirroja te enviara a esa prisión, Koshmar es muy antigua, muchos de mis portadores la conocían antes, los humanos asociaban al infierno con un lugar donde las almas sufrían por toda la eternidad, pero la razón por la cual te envió es porque esa prisión posee un poderoso sello mágico, el cual puede bloquear cualquier Longinus incluyendo tu Boosted Gear]—dijo el dragón impactando al castaño—

¿e…eso es posible? —pregunto Issei impactado por tal revelación— ¿pe...pero cómo?…

[hace muchas eras, el blanco y yo peleábamos el único problema era que durante nuestras pelear arrasábamos con lo que fuera, fue entonces que dios, los 5 Maous originales y los líderes de los ángeles caídos nos sellaron en las Sacred Gear, pero anteriormente habían planeado usar ese lugar para retenernos fue por eso que ellos combinaron sus energías y crearon este sello, pero su poder no fue suficiente para contenernos] —respondió el dragón—

eso explica porque no pude materializar mi Boosted Gear, pero eso no explica porque hice todo eso…ya sabes…—para el castaño era difícil recordar lo que paso dentro de la prisión no porque lo olvidara sino todo lo contrario—

[Recuerda que para activar tu Balancer Breaker me entregaste…un sacrificio, eh ahí el problema, la sangre de demonio y la sangre de dragón no se llevan muy bien, eres un demonio reencarnado, antes solo eras un humano con una Sacred Gear dormida en tu interior luego de que te reencarnaron te convertiste en demonio pero aun tenías cierta esencia de un humano en tu interior, durante el combate contra Riser tú te volviste parte dragón, la mescla de sangre comenzó a tomar fuerza, yo servía como mediador de esos instintos en tu interior, al entrar a Koshmar no hubo nada que detuviera ese llamémoslo "frenesí de dragón"] —termino de hablar el dragón carmesí dejando al castaño impresionado—

Mientras Issei trataba de procesar toda la información que su compañero le dijo en el despacho del pelirrojo en el holograma estaba el rubio que dirigía una de las prisiones más peligrosas del inframundo.

Usted es consciente de que pasa con las Sacred Gear de tipo dragón, sus portadores adquieren las características de uno parcialmente —decía el pelirrojo—

 _Claro que soy consciente de eso, pero eso que tiene que ver con…_

Issei no era parcialmente dragón, el posee el brazo izquierdo de uno, debido a que sacrifico esto por tratar de ayudar a mi hermana, también está consciente de que la sangre de dragón y la sangre de demonio no se llevan muy bien, entonces con esta explicación doy por terminado esto, Issei no volverá a esa prisión, mantenerlo así la dejaría deshabitada, todos los reos que lo enfrentaran terminarían muertos y es mi última palabra —Sirzechs corto la transmisión para luego acariciar su cienes mientras Grayfia le servía otra taza de té para relajarlo— gracias

Has estado muy estresado últimamente —dijo la peli plateada—

Con todo lo que ha sucedido, el repentino cambio de Rias, Issei en prisión, una posible guerra de las tres facciones, diablos esto de ser Maou es difícil —contesto mientras sorbía su te— como esta

Físicamente muy marcado por su estancia en prisión, mentalmente ha madurado, aunque pude observar como vigilaba todos mis movimientos, era como si….

Desconfiara de ti —respondió el pelirrojo— algo así me temía, pero no puedo hacer nada por él, es parte de la nobleza de Rias…

Crees que ella intente…

Es probable, Issei es consciente de eso esa experiencia lo cambio, ahora solo él será quien pueda dictar su futuro —el Maou se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la ventana— le conseguiste ropa nueva

Así es mande a que le hicieran un nuevo uniforme de la academia, ahora mismo se lo iré a dejar a su habitación asi que me retiro llámame si necesitas algo —la maid salió de la habitación mirando hacia la ventana de su despacho, no sabía porque pero tenía una corazonada, muchas cosas iban a cambiar para bien y para mal—

En tanto en la habitación del castaño este ya había salido del baño, sintiéndose más relajado, este traía una toalla en la cintura, cuando paso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación pudo notar todo el castigo que soporto y las marcas que dejaron en su cuerpo.

El niño que entro al infierno no es ni la sombra del hombre que estaba parado enfrente del espejo.

Apenas si puedo reconocerme —decía el castaño mirándose—

[Ahora que harás, tu hazaña para acabar con Riser no funciono, además que esa pelirroja en cuanto te vea intentara asesinarte con las piezas que están en tu interior, quieras o no sigues siendo su siervo] —las palabras de Ddraig eran correctas, Issei no tenía ninguna idea de cómo matar al asesino de sus padres—

no tengo idea, pero de algo estoy seguro, por el momento no dejare que esa maldita me vea hasta que pueda quitarme esta maldición de mi…cuando ya no tenga las piezas de peón en mi interior…asesinare a ese infeliz y a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino…no me importa quién sea —al parecer Issei estaba muy determinado en vengar a sus padres—

[te recuerdo que Riser es un Phoenix, prácticamente es inmortal]…

no te preocupes Ddraig, en prisión no solo te vuelves más fuerte, también aprendes muchas cosas, como por ejemplo como asesinar a un inmortal —estas palabras dejaron impresionado al dragón carmesí, ni siquiera el conocía un método para matar a un inmortal—

Issei-sama aquí tengo su ropa —Grayfia entro a la habitación con la ropa del castaño, la cual era su uniforme de la academia Kuoh y la camisa roja que siempre traía—

Gracias — dijo el castaño mientras la maid se retiraba— genial, al parecer volveré a esa escuela, con esa maldita perra de cabello carmesí y sus patéticas piezas, al menos volveré a ver a Asia…me pregunto cómo estará

Los pensamientos del peón estaban solo enfocados en volver a ver a aquella chica de cabello rubio la cual no pudo proteger y termino convirtiéndose en un demonio, a pesar de su devoción con la iglesia.

Decidió no prestarle importancia ya la vería cuando volviera al mundo humano, cuando termino de ponerse su ropa noto que esta le aquedaba un poco ajustada, esto era por el enorme cambio físico, no solo hablando de su brazo, la musculatura del castaño creció en gran medida, pero no al grado de exagerar y su estatura aumento considerablemente.

Sirzechs estaba en su escritorio aun pensando en cómo solucionar esto, cuando el castaño entro sin avisar, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

Issei-kun me alegra que estés bien —dijo mientras sonreía, pero el castaño tenia aun esa expresión seria en su rostro— veo que tu ropa te queda bien Grayfia hizo un gran tra…

¿Porque me sacaste de ahí? —pregunto el castaño aun con esa mirada sería nada común en el—

¿Disculpa? —pregunto el Maou— a que te refieres con….

Seamos sinceros Sirzechs tú no te enteraste que estaba ahí hasta hace poco, puede que era algo ingenuo antes, pero la prisión te cambia, desde que desperté me estuve haciendo esa pregunta ¿Por qué el gran rey demonio se preocuparía por un simple peón? —las palabras de Issei estaban cargadas con algo de ira lo cual noto el pelirrojo— si crees que con esto voy a perdonar a la ególatra de tu hermana…

Es verdad, apenas hace unos meses me entere de que te encerraron, te saque de prisión por muchas razones, pero no espero que perdones a Rias por lo que hizo, la verdadera razón es que quiero que asesines a Riser Phoenix —las palabras del pelirrojo provocaron que la expresión del castaño se ablandara—

Te escucho —decía ahora más interesado—

Durante media hora Sirzechs le mostro a Issei todos los crímenes que el heredero del clan Phoenix cometió, desde robar artefactos que eran propiedad exclusiva de los clanes demoniacos, hasta llegar a la parte donde asesino a sus padres.

Si lo que me dices es verdad ¿Por qué no lo meten en Koshmar? tengo un par de amigos ahí que estarían encantados de conocerlo….

No es tan fácil, debido a que pertenece a un clan demoniaco, su familia usaría su influencia para que el fuera libre, ahora yo sé que tú quieres asesinarlo, tal vez lo que te pido es algo imposible pero después de una exhaustiva investigación eh descubierto como asesinar a un miembro…

Acepto —respondió el castaño rápidamente— y no te preocupes por eso yo conozco la forma de matar a un inmortal, no tenías que ir muy lejos, solo tenías que preguntarle a Bane.

Sirzechs se quedó estático cuando escucho ese nombre

Co…como lo conociste —pregunto algo nervioso al escuchar ese nombre, Issei lo noto inmediatamente, parecía que la reputación de su sensei era verdadera—

Digamos que él me enseño durante estos 8 años que el mundo es cruel, aunque sus palabras exactas fueron "Si hay una verdad consistente, es que la vida es más cruel que justa" me llevo tiempo comprenderlo…dejando ese tema de lado, ¿Cómo regresare a la escuela? Explicando porque falte…

No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargue de todo mientras iba a sacarte de prisión, el director sabe el porqué de tu ausencia —esas palabras no le gustaron al castaño— tranquilo nada se hará público….

Está bien, ahora tengo una duda llamémosla existencias…como demonios voy a salir de aquí —pregunto Issei mirando la enorme mansión—

Tranquilo este círculo te enviara a la escuela, ya terminaron las clases también te conseguí un apartamento, tu casa bueno…después de lo que paso…quedo inservible, esta es la dirección —decía mientras le entregaba el papel con la ubicación de su nuevo hogar—

Issei asintió tomándolo, luego de eso se dirigió hacia el círculo mágico, las palabras de Sirzechs fueron correctas, Issei apareció en la oficina del director, asi todos creerían que había comenzado de nuevo.

El castaño iba caminando hacia la salida de la academia, todos a su alrededor susurraban sobre su llegada, sobre todo las mujeres quienes creían que su curso libre de "la bestia pervertida" se había acabado, pero, aunque algunos de esos comentarios se hicieron en voz alta, específicamente para que los escuchara, él ni siquiera se inmuto, siguió su camino hacia la salida, cerca de ahí escucho a sus mejores amigos ir directo hacia él, parecían con una mescla de alegres con ¿asustados?

ISEEEEEEIIII que bueno que te vemos — dijo Matsuda quien parecía algo agitado—

El sentimiento es mutuo chicos ahora díganme porque parece como si hubieran corrido alrededor de la escuela unas 80 veces —pregunto con ironía pues era consciente de lo que habían hecho—

De…hecho…fueron 87 veces…rompimos nuestro record —respondió Motohama tratando de recuperar el aliento—

veo que no han cambiado en nada chicos me alegra de volver —decía mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de sus amigos— vamos no se queden ahí parados digan algo…

AHÍ ESTAN….—fue lo último que escucho el castaño a la lejanía Murayama y Katase traían su uniforme del club de kendo armadas con sus Shinai— NO DEJES QUE ESCAPEN….

Yo que ustedes mejor correría, hay un buen lugar para esconderse son los lockers del vestidor de chicas, jamás sospecharían que están ahí —dicho esto el dúo pervertido comenzó a correr desesperadamente para salvar su pellejo—

El único detalle es que cuando las chicas vieron a Issei, rápidamente su ira fue canalizada en desquitarse con él, después de todo, el pertenecía al grupo más odiado por las mujeres…pero ahora entenderían que el Issei que estaba frente a ellas no era el mismo.

Sus instintos lo alertaron de la amenaza que se cernía sobre él, usando sus reflejos mucho más desarrollados, se giró para quedar frente a las chicas quienes, al tenerlo cerca, lanzaron una estocada descendente, la cual nunca impacto pues Issei tomo ambas Shinai con sus manos dejando perplejas a ambas chicas y a todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

qué diablos les pasa —dijo mientras les arrebataba sus armas— apenas llego a la academia y lo primero que hacen es tratar de golpearme…

es obvio porque trataron de golpearte Issei —hablo un chico de su misma edad con cabello azabache y ojos café— obviamente eres igual que ese par de pervertido, yo no le veo…

será mejor que midas tu lenguaje, no quieres que "alguien" te tire todos los dientes —decía mientras se volteaba a ver al chico que estaba ahí—

tú no tienes las agallas para…AAAAAAHHHH —el azabache no pudo terminar de habla pues Issei había usado las armas que les había quitado a las chicas para golpearlo en el rostro mu cerca de su boca— PERO QUE MIERDA TE SUCEDE…AAAAAAHHHH

perdón ¿decías algo? Es que no se te entiende por la sangre que te sale de la boca —respondió el castaño— escuche algo acerca de que no tenía las agallas para hacerlo entonces que te parece esto….

Issei lanzo un golpe con mucha fuerza usando la Shinai que aún tenía en su brazo derecho, el golpe fue tan contundente que el azabache termino en el suelo, todos a su alrededor incluyendo a ambas chicas del club de kendo estaban algo perplejos con lo que pasaba, era bien sabido que el castaño era un pervertido, pero nunca fue alguien violento

Issei camino hacia el azabache quien trataba de recuperarse del golpe, jugando con las armas de sus manos, estaba decidido a dejar algo muy en claro…cuando estuvo de frente levanto el arma lista para golpearlo, la impresión de ver al pervertido con esta faceta había logrado que la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor se mantuvieran a la expectativa.

todos esperaban el golpe de gracia para que el castaño acabara con el azabache, pero este nunca llego, el Shinai había quedado a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

El azabache lo miro, pero había algo diferente en él, no sabía que era realmente, pero de algo estaba seguro, ese no era el mismo pervertido que entro a la academia, pero lo que más le inquieto fue como él lo veía, una mirada carente de vida, tan fría que podría incluso congelar su alma.

Solo eres una basura —decía el castaño de manera seria— yo no golpeo a las mujeres ni a los débiles, pero si me vuelves a molestar puede que haga una excepción a esa regla…

o.… oye Issei…tran…tranquilo está bien —decía ahora Murayama nerviosa por esta faceta del pervertido que no conocía— está bien…fue nuestra culpa solo…solo tómatelo con calma….

el castaño se relajó aun con ambas armas en sus manos, de pronto las tomo firmemente del mango y de la punta….

no te preocupes Murayama…lo estoy tomando con calma —dicho esto el castaño hizo una gran demonstración de fuerza al partir las Shinai en su rodilla arrojándolas a los pies de ambas chicas— no estoy de humor como para soportar a ese idiota ni sus estúpidos arranques de ira por algo que no hice….

el castaño se retiró, con las manos en sus bolsillos caminaba hacia la puerta perdiéndose en el horizonte, dejando a todos con la boca abierta por la forma en que se comportó e incluso dejo a algunos algo asustados.

[Sé que estas molesto compañero, pero no tenías que desquitarte con esas chicas mucho menos con ese idiota] —decía el dragón dentro de el—

Tienes razón compañero, pero era eso o dejar que me golpearan…lo del otro imbécil fue porque se lo merecía, —respondió— además necesito despejar mi mente, recuerda que estuve encerrado durante mucho tiempo

Ambos comenzaron a platicar amenamente, tan concentrados estaban hasta que el ruido de una pelea saco de sus pensamientos al castaño, lentamente se fue acercando a un callejón, para simplemente ver a cuatro sujetos que estaban amedrentando a un vagabundo, curiosamente de tez oscura algo poco común en Japón y con algunos rasgos que no eran propios de un japonés…uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

Te dijimos que te largaras de aquí…en esta zona no admitimos a los de tu raza —dijo uno de ellos quien traía un cigarrillo en la boca—

Mmmm veo que la discriminación esta al auge incluso en países desarrollados —respondió el vagabundo—

Tienes muchas agallas para hablarle asi al jefe —respondió ahora uno que traía un bate en mano— tal vez deberíamos darte una lección para que aprendas de una vez tu lugar estúpido negro….

Los tres maleantes estaban listos para golpearlo, pero él se mantenía calmado, esto hubiera terminado mal de no ser porque el castaño le arrojo una botella a uno de ellos golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo fuera de combate….

¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? —pregunto el sujeto que traía el bat—

Saben detesto cuando las personas como ustedes se creen superiores a otros por el tono de su piel —decía la sombra que se acercaba revelando a cierto castaño quien miraba de manera fría a ambos delincuentes— la xenofobia no es una fobia, solo es la excusa de gente estúpida para odiar sin razón

Mira mocoso lárgate de aquí, esto no es de tu incumbencia —respondió el sujeto con el cigarrillo—

Porque no me obligas a menos que seas un cobarde —respondió desafiante—

COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE ASÍ AL JEFE —decía enojado el sujeto del bat—

O porque razón se escuda en los números, alguien realmente valiente se enfrenta a las personas uno a uno ustedes son solo escorias —estas palabras fueron suficientes para que ambos se lanzaran sombre el castaño—

TE LO ADVERTIMOS CUANDO TERMINEMOS CONTIGO ESE MALDITO NEGRO SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE —el sujeto del bat lanzo un golpe el cual Issei esquivo con facilidad—

Ambos comenzaron a tratar de golpearlo, pero por más que lo intentaran no podían impactar en el castaño que esquivaba todo con facilidad.

Deja de moverte imbécil —dijo el sujeto del cigarrillo quien harto saco una navaja de su ropa— voy a destriparte.

Con gran maestría Issei bloqueo el corte con el objeto punzocortante, pero esto no detuvo que el sacara otro cuchillo de su bolsa derecha y se lo enterrara en el brazo, Issei observo como el otro sujeto quien estaba listo para golpearlo en la cabeza, un movimiento rápido esquivo el golpe provocando que el brazo del sujeto que sostenía la navaja quedara en la zona de impacto del bat….

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH —un sonoro crujido seguido de un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en ese callejón luego de que el sintiera como su brazo fue partido a la mitad—

JEFEEE VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO MALDITO —él sabía que debía aprovechar que el castaño estaba herido—

Así que con mucha violencia comenzó a lanzarle golpes con su bat, Issei estaba herido, pero aun podía combatir, una pelota cerca de él le dio una idea, cuando tuvo oportunidad tomo distancia y usando el balón pateo con fuerza justamente en la cara del maleante provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y soltara su arma, el balón regreso al castaño y esta vez apunto a la entrepierna del sujeto dando en el blanco haciendo que este se comenzara a retorcer de dolor en el piso.

El castaño sostenía su brazo el cual estaba lleno de sangre y lentamente saco el cuchillo que tenía enterrado, tomo el balón del piso y camino hacia donde estaba aquel sujeto quien aún estaba consciente a pesar del dolor en su brazo, Issei tomo el balón en su mano izquierda y con el golpeo su pecho.

La sorpresa y el hecho de que estaba a punto de desmayarse provocaron que soltara todo el aire y sintiera aún más dolor…el cual se convirtió en terror cuando vio al castaño como lo miraba y traía el arma punzocortante en su mano.

Issei giro el cuchillo con maestría golpeado hacia abajo matando al sujeto… ¿o no? Issei golpeo con el cuchillo el balón el cual se comenzó a desinflar dejando aterrado al sujeto.

La próxima vez no habrá pelota…. —el desenterró el cuchillo y con gran fuerza lo arrojo a la pared clavándolo inmediatamente— ¿señor se encuentra bien?

Tranquilo chico estoy bien creo que debería preguntarte eso a ti —respondió mirando el brazo sangrante del castaño—

Esto no es nada las he tenido peores —Issei se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa blanca, con fuerza rompió un poco de la tela de la camisa para luego improvisar un torniquete—

Debo decir que estoy impresionado, nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que tu hiciste, dime chico ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto—

Hyōdō Issei — respondió—

Muy bien Issei mínimo en agradecimiento a esto deja que te cierre la herida —decía el sujeto viendo que la sangre no dejaba de escurrir en su torniquete—

Está bien…acepto su oferta —respondió el castaño—

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos del callejo dejando a los tres delincuentes tirados. Ambos llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos donde la casera saludo a ambos de manera amable, aquel sujeto e Issei entraron al primer apartamento, no era la gran cosa, pero parecía cómodo, el fue directamente hacia una caja donde estaba una cruz de color rojo, de ahí saco unas suturas, algodón, alcohol y algunas gasas.

Fue un proceso doloroso para el castaño, pero no era nada que no estuviera acostumbrado, mientras el sujeto que lo suturaba veía como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo observo que sufría en silencio.

Hay chico puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta —decía mientras Issei asintió— ¿te encuentras bien?

Si no…no se preocupe no es nada —respondió—

Chico podre ser algo mayor pero no soy tonto veo en tus ojos que algo te molesta —respondió— también veo que sufres, pero no te atreves a expresarlo así que tal vez tiene poco que nos conocemos, pero si quieres hablar de eso….

Issei no estaba muy seguro acerca de poder confiar, pero algo en su interior le decía que el sujeto sentado junto a él era de confianza, incluso Ddraig sentía lo mismo que el castaño.

Después de meditarlo mucho decidió contarle todo (saltándose el detalle que era un humano que fue reencarnado en demonio y que ahora posee un brazo de dragón) mientras tanto el sujeto solo se dedicaba a escuchar atentamente, simplemente lo que decía el castaño era una locura…pero él ya tenía previsto un par de preguntas para que terminara sus sospechas.

esto sí que está muy loco, casi parece como una de esas telenovelas latinoamericanas —decía— pero ahora para llevar a cabo mi criterio necesito que me respondas tres peguntas, son sencillas dime ¿aceptas?

Claro, porque no —respondió el castaño—

Muy bien por lo que me contaste, el prometido de tu amiga asesino a tus padres y fuiste a prisión por atacarlo dime ¿tú le pagarías con la misma moneda?

Issei se quedó pensativo ate esa duda, mucho tiempo atrás la sola idea de que Riser o incluso Rias sufrieran de la misma forma que él era muy tentador, pero luego alguien le ayudo a librarse de eso pensamientos negativos que solo terminarían destruyéndolo.

No…porque de ese modo me transformaría en alguien como el —esta respuesta logro que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del moreno—

Muy bien ahora la que sigue, si tu tuvieras la fuerza que necesitas para poder derrotarlo ¿solo lo incapacitarías? o ¿acabarías con él?...

Acabaría con él por el simple hecho de que si esto me lo hizo a mi nada lo detendría de que otro tuviera la misma suerte que yo —respondió—

Toda vida es sagrada, tú mismo lo dijiste si acabas con el tu serias igual dime entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia entre él y tú?…

Que yo soy débil —esta respuesta dejo algo impactado al moreno—

Explícate por favor —dijo—

Mi sensei me dijo una vez "un hombre fuerte que ha tenido fuerza toda su vida pierde el respeto por ese poder. Pero alguien débil conoce el valor de la fuerza y conoce la compasión con quien realmente se la merece" esto me tomo rato entenderlo, pero creo que ya se lo que trataba de decirme….

puede que no esté de acuerdo contigo, pero en parte tienes razón, bien aquí va la última… ¿matarías a su prometida para que sufra la misma agonía por la cual tu pasaste?

No…puede que sea una perra desalmada, pero derramar su sangre no es algo que tengo planeado, además su hermano fue quien me apoyo durante todo el tiempo que estuve "preso" —con esto el moreno se levantó y se colocó frente al castaño— ¿señor?

Mis sospechas fueron correctas chico, es bueno que a pesar de haber estado en Koshmar simplemente te ayudara a madurar —cuando dijo esto el castaño materializo su Boosted Gear—

Aunque ya estaba listo para contraatacar una luz cegadora ilumino la habitación provocando que Issei cubriera sus ojos cuando esto termino, pudo percatarse de que ya no estaba en aquel departamento, sino estaba en una cueva…

Pero que mier…. —Issei se quedó callado cuando vio unas extrañas estatuas las cuales tenían escrito algo en sus bases— los 7 enemigos del hombre….

[soberbia, avaricia, odio…compañero creo que ya sé quién es este sujeto, hace muchas eras que no sabía de él, pensé que había muerto hace siglos…]

Sabía que este momento llegaría, aunque nunca pensé que materializarías tan pronto tu Sacred Gear —decía el moreno el cual fue iluminado con una luz— puede que esto te parezca un poco extraño Sekiryuutei

Ahora se trataba de un anciano, vestido únicamente con una túnica blanca, de cabello y varaba extremadamente largos y color blanco, se veía muy débil como si la vida se le escapara de sus manos con cada segundo.

Un segundo como sabe eso —pregunto algo hostil sin perder de vista a aquel sujeto—

No te preocupes Hyōdō Issei, yo se muchas cosas porque yo soy…EL MAGO SHAZAM —luego de esto su mano comenzó a lanzar rayos de color azul provocando que la cueva comenzara a deshacerse—

Issei esquivo las piedras que caían del techo producto de los rayos del mago.

OIGA QUE DIABLOS LE PASA —decía molesto solo para ver que él había desaparecido—

Sus instintos le advirtieron sobre la amenaza que había detrás, pero por alguna razón no sintió ningún tipo de hostilidad, así que simplemente giro la cabeza para percatarse del mago quien estaba parado ahí.

Buenos instintos, supongo que tiene dudas, pero aquí te responderé todo….

Muy bien para empezar que fue todo ese teatrito que hizo, si era tan poderoso como dice porque no acabo con esos sujetos que lo atacaban….

Porque estaba buscando algo…no más bien a alguien para una tarea tan importante veras, durante milenios, eh seleccionado humanos, con grandes habilidades en combate, otros con un corazón puro y otros con firmes ideales, todos y cada uno de ellos han realizado la dura labor de convertirse en los protectores de este mundo —de pronto cuatro cristales aparecieron mostrando a varios sujetos con un traje rojo con detalles amarillos y cubiertos por rayos mientras lograban hazañas increíble, algunos peleaban contra enemigos que al parecer podían hacer temblar la tierra con un puñetazo, otros cargaban objetos que eran muy pesados— todos y cada uno de ellos han sido dotados con la fuerza, la sabiduría, el poder y el valor de los dioses y campeones del planeta.

Eh —Issei trataba de procesar lo que el sujeto con barba le trataba de decir—

[significa que ahora tu eres el elegido para portar esa responsabilidad] —decía el dragón mientras se preguntaba porque a veces su compañero era un imbécil—

Parece que Ddraig te aclaro todo —esto dejo a ambos sorprendidos— hace mucho que te conocí tal vez no te acuerdes…

Pero…Pero yo no soy un protector, ni siquiera pude proteger a mi…. —Issei aun sentía que esto era su culpa, de no haber sido tan ingenuo con Raynare jamás se hubiera inmiscuido en el mundo sobrenatural—

Eso no es verdad —decía el mago— tu eres la definición de héroe sacrificaste una parte de ti para tratar de proteger a las personas, no existe acto de heroísmo más grande que ese, después de tu estancia en Koshmar y las preguntas que te hice me doy cuenta de algo de lo cual ni tu ni Ddraig se han percatado.

Cual/[cual] —dijeron al unísono—

A pesar de haber soportado incontables tragedias y dificultades has conseguido proteger tu buen corazón —respondió— tu deseo de venganza no es otro sino justicia que se te ha negado.

Issei y Ddraig estaban impactados por lo que el mago les dijo, pero como en todo cuento (o fic) siempre deben existir riesgos.

Aunque me doy cuenta de que los poderes que se te serán conferidos no funcionaran en ti debido a tu parte demoniaca, todos los protectores han sido humanos, pero esto se podrá corregir a cambio de un sacrificio que tu harás…aquello que tanto amas…que es parte de ti será retirado de tu cuerpo, junto con las piezas que usaron para convertirte en demonio así que dime Hyōdō Issei ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificar aquello que amas más que nada por el bienestar del planeta?

Issei estaba algo desconfiado, adquiriría poder, para así hacer justicia por su cuenta, pero después miro su brazo y recordó porque había hecho ese trato con Ddraig, entonces le vino a la mente lo mismo cuando tomó esa decisión. es sus pensamientos estaban proyectándose a sus dos mejores amigos, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención, la cual se centraba en cierta monja de cabello rubio a quien no pudo proteger, el cómo le sonreía, como ella trataba de adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero sobre todo el verla a salvo fueron los detonantes para que aceptara la propuesta del mago.

Cambiamos ahora la perspectiva y podemos ver como un rayo caía en las cercanías del bosque, cualquiera no le tomaría tanta importancia, de no ser por el hecho de que el cielo estaba completamente despejado, en el lugar del impacto se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño tirado en el piso, su ropa se había ensuciado por la abrupta caída, lentamente comenzó a levantarse percatándose de su alrededor.

Diablos para ser un mago tan poderoso no es bueno con las ubicaciones —decía el castaño sacudiéndose su ropa— lo bueno que se dónde estoy….

De pronto algo en su interior le decía que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro cosa que el dragón noto perfectamente.

[compañero sentiste lo mismo que yo] —pregunto—

Un momento porque yo…ASIAAAAA —dicho esto el castaño comenzó a correr sabiendo por qué lugares debía pasar para acortar su camino— tengo que salvarla….

[si lo que sentimos es correcto ella se encuentra detrás de la escuela] —dijo mientras el castaño asentía—

Issei comenzó a correr, pero este parecía no avanzar mucho, de pronto su frustración comenzó a darle frutos, pues ahora el castaño comenzaba a correr a más velocidad, suficiente para comenzar a levantar polvo detrás de su andar lo cual era un indicador de que iba realmente rápido, cosa que el no noto, pero si el dragón en su interior

[(interesante sus poderes comienzan a manifestarse, parece estar más concentrado en la monja que no se ha percatado, veamos que más puedes hacer compañero)] —pensaba el dragón—

Issei comenzó a exigirle más a sus piernas, lo cual provoco que aumentara su velocidad, en las calles se escuchaba una especie de sonido extraño, los transeúntes solo pudieron observar un borrón color negro con tintes blancos y rojos, seguido de una enorme corriente de aire paso detrás de él levantándole la falda a muchas de las chicas que había en el camino, lo cual por alguna extraña razón el castaño no miro, talvez estaba más concentrado en llegar rápido a su destino que no se percató…¿o no?

En la academia tal parecía que las cosas no iban bien para el club de ocultismo, dos chicas llegaron alegando una audiencia con Rias Gremory, iba reconoció las espadas que ambas portaban como Excalibur por lo que cegado por la ira las reto a un duelo.

El problema era que sería un combate dos contra uno, Koneko se ofreció para hacer equipo con Kiba, pero Rias se lo prohibido, sin embargo, dijo que Asia debía aprender a pelear, y esto serviría como un entrenamiento, ella acepto algo dudosa, pero sabía que Rias no le diría que hiciera algo tan peligroso….

El combate fue todo menos parejo, ambas chicas de la iglesia demostraron estar bien entrenadas, Kiba podía defenderse, pero Asia esquivaba todos los ataques con dificultad, fue entonces que la peli naranja le dio un ligero corte al brazo de la rubia, pero solo eso basto para que ella empezara a sentirse mal, Kiba trato de ayudarla, pero la peli azul logro golpearlo con su Excalibur en su estómago provocando que se desmallara.

La peli azul con su arma se acercó a Asia lista para acabar con ella, según lo que dijo su deber era acabar con ella al aliarse con demonios, dejando de lado todas las enseñanzas de la iglesia, Akeno y Koneko estaban listas para intervenir, pero en cambio Rias no parecía importarle que su alfil estaba a punto de ser asesinada.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta, la peli azul dejo caer su arma con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Asia, todos creían que este podría ser el fin de la monja, incluso ella cerro los ojos derramando lágrimas, pero aun después del tiempo que paso ella logro abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y así misma, se percató de que no le había pasado nada, de pronto se percató de la sombra que estaba frente a ella, miro con más detalle y sus ojos fueron coronados con lágrimas pero estas eran de felicidad al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

El castaño llego de manera veloz que nadie se había percatado de cuando había aparecido, el ahora sostenía con su mano derecha la hoja de la Excalibur mientras su mirada se posó en la peli azul que estaba frente a él.

Si te atreves a hacerle daño voy a matarte —decía Issei, pero esta vez fue diferente—

Todas las chicas incluyendo a la enviada de la iglesia que se había apartado para que su amiga peleara sintieron un enorme escalofrío incluso Rias quien estaba con el ceño fruncido al ver que el castaño era libre se sintió intimidada por su forma de hablar.

Co..como te atreves a interferir en mi sagrada tarea, además no entiendes ella es un demonio —decía la peli azul para que el castaño se moviera, ella no quería hacerle daño—

Me importa un sorbete quien te halla mandado, si quieres pelea ya la encontraste —decía Issei listo para la batalla—

Con rapidez hizo a un lado la espada sacra que aún estaba en su mano y con mucha fuerza le dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma abierta, fue tan fuerte que ella salió volando directamente a un árbol.

Siguiente —dijo mientras esquivaba a la peli naranja quien había ingresado a la pelea— veo que tu también quieres pelear.

Issei-kun no me obligues a lastimarte —decía mientras se ponía en posición de ataque—

Espera como sabes mi nombre —pregunto el castaño, nunca se había topado con esa chica—

¿acaso no me recuerdas? Eres muy cruel —respondió haciendo un puchero que termino sacándole una enorme gota en la nuca al castaño— soy Irina tu amiga de la infancia.

Cuando dijo esas palabras Issei comenzó a recordar un poco de su pasado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo…

Un segundo ¿Irina? Pero yo pensé que tu….

Es que no me gustaba vestirme muy femenina en ese tiempo— hablo mientras sacaba su lengua y le giñaba el ojo al castaño—

Entonces con más razón te pido que no pelees conmigo, no quiero lastimarte —respondió Issei volviendo a la seriedad de antes—

Porque defiendes a este demonio ¿no sabes que ella…?

Ese "demonio" como tú le dices es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni la loca de cabello azul que está a mis espaldas la lastimen —en un milisegundo el castaño se giró hacia la izquierda topándose con su atacante—

Rápidamente su Boosted Gear fue activada, esta recibió el impacto de la enorme espada azul que ella portaba, dejando a ambas impresionadas por haberse encontrado con el Sekiryuutei, mientras tanto el castaño uso algo de fuerza para contener a su atacante, Irina aprovecho eso para tratar de incapacitarlo, ante todo seguía siendo su amigo.

Xenovia, retrocedió un poco buscando un apoyo para atacar al castaño quien ya se había deshecho de Irina arrojándola al piso con una especie de llave de judo, en ese instante el aprovecho para golpear a la peli azul, coloco la hoja de su espada frente a ella para recibir el impacto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Issei golpeo la espada con tanta fuerza que termino otra vez arrastrándola un par de metros lejos de él, ella resintió el impacto en todo su cuerpo.

Irina ahora se había recuperado del ataque del castaño, ahora su katana se había transformado en arco y flechas listos para ser disparados….

Durante el transcurso de la pelea todo el club de ocultismo incluyendo al ya despierto Kiba veían todo con asombro, Issei tenía el control total de la pelea, Asia aún estaba algo asustada luego de tener esa experiencia muy cercana a la muerte, aun así, estaba muy impresionada, Rias estaba con el ceño fruncido pero tenía que admitir que el castaño jamás demostró esa habilidad en combate, tan ocupados estaban en sus pensamientos que solo Akeno noto que Issei en ningún momento fue afectado por las Excalibur a pesar de ser un demonio…

Issei observo a su amiga con el arma en mano, lista para disparar, el simplemente se quedó parado como si esto no fuera una amenaza.

Perdona —Irina disparo una flecha la cual el castaño esquivo doblando su cabeza hacia la derecha—

una segunda flecha fue disparada, ahora utilizo su brazo con su Boosted Gear para desviarla y romperla, una tercera flecha fue lanzada, Issei con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha la atrapo a pocos centímetros de impactar en su rostro, lo mismo sucedió con la cuarta flecha, Irina desesperada tomo tres flechas y las disparo, Issei uso su pie derecho para romper una y las otras dos las atrapo con sus manos.

Mientras ella se recuperaba de la impresión Xenovia lanzo una estocada que el castaño evito con un ligero movimiento hacia la izquierda, harto de su interferencia Issei espero la estocada de la enorme espada, junto sus manos frente a él atrapando la hoja, y después la arrojo hacia un árbol donde quedo clavada con fuerza.

Xenovia intentó golpear al castaño, pero este simplemente bloqueaba sus ataques o los esquivaba, como si esto fuera un simple juego, Issei contrataco de la misma manera que cuando inicio el combate, pero esta vez con más fuerza, lanzándola cerca de donde su espada estaba clavada, pero ella comenzó a toser, esta vez el golpe le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El castaño se distrajo unos momentos dándole oportunidad a Irina para transformar su katana en una maza, la cual usaría para noquear al castaño, rápidamente con el arma en mano golpeo su cabeza esperando no matarlo en el proceso, un silencio se formó cuando el castaño recibió el impacto, pareciera como si la maza hubiera golpeado algo de metal, pero este impacto en la mejilla de Issei, ni siquiera pudo mover su cabeza, como si el golpe no le afectara en nada….

Irina intento golpearlo por segunda vez, pero el castaño se dio vuelta y con su mano detuvo el ataque, la peli naranja hacia todo lo posible porque Issei soltara su arma.

No Irina tu perdóname por esto —dijo el castaño—

Ella no entendía a que se refería con esto hasta que sintió un enorme dolor en la boca del estómago, lo cual le saco el aire y provoco además que escupiera algo de sangre.

Issei con un rápido movimiento jalo el arma hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, eso lo hizo porque no quería lastimarla, la fuerza fue suficiente para noquearla. El castaño la cargo estilo nupcial colocándola debajo de un árbol para que no quedara entre fuego cruzado, estaba muy seguro que su compañera era muy necia como para rendirse.

Por otra parte, Xenovia se recuperó del golpe e intentaba por todos los medios de sacar su espada, hasta que sintió el frio metal rozando su garganta, no era otro que Issei usando la espada sacra de su compañera inconsciente.

Espero que esto te deje en claro…si intentas hacerle algo a Asia otra vez te arrancare la cabeza —dijo de manera tan fría que paralizo de miedo a Xenovia—

El castaño se alejó y dejo la espada sacra clavada en el suelo, lentamente esa mirada fría se tornó en una mirada de preocupación al ver que Asia aún no se había levantado del suelo.

Asia ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto mientras veía a la rubia— ¿Asia?

Ella no respondió simplemente abrazo al castaño enterrando su cara en su pecho, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el entendía que se asustó con esta experiencia, así que dejo que ella se calmara, dedicándose a acariciar su cabeza.

Pero el momento fue arruinada cuando la pelirroja les dijo a todos que tenían que hablar así que los esperaba en el club de ocultismo eso incluía al castaño quien la miro con mucha ira en su rostro.

todos se reunieron esperando al causante de tanto revuelo, pareciera que su llegada había provocado más descontento que alegría, con excepción de Asia que ya estaba más tranquila.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando al castaño, puede que antes no lo notaron, pero había crecido durante todo este tiempo que estuvo "ausente" Rias miraba al castaño con enojo, pero este no parecía inmutarse.

Ahora veo porque Onii-sama salió tan de prisa de la mansión hoy en la mañana, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Tu eres un criminal deberías….

Issei hizo caso omiso a la pelirroja, el paso de largo su único objetivo era ver a la rubia del sequito Gremory.

Asia como te encuentras —volvió a preguntar—

bien…muy bien gra…gracias por salvarme Issei-san —respondió la rubia—

Nunca olvides esto, por ti lo que sea —contesto el castaño acariciando su cabeza—

¿ME ESTAS IGNORANDO? —Rias se desesperó por ver al castaño más concentrado en su alfil— mírame cuando te hablo…

Ahora él estaba parado frente a ella, Rias creyó que el haría una tontería, pero solo estaba ahí, sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo, ella se sintió algo intimidada cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos, una mirada fría, carente de vida y con mucha ira.

¿estas amenazándome?...habla con cuidado —respondió el castaño de manera seria— solo vine a este lugar para ver cómo estaba Asia y para presentar mi renuncia de este club…

Imposible tu eres mi siervo y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga —respondió de manera prepotente—

digamos que ahora soy independiente, además quiero discutir contigo por qué la estupidez de que Asia librara un combate….

Ella debe de saber pelear tu no tuviste que intervenir….

Se comienza primero un entrenamiento no lanzándola a una pelea contra un oponente entrenado —respondió tratando de calmarse y no arrancarle la cabeza a la pelirroja— eso no importa ella está a salvo no gracias a ti perra….

Issei sintió una corriente de aire en su espalda, ladeo su cabeza a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de la Loli peliblanca quien aún traía sus guantes de combate…

Discúlpate con buchou —dijo luego de lanzar un golpe hacia el castaño que lo detuvo con su mano—

o que ¿tú me obligaras? —contesto aplicando más fuerza a su agarre comenzando a provocarle dolor—

solo basto un momento para que ahora Koneko fuera elevada del piso producto del agarre del castaño quien la sostenía de su cuello.

Kiba trato de intervenir aún estaba algo cansado, pero Issei era un demonio de clase baja sería fácil vencerlo, convoco una de sus espadas y lanzo una estocada al castaño quien sostenía a la peliblanca en su mano derecha, él se percató del ataque del caballero, y con gran habilidad sostuvo la espada del peliblanco.

No interfieras princesa —dijo luego de aplicar más fuerza a su agarre y partir la espada a la mitad—

Kiba no se movió de la impresión lo cual evito que esquivara la patada del castaño que impacto en su rostro, por la fuerza aplicada, él fue arrojado al suelo, pero sostenía su rostro, el golpe le fracturo la nariz.

Akeno fue la siguiente en atacar desatando rayos de la punta de sus dedos, pero algo estaba mal, a pesar del poder que estaba aplicando a su ataque no parecía afectarle.

Adelante Akeno puedes seguir atacándome todo lo que quieras, la pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá soportar ella? —hablo mientras veía a Koneko retorciéndose de dolor debido al ataque de la reina—

Ella comprendió que en realidad estaba dañando a su amiga así que se detuvo, Koneko había quedado inconsciente, su cuerpo había llegado a su límite, el castaño soltó a la peliblanca que golpeo el suelo con un sonido sordo.

Ambas chicas estaban muy impresionadas por lo que había pasado, primero Issei demostró gran maestría en el combate ahora resulta que no podía ser herido por ninguna de ellas, entonces Rias sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer…

Como sea mejor me largo de aquí —Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de que se fuera un golpe de energía de destrucción impacto en su espalda provocando que se doblara— con que esas tenemos eh maldita….

Hyōdō Issei por tus crímenes contra los clanes demoniacos, así como por atacar a los miembros del séquito Gremory es mi deber eliminarte —dicho esto Rias formo un círculo mágico en su mano y comenzó el proceso para arráncale las piezas de peón que él tenía en su interior, esto provocaría que muriera de manera casi inmediata—

Aunque ella comenzó a notar algo raro, se suponía que cuando alguno de sus sirvientes la obligara a esto ellos sentirían un dolor inimaginable, estarían tirados en el suelo rogando por misericordia, pero ahí estaba Issei, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Sirzechs me conto sobre lo que tratarías de hacer luego de ver que me libero, pero te falta un componente para que esto pasara —Issei se acercó a la pelirroja quien ahora estaba impactada por las palabras del castaño—

Lentamente extendió su puño y de la misma forma comenzó a abrir la mano, una por una las piezas de peón que deberían estar en su interior comenzaron a caer al piso, dejando a la pelirroja y a su reina atónitas. si las piezas de peón que Issei tiro eran las que Rias uso para reencarnarlo ¿entonces porque no había muerto?

Te preguntare algo….te percataste mientas barría el piso con esas enviadas de la iglesia como sus armas no me afectaron…. la respuesta es simple volví a ser humano ahora no tienes control sobre mí —luego de decir esas palabras Issei comenzó otra vez a caminar a la puerta cuando se detuvo frente a ella y la abrió se quedó parado durante un segundo— ah por cierto tu hermano me dijo que te advirtiera sobre esto, la verdad me importa poco lo que te pase de ahora en adelante, pero él me saco de prisión así que le debo una…será mejor que no interfieras en mi pelea contra Riser de lo contrario te asesinare….

¿Acaso aun tratas de romper mi compromiso? —pregunto algo burlona por las palabras del castaño—

Por mi ese maldito te puede coger como la puta que eres…lo que me hizo es muy personal —respondió seriamente— cuando el resto de tus perros falderos despierten diles lo mismo, aquel que se interponga en mi camino le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo y luego lo asesinare….

Issei salió de ahí algo molesto por lo que la pelirroja había tratado de hacer, sus palabras no eran simples amenazas vacías, él hablaba muy en serio.

El día paso lentamente, en el cementerio el castaño estaba vestido con un traje de color negro y una gabardina del mismo color, frente a él había dos lapidas en donde tenían escritas los nombres de sus padres, Sirzechs hizo lo posible para que ellos tuvieran un entierro a pesar de la ausencia del castaño….

Issei se arrodillo para acariciar la fría piedra mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de impotencia por no haber estado para protegerlos.

Mamá, papá lamento lo que les paso, debo decirles que esto fue mi culpa, la chica que quiso ser mi novia fue la que me hizo adentrarme en el mudo de los sobrenatural, sin tan solo no hubiera sido tan ingenuo…tal vez solo talvez…. —el chico estaba roto sus padres eran los únicos familiares que tenía sus abuelos fallecieron cuando él tenía 8 años y sus padres no tenían ningún hermano—

[Compañero… ¿alguna vez te cansaras de cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros?] —dijo el dragón— [te preguntare algo ¿crees que a ellos les hubiera gustado verte así? ahora posees una enorme responsabilidad, primero usa tus habilidades para buscar la justicia que se fue negada, con eso honraras a tus padres, ellos estarían muy orgullosos por ver el hombre en el que has convertido]

Más bien estarían horrorizados por las cosas que hice en prisión…

[Yo lo dudo, ellos estarían más preocupados por tu bienestar después de todo tus padres eran muy buenas personas…]

Lo eran los mejores padres del mundo, claro con todo y sus defectos yo los amaba y ellos a mí, pero tranquilos ahora descansen yo mismo acabare con el bastardo que les hizo esto —decía mientras dejaba un ramo de rosas blancas en las tumbas— prometo al menos venir a verlos una vez a la semana….

El castaño se retiró, pero sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba desde la distancia, una chica de ojos lila y cabello negro corto veía como Issei le hablaba a las lapidas luego dejaba unas rosas y se retiraba….

El castaño llego al edificio donde estaba su nuevo hogar la perilla de la puerta giro, dejando entrar al castaño, no era tan grande como su casa, pero era cómodo para una o dos personas, en la mesa de centro de la sala vio una caja con una nota encima de la tapa el camino hasta la mesa y abrió la carta.

 _Issei-kun lamento no poder haber hecho nada por lo de tus padres, con esto no busco que perdones a Rias ya que eso solo te corresponde a ti, el departamento es completamente tuyo en esta caja están las cosas que pudimos rescatar de los escombros, no es mucho, pero es muy significativo para ti._

 _ATTE: Sirzechs_

Parece que el más considerado que la perra que tiene por hermana —Issei abrió la caja y pudo ver que no eran muchas cosas, salvo algunos papeles algo chamuscados pero que aún eran legibles—

Cuando retiro los papeles pudo ver un álbum de fotos que rápidamente tomo, se sentó y comenzó a ver, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas el recordar como era su vida antes de conocer a Yuuma/Raynare no quería seguir auto flagelándose, pero pensaba en cada una de las posibilidades si hubiera sido menos ingenuo…

[Tal vez tus padres hubieran muerto no por manos del Phoenix sino por las lanzas de luz de Raynare y sus secuaces] —las palabras de Ddraig resonaron en su cabeza pensándolo bien esta era una posibilidad real—

Issei se secó las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro, soltó un gran suspiro y se recostó en el sillón el día de hoy estuvo muy pesado incluso para él, era verdad tantas variantes que pudieron ocurrir…pero eso no significa que no tenía que ser fuerte, aún existía una persona que debía proteger…

Lentamente el castaño comenzó a cerrar los ojos perdiéndose en sus sueños, los cuales le decían que un nuevo porvenir le esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente Issei se encontraba caminando en el centro de la ciudad, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando vio a ambas chicas que enfrento ayer pidiendo limosna alegando ser una gratificación para dios, sacándole una gota en la nuca, claramente pudo escuchar como sus estómagos hacían ruido asi que se acercó a ellas.

Irina hola ¿Cómo les va? —pregunto—

Issei-kun —respondió luego de que su estómago sonara aún más fuerte sonrojándola—

creo que ustedes necesitan ayuda —contesto tratando de contener sus ganas de reírse— aquí adelante hay un restaurante porque no vamos….

No necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo la peli azul pero su estómago sonó con más fuerza que el de su amiga—

Jajajajajajajajaja yo creo que si —respondió el castaño— vamos yo invito….

Irina rápidamente siguió al castaño y una no muy convencida Xenovia también lo siguió, pero pronto el entendería que debió mantener la boca cerrada. Llegaron al restaurante y los tres se sentaron en la mesa cercana a la ventana, la mesera llego y les ofreció una carta para que pudieran ordenar, mientras el castaño simplemente pidió unos hot cakes y algo de café las chicas prácticamente pidieron las primeras páginas de todo el menú….

Mejor hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada — decía con un tic en su ojo derecho y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro—

Ambas devoraban los platillos como si esta se tratara de la última comida que tendrían en su vida.

A todo esto, ¿acaso la iglesia no les da dinero para subsistir? —pregunto— digo se que eso de la fe es importante pero no pueden sobrevivir solamente con eso.

Si…teníamos…dinero…pero…se nos acabó —decía Irina mientras devoraba su quinto plato de arroz y camarones—

Ok una pregunta ¿qué hacen por aquí? no creo que solo estén de paso exterminando demonios a diestra y siniestra —pregunto—

Bien supongo que podemos contarte —respondió Xenovia— estamos en una importante misión….

Durante unos minutos la peli azul le conto acerca de destruir las Excalibur que estaban en manos de un ángel caído llamado Kokabiel, quien junto con un sacerdote corrupto y un exorcista psicópata trataban de reunir todos los fragmentos.

Claro porque no —respondió, pero se quedó callado por unos segundos— oye princesa….supongo que ya escuchaste suficiente asi que mejor sal de ahí o yo te sacare de forma muy violenta….

Ambas chicas estaban algo confundidas por las palabras del castaño hasta que vio al caballero de la realeza Gremory frente a ellos.

Yo también voy —dijo serio—

asi que esa infeliz por fin le soltó la correa a uno de sus perros falderos —pregunto con ironía—

Rias-buchou no sabe sobre esto y más te vale que cuides tus pala…

¿Acaso estas amenazándome? —pregunto el castaño encarándolo— será mejor que tu cuides tu lenguaje o si no te rompo el cuello… si tú y la petako que esta tras de nosotros quieren ir hagan lo que quieran ni crean que los ayudare.

De pronto Koneko salió detrás de ellos algo enojada por las palabras del castaño, pero no se atrevía a objetar nada por la forma en la que lo miraba.

Yo también quiero ayudar, no voy a dejar solo a Yuuto-senpai —dijo la peliblanca—

Muy bien con más gente podremos tener un resultado de éxito mayor….

Bien vámonos —el castaño se levantó y camino junto a las chicas de la iglesia— y ustedes se van a quedar parados como idiotas ahí….

Pero tu dijiste….

Yo dije que podías hacer lo que quisieran solo no esperen algún tipo de ayuda por parte mía si mueres no es mi problema….

Ambos aceptaron, después de esto los 5 se retiraron….

* * *

Creo que esto es todo, ya aclaré algunas cosas, si son observadores se habrán percatado de algunas que dejé inconclusas y estas puede que se revelen a lo largo del primer arco argumentativo.

La razón por la que fue tan largo es:

1: un incentivo para que lean las otras historias

2: fue mucho trabajo terminarlo y estoy orgulloso de cómo me quedo.

Nos veremos en otro capítulo de esta historia —decía Ninetales— JARVIS comienza a subirlo por favor….

 _Enseguida señorita…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitoso…buenas noches_

 _-TRANSMISION FINALIZADA-_


	2. Redencion

Lean primero los comentarios vendrán al final:

JARVIS...

 _enseguida señor...cargando...cargando_

Renuncia de derechos. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento ninguno de los personajes me pertenece TT-TT

 **Advertencia, este capítulo puede contener escenas que son algo fuertes para algunos lectores, se recomienda discreción**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Redención.

En una iglesia abandonada se veían varias figuras recorriendo sus alrededores, no eran otros sino Issei, las enviadas de la iglesia el rubio y la peliblanca miembros del clan Gremory, aunque estos junto con el castaño tenían puestos la ropa típica de un sacerdote.

Da pena usar estas cosas —dijo el castaño— quien halla diseñado la ropa de los sacerdotes debieron haberlo colgado luego de quemarlo en la hoguera…

Oyeeee —replico la castaña—

Si tengo que usar esto para vengar a mis amigos que asi sea —decía el rubio—

Será mejor que nos separemos, si queremos encontrar algo —hablo Xenovia—

está bien yo iré con la petako y la princesa —dijo Issei señalando a ambos quienes fruncieron el ceño por los apodos que el castaño les puso— buscaremos en el norte de la ciudad….

Bien nosotras iremos al lado sur, cualquier cosa que encuentren no duden en llamar a Irina —dijo la peli azul—

Ambos grupos se separaron hasta que la peli azul se detuvo y llamo la atención del castaño…

¿Qué sucede? —pregunto—

Antes de irnos necesito decirte algo considéralo un agradecimiento por ayudarnos… tienes que saber que el dragón blanco ha despertado…

El castaño simplemente asintió en silencio ante las palabras de la exorcista, disponiéndose a retirarse del lugar…

[asi que el blanco al fin asoma su cabeza]

¿Te preocupa? —pregunto—

[no en realidad, tal vez con tu yo del pasado estaría algo nervioso, si llevo bien nuestro conteo de 763 peleas ambos vamos empatados]

Está bien compañero…cuando el blanco aparezca yo me encargaré de que ambos desempaten a tu favor —decía sonriente—

Ambos demonios miraban como en el rostro del castaño se formaba una sonrisa algo siniestra provocando que sintieran un enorme escalofrió recorriendo su espina.

Pasando a una escena diferente vemos en la academia Kuoh más específicamente en el salo ocupado por el consejo estudiantil, donde Sōna estaba platicando con Rias, cabe destacar que la azabache tenia ciertas dudas en la veracidad de sus palabras el ambiente era algo tenso luego de que el heredero del clan Phoenix apareciera solo para saludar a su "prometida"

Como puedes soportar a ese idiota Rias —dijo luego de que el rubio se retirara— hace un par de meses tú lo odiabas….

Es porque no me fije realmente el hombre que era —respondió— no te atrevas a insultarlo….

Ese ya es tu problema…querías hablarme de algo y a juzgar por la expresión en tu rostro eso se refiere a Hyōdō-kun —la mirada de Rias se afilo cuando la azabache menciono ese nombre— ¿Por qué insistes en hacerle la vida miserable? El incluso desafío a Riser para romper tu compromiso.

Me puso en vergüenza frente a todos—respondió molesta— cuando lo desafío y perdió me convertí en el hazmerreír del inframundo todos creían que solo tengo piezas débiles en mi clan

Eso a ti jamás te preocupo…dejemos esto para otro momento querías decirme algo —fue entonces que Rias se paró frente a una de las mesas de la sala—

Una por una comenzó a sacar las piezas de peón que deberían estar dentro de Issei, esto comenzó a provocar que ella mirara molesta, hace algunos días vio a Issei en el cementerio, ella pensó que Rias lo había asesinado…

Acaso…tu…—pregunto molesta sin dejar que sus emociones la dominaran—

Te muestro esto porque tengo que preguntarte algo ¿existe alguna forma de que un demonio reencarnado recupere su antigua esencia? Mas aparte pueda extraer las piezas de su interior sin morir —esta pregunta sorprendió a la azabache claramente su amiga no estaría preguntando esto sin alguna razón—

Claro que no al momento de que nosotras extraemos las piezas de cualquiera de nuestros siervos inmediatamente mueren, mucho menos que un demonio reencarnado vuelva a ser como antes ¿Por qué la pregunta? —decía algo curiosa—

Fue entonces que le conto de como Issei apareció frente a ellos, Sōna estaba enterada de que el castaño estaba en prisión, pero no creía ninguna de las palabras de Rias que lo envió a Belle Reve, si todo concordaba Issei debió haber terminado en una prisión más violenta tal vez Iron Heights.

Si lo que me dices es verdad él es ahora más peligroso que antes te recomiendo que mejor te alejes o estarás en muchos problemas —respondió la azabache— él pudo sacar las piezas de peón de su cuerpo y no murió en el intento. además, si tu atentas contra él, estarías rompiendo una ley muy antigua, en cambio si él te asesina no pasaría nada…

¿el? ¿asesinarme? Claramente hoy despertaste de muy buen humor Sōna —decía de manera burlona—

No estoy bromeando, solo ponte a analizarlo, tú le arrojaste tu poder de la destrucción y no le paso nada, Akeno intento dañarlo con sus rayos y ni siquiera le afectaron, Koneko intento golpearlo con fuerza y pudo pararlo en seco y Kiba lo ataco con sus espadas, no solo logro detener su ataque también partió la hoja de la espada como si se tratara de un palillo de dientes —suspiro— te doy un consejo será mejor que no lo subestimes puede que termines lastimada en el mejor de los casos…

¿Y en el peor? —pregunto ahora más seria—

Dime… ¿las rosas siguen siendo tus favoritas?

Rias supo por qué su amiga le dijo esas palabras, ahora con su mente más despejada podía analizar más la situación en la que se encontraba, incluso si ella encontraba alguna forma de acabar con el castaño estaría en problemas…

Tan distraídas estaban ambas que nunca se percataron de que había anochecido, lejos de ahí el castaño y ambos demonios se encontraban caminando entre las calles, Issei estaba tratando de encontrar a las personas involucradas en este lio, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la peliblanca llamo su atención

Que quieres —pregunto tajante—

¿Porque nos acompaña a esta misión si no le caemos bien? —pregunto algo intimidada por la forma en la que el castaño le hablaba—

La única razón por la que hago esto es que si los llegan a matar voy a tener a esa Zorra encima de mí y va a llegar un momento en el cual me haga explotar y termine asesinándola — respondió cortante— si por mi fuera ustedes se pueden morir y no me importaría…

Rias-buchou es mucho más fuerte que nosotros ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes oportunidad contra ella? —respondió el rubio— solo eres un simple humano….

Pues este simple humano barrio el piso con ambos en menos de un segundo…ahora entiendo como el Yakitori nos derroto en los Raiting Games ustedes son patéticos —respondió el castaño— aunque me encantaría insultarlos toda la noche aún tenemos algo que hacer….

Koneko estaba lista para lanzarse sobre el castaño hasta que Kiba posos su mano en su hombro claramente advirtiéndole que no intentara nada contra él sus palabras tenían mucha verdad…

Eso es dejemos de pensar con lógica, si fuera un sociópata homicida en busca de espadas sacras ¿Dónde me escondería? —dijo el castaño—...tendría que ser un lugar muy apartado de la gente, donde nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a aventurarse

Hay un lugar cerca de aquí, recuerdas Koneko fue donde exterminamos a aquel demonio renegar —respondió el rubio—

Los tres se dirigieron a el destino señalado por el rubio, aunque Issei tenía recuerdos de ese lugar, cuando todo era más tranquilo, y apenas había iniciado su vida como demonio reencarnado….

No les llevo más de 20 minutos llegar a su destino Issei estaba mirando exactamente aquel lugar, ciertamente sintió algo de nostalgia, pero rápidamente fue remplazado con la imagen de cuando fue enviado a Koshmar.

Ambos se percataron de la frialdad en su mirada asi que no se atrevieron a preguntar, fue entonces que los tres se percataron de que alguien los asechaba.

Solo Kiba y Koneko identificaron la amenaza, Issei parecía más concentrado en el escenario que estaba frente a él.

Con rapidez ambos se apartaron del ataque del exorcista psicópata dejando a Issei en la zona de impacto de la espada….

El castaño ya hace rato se había percatado de la presencia que estaba en los alrededores, simplemente alzo su mirada y materializo su Boosted Gear para bloquear el ataque, dejando impresionado al exorcista quien retrocedió de un salto.

¡¿Cómo están?! —Grito el sacerdote peliblanco a una distancia considerable de el castaño—

Valla miren a quien me encontré, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte Freed —dijo Issei mientras alzaba su puño y quitándose el atuendo de sacerdote— tu y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir….

El único asunto que vamos a discutir es que quieren que escriba en sus tumbas cuando acabe con ustedes —respondió— no esperaba encontrarme con los siervos de la zorra tetuda de cabello rojo…

Ante esos comentarios Kiba y Koneko endurecieron su mirada, más sin en cambio Issei estaba muriéndose de la risa por el insulto….

Jajajajajajaja —Koneko estaba ahora mirando al castaño con mucha ira en sus ojos— ¿Qué? ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decirme? —pregunto ahora cambiando su expresión por una más seria intimidando a la loli— eso pensé…ahora en que estábamos….

Ahora te llenare el pecho de plomo enano —decía mientras sacaba su pistola disparando dos tiros contra Issei—

El castaño ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando el saco su arma, rápidamente uso su Boosted Gear para bloquear los balazos, mas sin en cambio estos fueron solo una distracción ahora el exorcista estaba frente al castaño con su arma apuntándole en la cabeza.

MUEREEEEE —dijo el peliblanco intentando jalar el gatillo, mas sin embargo esto no sucedió, ¿la razón? el castaño sostenía con mucha fuerza su muñeca—

En un intento por tomar distancia, Freed lanzo un corte descendente con su espada, la cual solo termino otra vez con Issei inmovilizándolo, por más que intentara el peliblanco no podía zafarse del agarre del castaño quien lo miraba seriamente.

con un rápido movimiento Issei hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, solo basto un cabezazo para que el exorcista saliera disparado hacia el muro, la fuerza fue tanta que termino partiendo el muro de concreto en cientos de pedazos.

Es increíble que a pesar de poseer una Excalibur en tus manos sigas usando esta porquería —decía mientras sostenía el arma con su mano derecha y la espada con su mano izquierda— ¿sabes? Nunca me han gustado las armas de fuego….

En un despliegue de fuerza el castaño apretó con su mano la pistola, Kiba y Koneko vieron impresionados como el arma parecía doblarse como si fuera un simple pedazo de cartón, hasta que solo basto un poco más de fuerza para que la destrozara en cientos de pedazos…

Mal…maldito ¿Cómo te atreves? —decía el exorcista saliendo a duras penas de los escombros, de su frente brotaba algo de sangre al igual de la comisura de sus labios—

Senpai lo logro —dijo Koneko al ver que recuperaron una de las Excalibur que las exorcistas buscaban—

Su alegría se fue cuando el castaño observo la espada sacra y se la arrojo al exorcista quien rápidamente atrapo su arma, ante la mirada confundida de este y la mirada atónita de ambos demonios.

¿po…porque le devuelves su arma? ¿acaso se te zafo una tuerca? O eres estúpido —pregunto furioso el rubio—

Mira princesa te voy a dejar pasar esto y por qué se lo devolví es simple, tú quieres pelear contra los portadores de las espadas sacras, no creo que para un par de demonios "tan poderosos" sea difícil vencerlo —respondió el castaño con cierta indiferencia— además dije que ayudaría a las exorcistas no a ustedes y por si fuera poco tienes cierta ventaja, el daño que le hice es considerable, y el golpe que recibió talvez lo dejo más loco o le abre acomodado algunos tornillos…..como sea Freed aunque me encantaría romperte la columna la princesa te tiene más ganas…..

Aprovechando que estaban todos distraídos Kiba salto hacia Freed para acabar con él, el exorcista rápidamente se recuperó y corrió a la misma dirección ambos chocaron sus espadas, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, menos del castaño quien podía observar como el peliblanco y el rubio chocaban espadas, aunque se percató de como Kiba estaba teniendo problemas para seguirle el paso.

Se supone que la princesa es un caballero, la velocidad es uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero no parece ayudarle en estos momentos —decía Issei con cierto aire de curiosidad—

Eso se debe a la habilidad de mi Excalibur (Rapidly)…aumenta mi velocidad como para tener el control del asqueroso demonio —dijo el peliblanco mientras ambos aparecían chocando espadas en el techo—

Valla ahora veo porque esas espadas sacras son tan importantes para ellas…oye Freed si no te importa ¿puedes terminar rápido? Tengo que ver a alguien muy importante en una hora además ya me estoy aburriendo —decía el castaño mirando el reloj de su celular—

No me digas a mi…dile a tu compañero…que se deje asesinar rápido —respondió mientras aun chocaba espadas con el rubio—

Ya estoy harto…Freed, la princesa tarda en bloquear los golpes bajos —las palabras de Issei provocaron que el exorcista tuviera una sonrisa torcida en su rostro ante la información—

Gracias enano…a ti te matare rápido y sin dolor —decía el peliblanco—

Solo lo hice para que te apures, asi tú me atacas y yo te abro el tórax como una nuez —el castaño sintió una molestia en el estómago, como un ligero cosquilleo, hasta que se percató de que la peliblanca lo había "golpeado" —

Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Yuuto-senpai después de todo lo que hicimos por ti…—contesto Koneko enojada—

El Castaño se hartó y luego de ver como la Loli lanzo un segundo golpe, este reacciono sosteniendo su puño con la palma de su mano, ejerciendo presión suficiente para que ella sintiera mucho dolor.

Escúchame bien, te lo dije antes, no me importa lo que les pasé, me demostraron que los demonios no son de fiar claro con excepciones…ahora si me vuelves a atacar —la peliblanca ahora fue sujeta de su cuello elevándola del suelo— me ayudaras a comprobar si realmente los gatos tienen nueve vidas.

La forma en como el castaño lo dijo asi como su mirada, eran señal de que no bromeaba, por primera vez Koneko se sintió aterrada, de no ser por las exorcistas que aparecieron inmediatamente, la peliblanca estaría en problemas.

Issei-kun ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Irina preocupada por como el castaño sostenía a la Loli—

Un segundo ¿Irina? A qué hora llegaron supongo que estaba muy distraído, veamos si tu loca amiga es mejor oponente para Freed —respondió el castaño aun sosteniendo a la peliblanca que trataba de zafarse—

Perra tú también eres portadora de una Excalibur —dijo el peliblanco— con la información del enano castaño hubiera acabado con esto en un santiamén.

Freed eres tan predecible, aun no te adaptas al poder de tu Excalibur —de pronto se escuchó una voz entre las sombras, de las cuales salía un anciano con la típica ropa de sacerdote—

Anciano Balba — dijo Freed sin percatarse de como el rubio veía al anciano con mucho odio en sus ojos— no importa voy a acabar con el rubio y la perra de cabello azul

Esto altera nuestros planes debemos marcharnos por ahora —dijo—

Recibido…fuerte y claro — dijo mientras sacaba unas esferas de sus bolsillos— nos veremos luego

El arrojo las esferas de las cuales salió una intensa luz que termino cegando a todos los presentes, cuando esta se disipo vieron como el exorcista y el sacerdote habían desaparecido.

Ni creas que escaparas Balba Galilei —decía el rubio con mucha ira en su voz, algo de lo cual el castaño se percató luego de que empezara a correr en una dirección sin sentido siendo seguido por Xenovia—

Irina vámonos —dijo Xenovia—

La castaña había dejado de preocuparse por la peliblanca siguiendo a Kiba y su compañera en carrera para atraparlos.

¿Tanto problema por ese anciano decrepito? —decía Issei suspirando aun sosteniendo a la loli— lo vuelvo a afirmar ustedes son patéticos, estoy seguro de que me llevaría menos de 5 segundos acabar con el 10 como máximo….

Tras decir esto el castaño pudo notar que cerca de él, dos círculos mágicos de un tamaño mediano aparecieron, Issei frunció el ceño y como consecuencia apretó su agarre sobre el cuello de la peliblanca provocándole mucho más dolor.

Los círculos mágicos se trataban de la casa Sitri y Gremory respectivamente, tas un rápido destello en ellos aparecieron los reyes y reinas de ambos clanes.

Cuando Rias y Akeno vieron que Issei sostenía a su torre de esa manera trataron de atacarlo, pero Akeno paro en seco cuando recordó que sus rayos no afectaban al castaño, pero eso no evito que Rias arrojara su poder de destrucción hacia el castaño…el cual termino impactando en la espalda de Koneko, Issei la uso de escudo para interceptar el ataque de la pelirroja.

Miren quien apareció, la puta y la sádica que mala eres Rias…lastimar a tus sirvientes sí que has caído muy bajo —decía el castaño—

Suéltala —replico la pelirroja—

¿Por qué no me obligas? —pregunto desafiante el castaño— si tienes las agallas claro

La tensión en el lugar estaba muy elevada, por un lado, Issei tenía razón, Rias no era alguien que combatía muy seguido, nadie dudaba de su poder, pero el castaño frente a el había demostrado ser más poderoso que antes, fue entonces que Sōna decidió intervenir para que esto no terminara en una riña innecesaria, de manera amable le pidió que soltara a la inconsciente peliblanca que aun sostenía en el aire

Lo siento Sōna eso no se podrá —dijo el castaño muy serio por cómo se dirigía a la ojilila—

¿Por qué no? —pregunto algo nerviosa por cómo le respondió—

Fue entonces que Issei señalo un cartel cerca de su posición que decía "prohibido tirar basura en este sitio" esto termino sacándole una enorme gota en la nuca a la azabache y enfureció a Rias.

Luego de un rato el castaño soltó a la Loli peliblanca quien aún se encontraba inconsciente, Akeno la reviso con detalle, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada grave, al parecer sus heridas no eran tan preocupantes, pero necesitaba que la trataran, ella se fue de ahí con la peliblanca entre sus brazos.

Como sea yo me voy de aquí, no me gusta perder el tiempo con escoria como tú, nos vemos luego Sōna, Tsubaki —dicho esto el castaño saco su celular y miro la hora, al parecer tenía algo muy importante que hacer—

En las calles alumbradas de Kuoh cierta rubia caminaba tranquilamente hacia su nuevo hogar, luego de la destrucción de la residencia Hyōdō, Sirzechs le había dado un departamento a Asia mientras el castaño estaba "ausente" ella no podía imaginar el dolor de Issei al perder a sus padres en aquel desafortunado incendio, debido a que era huérfana y fue criada en un orfanato dirigido por la iglesia, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató como un grupo de sombras la seguía a sus espaldas entre la oscuridad, se trataba de cinco jóvenes que traían ropajes muy atípicos, con los pantalones rasgados de las rodillas y un gorro que cubría su cabeza, incluso algunos traían un cigarrillo en la boca los cuales veían a la rubia con una mirada maliciosa y lujuriosa, cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de alcanzar a su objetivo fue detenido por una soga que se amarro a su pie y lo arrastro a un callejón oscuro.

Solo se escuchó un quejido de dolor, los demás no le tomaron importancia y siguieron asechando a su presa, de no ser porque uno de ellos fue noqueado inmediatamente cuando una botella de vidrio impacto en su nuca, la cual salió disparada de aquel callejo.

Los tres restantes estaban nerviosos, si querían divertirse sin problemas debían acabar con aquella amenaza que tenían en sus cabezas, dos de ellos sacaron una pistola de entre sus ropas y el restante se armó con una navaja, lentamente se aventuraron al callejón donde esperaban terminar con el sujeto que los asechaba, con cuidado se acercaron y encontraron a uno de ellos, con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca, y su brazo doblado de manera que no podían creer que fuera anatómicamente posible.

El sujeto armado con la navaja decidió separarse del grupo, fue un error que le costó, pues lo último que vio fue una sombra abalanzándose sobre él, el grito alerto a los otros dos quienes apuntaban hacia aquel oscuro lugar donde uno de ellos entro, vieron como el cuerpo de su compañero erra arrojado con mucha fuerza, impactando cerca de unos botes de basura, el sujeto ahora inconsciente tenía un ojo morado y múltiples golpes en su rostro, lo más aterrador fue la navaja que traía en su mano, pareciera que había apuñalado algo tan fuerte que esta simplemente se dobló como obra de arte moderno.

Ahora estaban asustados, la fuerza que necesitaba alguien para lanzar a una persona era muy grande, uno de ellos se desesperó, dominado por el miedo comenzó a caminar a aquella parte oscura, cada ruido que escuchaba terminaba con un disparo de su arma, comenzando a imaginar que su atacante estaba en todos lados y en ningún lugar al mismo tiempo.

EN DONDEEEEE ESTAAAAAAS

Aquí —Issei apareció detrás de él arrastrándolo a la oscuridad luego de que el gritara de forma no tan masculina—

El ultimo sabía que ahora no tenía oportunidad, asi que decidió retirarse, algo que terminó por convertir su miedo en terror fue ver como su colega había caído desde lo alto, inconsciente y con múltiples golpes en su cuerpo asi como muchas heridas superficiales, unos segundos después el arma que el portaba cayó sobre el sujeto inconsciente, al verla supo que tenía que huir inmediatamente, el arma fue retorcida como si esta estuviera hecha de arcilla para modelar.

A pesar de que sus intentos por escapar rápidamente observo la sombra que lo seguía por el techo, usando una gran habilidad, el comenzó a escalar hacia los techos para asi tener una oportunidad de huir, pero el sujeto o fuera lo que fuera no parecía dejarlo en paz, entonces se ocultó en una esquina, armado con su pistola, iba a acabar con el sujeto cueste lo que cueste.

Lentamente asomo su cabeza hacia aquel lugar donde estaba siendo perseguido por ese sujeto, fue que lo vio, ahí parado, rápidamente se volvió a ocultar, con su arma lista salió inmediatamente y comenzó a disparar, el problema es que no había nada a que le disparaba, poniéndolo más nervioso. Fue entonces que sintió una mano posándose en su hombro, esto fue después de ser arrojado hacia una pared, con su arma en mano trato de dispararle a la figura frente a él, pero el castaño le aplico una llave de judo en su brazo esto provoco que el soltara el arma de fuego.

El pobre sujeto ahora estaba aterrado, no solo porque un chico de su misma edad acabo con ellos, la forma en como lo miraba era tan fría, como si él hubiera entrado al mismísimo infierno y sobrevivió.

Muy bien que te parece si platicamos —dijo el castaño tronándose los dedos—

e…espera…espera ya tranquilo hermano tranquilo, si es por la chica puedes tenerla solo….

a callar —el sujeto cerro la boca inmediatamente— no soy tu hermano que te quede claro

Issei tomo el arma que estaba entre sus pies y comenzó a mirarla con detalle, el sujeto aun en el suelo estaba aterrado, tal vez el castaño estaría decidió a acabar con su vida.

Cómo te llamas…—pregunto el castaño— ¿acaso ere sordo? Te acabo de hacer una pregunta.

Como me llamo eso no importa, ya que los muertos no pueden hablar —de pronto sus ojos se tornaron de color amarillo muy brillantes—

Sus manos se convirtieron en garras y un par de cuernos sobresalieron de su frente, el castaño sabía que se trataba de un demonio, Ddraig se lo había confirmado.

Me arrebataste a mi presa maldito, pero eso no significa que no sé a dónde se dirige, una vez que acabe contigo me divertiré mucho con ella —decía ahora transformado listo para lanzarse sobre el castaño—

Issei permanecía calmado, aun no quería materializar su Boosted Gear, pero se encargaría de darle una paliza al demonio, el cielo se cubrió de nubes significaba que una tormenta se aproximaba un rayo cayó sobre el techo de aquel edificio donde ambos estaban parados...

La rubia había llegado a su apartamento sin percatarse del peligro que la asechaba, prendió las luces y se sentó en el sillón, aún estaba algo temerosa por esa experiencia que tuvo, fue entonces que escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta, ella se levantó con algo de cautela, preguntándose quien era a estas horas de la noche, prendió la luz de fuera y miro a través de su puerta, al ver de quien se trataba abrió la puerta tan rápido que casi la arrancaba, el otro lado estaba cierto castaño con una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

Traje un poco de atún y sé que es tu favorito — Issei no termino de hablar cuando la rubia lo abrazo— también te extrañe Asia.

Issei-san —decía muy alegre— pero Sirzechs-sama dijo que necesitabas un tiempo a solas….

Es verdad, pero estos seis meses sin ti no son lo mismo —decía mientras correspondía el abrazo— ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Esta haciendo algo de frio….

Ambos entraron al apartamento, Asia saco un par de platos para servir la comida que el castaño trajo, durante unos minutos ambos degustaron la comida, sin decir nada, pareciera que solamente la presencia del castaño servía para alegrarle el día a la rubia.

Issei-san puedo hacerle una pregunta —dijo—

Ya la hiciste Asia —respondió divertido el castaño— está bien que sucede….

¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? —esto le cayó al castaño como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza—

Veras digamos que estuve tan distraído en aquel lugar que estos seis meses en realidad los sentí como si fueran 8 años —Issei no quería entrar en detalles de su estancia en Koshmar creía que Asia no lo vería de otra forma si se enterara de las cosas que hizo en prisión— después de lo que le paso a mis padres yo….

lamento mucho lo de sus padres, quería rezar por ellos para que tuvieran su descanso eterno al lado del señor, pero…AAHH mi cabeza — el castaño sonrió ante esto al parecer ella aún mantenía su personalidad altruista—

Gracias por eso Asia de verdad…bonito lugar en el que vives, por cierto —dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor—

Sirzechs-sama me lo dio luego de lo que ocurrió…Issei-san tiene un lugar donde dormir —pregunto preocupada—

Tranquila tengo un departamento que pude comprar hace poco con unos ahorros que mis padres tenían solo quería pasar tiempo contigo…te veré en la escuela —Issei se acercó a la rubia y sin previo aviso la abrazo— de verdad me dio gusto volver a estar contigo

a mi tam…también me alegra volver a verlo —respondió algo nerviosa y sonrojada— nos veremos en la escuela mañana.

Issei se despidió dándole un beso en la frente lo cual provoco que ella adquiriera un tono de color en su rostro similar al cabello de Rias, su corazón se aceleraba, pero pudo sentir una calidez que no podía describir y le gustaba como se sentía.

[has estado pensando en esa chica durante mucho, incluso en tu estancia en Koshmar]

Le jure protegerla de todo —respondió— no voy a fallar esta vez, te aseguro que si el maldito de Riser le hizo algo le arrancare la columna y la usare para partirle el cráneo

[No creo además tienes otras cosas en mente, planeas romperlo cuando peleen] —decía el dragón—

Voy a romper su espíritu y una vez que se dé cuenta de que no es nada comparado conmigo, lo asesinare de manera tan lenta y dolorosa que rogara porque le dé una muerte rápida —respondió seriamente el castaño— además vi algo muy raro en su relación con Rias, creo que el maldito la está usando, no sé por qué, pero algo realmente no cuadra

[acaso aun sientes algo por la pelirroja] —pregunto el dragón—

¿yo? Ja que graciosos Ddraig, esa perra puede irse derechito a…

[lenguaje]

Ok ya por dios, lo que quiero decir es que también me encargare de romper su mundo de caramelo, revelando las verdaderas razones del cambio de actitud del Yakitori —respondió—

[daño colateral, me gusta como piensas compañero, pero si queremos llamar su atención debemos estar en un momento clave, la aparición de Kokabiel sería el lugar exacto, si lo derrotas el Phoenix no tendrá más remedio que aparecer] —Ddraig pudo percatarse de que la debilidad del Phoenix era su enorme ego y prepotencia si se enteraba que Issei estaba aún con vida no dudaría en venir y acabar con su trabajo—

Pero tengo que ayudarle a esa perra y a Sōna…no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero si Rias muriera me ahorraría muchos problemas a futuro —el castaño ahora se encontraba en un dilema—

[Tengo un plan puedes aparecer después de que Kokabiel barra el piso con ellos, hablando de eso planeas "usarla"] —pregunto curioso—

No lo sé…Kokabiel es fuerte pero no lo considero digno para que la use….

[Necesitamos una prueba de campo antes de la pelea con Riser, después de lo que dijo tu maestro…]

Lo sé, sus palabras aun retumban en mi mente literalmente —respondió el castaño— parece que tenemos un plan a prueba de fallas, ahora solo queda esperar.

Issei paso el tiempo en su apartamento, leyendo, viendo la tele y entrenando un poco, tanto se distrajo que no vio cuando anocheció, lo cual significaba que el plan de Kokabiel, el cual averiguo de aquel demonio renegado de la noche anterior estaría en marcha, el pináculo de esto sería en la academia Kuoh esto era de esperarse, ya que dos casas demoniacas tenían su base de operaciones en ese lugar.

Issei caminaba tranquilo por las calles que siempre tomaba para llegar a la escuela, estaba tan tranquilo hasta que noto a todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil junto con Sōna quienes parecían mantener un escudo alrededor de la academia.

Hola Sōna —hablo el castaño llamando la atención de la azabache— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hyōdō-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto la azabache—

Pues estaba caminando por aquí y luego recordé que mi ciudad es amenazada por un megalomaniaco asi que decidí venir a ayudar —respondió— asi que, porque no haces una entrada en este campo de fuerza y me dejas pasar, a menos que prefieras que el sequito de esa perra muera….

No crees que es muy prepotente subestimar a Kokabiel, puede que seas humano otra vez, pero él es un general de los ángeles caídos su poder…

Asia está adentro ¿verdad? —dijo el castaño interrumpiendo a la azabache— RESPONDE

Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban algo conmocionados por esta actitud tan agresiva del castaño, luego de su regreso, el había cambiado de manera drástica incluso Sōna se sintió intimidada por como había reaccionado.

s…si ella pertenece a la nobleza de Rias, por ende…espera ¿qué vas a hacer?

esto fue lo último que la azabache dijo cuándo el castaño materializo su Boosted Gear y clavo su brazo en el campo de energía, como si este se tratara de una tela comenzó a desgarrarla, abriendo un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara rápidamente, el castaño entro de un salto a la zona de guerra, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Parece ser que el poder de uno de los generales de los ángeles caídos era enorme, el tipo parecía de lo más tranquilo mientras todo el sequito de Rias apenas se mantenían en pie como era el caso de la pelirroja, su reina, Kiba quien usaba una extraña espada bicolor para apoyarse con ella y lejos de ahí Asia estaba curando a Koneko quien parecía haber recibido más daño aunque la rubia parecía tener la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado durante un largo tiempo, cosa que no le gusto a Issei.

(nota del autor: no voy a escribir esto porque todos sabemos lo que ya paso, solo imagínense las escenas sin el castaño)

yo esperaba más de la realeza Gremory puedo ver que algunos se quebraron luego de esa revelación creo que los sacare de su miseria en este instante —decía el ángel caído con una enorme sonrisa sádica en su rostro—

En su mano se formó una lanza de luz, ahora su mirada se posaba en la rubia quien curaba a la peliblanca, con fuerza Kokabiel lanzo su ataque, debido a que ninguno de ellos se podía mover solo pudieron avisarle a Asia quien rápidamente reacciono ante el peligro, pero no podía hacer nada, ante su inminente muerte abrazo a la peliblanca y cerró los ojos, después de eso no sintió nada, pero era lo más extraño, se suponía que las lanzas de luz le provocarían un dolor sin igual, lentamente abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa y alegría alguien que conocía perfectamente estaba parado frente a ambas, Koneko ya se había recuperado luego de que Asia la curara, y ella también veía la sombra que estaba al frente de ambas.

Issei había usado su velocidad para ponerse en frente de la monja y la peliblanca, el solo quería salvar a Asia, pero el cómo abrazaba a la Loli no le dio más opción, con su Boosted Gear activado logro detener la lanza de luz, dejando a todos atónitos, ninguno de ellos se esperaba que el castaño apareciera.

Miren nada más lo que me encontré, un intento de villano de cuarta —dijo esto Issei aplico algo de fuerza para romper la lanza de luz— asi que tú eres el causante de que Asia tenga los ojos rojos….

¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto el ángel caído curioso— bueno eso no importa insecto, muere.

Kokabiel lanzo una segunda lanza de luz lista para perforarle el pecho, nuevamente Issei demostró una gran habilidad esta vez desviándola con su Boosted Gear, provocando que esta impactara muy cerca de Kiba quien a duras penas logró esquivarla.

Oye fíjate a donde apuntas —hablo el rubio molesto por la "imprudencia" del castaño—

Perdóname princesa ¿te iba a dar en el pecho? Yo le apunte a tu entrepierna —este comentario le saco una gota en la nuca a la peli azul que ya se recuperaba de sus heridas asi como a la rubia y a la peliblanca a sus espaldas—

Jajajaja sí que eres gracioso Sekiryuutei —decía el ángel caído mientras el castaño se acercaba a su posición— veo que tienes mucha habilidad, pero si quieres derrotarme vas a necesitar más que eso, ni siquiera ellos 5 me sirvieron para el calentamiento….

Eso es porque son unos debiluchos —respondió el castaño— con que tú eres Kokabiel…no pareces la gran cosa.

Modera tu lenguaje mocoso, puede que tengas una de las dos Longinus más raras de todas, pero estas lejos de igualarme —decía mientras se levantaba de ese trono y extendía sus alas— YO SOY KOKABIEL, UNO DE LOS…ME ESTAS IGNORANDO.

Issei parecía más concentrado en su celular, todos a su alrededor creían que el castaño no se tomaba la pelea en serio, mucho menos contra quien estaba combatiendo.

¿que? Ah perdón es que parecía que te encantaba escuchar tu voz, a menos que los que estamos aquí estemos sordos y nos encante escuchar tu mala imitación de villano de caricatura —decía mientras guardaba su celular— ahora pongámonos serios y vamos a pelear….

Mocoso insolente, dame una razón por la cual no deba asesinar a tus amigos y a tu ama —exclamaba el ángel con una mirada furiosa señalando al grupo de Rias a lo que el castaño comenzó a reírse— que es tan graciosos

Jajajaja…lo…lo…jajaja…lo siento es gracioso que creas que el grupo de esa perra son mis amigos, me estarías haciendo un gran favor además es más gracioso que creas que sigo siendo un demonio, siendo que desvié tus ataques con gran facilidad —respondió el castaño—

El caído estaba impactado, por más poderoso que fuera si un demonio era tocado por una lanza de luz recibiría un gran daño, Issei desvió el ataque con gran facilidad sin que estos le afectaran.

Lo reconozco chico tienes agallas, te pareces mucho a una de esas exorcistas que casi asesino —estas palabras no le gustaron a Issei al ver al sequito de Rias y percatarse de que faltaba una de las exorcistas—

¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A IRINA? —pregunto furioso el castaño—

Solo le demostré que no estaba a mi nivel asi como te lo voy a demostrar a ti —decía mientras se preparaba para atacar— veamos si puedes esquivar esto…

El caído preparo su ataque, una lanza apareció en su mano, cuando la arrojo esta se convirtió en miles de lanzas más pequeñas que iban directamente al castaño que no parecía percatarse del peligro que caía sobre su cabeza.

El ataque impacto levantando una enorme cortina de polvo luego de que este impacto, cuando se disipo todos estaban asombrados de que el castaño seguía parado en el mismo lugar, su ropa se había roto en algunos lugares, pero el parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño.

IMPOSIBLE ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE —exclamaba el caído al ver que su ataque no tuvo ningún efecto—

KOKABIEL…DATE POR MUERTO —la mano derecha de Issei fue cubierta por un fuego de color azul que impresiono a todos—

por el contrario, Issei estaba listo para contraatacar, había decidido no usarla, pero la revelación de que su amiga fue lastimada de gravedad había hecho que cambiara sus planes.

[pobre pajarraco está más que muerto] —en su mente Ddraig sonreía, pues el castaño había decidido usar su arma que le fue entregada hace ya tiempo—

Mientras tanto el castaño enterró su puño en el suelo, unos segundos después se formó un circulo con el mismo fuego azul que rodeaba la mano de Issei hace unos momentos, el castaño desenterró su mano, lentamente una lanza comenzaba a emerger del agujero provocado por el castaño.

Esta media alrededor de 1.50 m, algo curioso era que la cuchilla era de un color platinado de gran tamaño, recta y con la base ancha, con filo por ambos lados, mientras que el mástil era de un color negro con algunas inscripciones del mismo color que la hoja.

Issei tomo el arma y comenzó a girarla con gran maestría, señal de que la dominaba a la perfección.

Kokabiel se quedó unos instantes observando hasta que comenzó a atacar al castaño, esta vez aterrizo y formo sobre su cabeza una lanza de gran tamaño la cual arrojo directamente al castaño, Issei tomo su lanza como si se tratara de una jabalina y la arrojo, con gran precisión que intercepto la lanza de luz pero al momento en que impacto, esta deshizo el ataque del ángel caído partiéndolo a la mitad, tanta fue la impresión de Kokabiel que apenas si pudo esquivar el ataque el cual le dejo una herida en su mejilla.

Maldito mocoso —decía mientras se cubría la herida con su mano—

Estaba tan distraído por eso que no se percató de que el castaño uso su ataque como distracción y se acercó hacia él, primero con un gran puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder, a pesar del ataque, el golpe le dolió, fue entonces que vio una patada hacia su abdomen la cual impacto con tanta fuerza que termino sacándole el aire, Kokabiel se recuperó instantáneamente para bloquear otro puñetazo del castaño colocando sus brazos frente a él en forma de cruz, el impacto provoco que el suelo donde estaba parado se resquebrajara, esta vez el ángel caído contrataco tomando el puño del castaño y golpeándolo en el abdomen con un rodillazo, Issei se distrajo un momento y el ángel caído comenzó a contratacar con una serie de puñetazos, aunque el castaño bloqueaba o esquivaba con gran facilidad, tal parecía que al ser un ángel caído, la magia era su punto fuerte, pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tanto, lo cual le daría la ventaja al castaño.

En un intento por conseguir espacio, Kokabiel invoco una lanza la cual usaría para terminar con la vida del castaño, de no ser porque Issei uso su Boosted Gear para bloquear el ataque, ahora ambos se encontraban forcejeando hasta que el castaño comenzó a cerrar los ojos lanzándolo lejos.

Estas muy confiado mocoso —decía el caído mientras usaba la lanza en su mano como si se tratara de una espada en un intento por herir al castaño— PORQUE NO PELEAS.

Kokabiel lanzo un corte descendente que el castaño bloqueo aun con sus ojos cerrados, Issei retrocedió con un salto, esto provoco que el caído se enfureciera, tal pareciera que el castaño no lo tomaba en serio.

Silencio…me estoy concentrando —dijo el castaño con voz serena—

ME HARTE MALDITO MUEREEEEE —el caído se lanzó con su ataque aun es sus manos, listo para empalar al castaño, de pronto sintió un enorme dolor punzante en el pecho que lo freno—

Lentamente bajo su mirada para ver con mucha preocupación como la hoja de la lanza que Issei arrojo estaba sobresaliendo de su pecho, con violencia la laza atravesó al ángel caído dejándolo arrodillando en el suelo, debilitado por el ataque sorpresa.

Mientras tanto Issei miraba el arma que se acercaba con rapidez y la sostuvo deteniendo su avance, con un movimiento sacudió su arma para quitarle algo de la sangre del caído.

Qué asco mi lanza esta manchada con tu asquerosa sangre —decía mientras observaba al caído recuperarse de su ataque— como lo dije antes de iniciar este combate, no eres la gran cosa.

Infeliz…como te atreves —decía con algo de dificultad—

A pesar de que la pelea estaba centrada en ambos había una persona la cual sentía una tremenda ira por la sola presencia del caído, Akeno cegada por el odio y rencor lanzo uno de sus relámpagos más poderosos hacia Kokabiel aprovechando que fue herido, mas sin en cambio el caído demostró gran poder bloqueando el ataque de la sacerdotisa sin ningún problema.

Parece que solo asi puedes vencerme verdad…heredera de los poderes de Barakiel….

NO TE ATREVAS A ASOCIARME CON ESE NOMBRE —exclamo furiosa aumentando la intensidad de su ataque—

Asi que la perra sádica es pariente de un líder de los ángeles caídos —decía Issei observando como Akeno invocaba un círculo mágico frente a ella— bueno esto lo cambia todo…

La sacerdotisa estuvo a punto de atacar, pero no conto con que Issei arrojara su lanza hacia ella, la cual impacto en el círculo mágico rompiéndolo como si no fuera nada, debido a la inercia del ataque siguió su curso, Akeno aún se encontraba cansada por su pelea con el caído que no esquivo el arma a tiempo provocándole una herida en su hombro de la cual brotaba mucha sangre.

Te lo advierto maldita no me importa cuánto rencor tengas contra este imbécil y los de su especie no te metas en mi pelea —decía el castaño mientras su lanza volvía a sus manos— o te matare y eso también va para ustedes.

Con esto Kokabiel confirmaba sus sospechas, tal parece que el castaño ya no era siervo del clan Gremory, mucho menos estaba asociado con la facción de los demonios, sabía perfectamente que era lo que más deseaba, tal vez con eso obtendría un poderoso aliado.

Sekiryuutei ahora lo puedo confirmar, tú ya no le sirves a una familia demoniaca, asi que quiero proponerte algo…tu sueño es convertirte en el rey de tu harem, entonces porque no trabajas para mí —decía mientras se ponía de pie mirado al castaño que coloco su arma en su hombro— las mujeres ángeles caídos son las más sensuales de todas, podrás tener a todas las que tú quieras y acostarte con ellas todo el tiempo que quieras y como desees.

Rias sabía que Issei podía ser tentado con esto, también sabía que si Kokabiel lo convencía estaría en muchos aprietos, fue entonces que recordó que el castaño estaba locamente fascinado por ella, era algo que no quería hacer, pero con esto al menos evitaría hacerse de un gran enemigo.

¡ISSEI! Si tanto te gustan las chicas si salimos de aquí con vida…te dejare tocarme tanto como quieras —exclamo la pelirroja ya que sabía que el castaño tal vez sentía aun algo por ella—

Un silencio incomodo se formó mientras el castaño miraba a Rias de forma tan fría que, si las miradas mataran, Rias ya hubiera sido borrada de la existencia.

Se supone que tu propuesta es mejor que la suya ¿en qué sentido? —respondió mientras señalaba a Kokabiel con su arma—

Rias se impactó ante la respuesta estaba segura que el castaño caería en sus encantos como cuando era su peón.

Tengo que decir que tu oferta da lástima…es más estoy tentado a tomar la oferta de este…pero yo tengo principios que mis padres me inculcaron, entre los cuales destaca jamás hacer tratos con psicópatas megalomaniacos —decía el castaño posando su mirada en el caído— debo decir Kokabiel que, aunque muy tentadora, rechazare tu oferta…

Bien me parece bien, lastima por ti, ellas estarían más que felices de acostarse con el dragón emperador rojo…

Si algo aprendí en este tiempo que estuve "ausente" es que no se puede confiar en los seres sobrenaturales —dicho esto el castaño se colocó en pose de pelea— mucho menos en los ángeles caídos

Entonces la negociación se acabó —Kokabiel convoco más lanzas de luz solo que de un tamaño y las arrojo—

Issei giro su arma frente a él rompiéndolas en el momento que estas impactaban, dejando al caído mas furioso, cuando su ataque ceso, el castaño se arrojó con arma en mano hacia Kokabiel, el cual materializo dos lanzas de luz para bloquear el ataque, pero que al momento de impactar con el arma del castaño se deshicieron, ya frente al caído, Issei le dio una patada hacia la mandíbula que hizo que se elevara un par de centímetros del suelo, rápidamente aprovecho que estaba parcialmente noqueado para colocarse detrás de él y de un tajo con su arma cortarle un par de alas.

El caído reacciono ante el dolor producido, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, mientras en la lejanía, con ambas salas en sus manos y su lanza enterrada frente a él.

Si este es el poder de uno de los líderes de los caídos son más patéticos que tu Rias…— el castaño arrojo las alas cercenadas frente al caído y desenterraba su arma— bien acabare con esto….

Issei se había quedado quieto en el lugar donde estaba parado, con un gran salto retrocedió y miro a la cúpula que estaba sobre él.

No crees que ya viste suficiente…dragón blanco….

La barrera que en esos momentos cubría la escuela se rompió en miles de pedazos, de las alturas se veía quien era responsable de todo eso, ante la mirada atónita de todos, una figura envuelta en una armadura de color blanco con muchas gemas color azul y unas enormes alas de energía del mismo color.

Que es esta sensación, se siente horrible —decía el castaño sosteniendo su brazo—

[Te lo dije compañero asi te sentirás una vez que te encontraras con el dragón blanco]

Tus alas, son opacas como las de un sucio cuervo —dijo aquella persona dentro de la armadura en un despliegue de velocidad, le arranco otro par de alas del caído— las de Azazel son mucho más oscuras, como la noche eterna.

Tu… ¿acaso fuiste atraído por el dragón rojo? ...RESPONDE VANISHING DRAGON —exclamo Kokabiel, luego de alzar vuelo y formar una lanza que crecía con cada segundo hasta que…—

Divide —esto fue lo que todos escucharon para ser testigos de cómo el ataque del ángel caído comenzaba a perder fuerza, reduciéndose de tamaño—

¿qué? —exclamo el caído al ver como su ataque desapareció en muy poco tiempo— pero como…

Soy Vanishing dragón Albion, mi Sacred Gear es Divide Divining, cada diez segundos reduce el poder de quien toque y lo transfiere a mí —decía la persona bajo la armadura— muy pronto serás tan débil como un humano…esta misión sí que fue aburrida, esperaba divertirme un poco más.

Rápidamente el sujeto de armadura voló a gran velocidad donde estaba el caído y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago

Azazel me pidió que te llevara de vuelta, aunque gritaras —decía—

El dragón blanco se lanzaba en picada con el caído por delante estrellándolo en el piso y levantando una enorme columna de polvo, cuando esta se disipo se pudo ver al blanco con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kokabiel entre sus manos.

Es verdad tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas a este exorcista renegado —dijo mientras se acercaba hacia Freed para tomarlo con su mano libre— una vez que termine con el acabare con su vida.

[me estas ignorando blanco] —exclamo Ddraig—

[Asi que por fin despertaste rojo] —contesto una de las gemas de la armadura—

[Aunque no es el mejor momento para encontrarnos] —dijo el rojo—

[Eso no importa estamos destinados a pelear, estas cosas siempre pasan] —afirmo el blanco—

[Nos veremos después Albion]

[Nos veremos Ddraig]

Veo que nuestros dragones han hablado mi rival, la próxima vez que tú y yo nos veamos veras lo que es el poder real, solo espero que no me decepciones, no me gusta matar gente débil —decía aquel dentro de la armadura blanca—

Issei no dijo nada, simplemente observaba al sujeto de armadura, como si estuviera analizándolo con frialdad, incluso él se sintió algo intimidado por como el castaño lo veía, acto seguido el sujeto desapareció como un rayo en el cielo nocturno.

Luego de media hora cerca del sequito de Rias aparecieron Sirzechs y Grayfia, junto con varios soldados pertenecientes al clan Gremory, junto con ellos estaba cierto rubio quien sintió el aura de Issei, sin dudarlo arrojo una enorme bola de fuego directamente al castaño, quien, usando sus reflejos más desarrollados, partió el ataque a la mitad.

Eres un insecto difícil de matar eh dragoncito —decía Riser—

Issei se mantenía callado ante la situación, Sirzechs le había dicho que, gracias a su enorme ego, Riser iría hacia cualquier lugar donde él se encontrara para terminar el trabajo que Koshmar no pudo.

Asia quiero que me hagas un favor —decía el castaño— sostén mi arma y hagas lo que hagas no quiero que la sueltes…

Debido a la seriedad del castaño ella no pudo replicar, asi que tomo la lanza con sus dos manos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de lo ligera que era.

Riser que haces aquí —pregunto curiosa la pelirroja—

No te preocupes Rias, venia solo por ustedes, pero al parecer me topé con una molestia que debí eliminar hace mucho como tuve que hacerlo aquel día de la ceremonia —respondió el Phoenix abriéndose paso a través de la multitud— ¿Qué no te había enviado a morir?

Ese fue tu error Riser, si esperabas que alguien con una Longinus tan poderosa no sobreviviera a ese lugar —respondió el castaño con mucha seriedad— Sirzechs espero que entiendas esto…

Tranquilo Issei-kun nadie interferirá en tu pelea, tienes mi palabra…

Más te vale o les pasara lo mismo que a Akeno —decía mientras caminaba hacia el Phoenix para que ambos quedaran mirándose de frente—

Onii-sama ¿qué está pasando aquí? —pregunto confundida al ver como su prometido y su ex peón se paraban frente a frente—

No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo desee esto Riser, tu y yo otra vez solo que las cosas no serán como en nuestro último combate —de pronto el cielo comenzó a agitarse, varias nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse sobre ellos dándole un aspecto más tétrico al campo de batalla—

En eso tienes razón imbécil, ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTO PARA MORIR —Riser arranco la manga de su traje y camisa dejando al descubierto su brazo—

Un sello comenzó a aparecer en su brazo, el cual no parecía ninguno de su familia, mas sin en cambio comenzó a brillar. Rias, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko sintieron una molestia en sus brazos, al percatarse de que ellos también tenían el mismo sello que Riser, poco a poco las pocas fuerzas que tenían abandonaron su cuerpo, como consecuencia de este súbito malestar todos cayeron al suelo, solo Asia permanecía de pie, aun después de percatarse de que ella tenía el mismo sello en su brazo derecho, pero lo más impactante fue que este comenzó a borrarse como si nada.

El cuerpo de Riser comenzó a cambiar, ahora la parte inferior de su cuerpo era completamente color negro, su torso quedo al descubierto uy una serie de marcas color negro lo cubrieron, de su frente un par de cuerno sobresalieron, en su espalda le crecieron unas alas, pero estas se asemejaban más a las de un demonio, pero de pronto comenzaron a arder con un fuego color rojo sangre, sus ojos ahora tenían un tinte rojo con la esclerótica (la parte blanca del ojo) color negro.

Ya terminaste con tu teatrito —decía el castaño calmado aun después de ver esto—

Jajajajajajaja aun cuando estas frente a tu verdugo tienes muchas agallas eh, no es tanto como yo espere, pero será suficiente para borrar tu miserable existencia —decía el rubio Phoenix con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro—

Riser levanto su brazo y de su mano salió una esfera de poder de la destrucción que iba dirigida al castaño, este simplemente se hizo a un lado esquivándolo….

mi…mi poder de la destrucción ¿Cómo es posible que…? —Decía la pelirroja a duras penas—

es sencillo mi querida Rias, después de investigar mucho, pude desarrollar un sello el cual me permite tomar gran parte de tu poder y de aquellos que estuviera cerca por un periodo mayor a dos meses, ¿en serio tú crees que a mí me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ustedes? —hablo el Phoenix— aun no entiendo porque la monja no tuvo el mismo efecto que ustedes, pero de nada me serviría sus poderes de curación, pero para exprimir más sus poderes… ¿has escuchado sobre la planta votura? Su infusión permite que quien la beba aumente sus capacidades mágicas y por ende aumente su poder, y tiene un efecto secundario muy interesante….

Fue entonces que Rias comenzó a volver en sí, los recuerdos de lo que le hizo al castaño azotaron su mente provocando que una mueca de ira se dibujara en su rostro….

Maldito infeliz, me drogaste a mí y a mis siervos…. todo lo que hice…todo lo que le hice a Issei….

Jajajaja aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Esta hierba no solo altera las emociones, sino que también sacan tu verdadero yo, o me vas a decir que intentaste detenerte cuando lo enviaste a prisión, no mi querida Rias, tu querías hacerlo, querías que este tarado muriera, lo deseabas con todas tus fuerzas…lo único que hicieron estas hierbas fue sacar estas emociones en tu interior, lo mismo sucedió con tus siervos...

ESO NO ES VERDAD —exclamo Rias con lágrimas en sus ojos— yo no le hubiera hecho nada de esto….

Aunque aún estaba despierta tu consciencia puesto que lo querías enviar a Belle Reve, pero yo tenía otros planes, aun no entiendo como este debilucho pudo sobrevivir a Koshmar —esta revelación dejo sin habla a la pelirroja y a su reina pues esta prisión era muy peligrosa, se decía que estaba llena de psicópatas muy violentos y asesinos, la peor parte es que ellos eran los guardias— incluso page enormes cantidades para que el sufriera un infierno tan grande que deseara morir….

Ahora entiendo cual fue tu error Riser, tú y esa panda de ineptos me subestimó, ahora que lo pienso ella nunca hablo mucho de ti mucho menos en la intimidad…ya sabes en un intento para dañar mi orgullo —decía el castaño ahora serio—

Necesitaba que sus cuerpos, sobre todo el de ellas tres estuvieran libres de mi poder para que generaran mucho más y en su estado más puro, por esa razón nunca me acosté con ninguna de ellas ella….

Eres un desgraciado solo usaste a Rias para tus propósitos —decía ahora el caballero Gremory tratando de ponerse de pie— todas esas cosas que le dijiste, todo era una mentira exijo que me digas porque…

Jajajajajajaja la respuesta está a la vista caballero, ¿en serio existirá algún hombre que real mente te amé Rias? y no solo desee tu cuerpo o quiera el reconocimiento de salir con una de las herederas de un clan demoniaco —respondió burlón Riser— eres fácilmente manipulable porque en tu interior lo sabes, nadie te amara, solo eres un pedazo de carne con el cual se podrán divertir o un escalón que pisar para elevar su status social…

Issei comenzó a aplaudir con calma, mirando al rubio frente a él.

¿No es gracioso Rias? me cambiaste por un imbécil que solo te dijo unas palabras bonitas y tu caíste, haber hecho "eso" te hubiera evitado muchos problemas, aunque también me hubieras ahorrado el sacrificio que tuve que hacer para tratar de salvarte….

Sacrificio, ja eres un simple humano ahora ¿que era tan importante que tuviste que sacrificar? —pregunto confiado—

Durante nuestro combate el día de la fiesta, yo perdí algo muy importante, en ese entonces no me importo con tal de salvarla —señalo a Rias quien estaba derramando lagrimas con cada palabra que salía de la boca del castaño— era débil, pero eso no me impido usar una fracción de mi poder, no fue suficiente y termine perdiendo contra ti…durante mucho tiempo me pregunte ¿abre hecho lo correcto? Asi como le dije a tu hermano Rias, uno hace estupideces por amor, estas estupideces traen consigo consecuencias….

Estas delirando, sabes que no podrás vencerme y solo dices cosas incoherentes —se burlaba el Phoenix—

Bien si no me crees te lo demostrare —de pronto el castaño alzo su mano con su Boosted Gear la cual se ilumino por unos segundos—

Cuando el brillo ceso, nadie esperaba lo que paso, el brazo de Issei estaba cubierto por escamas de color rojo y sus dedos terminaban en garras, prácticamente se trataba de un brazo de dragón.

Para activar mi Balancer Breaker tuve que darle a Ddraig mi brazo izquierdo, con tal de salvarla del compromiso no lo dude ni un segundo, ahora poseo un brazo de dragón durante mi tiempo en prisión me di cuenta de que…un hombre debe asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones —hablo el castaño—

Estas palabras provocaron que Rias comenzara a derramar lágrimas, tan grande fue el sacrificio del castaño con tal de romper su compromiso y ella lo mando a un infierno viviente…

Es curioso un día regrese a mi casa, aun triste porque no podía contener el poder de mi brazo, fue algo que no olvidare, como las llamas se alzaban con violencia, y cuando sacaron los cadáveres de mis padres, entonces Ddraig me dijo que tu aura estaba en todo el lugar asi que antes de que te mate quiero preguntarte ¿PORQUE? —exclamo con fuerza el castaño—

Muy sencillo porque eran escorias, además quería hacerte sufrir, pero supongo que eso no basto, sabes a nosotros los varones del clan Phoenix tenemos una desventaja al estar rodeados de mujeres con cuerpos de deseo, no podemos resistir nuestros impulsos más primitivos, pero mi plan se vería afectado si me acostaba con alguna de ellas, asi que encontré otra alternativa…

Issei abrió los ojos ante esta declaración rogando porque el Phoenix no hubiera hecho lo que él tenía en mente…

Debo decir que a pesar de su edad tu madre seguía tan apretada, parece que tu padre no la tocaba como se debía, debiste oírla gemir como puta, aunque murió feliz, la mate cuanto tuvo el orgasmo de su vida Jajajajajajaja —esto provoco que el castaño se arrodillara ante la revelación de esta información—

Por su parte Rias y Asia comenzaron a llorar, ellas sabían de antemano lo amable que era la madre de Issei, lo que Riser le hizo no tenía perdón.

El castaño tenía sus ojos cubiertos con su flequillo, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, pero en lugar de derrumbarse, esto solo sirvió para enfurecer al castaño…

Maldito…voy a matarte…—las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a lanzar rayos, como si estos reaccionaran con el estado de ánimo del castaño—…VOY A MATARTEEEEE…SHAAAZAAAAAAM

Un rayo golpeo el lugar donde se encontraba parado el castaño, Riser sonrió creía que la naturaleza había hecho lo que el no pudo hace seis meses, cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, todos miraron impresionados como una figura estaba parado en el lugar.

Vestía una especie de traje ajustado de color rojo el cual dejaba ver su musculatura una capa de color blanco que ondeaba al viento, si uno prestaba atención podía ver la electricidad correr pos su cuerpo, su rostro era cubierto por una capucha que era la misma capa que traía. Lentamente fue saliendo de aquel lugar donde cayó el rayo.

Pero que gran truco perdedor, nunca pensé que te dedicaras a la magia —decía Riser sin inmutarse cosa que la gente a su alrededor no podía decir lo mismo— en otra vida te hubiera elegido como mi bufón personal.

Al parecer las palabras del rubio no eran tomadas en cuenta por el ahora azabache, en su rostro había una expresión de ira, tan grande que solo cambiaria con la muerte de aquel que estaba frente a él.

Que sucede acaso el gato te comió la lengua…—Riser no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el azabache apareció frente a él, en un gran despliegue de velocidad—

Lentamente el Issei coloco su mano en forma de lanza cerca del pecho de Riser, solo basto un simple movimiento para golpearlo con tanta fuerza que el salió disparado hacia una de las paredes de la academia estrellándose con violencia.

Riser pudo sentir un gran dolor ante el ataque del mago guerrero quien estaba de pie como si nada.

Maldito esta vez te matare —invocando una espada la arrojo contra Issei quien no parecía percatarse del peligro que lo asechaba—

El problema fue que cuando la espada impacto en el pecho del mago esta se hizo añicos, como si su piel fuera más fuerte que las espadas, desesperado Riser lanzo más espadas con el mismo resultado, entonces Issei comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a donde se encontraba.

Antes de que Riser tirara su última espada, Issei lo sostuvo de su muñeca con tanta fuerza que termino partiéndosela, de la misma forma el tomo al rubio como si no pasara nada y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que termino arrojándolo hacia el otro lado, mientras el cuerpo de Riser se enterraba en el suelo.

Maldito infeliz no te atrevas a subestimarme —decía el rubio que se paraba con dificultad—

De pronto todos vieron como el mago guerrero alzaba el vuelo, mirando desde las alturas al rubio, con gran velocidad, se lanzó en picada con su puño listo para golpear nuevamente al rubio, esta vez Riser esquivo el golpe más sin en cambio cuando Issei impacto el suelo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar mientras un enorme cráter se formó, esto solo era una demostración del poder del azabache.

De la cortina de humo que se formó el mago salió disparado tomado por sorpresa al Phoenix quien fue lanzado hacia el cielo cortesía de un puñetazo del azabache, el cual le fracturo la mandíbula, Riser tampoco pudo evitar el golpe del castaño cuando junto sus manos como si fuera un martillo y provoco que este se estrellara en el suelo.

YA ESTOY HARTO —Riser desato una oleada de rayos de su mano que se dirigieron al azabache—

Sorprendentemente estos no parecían afectarle, Issei se movió con rapidez y tomo al rubio por el cuello, luego comenzó a darle golpes consecutivos en el abdomen, los cuales incrementaban su fuerza, provocando que el Phoenix comenzara a toser sangre.

Un último golpe basto para que Issei le atravesara el estómago, fue entonces que el castaño concentro su poder desatando rayos en la mano que atravesaba al rubio, el cual sintió un enorme dolor cuando los rayos de Issei corrieron por su brazo hacia su cuerpo.

Issei lo arrojo lejos mientras miraba su mano llena con la sangre del Phoenix, Riser se encontraba recuperándose del ataque del castaño, de no ser por su aumento de poder, ni siquiera las lágrimas de su familia lo habrían podido curar.

Issei se arrojó hacia el rubio y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, luego de eso lo derribo con una llave de judo, al parecer el azabache no le daba ninguna oportunidad al rubio para contraatacar.

Terminare con esto —las palabras de Issei eran muy frías y estaban cargadas con mucha ira cosa que provoco que todos los presentes sintieran un escalofrió recorrer su espina—

Rápidamente tomo el brazo de Riser el cual tenía el sello que uso para drenar el poder de todos los del clan Gremory, sus manos se envolvieron con electricidad que concentro en esa zona, Riser comenzó a gritar de dolor, un movimiento del castaño y el Phoenix perdió su brazo, Issei se lo arranco de manera limpia.

Lentamente su cuerpo fue volviendo a la normalidad, la energía extraída volvió a sus respectivos dueños, cuando Rias sintió su fuerza volver estaba más que lista para ir donde se encontraba el rubio y asesinarlo por su propia cuenta…hasta que fue detenida por su hermano.

Ella no entendía porque había detenido su avance, pero al ver como el azabache golpeaba al rubio se podía dar una idea de lo que quería decir su hermano.

Luego de unos minutos, Riser estaba en el suelo con múltiples moretones en todo su cuerpo, uno de sus brazos doblado de manera anatómicamente imposible y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo….

adelante puedes hacer todo lo que quieras…jamás me mataras…crees que esto me detendrá, aun si Sirzechs me mete a prisión mi familia me sacara rápidamente Jajajaja —decía con mucha dificultad hasta que Issei lo sostuvo del cuello—

Y quien hablo sobre encarcelarte, —respondió fríamente— claro que existe una forma de matarte dime ¿Qué pasaría si saco la pieza de rey que hay en tu interior?

Issei arrojo el cuerpo del Phoenix hacia un lado.

SHAAZAAM —nuevamente un rayo cayó sobre el mago, esta vez revelando al castaño— Riser quiero que recuerdes esto asi como todos los presentes, manténganse fuera de mi camino, quiero que en tu mente quede grabado este momento, quiero que sepas que un humano fue el que te venció…

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH —el grito de Riser fue provocado cuando el castaño con su Boosted Gear enterró su brazo en el cuerpo de Riser—

E…ESPERA POR FAVOR…LO DE TU MADRE…FUE …ERA MENTIRA…

SI VAS A MORIR AL MENOS TEN LA DIGNIDAD DE MORIR CON EL POCO HONOR QUE TE QUEDA —Issei enterró mas su brazo provocándole más dolor hasta que el castaño encontró lo que quería— me pregunto ¿a dónde van los demonios cuando mueren?

De manera violenta Issei extrajo su brazo del cuerpo de Riser, el enorme agujero provocado por el castaño comenzó a expulsar gran cantidad de sangre, lentamente el castaño vio que en su mano estaba la pieza de rey del Phoenix.

Mientras Riser comenzó a convulsionar, sentía como si su cuerpo quemara, algo irónico por el tipo de magia que usaba, fueron minutos de agonía total donde el castaño simplemente se dedicaba a ver como sufría el rubio hasta que este ceso sus movimientos, Riser Phoenix había muerto de forma tan espantosa que Asia tuvo que apartar la vista de la escena.

Issei aun con la pieza del Phoenix en su mano simplemente aplico gran fuerza hasta que se escuchó un crujido, cuando abrió su mano, la pieza se había roto en varios pedazos que dejo caer al piso.

El castaño se acercaba hacia la rubia quien veía como en la mirada del castaño se veía una enorme tristeza, ella sabía porque estaba ahí asi que simplemente extendió su brazo dándole el arma.

Issei simplemente la tomo, con algo de fuerza la enterró en el suelo, luego de esto la lanza se envolvió en el fuego azul y comenzó a enterrarse en el suelo lentamente, hasta que ya no quedo rastro de ella.

Rias quería ir a donde estaba el castaño, no podía imaginarse la clase de dolor que sentía en esos momentos, trato de alcanzarlo, pero cuando este doblo la esquina había desaparecido.

* * *

Buenas noches, esta vez me toca comentar a mí solo, las chicas ya están dormidas, ventajas de ir a la universidad en la tarde XD, como verán este capítulo tuvo un poco de todo, como afectara esto al castaño, demasiado diría yo, hace mucho que no contesto reviews asi que lo hare ahora.

Matias356: aquí esta tu continuación bro…

Chugoku no Doragon: recuerda que Issei volvió a ser humano, por lo cual no tendrá un sequito, pero debido a que perdió algo muy valioso para recuperar su humanidad, no será el típico protagonista que hace que todas las mujeres se mojen con una sola mirada, tendrá un aire más "Darks"

Skull Flame: supongo que fuiste de los pocos que capto las referencias a otros universos, al leer el titulo tal vez te dabas una idea de lo que podría tratarse esta historia, solo digamos que Issei se hizo de buenas y peligrosas amistades.

XxREYxX: lo hará bro, no me gusta la idea de que una mujer sufra por amor, pero ella se comportó como una perra desalmada.

colocolo4178: en parte la inspiración llego cuando leía este fic, en eso te doy la razón tuvo un rumbo muy confuso, sobre Rias, eso no pasara, ella podrá rogar por el perdón del castaño pero este ni se inmutara.

Zafir09: aquí está tu continuación bro, espero que no te decepcione, buenas teorías como veras las tome en cuenta y le agregue un poco de mi estilo.

Homicidal Liu: solo puedo decirte que…un verdadero macho alfa, lomo plateado, espalda de leñador, voz de espartano, semental mexicano usa mallas XD por cierto no estés EMOtivo vas a terminar como sasuke

ronaldc v2: el cómo se conocieron Issei y Bane se revelará más adelante, y cómo fue su llegada a Koshmar también aún tengo cosas que ordenar, no daré una fecha específica para las actualizaciones no quiero decepcionar a nadie con falsas promesas, mucho menos ahora que entré a la uní y mi tiempo está limitado.

AqomXG: no creo que sea lo que tu buscabas, o tal vez sí, pero espero que no te decepcione este capítulo.

ZeruXT: bueno no temas que solo judas temió, aquí está el segundo capítulo, la personalidad de Issei cambia, estar en prisión puede cambiar a las personas de formas que no te imaginas.

alexzero: aquí está la continuación bro.

sin mas que decir me despido, recuerden los reviews no cuestan nada, sientanse libres de dejar sus comentarios

JARVIS ya sabes que hacer...

 _enseguida señor...cargando...cargando...envio de informacion exitosa buenas noches_

 _-transmision finalizada-_


	3. Heroe

Hola que bueno es volver —decía el autor— bien de vuelta a trabajar chicas...

Óyeme idiota ¿Qué no te dijo el doctor que no te podías parar? La operación que te hicieron….

Estoy sentado Lucario —respondió— además no creo poder moverme en un buen rato…ver tres de cada cosa es normal ¿cierto? ...

Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cama cachorrito, tu linda enfermera Ninetales te va a cuidar muy bien —ella apareció con un traje de enfermera demasiado (y digo demasiado) pegado a su cuerpo resaltando todos sus encantos—

MALDITA SEA NINETALES DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UNA CUALQUIERA —decía la pokemon de lucha molesta y ¿celosa? —

para tu histeria menopaúsica…recuerda que hicimos un pacto, nada de peleas hasta que Arcanine se recuperara —respondió mientras veía al autor dando vueltas en la silla de su escritorio— y ahora….

Tuturututu tuturututu, tuturututu tutururu —el autor al parecer aún seguía bajo el efecto de los analgésicos sacándole una enorme gota a ambas chicas— registro del capitán, día estelar 839.7 esperamos el reporte del equipo que abordo el Acheron…

Creo que mejor ambas lo llevamos…Arcanine ven acá…

NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN…—ambas chicas se lanzaron a la captura del autor— MONTONEROS…PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTE….

creo que mejor le hablas al doctor —dijo Lucario—

Mcavoy o Stuart…estas tramas me confunden…vivo o muerto tu vienes conmigo…

Dejemos de lado a este idiota drogado y presentare este capítulo, diciendo las siguientes palabras…

Hola a todos, lamentamos este…percance que tuvimos, pero el aún no se recupera al 100 % a pesar de eso estuvo trabajando para hacer este capítulo, junto con otros que aún no termina esta vez me toca responder algo no sin antes decir otra cosa…como muchos lo notaron, la parte de la pelea con Kokabiel y la de Riser es muy parecida con otro fic, pero eh aquí las diferencias de esta historia comparada con la que mencionan en los comentarios.

JARVIS abre el archivo 9169 por favor, para evitar algún descontento pondré el nombre de los protagonistas.

 **Dante** : aquí él es un ser ridículamente poderoso, solo entreno un año, casi todo le fue entregado en las manos, un hábil luchador y pertenece a una raza mucho más poderosa que los mismísimos demonios (los diablos) es sarcástico, solo le gusta pelear por diversión y tuvo a alguien que lo cuido durante todo este tiempo

 **Shazam** : aquí era un demonio de clase baja, que fue enviado a una prisión muy peligrosa, estuvo entrenando por seis años en los cuales sufrió un dolor inimaginable, tenía un problema con su brazo debido a su sangre demoniaca, volvió a ser humano perdiendo algo muy preciado para él, literalmente se quedó solo, no hay nadie que lo apoyo salvo dos personas dentro del Gulag, es muy poderoso pero mentalmente inestable debido al trauma ocasionado por Riser cuando le dijo esa verdad sobre su madre, y lo más importante, detesta a todos los seres sobrenaturales sin excepción.

 _Esta parte Arcanine la tomo de una etapa en los comics llamada "la edad de bronce" en donde las historias de los superhéroes se tornan un poco más oscuras y personales, mostrándonos que, bajo la máscara, capa y las extraordinarias habilidades, aún siguen siendo seres con sentimientos._

Ni yo misma lo pude decir mejor, con esto llegamos a la conclusión de que Issei en este crossover tendrá que luchar contra sus propios demonios —suspiro la pokemon de acero— entre hacer las cosas fáciles o hacer lo correcto.

Con esto damos por inicio a responder los comentarios.

 **Alexzero** : en eso tienes razón incluso yo cuando leí esta parte me sentí algo perturbada, Arcanine me comento que esto no fue fácil de escribir, pero era necesario para que la historia tuviera "otro giro"

 **LuciferReborn95** : qué bueno que te gusto.

 **Skull Flame** : tal vez veas otras señales muy sutiles, en este capítulo habrá muy pocas asi que tienes que leer con mucho detalle

 **XxREYxX** : wow tranquilo viejo, físicamente no podemos ya que estamos en contra de la violencia contra la mujer y si esta parte se le hizo algo incomoda escribirla (la violación de la madre de Issei) mucho menos podrá escribir algo asi…ni yo me sentiría bien conmigo misma, aunque aquí habrá una leve referencia a lo mismo.

 **Guest** : Bane si apareció, pero esto podría ser un mini especial o un capitulo exclusivo para que muestre los horrores que paso en Koshmar.

 **Guest** : creo que ya expliqué junto con JARVIS acerca de la situación del castaño, por lo que ahora surge esta incógnita ¿Qué pasara a futuro? ...

 **Zafir09** : la función de la hierba será revelada con más detalle mucho más adelante, talvez su ira se aplaque un poco, pero después de vivir un infierno en vida…dudo mucho que sea blando con ellos.

 **Navel** : de hecho, este era el plan desde el inicio, trataremos de hacer episodios específicos para este tema, puede que incluso se lleven una gran sorpresa.

 **Matias356** : aquí está el capítulo disfrútalo.

 **colocolo4178** : tranquilo te entiendo, yo también solté un grito al cielo cuando vi el capítulo.

 **Maurox000** : gracias por el consejo, pero toda la trama es completamente original a partir de aquí puede que incluso te sorprendas.

 **Chugoku no Doragon** : aquí esta disfrútalo

 **ronaldc v2** : de hecho, en el primer capítulo ve a sus antecesores, lo demás conforme avance la historia se ira revelando.

 **Homicidal Liu** : en serio necesitas ir a un psiquiatra, al principio la idea nos atrapo sobre el traje de injustice, pero a él no le gusto, la forma que tenía, si hubieran respetado un poco el diseño original seria otra historia.

 **97efrenn** : aquí está la actualización en serio ¿Qué acaso los hombres no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza que no sean superhéroes?

 **TRYNDAMER95** : actualizado para que sigas sorprendiéndote.

 **yushigh12** : aquí está la continuación.

 **LunaR9:** tranquilo aquí está la actualización.

 **miku4747** : gracias

con esto damos por terminado a las respuestas, asi que mientras controlamos al tonto cabeza de carbón disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Héroe.

Una noche tranquila se percibía en los alrededores, la brisa de la fresca primavera era adornada con el cantar de los grillos, lejos de ahí en una de las montañas boscosas se podía oír el canto de los grillos en la penumbra asi como el sonido de los arboles siendo movidos por la brisa fresca…todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que fue rota cuando una enorme roca caía del cielo impactando estridentemente en el piso.

El castaño estaba más que furioso y eso era decir poco, debido a que sus poderes estaban manifestados estaba haciendo un enorme desastre en la zona, pero el parecía no percatarse de eso, la ira en estos momentos nublaba su juicio, después de asesinar a Riser y luego de enterarse de lo que el Phoenix le había hecho a su madre, Issei ahora sentía mucha culpa e ira en su ser.

Mientras tanto comenzó a destrozar rocas a diestra y siniestra, puñetazos patadas, no le importaba como, pero quería sacar la ira de su interior, nuevamente una enorme roca era arrojada hacia otra zona del bosque, o al menos lo que quedaba luego de que comenzara a arrasar con todo.

Por alguna extraña razón a pesar de los esfuerzos por el dragón de comunicarse con su portador no daban frutos, era como si sus nuevos poderes se lo impidieran.

Issei estaba aún cegado por la ira, su mirada se posó en una extraña formación rocosa, la cual por unos segundos se imaginó que se trataba de cierta pelirroja, con gran fuerza, destrozo las pobres rocas, pero el impacto fue tan brutal que termino formando un cráter donde impacto su puño.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH —cualquiera que viera al azabache vería que sufría—

[COMPAÑERO…COMPAÑERO REACCIONA, A ESTE PASO VAS A DESTRUIR LA MONTAÑA] —por fin Ddraig pudo comunicarse con Issei quien se quedó parado sin decir nada— [¿compañero?]

Issei cayo de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con ambos puños, simplemente quería que nada de esto hubiera pasado, no haber sido tan ingenuo como para caer en las garras de Raynare, nunca haber conocido a Rias, quería que su vida volviera a la normalidad…

[no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el pasado compañero, a veces solo nos queda seguir con nuestras vidas, sé que puede ser doloroso aceptar la cruel realidad, pero son estas cosas las que definen como actuaremos en el futuro] —decía el dragón aun sabiendo como Issei se sentía—

El azabache simplemente se mantenía en esa posición, no decía nada, levemente susurro el conjuro para deshacer su transformación, ahora solo vemos al castaño arrodillado, curiosamente comenzó a llover mientras el agua caía sobre Issei, mezclando sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia.

Ya nada podía hacer, lo único que le quedaba era seguir con su vida, asi que simplemente decidió marcharse de aquel lugar, sin percatarse del enorme desastre que hizo.

Mientras tanto en el club de ocultismo todos se refugiaron de la lluvia, el ambiente dentro de la habitación se sentía muy deprimente, todos sabían que el castaño sufrió durante su encarcelamiento, pero ¿Koshmar? Era un infierno incluso para los demonios que eran encarcelados ahí.

Onii-sama —Rias tenía mucho en que pensar sobre todo luego de recordar cómo se comportó con el castaño—

¿Estaba furiosa? claro que lo estaba, aun después de la muerte de Riser, el daño ya estaba ahí, ella sentía asco de lo que había hecho, lo que su ex peón tuvo que soportar en esa prisión, aunque no era la única, Akeno y Koneko se sentían devastadas y Kiba sentía que traiciono a un gran amigo quien lo apoyo durante su corta estancia, mientras recordaba la mirada fría y sin emociones del castaño.

A pesar de haber pasado un infierno cuando experimentaron con él, aún tenía amigos, todo su camino estaba en vengar aquellos que estuvieron con él, luego de su escape, encontró algo similar cuando se unió al sequito de Rias, ese apoyo incondicional, siempre estaban dispuestas a levantarlo cada vez que caía, pero el castaño fue una historia diferente, él incluso se encargó de arrestarlo para ser enviado a prisión, Issei estaba prácticamente solo, nada que él vivió se podía comparar con lo que el castaño tuvo que soportar en ese lugar.

Asia tenía una mescla de emociones, por un lado, estaba muy triste por lo que les ocurrió a los padres de Issei, sobre todo a su madre, estaba muy molesta con Rias por lo que le había hecho, aterrada porque esto podría afectar la estabilidad emocional del castaño.

Sirzechs-sama ¿podría decirme la dirección del departamento de Issei-san? —pregunto rápidamente—

Rias también quería saber dónde vivía el castaño, ella quería disculparse con él, por todo lo que hizo, tal vez ya no sea su peón, pero eso no significaba que no lo quería, nadie en el mundo incluso en el inframundo se atrevería a hacer el sacrificio que este hizo por ella.

El pelirrojo miro a la rubia con algo de dudas, pero discretamente pudo ver a su hermana, quería evitar a toda costa que ella se acercara al castaño por obvias razones, asi que escribió la dirección en un papel y se la entregó a Asia quien tomo aquella nota y salió rápidamente del lugar incluso con la tormenta que había.

Rias estaba desconcertada por lo que su hermano había hecho.

Onii-sama ¿porque le diste la dirección a Asia y a mí no? —pregunto algo molesta—

Porque no mejor te dejo pelear con Kokabiel, asi morirías más rápido —respondió con seriedad el pelirrojo— aun no lo entiendes verdad Rias…

Lo único que tu no entiendes es que mi Issei me necesita….

No Rias. lo único que Issei necesita es una excusa para asesinarte —decía— para que te des una idea ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ausente?

No se…seis meses como mucho —respondió la pelirroja—

En la dimensión donde está la prisión pasó alrededor de 7 años —esto desconcertó a todo el sequito Gremory— 6 años en un infierno y 1 más en el pozo de Lázaro.

Akeno tiro la taza de té que Grayfia le había dado mientras abría los ojos y estos se llenaban de lágrimas ante las palabras de Sirzechs.

No…eso no …no es verdad por favor Sirzechs-sama…dígame que solo está bromeando —pregunto la azabache aferrándose a la ropa del Maou—

Al ver la seriedad de su rostro rápidamente pudo deducir que no estaba bromeando por lo cual salió de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos dejando a todos desconcertados más al pelirrojo quien no esperaba que ella conociera ese lugar.

Sirzechs-sama ¿Qué es el pozo de Lázaro? —pregunto la peliblanca aun sorprendida por como reacciono Akeno—

Koshmar alberga a los criminales más peligroso de todos, tanto asi que tienen un lugar para enviar a los más violentos, aquellos que incluso pueden igualarme en poder o a cualquier Maou, este lugar es conocido como el pozo de Lázaro. debido al temperamento de Issei y el cómo sus instintos de dragón salían a flote mezclándose con su sangre de demonio fue lo que provoco que lo enviaran a ese lugar…la peor parte es que al parecer el solo asesino a todos los demonios y Yokai que estaban dentro.

Todo el lugar se sumergió en un aura sepulcral, nadie dijo nada acerca de eso, no podían creer que Issei no solo sobrevivió a la prisión más violenta de todas, el hecho de haber asesinado a todos esos demonios demostraba el poder oculto que poseía, y esto claro para algunos se traduciría como una clara advertencia de no acercársele, pero para Rias solo significaba que el la necesitaba para volver a su actitud normal.

Porque jamás me dijiste sobre eso —pregunto Rias tratando de contener las lágrimas mismas que ya comenzaban a salir—

Muchas veces hable contigo sobre el encarcelamiento de Issei, hasta hace poco me entere de donde estaba preso pero te veías tan feliz con tu matrimonio que jamás me prestaste atención, ni tú ni ellos con excepción de tu alfil…Riser tenía razón la hierba votura revela tu verdadero yo las emociones que mantienes oculta —Sirzechs se retiraba dejando a todo el sequito Gremory en estado de shock— una cosa más Rias, por más que te duela verlo en ese estado no te le acerques, ahora que es humano las leyes de los demonios no pueden tocarlo, lo que significa una sola cosa, si él quisiera matarte, incluso con mi influencia como Maou no podría hacer nada para evitarlo o para castigarlo si llegara a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo por fin abandono la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, cuando estuvo fuera aflojo su corbata y suspiro luego se dio un ligero masaje en su hombro, sabía que a pesar de las advertencias Rias haría hasta lo imposible para volver a hablar con el castaño, aun mas intrigante fue el conjuro que dijo para transformarse, debido a que no sabía acerca de este poder decidió investigar más a fondo…para conocer qué tan poderoso era el castaño.

Mientras tanto debajo de la lluvia se encontraba el castaño caminando como si nada, a pesar de haberse vengado, sentía que su dolor no paraba, creía que matando a Riser esta punzada en el pecho desaparecería, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, tanta era su desconcierto que no escuchaba al dragón tratando de hablar.

Issei-san —por un momento el castaño se quedó estático cuando escucho esa melodiosa voz—

Aquella voz que alegraba en estos momentos, ese tono suave, lleno de inocencia y bondad, el cual pertenecía a cierta rubia del sequito de Rias. Asia jamás demostró comportarse como los otros, sino todo lo contrario, pues fue ella quien sabía de antemano el gran sacrificio que hizo para salvar a la pelirroja.

Issei no dijo nada simplemente volteo a verla, la rubia podía ver en el rostro del castaño ira, impotencia, miedo, odio y un montón de emociones que rápidamente eran coronadas con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, a pesar de que estas estaban mescladas con la lluvia.

Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como si él fuera una bestia dolida, por lo ocurrido hace un par de horas, Issei no decía nada, pero el dragón dentro de él podía percibir como esos sentimientos negativos que se comenzaban desarrollar en el interior del castaño eran aplacados por la calma de ver a la rubia.

Issei-san —Asia se acercó lentamente para verlo hacia su rostro lleno de lágrimas—

Sin decir más ella lo abrazo mientras él se quedaba estático, a pesar de lo que sentía, el abrazo era cálido, lleno de apoyo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderlo.

Unos instantes después podemos ver como la pareja de chicos entraba a un apartamento, ella lo invito a su hogar sabía que en estos momentos él no podía estar solo.

preparare algo de té porque no toma una ducha —decía la rubia mientras veía al castaño este simplemente asintió sin mucho esfuerzo—

El castaño se comenzó a quitar la ropa, primero se lavó y luego se metió a la ducha, casi parecía hacer todo automáticamente, como si fuera un robot, no había rastros de emociones en el salvo la ira y la tristeza que sentía por lo que Riser había hecho, Ddraig estaba preocupado por la estabilidad emocional de su compañero, de antemano sabía que el poder podía corromper, pero el poder absoluto, corrompía absolutamente.

Issei-san —el castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Asia del otro lado— ¿está bien? vine a tallarle la espalda….

Pero antes de que ella pudiera si quiera abrir la puerta, el castaño corrió y la atranco….

El impacto asusto un poco a la monja quien creyó que se había caído, pero cuando intento abrir, la puerta ni siquiera se movía.

¿Te encuentra bien? —pregunto Asia—

Ah…ah…si…si, solo que necesito algo de privacidad —respondió el castaño algo nervioso— no…no te preocupes ya casi termino….

Era algo extraño que él se comportara de esa forma, normalmente era un poco más abierto en estas cosas, ella recordaba incluso las veces que ambos se bañaron juntos sin que él estuviera asi de nervioso.

suponía que tal vez quería ordenar sus ideas, asi que desistió, aunque en su mente sabía que algo estaba mal con el castaño.

Issei nuevamente entro a la ducha, mientras dejaba que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, como si esta pudiera lavar todo lo que le pasaba….

[sabes que esto es un foco rojo para ella] —decía el dragón—

No quiero que me vea asi —contesto refiriéndose a sus cicatrices—

[¿temes que te pregunte?] —pregunto—

A estas alturas el boca floja de Sirzechs ya les conto todo…no quiero que ella sienta lastima por mí —contesto el castaño—

[compañero, guardarte todo esto, no es bueno…]

después de lo que Riser…no quiero estar cerca de un ser sobrenatural…

[¡¿acaso planeas matar a todos los que se te acerquen?!] —Ddraig estaba algo nervioso por las reacciones de su compañero—

Claro que no…no voy a convertirme en un ser cegado por la venganza…no estoy tan consumido por ella para provocar un genocidio de demonios, si ese fuera el caso ¿Qué me haría diferente del bastardo de Riser y a esa perra de cabello rojo? —exclamo algo molesto por lo que el dragón insinuó—

[estoy preocupado compañero]….

Estoy bien…no necesito que me tengas lastima —contesto algo molesto—

[No es lastima, después de lo que Riser hizo…]

DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN —Issei golpeo la pared provocando que su mano se enterrara en ella— no quiero discutir más del tema, ahora tengo que decirle que mañana vendré a reparar esto.

el uso una bata de color negro para cubrir todo su cuerpo, asi si se encontraba con la rubia ella no vería el producto de sobrevivir a el peor lugar de todos.

Sorprendentemente no encontró señales de la rubia, asi que avanzo a su habitación, dentro de ella el cerro la puerta y procedió a vestirse, agradecía que solo su torso y espalda presentaban todas esas heridas, se puso una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación encontrándose a la ex monja.

Issei-san él té está listo — dijo mientras veía al castaño asentir—

Ambos se encontraban en la sala, Asia estaba preocupada por el castaño, después de enterarse de lo que le paso a su familia, sobre todo lo que le paso a su madre, debió ser un duro golpe, ella no podía saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que era huérfana y fue criada en un orfanato dirigido por la iglesia, a pesar de todo ella apoyaría a su amigo para que pudiera avanzar.

Issei por el contrario estaba muy pensativo, había un punto en el que el dragón en su interior dijo, él ahora era tan poderoso como un demonio de clase alta, y si las palabras del mago eran correctas, su poder crecería….

Issei-san…Issei-san — el castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Asia lo llamo— yo quería decirle que no me importa que me duela, voy a rezarle al señor para que…aaahhh mi cabeza

Issei no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la monja, el simplemente dejó la taza en la mesa y se acercó a ella mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor y la abrazo.

Gracias por eso…Asia —dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en sus pechos sonrojándola…pero esta vez fue muy diferente—

En lugar de que el actuara como siempre comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la camisa de la rubia quien simplemente se dedicaba a tratar de consolarlo.

Ddraig estaba algo impresionado, Issei no quería decir nada, no quería ni siquiera hablar con él, pero en cambio cuando estaba con Asia era menos reservado, sabía de antemano que le tenía mucha estima a la ex monja, esto podría ser beneficioso para que asi no se hundiera en su tristeza y soledad, pero también esto podía convertirse en un arma de doble filo, si algo le llegara a ocurrir a la ex monja, la cordura del castaño acabaría.

Mientras tanto ella podía sentir como Issei estaba sufriendo en silencio, ella ahora se dedicaría a reparar su alma y su corazón, brindándole todo el cariño que fueran necesario, le dolía verlo de esa forma, pero aun en su mente rondaba las palabras del pelirrojo " **Issei no solo sobrevivió a la prisión más peligrosa de todas, sino que el solo asesino a todos los demonios y Yokai que se encontraban en el pozo de Lázaro** " por el momento no preguntaría nada, puede que no lo notara antes, pero durante este tiempo tan corto sabía que había algo raro con el castaño.

Issei continúo llorando hasta que se quedó dormido, Asia decidió solo cambiarse, quitándose la ropa para dormir con el castaño, abrazándolo.

Todo era completamente oscuro, no sabía en donde se encontraba, Issei comenzó a caminar en la nada, ¿acaso estaba muerto? ¿estaba en alguna sección de Koshmar? Era las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, de pronto sintió como si el piso comenzara a agrietarse, unos instantes bastaron para que el piso se resquebrajara y el comenzara a caer en el vacío.

Nuevamente comenzó a ver la luz filtrándose por la ventana, se preguntaba en donde estaba, un vistazo más detallado revelo que se encontraba en su casa, rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero al ver la puerta destruida le dio una mala señal, ahora el castaño comenzó a correr llegando en un par de segundos a la cocina, ahí vio con horror el cuerpo de su padre, tirado sobre un charco de sangre.

Issei se arrodillo para ver más de cerca, pareciera como si alguien le hubiera cortado el cuello.

Otro ruido llamo su atención, esta vez de la planta superior, a pesar de ver el cadáver de su padre el comenzó a correr, subió las escaleras y ese ruido se fue aclarando más y más, se escuchaban como…gemidos de una mujer.

Estaba algo temeroso, no sabía lo que encontraría detrás de aquella puerta, asi que decidió entrar, con algo de violencia entro a la habitación, lo que vio lo dejo sin respiración, sus pupilas se contrajeron, sus músculos se tensaron y de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

Frente a él su madre con la ropa completamente destrozada, estaba sobre la cama, con el cuello sangrando, mientras tenía la mirada perdida y un líquido de color blanquecino caía por la comisura de su boca y su entrepierna.

De pronto escucho una risa con tintes burlones y maléficos, provocando que volteara a la izquierda, ahí parado estaba el rubio perteneciente al clan Phoenix acomodándose su ropa.

Issei comenzó a avanzar hacia él, sabía lo que hizo, no le importaba nada lo único que quería era matar al desgraciado que no solo había asesinado a sus padres, había llegado tal grado de abusar de su madre…

Ya era de día en el apartamento donde estaban ambos adolescentes, Asia se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno, quería que el castaño durmiera un poco más, seguramente estaba cansado por todo lo que había ocurrido, sabía que una forma de animarlo sería prepararle su platillo favorito, muchas veces había platicado con su madre sobre este, ella decía que el sabor solía levantarle el ánimo cada vez que algo malo le pasaba…ella comenzó a recordar a esa mujer quien le ofreció hospedaje la trato como si fuera de la familia….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho los gritos del castaño, rápidamente dejo todo a fuego bajo y corrió al cuarto donde Issei estaba dormido, cuando llego parecía que tenía una pesadilla, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro y que se movía con violencia era algo realmente aterrador.

Issei-san… ¡Issei-san despierta! —decía mientras destapaba al castaño— por favor despierta….

Pero cuando ella se acercó a tratar de despertarlo el reacciono de forma violenta, tomándola del cuello y estrellándola en la pared, mientras en su rostro tenía una expresión de ira.

Cuando el castaño por fin reacciono completamente pudo ver que tenía a la rubia con un fuerte agarre, ella trataba de liberarse, pero su fuerza era mucho menor que la suya.

El simplemente la soltó, ahora en su rostro había una expresión de miedo, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y comenzó a retroceder sin fijarse que había algo detrás, tropezó, pero esto no lo detuvo de su avance hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Asia estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras observo como el castaño parecía asustado.

Issei-san —ella trato de acercarse al castaño quien la miraba con algunas lágrimas en su rostro—

Asia…perdóname por favor…yo…yo no quería —ella simplemente se acercó al castaño para abrazarlo— perdóname por favor….

Tranquilo…ya…no pasó nada —ella estaba consciente de que el no actuó bajo su propio juicio— estas a salvo…ya paso….

Después de ese despertar algo brusco Asia dejo que él se relajara, Issei tomo un baño, se cambió y bajo algo deprimido por haberla herido, ella parecía no tomarle importancia a eso, pero para él, era señal de que era un peligro.

Ella se encontraba sentada frente al castaño quien no parecía muy animado, apenas había tocado su comida, ella trataba de que se sintiera mejor pero no serviría si el no dejaba que alguien lo ayudara.

Issei-san…no tiene hambre…prepare su favorito, tu madre me enseñó a hacerlo —hablo algo preocupada—

Efectivamente el castaño apenas se había percatado de que era el mismo platillo que su madre le hacía cuando estaba deprimido, por unos instantes él sonrió ante el gesto de amabilidad, pero luego recordó lo que paso en la mañana donde casi la asesina, el no dijo nada, simplemente comió con rapidez y decidió irse a la escuela.

Issei-san te acompaño —dijo la monja—

Asia…necesito pensar algunas cosas, por esta vez quiero ir solo —ella quería protestar, pero el castaño no le dio oportunidad saliendo del apartamento, dejándola completamente angustiada—

[ella quiere ayudarte y tú no la dejas ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!] —protesto el dragón en su interior—

Soy un peligro para ella —respondió— tengo que alejarme antes de que le haga daño….

[Vi tu sueño, no sabías lo que hacías…incluso intenté despertarte...]

Y ¿Qué pasara si no reacciono antes de despertar? No soportaría que algo le llegara a pasar —exclamo—

[Ella lo sabe…sabe que tú en estos momentos necesitas apoyo, sabe que en estos momentos eres algo impredecible, por eso está contigo, quiere ayudarte y tú no la dejas] —decía el dragón—

No es fácil abrirme con las personas, sé que lo primero que hará es sentir lastima por mi….

[no confundas la preocupación con lastima compañero] —estas palabras comenzaron a retumbar en la mente del castaño— [digas lo que digas sabes que tengo razón]

Yo…necesito pensarlo —el castaño ahora se dirigía a la escuela, no sabía lo que le esperaba— no…ni siquiera sé lo que hare ahora que ya eh cumplido con mi cometido….

[recuerda esto compañero, en la vida no todo es avanzar, a veces necesitamos dar un paso atrás, otras veces dudamos, pero es mejor cambiar de dirección si el camino se acabó]

El simplemente sonrió ante el comentario del dragón, puede que ayer se comportara como un perfecto imbécil con él, pero sabía que trataría de guiarlo, aun asi debía pensar que es lo que haría en el futuro.

Tan concentrado estaba en su conversación que no se había percatado de que llego a la escuela, todo parecía normal, las aves cantaban, todos estaban inmiscuidos en sus cosas, Murayama y Katase persiguiendo a sus amigos…si todo parecía completamente normal.

Suspiro de alivio, ahora no tendría que estarse cuidando las espaldas las 24 horas del día, no tendría que pelear durante todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera para poder comer, ahora todo sería más tranquilo…

Issei —excepto cuando el escucho una voz que el odiaba—

Frente a él se encontraba la pelirroja, en su rostro había un par de emociones encontradas, la primera era tristeza, luego estaba preocupación y aunque no lo admitiera, ella tenía miedo…las palabras de su hermano aun rondaban por su cabeza y sabía de antemano que el castaño no le tenía mucha empatía.

El simplemente paso de largo ignorándola, rápidamente intento detenerlo, pero solo basto una mirada para que ella se paralizara.

este ya no era su peón, ya no era un chico con el sueño de tener su propio harem, él era un hombre que sobrevivo al mismísimo infierno, un hombre que no dudaría en matarla.

El continuo su camino dejándola completamente dolida, quería que todo fuera igual, como desearía viajar en el tiempo y evitar que esto pasara, fue entonces que se percató de que en su dedo anular estaba el anillo que le dio Riser el día de su compromiso, ella lo tomo y lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo, luego lo piso.

Eres un bastardo Riser, lo que le hiciste, lo que me hiciste…aun después de que tu murieras…como desearía que siguieras vivo para poder matarte con mis propias manos —dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—

[ella estará como un insecto rondándote]

Por mi está bien…sabes, algo curioso de que volví a ser humano…ahora nadie me puede detener si llego a asesinar algún demonio, ni siquiera Sirzechs me podría hacer algo —respondió el castaño—

[en eso tienes razón, pero sería mancharte las manos por alguien que no es nada…]

Un segundo hace poco estabas preocupado por que matara a todos los demonios que se me acercaran ¿Por qué tan repentino cambió de actitud? —pregunto curioso—

[tal vez no estuvimos en contacto durante tu estancia en Koshmar, pero eh revisado tus recuerdos…por culpa de Rias y tus nuevos instintos de dragón casi te matan]

Asi que lo viste…

[compañero…sé que es duro, pero ella se sacrificó…]

Ddraig te seré sincero, no estoy listo para hablar del tema —decía con cierto deje de tristeza sin percatarse de que una lagrima caía por su rostro— asi que perdona compañero, pero hay cosas que es mejor que se queden aquí —señalo su cabeza—

[tranquilo no insistiré, tu será quien me dirá todo por voluntad propia, recuerda que siempre estoy para apoyarte]

Gracias compañero —respondió— ahora que lo pienso, si me volví mitad dragón ¿crees que exista una posibilidad de explorar nuevas habilidades menos vergonzosas?

[¿Disculpa?] —pregunto el dragón—

Esa técnica que desnuda a los oponentes…si lo analizamos da pena, no puedo creer que haya inventado semejante idiotez —Ddraig se sorprendió con las palabras del castaño— dime que tienes algo mejor que esa…estupidez.

El dragón sonrió en su interior, había reservado estas técnicas para cuando Issei madurara, pero en vista de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron no había mejor momento para enseñárselas que este.

[creo que tengo algo que te puede gustar, uno de mis antiguos portadores lo desarrollo junto con mi ayuda, y si él pudo no tengo ninguna duda de que tú también lo lograras] —Issei sonrió ante las palabras del dragón en su interior, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando llego a su salón—

Las clases comenzaron tornándose aburridas para Issei, era lo único que no extrañaba de estar en prisión, se notaba distante aun con la gran incógnita en su mente, mientras el profesor explicaba algunas ecuaciones en el pizarrón…percatándose de que cierto castaño estaba muy distraído.

Muy bien clase ahora quiero que alguien me diga la respuesta de esta ecuación…Hyōdō Issei —mientras el aludido estaba perdido en sus pensamientos algunos comenzaron a reír, él no era un alumno muy sobresaliente pero tampoco era un tonto— Issei…HAZME CASO.

El profesor se desesperó por verlo tan distraído que en un ataque de ira arrojo el gis con el que escribió esperando despertarlo, pero gracias a sus reflejos mejor entrenados Issei atrapo el gis antes de que este impactara su cabeza dejando a todos perplejos incluso al profesor.

no es de buena educación arrojar objetos hacia las personas —decía mientras sostenía el gis—

Estabas distraído muchacho, tienes suerte de haber avanzado de grado siendo que te ausentaste seis meses —contesto el profesor—

Créame si estuve ausente no fue porque quisiera….

Eso será discusión para otro día…ahora por favor resuelve la ecuación que está en el pizarrón….

El castaño miro aburrido hacia el frente, esta no era su materia favorita, pero sorprendentemente en su cabeza comenzó a relacionar todo, dándole el resultado en cuestión de segundos…

Y bien Hyōdō ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?

Ese idiota a duras penas si sabe contar hasta diez, ni siquiera debería estar aquí….

Ante ese comentario algunos de los compañeros de su salón comenzaron a burlarse, mientras Asia observaba al castaño quien no parecía inmutarse ante esos comentarios.

0.32 —todos se callaron cuando el castaño hablo— la respuesta es 0.32

Veamos comprobare su resultado —el maestro saco una calculadora y tecleo un par de veces— es correcto…parece que no perdió el tiempo mientras estuvo ausente.

Créame sensei, el lugar que visite no es para perder el tiempo —dijo seriamente provocando que algunos de sus compañeros sintieran un escalofrió recorrer su espalda—

Luego de ese asunto las clases fueron más aburridas en palabras del castaño, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, Issei caminaba hacia el pasillo que curiosamente estaba desierto entonces miro a u derecha pareciera que estaban vendiendo en la cafetería dangos recién preparados.

Bueno yo también correría…espera un segundo… ¡mierda tengo que correr sino se van a acabar! —dijo recordando cierta ventaja que tenía al poseer una gran velocidad, pero una silueta en frente provoco que se detuviera—

Frente a él estaba cierta azabache (o peli azul o peli morada la verdad es que no le encuentro el color exacto) una de las onee-sama, quien quería platicar con el castaño, estaba algo nerviosa porque Issei la miraba con desprecio y odio, aun asi estaba decidida a hablar con el…sin saber que esto le podría costar la vida.

Ise-kun —ella miro como el castaño pasaba a su lado, podía sentir la ira que el emanaba, tan solo por su presencia— ise-kun espera…espera tengo que hablar….

Ella cometió el error de tomar la mano izquierda del castaño, esto basto para que él se molestara, esta vez tomo a Akeno del cuello, azotándola en unos casilleros que estaban cerca, la fuerza del impacto no fue nada que como demonio no pudiera soportar, lo que más le dolía era que el actuara de esa forma, a pesar de los intentos por zafarse Issei demostró ser mucho más fuerte, incluso apretando el agarre, pero ahora ella podía sentir cierta textura escamosa en la palma de su mano, al parecer en ese ataque de ira perdió la concentración, provocando que su brazo volviera a su estado "normal"

Ise…Issei por…favor…déjame…déjame…hablar —ella vio con terror como el castaño levanto su puño, no podía verlo directamente, puesto que su agarre le restringía el movimiento—

Con fuerza Issei lanzo un golpe…a un lado de la cabeza de Akeno quien estaba en shock, tal vez el había fallado a propósito, pero la fuerza fue suficiente para atravesar el casillero y perforar la pared…ahora el castaño levanto la mirada dejando aún más aterrada a la reina del clan Gremory.

Su mirada…tan fría y llena de ira, era la mirada de una persona que pudo ver a la muerte directamente a los ojos…

Escúchame bien perra…detesto que basura como tú me toque, tal vez no estas enterada asi que te hare un gran favor…si te acercas a mi…te mat….

no pudo terminar de hablar porque una especie de lazo se había enredado en su cuello apartándolo de Akeno quien jadeaba debido a la restricción de aire.

Issei se había incorporado al ver quien lo ataco, para su sorpresa frente a él se encontraban uno de los peones del clan Sitri, junto con los respectivos rey y reina, quienes miraban incrédulos el comportamiento del castaño, Sōna se había anticipado, sabía que esto podría terminar en un enfrentamiento asi que se transportaron a una dimensión de bolsillo.

No esperaba que tu tuvieras las agallas para atacarme…Sōna…veo que trajiste a tus perros de ataque —decía levantándose—

Hyōdō ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —pregunto algo nerviosa cosa que su peón y reina notaron— ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma? ...

Esto no es nada que te incumba, no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero si te metes en mi camino…no dudare en matarte…

¡cómo te atreves a amenazar a kaicho de esa forma! —contesto un iracundo saji con su Sacred Gear—

Saji voy a considerar nuestra amistad asi que no te voy a hacer nada, pero te lo advierto a ti también, mi paciencia tiene límites —mientras él hablaba Sōna y Tsubaki notaron el brazo del castaño el cual tenía una apariencia de dragón—

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tu brazo parece el de? …

¿un dragón? La respuesta es simple, porque es el brazo de un dragón —esta revelación los dejo perplejos al no saber de esto— ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir…

Issei vio como esa especie de "lazo" se enrollo en su muñeca, Saji estaba molesto, no permitiría que nadie le hablara a su ama de esa forma…lo que no sabía es que confundió al lobo con un cordero o en este caso a un dragón muy enojado.

¡Si crees que te iras sin un castigo por haberle hablado a kaicho de esa forma estas muy equivocado! …eh entrenado mucho y si piensas que me ganaras…—pero Saji no pudo terminar de hablar, usando una enorme fuerza el castaño uso el "lazo" con el que lo sostenía para jalarlo hacia él y darle un enorme rodillazo en la boca del estómago que le saco todo el aire—

Si tanto es tu deseo de pelear conmigo — ahora Issei lo tenía sujeto de cuello— ¡que asi sea!

El castaño no se contuvo y levanto al rubio como si este no pesara nada, el simplemente lo estrello en el piso con tanta fuerza que un mini cráter se formó en la zona del impacto, no conforme con eso, Issei nuevamente lo levanto arrojándolo hacia una de las paredes con tanta fuerza que termino rompiéndola. De entre los escombros se encontraba el rubio inconsciente con una herida en su frente de la cual brotaba algo de sangre, su ropa estaba rota en algunas partes asi como algunos cortes sangrantes.

Te advertí que mi paciencia tenia limites — los instintos de Issei le advirtieron del ataque de la reina del clan Sitri— veo que tú quieres jugar también Tsubaki…

¡bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso, se supone que es tu amigo! —Tsubaki lanzo un corte descendente con su naginata, pero para su sorpresa Issei detuvo su ataque al sostener la hoja con su mano derecha—

Veo que te hace falta una clase de humildad —Issei aplico mucha fuerza, la hoja era más ancha que la espada de Kiba, por lo que primero doblo la hoja de metal y luego esta se rompió en cientos de pedazos— aquí esto confundido ¿es sexista golpearte? ¿es más sexista no golpearte? Porque la línea es muy delgada…

Tsubaki estaba confundida por las palabras de Issei que no sintió cuando le propino un golpe en la nuca noqueándola al instante, Sōna observo todo desde una distancia prudente y Akeno también estaba como espectadora.

Más te vale que les pongas una correa a tus perros falderos Sōna, o la próxima vez no seré tan suave —decía seriamente pasando al lado de la heredera del clan Sitri quien aparentaba mantenerse firme, pero estaba sudando por lo aterrada que estaba— en cuanto a ti perra sadomasoquista aléjate de mí, a menos de que desees morir en este instante…y dile a tu ama que la advertencia es para todo su circo de monigotes…

¿Qué demonios te paso Hyōdō tu no eras asi? —Sōna miro al castaño directamente a los ojos—

Eso te lo tiene que decir esa estúpida de cabello rojo, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad, solo diré que soy asi…porque pude entrar y salir de una "pesadilla" —él se alejó dejando a ambas muy aterradas por sus palabras, pero Sōna estaba aún intrigada por lo que dijo, tal vez Rias sabia más de lo que quería decir—

Akeno estaba mirando el suelo, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, ya no era el mismo castaño pervertido que tanto quería, se había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, un despiadado guerrero con una brutal reputación, se había enterado por el bajo mundo del inframundo que su reputación como " **el demonio que asesino a todos los prisioneros del pozo de Lázaro** " eran correctas, lo que lo convertía no solo en un posible enemigo, sino también en un candidato perfecto para otras casas demoniacas…pero ahora con ese profundo odio hacia los seres sobrenaturales ella dudaba que se uniera a alguna.

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Issei se percató de cuando por fin había salido de la dimensión de bolsillo, miro su reloj y comenzó a correr…

Esa perra del rayo y los estúpidos monigotes de Sōna hicieron que perdiera mi tiempo —decía mientras comenzaba a correr— mierda tengo que llegar antes de que…no…no es posible.

Frente a él se vendía el ultimo platillo de dangos, solo vio cuando un chico de cabello castaño los compro, esto lo deprimió pues era su platillo favorito.

Ahora se encontraba en una parte de la escuela algo apartada, tratando de desquitar su ira con la pobre pared, la cual se agrietaba con los golpes del castaño.

Esto…fue…una…maldita…conspiración…pero cuando vea a Sōna…me las pagara —él estaba tan concentrado en "romper el muro" que no se dio cuenta de que cierta rubia apareció detrás de el—

Issei-san —el castaño volteo al escuchar esa melodiosa voz— te traje algo de comer….

Ella extendió un plato con tres dangos mientras le sonreía provocando que él se sonrojara, extendió la mano y tomo el plato.

Ambos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol mientras Issei disfrutaba de su comida, una de las cosas que había extrañado, Asia veía como el literalmente devoraba el platillo, pero aún estaba preocupada por lo de la mañana, además de haberse enterado de que ataco a Akeno y a parte del sequito de Sōna, dejando al peón rubio en muy mal estado.

—FLASHBACK—

Parte del sequito de Sōna estaba en el club de ocultismo, Saji quien estaba más herido era atendida por Momo, ella le coloco unas vendas en la cabeza, de no ser porque era un demonio el daño hubiera sido mayor….

Aaahhh espera eso duele —decía quejándose— ese maldito… ¿desde cuándo es asi de fuerte? ...se supone que ahora es un humano…

Un humano no podría noquearte tan fácilmente, mucho menos a Tsubaki —contesto Sōna mientras veía a su reina reaccionar luego de estar inconsciente— es por eso que eh venido a hablar contigo Rias, ¿Qué le paso? Hace un par de días lo vi en el cementerio, había dejado unas flores en un par de tumbas, no pude acercarme para ver de quien se trataba…pero eso no es lo preocupante, la fuerza de Issei creo que puede estar a la par de una torre….

En eso te equivocas —respondió algo desganada la pelirroja— Issei es mucho más fuerte que una torre….

Esta respuesta dejo perplejos a todos, era bien sabido que la pieza de la torre le proporcionaba a su portador una inmensa fuerza y resistencia, si el siendo humano era asi de fuerte entonces ¿Cuál era la fuente de su poder?

Algo que Hyōdō me dijo me tiene intrigada, tú me dijiste que Riser lo envió a prisión ¿acaso fue a Iron Highs? —pregunto la ojivioleta— Eh visto tipos violentos que son antiguos presos….

Te equivocas Sōna…Iron highs sería un paseo por el campo…ese bastardo de Riser…lo encerró en Koshmar….

Esta respuesta dejo el lugar sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, de todos los lugares en donde creyó estaba preso, ni siquiera ella enviaría a alguno de los demonios que asesinaron mientras Rias se casaba, ese lugar era el mismísimo infierno en forma prisión….

"Salí de una pesadilla" ¿tu…tu dejaste a Hyōdō encerrado en un Gulag? …PERO QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA… ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO?!…TIENES ALGUNA REMOTA IDEA DE TODO LO QUE VIVIO…

Lo se…lo se…LO SE…DE TODOS LOS LUGARES ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE TERMINAR AHÍ?! —decía algo histérica, la angustia y el miedo por fin acabaron con su paciencia—

Kaicho…Tsubaki-san ¿Qué es un gulag? —pregunto Momo—

¿Issei estuvo en prisión? …Koshmar ese nombre me suena…no es cierto el…el sobrevivió…—Saji estaba aterrado, y algo preocupado, si todos los rumores que había escuchado de ese lugar eran verdad, el castaño que conoció anteriormente estaba muerto—

Asi se le conoce a la prisión más peligrosa en el inframundo —respondió Tsubaki quien nunca espero esto— se dice que, en ese lugar tiene a demonios que pueden llegar a ser tan fuertes como la pieza de un rey…y su nombre…Koshmar viene del ruso y significa "la pesadilla"

Rias de todas las estupideces que hiciste mientras estabas con ese imbécil esta supero a todas —decía furiosa por la irresponsabilidad de su amiga—dejaremos eso para después, ahora me puedes explicar ¿porque tiene el brazo de un dragón? …sé que siendo humano no habría problema, pero si lo tenía antes de ser encarcelado….

Sōna por favor yo…yo no quiero hablar de eso —contesto mientras seguía llorando— no insistas…

Será mejor que tú me lo cuentes porque sabes que no tardare en averiguar todo…por el bien de nuestra amistad habla ahora —dijo muy seria y enojada, Momo, Saji y Tsubaki jamás imaginaron que alguien tan calmada se molestara asi—

Fue ahí donde procedió a contarle todo, sabia por las expresiones de su amiga que estaba a punto de estallar.

Eres una estúpida infeliz…son las únicas palabras que encuentro para describirte, sacrifico todo por ti…arriesgo su vida por ti…¿y cómo le pagaste?...como me hubiera encantado que ese bastardo de Riser hubiera sido encerrado en ese lugar, los padres de Issei no tenían nada que ver en esto…mucho menos su madre —Sōna estaba llorando por la ira que sentía en estos momentos y por no saber realmente como se sentía el castaño— …te doy un consejo…aléjate de él, hace poco lo comprobé y Akeno también…el Issei pervertido que dices amar está muerto…y lo que logro salir de ahí…es un ser que no duda a la hora de pelear…un guerrero….un asesino.

Ella se sentía peor con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la ojivioleta, pero estaba decidía a recuperar el amor de su peón, lo que ella no sabía es que ese sentimiento había desaparecido del corazón del castaño.

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Necesito saber…necesito saber —Asia comenzó a decir esto un par de veces dejándolo con una cara de duda— Koshmar…

Él se tensó cuando escucho esa palabra, era extraño pues no era de las personas que se inmiscuían tanto en estas cosas.

veo que…ya sabias…

¿Porque no me dijiste? …yo…yo quiero saberlo…ahora con tus propias palabras… ¿Qué te paso? —ella estaba angustiada quería ayudarlo, pero—

No quiero hablar de eso…

Él se levantó y tomo el plato donde tenía su comida, llego al bote de basura y la deposito, luego simplemente se alejó dejándola aún más preocupada….

Durante las clases se mantuvo distante, cuando Asia intentaba sacar el tema a flote el desviaba la pregunta o simplemente se alejaba, las clases siguieron hasta que fue hora de salida…fue ahí cuando sus dos amigos estaba en la puerta al parecer esperándolo.

Sucede algo —pregunto—

Issei que te parece si vamos a ver al club de arquería, muchas de las chicas se inscribieron…si nos apuramos podremos ver cómo se cambian —decía Motohama—

¿tenemos club de arquería? —pregunto mientras seguía a ambos—

Te perdiste muchas cosas mientras no estabas —respondió Matsuda— vamos….

Saben que creo que hoy no tengo ganas…será para otro día tengo que buscar a Asia —respondió el castaño—

¿Que…que dijiste? … ¿acaso estas rechazando el paraíso de los pechos? …que te paso…tú no puedes ser Issei ¿Quién eres maldito?

Nuestro hermano…en la perversión…—pareciera que ambos sufrían una especie de drama de telenovela mientras el castaño se quedaba ahí parado con una gota en la nuca—

Oigan no es para que monten una escenita, simplemente estoy cansado —respondió el castaño— por cierto ¿han visto a Asia por aquí?

Ah era eso, si quieres encontrarla creo que está en el club de arquería —respondió Motohama— es impresionante que una chica tan linda quiera aprender a disparar un arco….

En esto tenía razón, incluso Issei quedo sorprendido por la revelación de esa información.

Gracias chicos…un segundo ¿acaso ustedes…han visto a Asia cuando se cambia? —la forma en la que la dijo rápidamente disparo los detectores de peligro en el ahora dúo pervertido optando por lo más inteligente…huir de la ira de su amigo— ya me encargare de ustedes…diablos se me olvido preguntarles donde estaba ese dichoso club…bueno tal vez el caminar me ayude a pensar.

Luego de un rato él pudo encontrar el dichoso club, en efecto no parecía haber ningún chico de la academia en el lugar.

Debió haber entrado más despacio porque al abrir la puerta una de ellas volteo por la impresión soltando una flecha, la cual iba dirigida al pecho del castaño, algunas al ver esto fueron corriendo en busca de un celular debido a lo que iba a pasar, pero no contaban con que Issei simplemente la atrapo a pocos centímetros de impactar, dejándolas atónitas.

Oigan tengan más cuidado, podrían lastimar a alguien —dijo luego de soltarla— ¿estará Asia por aquí?

Eh…a… ¿Asia? —el castaño asintió— cla…claro está vistiéndose ella ya se iba….

Issei-san ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto curiosa la rubia que salió del baño— pensé que ya te habías ido…

Te vine a esperar vamos —ambos salieron mientras las chicas que conocían al castaño se preguntaban él porque del comportamiento tan tranquilo del castaño—

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela viendo algunas clases, a pesar de que tenían tiempo para llegar, este no era la única razón por la que el había buscado a su amiga...

Asia…quiero decirte algo —ella presto atención a sus palabras— tengo que mejorar al hablar de lo que me paso…comprende…aun no estoy listo…si supieras lo que me hicieron…lo que yo hice…no me verías de la misma forma….

Eso no es verdad —dijo abrazándolo— yo entiendo que estuviste en el infierno…pero tienes que dejarme entrar…tienes que dejar que alguien entre….

Te promete que te contare todo, pero necesito tiempo…

no importa que tanto nos tardemos, te ayudare a superarlo —ella se separó del abrazo y coloco su mano en la mejilla del castaño el cual sonrió por el gesto—

De pronto un tumulto de chicos y chicas paso corriendo a su lado dejando sorprendidos a ambos, debido a la curiosidad los siguieron, cuando llegaron todos estaban parados frente a una televisión.

La rubia pregunto de que se trataba, según lo que le comento la chica frente a ella, un programa de la NASA en conjunto con el centro de investigación espacial de Japón (esto fue inventado) para usar trasbordadores como una forma de viaje interespacial.

Increíble nunca pensé que vería esto —dijo impresionado—

¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo? —pregunto una chica castaña— desde hace meses estuvieron hablando de esto…

Issei decidió ignorar a la chica mientras observaba una rueda de prensa….

 _La nave original generaba más de 2850 toneladas de empuje al inicio del lanzamiento, pero al ir montada en este Boeing 757…_ —pronto la mujer en la televisión fue interrumpida por una azabache— _si señorita Kawakami._

 _Si este es un viaje es tan importante como parece ¿Por qué solo una televisora esta cubriéndolo?_ —pregunto mientras señalaba la cámara—

 _Le pido que guarde esas preguntas para la conferencia pos lanzamiento_ —respondió tajante—

 _Al alcanzar 40,000 pies, la nave se desprenderá y será impulsada con el primer sistema de propulsión, el de combustible líquido, cuando el transbordador alcance la estratosfera, se encenderán las segundas turbinas impulsando la nave a 4g´s hacia la mesosfera._

De lo que uno se pierde no lo crees Asia…Asia —dijo el castaño, pero al parecer ella estaba más fascinada de todo lo que decían en la tele—

Issei-san vamos a poder salir al espacio… ¿no es emocionante? —esta noticia parecía que la dejo impresionada— ¿Cómo será? … ¿habrá vida?

Wow tranquilízate esto podría ser un vuelo de prueba, aún falta mucho para que los viajes al espacio sean una realidad —contesto el castaño— sobre si hay vida en otras partes…es posible.

Esto provoco que casi todos a su alrededor lo miraran con cara de sorpresa.

Espera un segundo ¿acaso crees en vida extraterrestre? —pregunto la azabache al lado de Asia—

Que…no soy tan arrogante como para creer que más de 50 millones de galaxias, 100 mil millones de estrellas por galaxia y 10 mil billones de planetas en el universo somos los únicos con vida —esa respuesta tuvo mucha lógica asi que se voltearon para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo—

Durante un rato todo parecía aburrido con la rueda de prensa, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido era que el avión pasaría sobre varias ciudades de Japón donde se incluyó su ciudad, siendo que muchos se emocionaron.

De pronto una ligera turbulencia sacudió el avión, pero no parecía ser algo preocupante, lo que todos incluyendo a la tripulación a bordo ignoraban es que esa sacudida trabo los seguros que sostenían al transbordador, incluso del lado de estados unidos todo parecía estar en orden.

En el centro de control de la NASA la gente estaba monitoreando constantemente la integridad estructural de ambas naves asi como vigilaban las constantes de los pilotos para que estos estuvieran alerta…o eso parecía ya que las luces del avión comenzaron a titilar y la señal de la cámara era algo errónea, lo poco que se alcanzó a escuchar es que estaban experimentando un pequeño fallo de energía….

[no creo que haya sido eso compañero]

¿Crees que el avión se dañó? —pregunto el castaño al escuchar al dragón en su mente—

[creo que, si lo que dicen de los americanos y los viajes espaciales, hubieran tomado todas las precauciones necesarias…esto me da mala espina prepárate para actuar].

Pero que…

[reacciona tonto, solo tú tienes la fuerza y la velocidad para evitar una tragedia] —respondió algo molesto— [tal parece que la sabiduría de salomón no incluye su sentido común]

El castaño se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo, asi que solo estaba mirando la pantalla, de pronto el avión comenzó a ascender, luego se escuchó una explosión, pero él pudo ver como las personas que estaban paradas fueron lanzadas hacia el frente, producto del enorme empuje del transbordador.

La pantalla se quedó en blanco, como si la transmisión se hubiera acabado dejando a todos con la duda ¿Qué había pasado?...

Mierda —mascullo el castaño tratando de alejarse— detesto cuando tienes razón

Issei estuvo a punto de salir cuando una mano suave lo tomo del antebrazo.

Adónde va Issei-san —pregunto Asia—

Creo que…a hacer algo estúpido —ella podía darse una idea a lo que se refería—

Solo…ten cuidado por favor —ella lo soltó y comenzó a correr al techo de la escuela, sabía que todos estaban muy entretenidos con lo que ocurría en la T.V. —

Issei llego a la terraza, de un brinco salto la reja que cubría el borde, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el castaño se suicidó, pero el simplemente dijo el conjuro que lo convertía en uno de los seres más poderosos del planeta…

SHAZAAAM —un rayo cayó en la dirección a donde estaba el castaño transformándolo en el campeón más poderoso del planeta— muy bien veamos que puede hacer la velocidad de mercurio.

Comenzó a elevarse con gran rapidez, esperando interceptar al avión, cuando llego vio como dos cazas de estados unidos lo escoltaban quien era arrastrado por el transbordador, asi que tenía que actuar rápido.

La reportera Kawakami estaba tratando de que todos aquellos que estaban parados y fueron derribados por el impulso del transbordador pudieran sentarse, pero eso no la salvo del segundo par de turbinas que pronto se dispararon arrojándola a la parte trasera del avión, debido a la fuerza del empuje no podía moverse, pero eso no evito que viera pasar a una especie de hombre con una capa (supongo que aquí tengo que aclarar, el traje que Issei usa, es la versión de injustice, con la capa blanca) luego escucho algo en el techo del avión, como si alguien se hubiera parado encima, pero eso era imposible ¿o no?

Issei se había parado buscando una forma de zafar el transbordador, inmediatamente vio algo que parecían seguros…

Supongo que si los rompo el avión dejara de ascender —con gran rapidez Issei se lanzó hacia el frente, rompiendo uno de los seguros con su puño, luego de sus manos comenzaron a salir rayos y golpeo con ellos los otros dos destruyéndolo y liberando al transbordador—

rápidamente comenzó a elevarlo lentamente, no quería tener más complicaciones, el transbordador ascendió rápidamente, al parecer esa fue la única falla.

Issei se quedó mirando la tierra, nunca se imaginó que el planeta fuera inmenso y a la vez se sintiera tan pequeño...

[compañero ¿no se te olvida algo?] —pegunto el dragón que pudo por fin comunicarse con el—

De pronto su mirada se posó en el avión el cual tenía la parte trasera completamente en llamas (la cola para que me entiendan) mientras comenzaba a descender y a girar con rapidez.

Mierda —Issei se lanzó intentando detenerlo— y ahora que hago.

[una buena idea sería estabilizarlo, intenta detener esos giros, si funciona, el avión podrá aterrizar mejor solo tendrás que guiarlo] —dijo—

Dentro del avión todos experimentaron un par de segundos de gravedad cero, fue una sensación extraña pero como siempre la gravedad gano sacudiéndolos en sus asientos con violencia.

El azabache se acercó al ala derecha y la tomo con fuerza, esperaba que esto detuviera los giros, como efecto secundario la reportera pudo levantarse después de ser arrojada contra las paredes y el techo del avión, dándole oportunidad de sentarse y con gran dificultad abrocharse su cinturón, algunos se habían desmayado por el susto, pero un par de reporteros observaron a un sujeto con capa blanca y traje rojo quien parecía tratar de detener la caída del avión.

Debido a la fuerza aplicada por el azabache y la misma fuerza del giro el ala termino rompiéndose en pedazos arrojando al mago guerrero a una distancia considerable, cuando vio que su plan había fracasado se lanzó otra vez, esto ahora se había convertido en una carrera contra el tiempo y la gravedad.

[creo que no funciono]

YA ME DI CUENTA —respondió— ahora que hago…vamos Issei piensa…piensa.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se fijó cuando el ala izquierda se partió en pedazos y volaba en dirección a él.

[no tenemos tiempo para sutilezas ATRAVIESALA] —Issei sabía a lo que se refería, estiro sus puños hacia el frente y atravesó el ala como si estuviera hecha de cartón—

Ahora se encontraba en una carrera contra la gravedad, el impacto sería devastador y todos en el avión morirían si no hacía nada, hasta que se le prendió el foco y comenzó a descender aún más rápido que el enorme transporte.

[espera compañero aún no sabemos qué tan fuerte eres, podrías sufrir un gran daño por el sobreesfuerzo] —decía el dragón preocupado—

Pues es hora de ver que tan fuerte era Hércules — él se colocó frente a la nariz del avión, esperando que con su fuerza mínimo detuviera un poco su caída.

Cerca de la ciudad de Kuō en uno de los jardines de béisbol de la liga Japonesa de Béisbol Profesional, los Chunichi Dragons tenían un partido amistoso como locales, un hit de uno de sus corredores arrojo la pelota muy alto haciendo que todos los espectadores miraran hacia arriba y se percataran del avión que comenzaba a descender, como el partido era transmitido por televisión las cámaras captaron el inminente desastre…pero una de ella capto a un hombre que estaba en la nariz del avión intentando ¿detenerlo?

Todos contuvieron la respiración al notar como el avión comenzaba a descender más lento, una especie de onda atravesó el fuselaje, señal de que toda la fuerza del impacto de concentraba en la nariz, donde el mago guerrero estaba sosteniendo las 397 toneladas que pesaba el avión.

La nariz se destrozó, pero el avión se detuvo, con cuidado el azabache uso mucha fuerza para sostenerlo, cuando se percató de que no había nadie en el jardín de juego con cuidado soltó el fuselaje agolpeo el suelo con un ruido muy fuerte.

Todos en el estadio pronto explotaron en jubilo, algunos impresionados por lo que vieron, otros se preguntaban si habían comido algo en mal estado y estaban alucinado.

Issei descendió respirando de manera agitada, pues aún no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sobreesfuerzos.

[lo lograste compañero]

Si…creo…que…si —decía agotado por el gran esfuerzo que hizo—

Comenzó a levitar en dirección a la puerta del avión, luego simplemente la arranco, lo cual hizo que una especie de resbaladilla se inflara.

Están todos bien —agradecía el cambio de voz que incluía la transformación— bueno espero que esto no afecte sus futuros vuelos…estadísticamente es la forma más segura de viajar.

Muchos asintieron ante las palabras del encapuchado, algunas se sonrojaron al mirar cada musculo de su cuerpo siendo resaltado con ese traje de color rojo, aunque lo que más les llamo la atención era el enorme rayo que tenía en el pecho.

Cuando el comenzó a salir una lluvia de preguntas comenzó a iniciarse mientras el negaba cortésmente alguna entrevista, ya en la puerta aun la gente en el estadio incluso los jugadores aplaudían la hazaña heroica de aquel sujeto, las cámaras se enfocaron en el, en todo el mundo todos parecían emocionados por la gran hazaña que este sujeto había realizado, en la academia Kuō todos gritaban de júbilo, Asia simplemente sonrió y se llevaba las manos a su pecho suspirando porque el evito la muerte de personas inocentes.

en la sala del club de ocultismo y en el salón del consejo escolar no daban crédito a lo que habían visto, de antemano Sōna sabía de este extraño poder que Issei tenía, pero ¿cargar un avión? Era algo que ni siquiera su hermana o el hermano de Rias podrían hacer.

todos ahora conocían que existía un ser muy poderoso, aunque el mundo no se quedaría atrás, todos los gobiernos investigarían a fondo ¿quién o qué era este poderoso ser?

* * *

Y con esto damos por concluido este capítulo —dijo Ninetales— ahora me toca despedir —de pronto escucho un ruido extraño salir de la habitación del enfermo— Lucario que estás haciendo, lo único que tenías que hacer es vigilarlo, recuerda lo que dijo el…doc..tor

Su voz murió luego de que al entrar a la habitación encontrara a su mejor amigo y a su conocida demasiado juntos, mientras el can de fuego comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Lucario y besaba su cuello sacándole suspiros de placer, a pesar de que intentaba "resistirse"

Ar…Arcanine aahh deten…detente…aahh voy…voy a golpearte…sí...no…no aaaaaahhh —ella soltó un gemido cuando el mordió levemente su cuello—

Ella se mantenía a la expectativa, pero pronto se formó una sonrisa algo pervertida en su rostro.

Veamos…cualquier chica en esta situación Le reclamaría a su mejor amigo si le hacia esas cosas a su amiga…pero como Arcanine no es mi novio y ella parece disfrutarlo —decía mientras esa sonrisa pervertida se acentuaba en su rostro— JARVIS dale fin al capítulo…yo tengo…asuntos que atender con ellos —dijo luego de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta—

 _Como verán la señorita Ninetales está ocupada con sus "asuntos" no me queda más que decir que esperamos sus comentarios…ah si hay algunas cosas que muchos habrán notado por ejemplo el campo de béisbol, el apellido de la reportera y el nombre del equipo japonés, si realizan una búsqueda en la red podrán encontrar que parte de la información es verídica._

¡AAAHHH ARCANINE ERES UN ANIMAL! —se escuchaba gritos dentro de la habitación—

¡ME VAS A PARTIR EN DOS! —esta parecía ser la voz de Lucario—

 _Mejor termino de subir el capítulo antes de que se pongan más en evidencia._

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…buenas noches_

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	4. la brutalidad

Bien espero que esto les guste…hola a todos ¿me extrañaron? Yo sé que si. se preguntarán ¿Por qué actualice esta historia? bien hay una respuesta para esto durante mi internado también tengo un poco de tiempo libre, este poco tiempo me sirve para escribir las historias esta la termine hace un par de días y la verdad no podía quitarme la espinita de que tenía que subirla.

además, es una forma de avisarles en casa que aún sigo con vida, como me encantaría que Lucario y Ninetales estuvieran aquí, de verdad las extraño.

Ahora, sé que esta presentación es corta, asi que contestare los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

 **Fabian torres** : estuve haciendo un Facebook exclusivo para la página, pero de todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui de México no lo termine, espero que para finales de diciembre ya lo tenga hecho.

 **Son Gogetto Uzumaki:** tranquilo aquí está la continuación.

 **Zafir09:** parece que eh generado algo de polémica con lo que paso, te dire algo espera un pm para que hablemos en privado, no puedo revelar mucho.

 **Homicidal Liu: ¡** AAAAAHHHHHH UN SUCIO ZOMBIE CON CARA DE PAYASO MAL PINTADA! No esperen es mi compa de no sé dónde…bueno es casi lo mismo, volviendo al tema, este Issei es mucho más agresivo, no se dejará pisotear por nadie ni por nada, sobre el asunto con Diodora…solo te diré que voy a necesitar a alguien que realmente sepa escribir escenas gore, porque no se tentara el corazón con el tipo, pensaba dejar los sucesos de Koshmar al aire agregándole aún más enigma a la historia, pero tu idea me agrada.

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** lo siento compatriota, no era la referencia que estaba esperando que te percataras, gracias por ese comentario, de hecho, me costó mucho poner este capítulo porque todos se fijarían en el gran parecido que tenía, pero era necesario para desarrollar mi propio argumento.

 **Ronaldc v2:** ejejejeje lo bueno que no paso esto a mayores, no recuerdo mucho porque estaba más drogado que deadpool después de comer un montón de chimichangas, las respuestas a todo lo que deduces se responderán conforme la historia avance, a propósito, debo aclararte que el mago Shazam no posee una amplia gama de supervillanos por lo que tal vez tome alguno de otros superhéroes eso sin excluir a black Adam.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** pues esta parte te va a encantar.

 **Coatl9:** que buen ojo, por cierto, las otras series las actualizare, pero ten paciencia, debido a que estoy usando elementos combinados tengo que volver a leer o ver las escenas para poder retomar las cosas necesarias y agregar mi sello personal.

 **Alexzero:** te recuerdo algo, el mago Shazam tiene una fuerza comparable con la de Superman asi que te puedes dar una idea.

 **Redbleik:** pronto tranquilo no voy a dejarla estancada.

 **Guest:** todo tiene un porque en esta historia hasta la actitud infantil de Rias.

 **TRYNDAMER95:** gracias chuliiis (esto sonó muy homosexual)

 **ZeruXT:** la pareja principal del harem va a ser dos. Una es Asia y la otra puede que te des cuenta con el pasar de la lectura, siendo sinceros a mí no me gusto el traje de Shazam del régimen, si hubieran respetado el diseño original y solo le hubieran cambiado el color de la capa y las partes blancas otra cosa seria.

 **Tenzalucard123:** será muy terca eso si te lo digo, pero tranquilo no quiero que la mate….

 **XxREYxX:** un trauma dura toda la vida, no importa cuántos psicólogos visites ni cuanto te gastes en terapias, es algo que dejo una marca en tu psique permanente

 **Diego997:** actualizado….

 **CarlosM:** esto sera diferente, incluso me atrevería a decir que sera innovador (eso creo) …

Antes de que terminemos e inicien la lectura…quiero agradecer a **Diego997, Dar Angel, neopercival y wolf1990** por la buena vibra que escribieron cuando revele la oportunidad que me dieron….

Sin más que decir salvo que los elementos utilizados en esta historia les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…bah yo no sé porque tengo que hacer esto...J.A.R.V.I.S. CORRELA MI CHATO.

 _En seguida señor cargando…cargando…cargando…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. La brutalidad y compasión de un hibrido**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la tranquila ciudad de Kuō era de noche y nadie parecía estar despierto, salvo una pareja que pasaba por las desoladas calles al ver su vestimenta desarreglada era claro que venían de una fiesta, un par de universitarios por lo que se podía deducir, por desgracia para ellos, no eran los únicos en las calles vacías, había alguien o algo asechándolos desde las sombras, unos puntos rojos aparecieron en una calle oscura…después de eso solo se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores.

La criatura se encontraba masticando parte del brazo de uno de los cuerpos despedazados de sus incautas víctimas, como le encantaba la carne humana, sobretodo el cerebro que siempre dejaba para el final. Extendió su mano para agarrar el torso sin extremidades del chico y con fuerza separo su cabeza, llevándose la columna de paso, la escena era digna de una película gore, pues ahora con fuerza abrió el cráneo de su víctima y succiono la masa encefálica como si fuera un dulce de pulpa, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la chica.

Había terminado su "festín" con calma su mano se incendió y arrojo fuego a los restos de sus presas, no quería dar indicios de que se encontraba libre y que alguna de las casas demoniacas que sabía operaban en esta ciudad lo cazaran, llamaría más la atención si asesinaba a uno de ellos.

Nuevamente su olfato capto una esencia algo extraña, reconocía perfectamente el olor de un humano, pero este era diferente, había algo que no le gustaba en su olor, pero como alguien movido por un instinto tan básico como la gula, no le tomo importancia esta vez jugaría un poco con su presa antes de asesinarla.

en palabras de ese demonio, la carne humana sabía mucho mejor cuando esta tenía el sabor del miedo de su presa…lo que no sabía era que el sujeto del otro lado era cierto castaño que no tendría piedad en acabar con él.

Issei estaba caminando por las calles desoladas, necesitaba despejar su mente por lo ocurrido hace un par de días, esta era una forma viable de usar sus poderes, no solo acabar con cuanto demonio o Ángel caído, no negaba que sentía cierta satisfacción al ser quien salvo a toda esa gente, un desastre de proporciones colosales que pudo evitar sin problema, pero asi como la naturaleza de los humanos, al ser descubierto de esa forma, habría gente que lo odiaría sin razón aparente, solo porque nada en este mundo podía controlarlo, y su sensei se lo dijo una vez

"la naturaleza de la raza humana es odiar todo aquello que no pueden controlar o que desconocen, es algo que siempre existirá"

[No te quiebres la cabeza compañero, no hagas esto porque intentas ganarte la aprobación de un monto de idiotas, haz lo que tu creas que es correcto] —las palabras del dragón interrumpieron sus pensamientos—

Lo sé y es algo que no me importaría sino fuera por el hecho de que no me gusta llamar la atención con esto, voy a poner en peligro a Asia y tú sabes muy bien lo que les pasaría a los imbéciles que se atrevieran a tocarla —claramente esto se escuchaba como una amenaza, una muy real—

En el inframundo cierto heredero del Clan Astaroth se sintió molesto por alguna razón, aunque también se sintió aterrado, no sabía qué era eso, mejor decidió dejar ese tema atrás y concentrarse en su nueva "adquisición"

Regresando al mundo humano, Issei ya se había percatado de aquella presencia que lo vigilaba desde que comenzó a hablar con el dragón.

Sabes desde hace rato que te vi, sal de una buena vez —el demonio se había percatado de lo que el castaño dijo asi que haría que su presa viera el rostro del cazador—

La criatura salió de una especie de portal que estaba en la pared, aun traía rastros de sangre en sus manos y en su boca cosa que al castaño no le agrado.

 **Bien humano si tanto son tus deseos por morir, me presento ante ti. Ahora ¡MUERE!** —su mano se metió en otro portal y salió frente al castaño que se estrelló en la pared— **por favor grita todo lo que quieras, me encanta cuando mi comida suplica por su vida** —exclamo mientras sacaba su lengua saboreando el aire—

¿en serio quieres ver quién va a gritar suplicando por su vida? — pregunto Issei con un rostro muy serio—

El castaño tenía su brazo derecho libre, asi que tomo uno de los dedos de aquel demonio y lo doblo de tal forma que se quebró, el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose se escuchó en aquella calle desolada, esto provoco que Issei fuera liberado mientras el demonio gritaba.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH BASTARDO INFELIZ** —decía mientras sostenía su mano lastimada—

Por favor grita todo lo que quieras —nuevamente planto su puño y esas extrañas llamas azules formaron un circulo a su alrededor— me encanta cuando mi presa suplica por su vida —de su mano que salió de la tierra su lanza se materializo—

Los minutos pasaron y los vestigios de la batalla eran más que evidentes, de pronto en medio de toda esa destrucción aparecieron dos círculos mágicos, uno en color carmesí y otro era de un tono azul, se trataban de ambos clanes demoniacos que operaban en la ciudad. Tenían la misión de eliminar a un demonio muy peligroso, cuya habilidad de crear portales interdimensionales eran una gran amenaza.

Además de que se trataba de un depredador que gustaba de la carne humana.

Rias sé que en estos momentos no tenemos una relación como la de antes —dijo Sōna— pero quiero que entiendas que te apoyare en esto, ninguna de las dos quiere perder algún miembro de nuestro sequito.

Lo sé no volverá a pasar, recuerden todos, sigan el plan al pie de la letra y todos saldremos de esta —tal vez Rias seguía deprimida por lo que paso. Aun en las noches sollozaba por lo que le hizo al castaño, pero tenía esperanza que este la perdonara. Una misión despejaría su mente—

Antes de volver a repasar el plan los caballeros de ambas casas demoniacas llamaron la atención de sus amas sobre toda la destrucción a su alrededor.

¿Qué sucedió aquí? —exclamaron Akeno y Tsubaki mirando toda la destrucción que había a su alrededor—

De pronto la loli peliblanca capto un sutil olor en el aire, claramente se trataba del demonio que eliminarían, pero había otro olor, no le tomo mucho tiempo averiguar de quien se trataba, lo cual la exalto.

Buchou…Issei-senpai estuvo aquí —dijo la peliblanca—

Esto dejo congelados a todos, sabían que podía defenderse muy bien, pero este demonio era otro nivel, le recomendaron que hiciera equipo con el clan Sitri para acabar con él, de lo contrario no sobrevivirán a su encuentro.

No…no…ISE —ella extendió sus alas y rápidamente alzo el vuelo, seguido de su séquito y el sequito de Sōna— ¡por favor no hagas una locura! … ¡no quiero volver a perderte!

Con desesperación comenzaron a buscarlo pues se encontraba en peligro, mas esta vez cerca del bosque que había en la zona una columna de polvo se alzó, señal inequívoca de que algo fue arrojado con gran fuerza o impacto en el suelo, todos se dirigieron ahí esperando no llegar tarde.

Aterrizaron con rapidez y los caballeros sacaron sus espadas, Saji materializo su Sacred Gear, Tsubaki se armó con su Naginata y Rias tenía un círculo mágico en su mano, de la misma forma que Sōna.

Todos ¡formen un circulo! —dijo Sōna pues esto les daría cierta ventaja táctica, cada uno de ellos vería el ataque desde cualquier dirección—

Aunque Rias estaba más al pendiente de lo que pudo haberle sucedido a su ex peón, ya era suficiente lo que tuvo que soportar en esa prisión infernal y no era la única que pensaba en su bienestar.

De pronto alguien comenzaba a salir de entre las profundidades del denso bosque, era una figura humanoide, de gran altura. Verlo por un par de segundos les confirmaba a todos que se trataba de aquel demonio que estaban cazando, pero se veía en un estado deplorable tenía muchas heridas en todo su ser, pero lo que incluso les causó malestar a algunos de ambos sequitos era que solo se trataba de la parte superior del mismo, dejando al aire sus entrañas mientras escurrían sangre por montones.

 **Por…por…por favor…mátenme…se…se…los…suplico** — las palabras de aquel demonio dejaron a todos atónitos, aunque su estado era mucho más impresionante por el hecho de que aún seguía con vida— **no dejen…que…ese…ese…monstruo…me…encuentre…**

Demonio renegado, mi nombre es Rias Gremory heredera de la casa Gremory, dime quien fue el que te hizo esto y prometo darte una muerte rápida —ahora todos estaban atónitos por esto, más sin en cambio, una lanza apareció en el aire y se clavó en la garganta de aquel demonio, matándolo de manera lenta y dolorosa—

¿Creíste que escaparías de mí? que lastima que no dejo a mi presa hasta acabar con el —la voz que salió de la oscuridad dejo a todos atónitos pues no esperaban que el estuviera en condiciones de caminar—

Hyōdō Issei, el pervertido de la case de 2° alguien que a simple vista no podría matar ni a una mosca salió del bosque denso con sus manos manchadas de sangre, su camisa había sido destrozada dejando al descubierto su torso, mostrando muchas cicatrices…

Valva, miren que tenemos aquí —se acercó al cuerpo aún con vida de aquel demonio y desenterró su lanza dejando que este comenzara a ahogarse con su propia sangre— buen truco que me enseño sensei, como desangrar a un demonio para que muera en 12 minutos… ¿Sōna? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

La pregunta del castaño no hizo más que sacar de su trance a todos los que veían esta escena tan mórbida, el demonio que era considerado de alta peligrosidad se encontraba frente a ellos herido de muerte, suplicando que acabaran con su vida.

 **No…no más…por…favor…solo…solo…mátame** —exclamo a duras penas—

Bien seré piadoso contigo…voy a sacarte de tu miseria —respondió—

él se acercó al demonio lentamente, como si esto fuera un terrible juego, uno que le divertía. Cuando llego a su cabeza, rápidamente le aplasto el cráneo, matándolo de manera inmediata, todo el piso se hallaba cubierto de sangre mientras él se arrodillo a lo que quedaba de dicha criatura.

perdón ¿esto te dolió? Me parece que si —esa pregunta provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de cada uno de los jóvenes demonios—

A pesar de la escena tan perturbadora, Sōna no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sin camisa podía notar el físico perfectamente trabajado de Issei, alguien ahora muy peligroso, sobre todo por la forma en la que acabo con el engendro, tal pareciera que previamente lo había torturado, algo que ni ella ni Rias harían.

Normalmente trataban de darle a los demonios renegados una muerte rápida y lo más indolora, pero Issei estaba exento de esa regla.

Rias estaba atónita por lo que vio, su lindo peón de buen corazón se había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, muy peligroso e inestable, ahora más que nada estaba decidida a curar la herida que ella misma le había ocasionado.

Todos los demás miraron a Issei con algo de repulsión y miedo, si eso se atrevió a hacerle a un enemigo ¿Qué les haría a ellos? Aunque Tsubaki miro al castaño con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

Al igual que su "rey" se percató de físico del chico, perfectamente marcado por un entrenamiento extenuante, y con muchas cicatrices, marcas de los horrores que tuvo que soportar en el Gulag.

Nadie más dijo nada, Issei se encontraba limpiándose la sangre de sus manos con los restos de su camiseta destrozada…fue entonces que Sōna decidió tomar la iniciativa.

¿Por qué le hiciste eso? —pregunto tratando de mantener su porte calmado—

¿hacer qué? —pregunto mientras terminaba de limpiar sus manos—

¡torturarlo! ¿acaso estás loco?

Por favor Sōna no me vengas con esa tontería de que no se lo merecía, hace unas cuantas horas el asesino y devoro a una pareja que caminaba por aquí —exclamo mientras miraba a la ojivioleta—

Eso no justifica tus acciones Hyōdō….

Claro que lo hacen, soy el protector de la humanidad y esto es una advertencia para todos los demonios que encuentre —exclamo desafiante frente a la azabache— asi que mejor corre la voz en lo más bajo del inframundo, sí llegan a caer en mis manos…desearan terminar como ese engendro.

Saji iba a hacer una locura, nadie se atrevía a hablare asi a su presidenta, si no fuera porque Momo le sostuvo el brazo.

¿Qué haces Momo? Déjame —dijo el rubio—

Olvídalo no quiero que algo malo te pase, la última vez te dejo muy herido con un par de golpes —contesto la peliblanca con genuina preocupación—

No dejare que él le hable de esa forma a Kaicho, ella se merece el respeto que todos le tenemos —contrataco—

Es muy noble lo que quieres hacer —dijo con cierto deje de tristeza— pero Issei no dudara en matarte ante la menor oportunidad, no lo hagas por favor.

El rubio ahora estaba en un dilema, aunque esta vez hizo lo más sensato del mundo, dejaría pasar estos insultos por esta vez, observaba al que fue su rival/amigo para convertirse en el peón más fuerte de ellos, convertido en un asesino a sangre fría.

Como sea…ya hice el trabajo de ambas —con esto se retiró, aun a sabiendas de que iba sin camisa—

Tanto el club de ocultismo como el consejo decidieron que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, simplemente llamaron a alguien para que limpiara el lugar, las ventajas de la magia eran que todo este tedioso trabajo se realizaba en cuestión de minutos en lugar de horas.

Nuevamente vemos a Issei entrando discretamente a su apartamento, Asia se había mudado con el otra vez y como no tenía camisa, ella preguntaría y como le había dicho hace tiempo, aun no estaba listo para hablar sobre eso.

Se metió a la ducha y procedió a quitarse la suciedad y sangre que tenía sobre su piel, no tardo mucho, se amarro una toalla a la cintura y procedió a entrar a su habitación, rápidamente se puso su pijama.

Justo cuando se iba a poner su camisa la rubia entro de improviso cargando una bandeja con unas tazas de té.

Issei-san que bueno que llegaste, estaba muy preocupada, pensé que querrías algo…de… —lentamente el sonido de su voz se fue debilitando al ver al castaño—

Debido a la sorpresa tiro lo que traía en sus manos y poso su atención en las marcas que tenía en todo su cuerpo, Issei estaba algo molesto y al mismo tiempo nervioso porque ella pidiera explicaciones.

¡Por dios Issei-san! —ella prendió la luz para ver con más detalle—

¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —contesto algo molesto tratando de ponerse rápido la camisa, pero era demasiado tarde—

Asia le quito su prenda de vestir, sus manos recorrían todo su torso sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Issei dejaba que ella viera mientras tenía su rostro de lado como si no quisiera mirarla.

Dios ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? … ¿quién te hizo esto?

Por favor Asia…déjame cambiarme…vete a dormir….

¡por favor! ...Dime

Por favor…por favor ¡POR FAVOR VETE A DORMIR! —el castaño la tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, la llevo fuera de su habitación y con fuerza azoto la puerta—

[compañero ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? …entiendo que este enojado, pero ¿desquitar tu ira con ella?]

No quiero…hablar de esto Ddraig —Issei se terminó de vestir, tomo sus sabanas y se cobijó debajo de estas— esta cama, parece un malvavisco, siento que me voy a hundir…

La noche paso tranquila, salvo por el castaño quien sin percatarse estaba llorando, al parecer este sería un largo camino para su recuperación.

En la mañana todo estaba callado, por increíble que parezca Issei no se había levantado para entrenar, lo que paso anoche lo dejo sin muchos ánimos, hasta que un agradable olor saturo su sentido del olfato.

Con calma se levantó, con un solo objetivo, la cocina, de dónde provenía ese delicioso aroma.

Ahí estaba. Esa chica por la cual estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Tenía un delantal blanco sobre su uniforme dándole un aire coqueto, pero con inocencia que tanto le atraía, le preparaba el desayuno a pesar de que ayer se comportó como un perfecto imbécil.

La rubia se percató de la presencia del chico, mientras ella le dedico una sonrisa que simplemente no pudo resistir.

Lentamente se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás, rodeando su cintura, al momento que el hizo esto Asia se sonrojo de gran manera.

Issei-san pe…pero… ¿Qué haces? —pregunto tartamudeando—

Te debo una disculpa, lo que paso anoche, no debí de gritarte de esa forma…

Asia se dio la vuelta alejándose de la estufa, fue entonces que ella nuevamente miro el rostro del castaño, todo lo que decía era verdad, en su cara había muchas emociones plasmadas, pero el arrepentimiento era lo más notorio, ella simplemente poso su mano en la mejilla del castaño.

Sé que me dijiste que no dirías nada porque aún no estabas listo…pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti, estas cicatrices —Asia levanto nuevamente su camisa para observarlas con mayor detalle—

Asi es, Koshmar…es por eso que las tengo —dijo mientras sentía las suaves manos de la chica recorrer su torso— mira nada más Asia, tocarme de esa forma… ¿acaso mi amiga monja se volvió una pervertida?

Ella se percató de algo que la dejo echando humo por las orejas y el rostro tan rojo como la Sacred Gear de Issei. Ya lo había visto varias veces sin camisa, pero la enorme diferencia era que sus músculos estaban muy definidos, como si el mismísimo dios los hubiera tallado.

Aún asi esto no evito que Issei nuevamente abrazara a la rubia, había algo en su esencia que le encantaba, un sutil aroma a vainilla que lo volvía loco.

La mañana fue relativamente tranquila, desayunaron, Issei se cambió de ropa ahora con una carga menos en sus hombros y ambos procedieron a salir.

su camino era demasiado tranquilo, era un bello día, Issei comenzó a apreciar esto después de su regreso, también pudo notar como el sol irradiaba con gran claridad, puso su mirada en la rubia quien pareciera que ese día en específico, se veía aún más hermosa.

Esa inocencia que tenía, su hermoso cabello dorado y largo que era mecido por la suave brisa de verano y sus ojos…esas hermosas esmeraldas, que veía cada mañana al despertar cuando ella dormía con el…

[parece que alguien ha encontrado compañera]

¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto aun mirando a la rubia—

[bueno tienes esa cara de idiota que ponen los humanos cuando se enamoran, ella te calma cuando estás enojado, y creo que te pasaste el alto, ¡TE VAN A ARROYAR IDIOTA!] — el dragón gales no quería que su compañero muriera de esta forma, tenía una reputación que cuidar—

Ese grito provoco que Issei se percatara de su alrededor, un auto convertible iba a máxima velocidad, sus usuarios ni siquiera se percataron. Este simplemente dio un salto con voltereta esquivando el vehículo dejando a todos aquellos a su alrededor atónitos.

Nuevamente el alto se encendió, Asia corrió preocupada de que hubiera recibido algún daño.

¿Alguna vez dejaras de preocuparte por pequeñeces como esta? —bromeo, pero ella no se lo tomo muy bien—

No digas esas cosas…eso jamás pasara…tonto —decía mientras le jalaba la mejilla —

Bueno está bien perdóname...… ¡ah! oye eso ya empezó a doler —se quejó—

Antes de que ella terminara su "castigo" un par de niños que vieron al castaño saltar se pararon frente a la pareja.

Oye ¿Cómo hiciste esto? —pregunto uno de ellos—

Issei y Asia prestaron atención a los pequeños que estaban frente a ellos

Pues…hago ejercicio, duermo bien y niños no olviden comer frutas y verduras —respondió sacándole una risa tenue a su acompañante—

Mi mamá siempre me lo dice, pero nunca le creí….

Ambos jóvenes retomaron su camino, tal vez era cierto, antes solo se encargaba de aliviar su perversión mirando chicas desnudarse en la escuela, por lo que nunca se cruzó por su mente el tener novia, pero ¿podía mirar a la rubia de esa forma? El la veía como si fuera una hermana menor, aunque a veces antes de la prisión también tenía pensamientos subidos de tono con ella.

pero ahora, siendo que fue la única que lo apoyo tras la muerte de su familia, podía ver a la mujer bondadosa que había en su interior…realmente quería que esto funcionara, pero existía un detalle, alguien que pondría en peligro a la bella rubia que tanto quería

(Rias) —asi es, después de verla como suplicaba por su perdón, después de lo que le hizo, ella sería capaz de usar a su alfil con la excusa de acercarse a él, tal vez incluso chantajearlo con ella, eso jamás pasaría, la mataría si le ponía una sola mano encima.

[ella tiene todo ese derecho, recuerda que es su sierva, no puedes impedirlo]

No me importa, además recuerda que sensei me enseño ese ritual, estoy seguro de que funcionara —las palabras de Issei dejaron una enorme incógnita en el dragón—

Asi que procedió a revisar sus recuerdos durante la prisión, lo que dijo era verdad, pero requería gran cantidad de magia, incluso para el aún era un novato con sus nuevos poderes.

[tienes razón funcionara muy bien] —respondió el dragón— [la cantidad de energía que requieres, yo te la puedo brindar, aunque sabes cuál es el costo].

Te di mi brazo para salvar a una estúpida niña mimada, por Asia, te daría hasta mi alma de ser necesario —exclamo— dime que es lo que requieres.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Asia se encontraba abrazando el brazo de su amigo, el no replico nada, le encantaba esa calidez que sentía.

Ya en la escuela todo era aburrido, tanto que Issei termino dormido durante la clase de transición al descanso, como aún se encontraba en el salón, Asia había ido al club de ocultismo, Rias los había citado para darles una información.

Ese idiota, hace poco que llego me humillo frente a todos, no se lo dejare pasar —ahí estaba aquel azabache que tuvo su encuentro previo con él, saliendo muy mal parado— con esto aprenderás pervertido.

Se acercó lentamente al pupitre donde Issei estaba dormido, dos de sus "amigos" tenían unas videocámaras grabando toda la broma, la cual era muy simple.

Golpearían al castaño en la nuca, él se levantaría y rematarían con un golpe con la palma abierta (o como vulgarmente se conoce, una cachetada, soplamocos, bofetada, tortazo, un potasio, para los que no entiendan cambien la primer "o" por una "u" y quiten la "i")

Pero algo en esta "elaborada broma" salió mal, puesto que el azabache estuvo a punto de impactar su mano en la nuca del castaño, el cual reacciono ante el peligro deteniendo a su atacante. No conforme con esto usando una especie de llave de judo logro someter al azabache, su espalda quedo en el pupitre mientras sus piernas hacían de sostén para su cuerpo, su brazo formaba un cuatro perfecto e Issei apretaba con gran fuerza provocando mucho dolor, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Aún más rápido tomo una de las plumas que había en el pupitre detrás de el con su mano libre y la clavo demasiado cerca de su cabeza asustando a los otros chicos que inmediatamente dejaron de grabar.

Las pocas personas que estaban en el salón de clases miraron atónitos la reacción de "la bestia pervertida" fue tan rápido que no salían de la impresión, entonces se percató de su alrededor y miro lo que había hecho, soltó con brusquedad al azabache y este por la fuerza cayó al piso aun en shock por lo que sucedió.

Issei tomo a uno de los que grababan por el cuello de su camisa mirándolo directamente al rostro.

Dile a ese idiota que no se meta conmigo, y esto va para ti y todos los que creen que sigo siendo el mismo —la forma en la que dijo eso provoco que más de uno de los presentes tragara saliva eso más bien parecía una amenaza…una muy en serio—

Issei decidió retirarse de ahí, iba a ir a la cafetería de la escuela, se había percatado de los anuncios sobre lo que servirían ese día. Retomo su camino llegando al lugar mencionado, una de las cocineras que resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Momo estaba sirviendo el ramen.

no tenía nada en contra de ella, asi que trato de ser lo más respetuoso posible, la peliblanca se mostró algo tajante con él, pero pareciera que no lo noto o no le importaba.

Aun asi ella le ofreció un plato de Udon en lugar del ramen que quería, pero Issei lo rechazo.

¿no te gusta el Udon? ...

No. Lo detesto con todo mi ser, solo quiero el ramen de pollo que te pedí por favor —respondió de manera seria, extrañando a la peliblanca—

Decidió que no tomaría importancia en eso y le dio su bol de ramen.

Issei se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos al aire libre que estaban en la escuela, estaba tan tranquilo el día que el por primera vez se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

[no sabía que la comida te tranquilizara]

Después de lo que comía en prisión es bueno volver a probar algo decente —decía mientras sorbía los fideos—

Issei estaba disfrutando su comida que no se percató de que cierta peliblanca se había sentado junto a él.

Koneko sabia por las palabras del Maou pelirrojo que no era buena idea acercarse a él a pesar de ser humano, anoche pudo ver una faceta que nunca quería volver a presenciar, ella al igual que la pelirroja y la azabache estaban dispuestas a curar esa herida.

Aunque esto le costara la vida quería de vuelta a su senpai pervertido, pero de buen corazón, no al cruel asesino en el que se transformó.

Issei-senpai —ella tímidamente hablo, pero este parecía no hacerle caso— senpai…

El parecía más concentrado en su comida, mientras ella degustaba su helado con esa calma tan característica.

Fueron unos minutos muy tensos, la loli peliblanca quería ser quien tomara la iniciativa, sus instintos le decían que se alejara lo más pronto posible, por esta vez decidió ignorarlo, arriesgándose con un movimiento para avivar su "llama pervertida"

Issei estuvo a punto de retirarse, no soportaba la presencia de la chica, pero sintió algo que lo dejo petrificado por un instante.

Koneko se encontraba abrazando su torso mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, cualquiera en estos momentos desearía estar en el lugar del castaño, siendo que la mascota de la escuela no era muy expresiva, nadie podía negar que verla en ese estado era algo extraño, pero lo único que provoco en él era la enorme ira que se acumulaba con rapidez.

poso su mano en su frente, ella esperaba algo como una caricia o un mimo. En lugar de eso la hizo retroceder con algo de brusquedad quedando nuevamente en el lado contrario de la banca, mientras la miraba con ira.

Óyeme bien maldita, me tocas otra vez y te destripo —amenazo a la peliblanca señalándola—

Estas palabras la dejaron petrificada, estaba más que segura que no se trataba de una amenaza vacía, por lo que vio ayer, sería capaz de tal acto sin problemas.

Senpai…yo...bueno…buchou…Akeno-senpai…quiero que sepa que queremos apoyarlo con lo que está pasando…en estos momentos —decía tímidamente hasta que un ruido hizo que ella dejara de hablar—

Las palabras de Koneko solo hacían que Issei se enfadara mucho más, a tal punto de que el plato que sostenía en sus manos se quebró por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, soportando las ganas de arrancarle la lengua.

Luego de eso poso su mirada en la peliblanca la cual estaba aterrada, esa…era la mirada de alguien que sobrevivió al infierno (algo irónico considerando su procedencia de demonio) esa mirada llena de enojo provocó que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible.

¿estaba asustada? No. Ella estaba aterrada, pudo ver todo el odio y rencor que sentía, observando distintos escenarios donde era asesinada de maneras inhumanas.

Estúpida petako arruino mi día ¿acaso esto podría ponerse peor? —se preguntó—

Por desgracia para Issei las cosas iban en declive, puesto que mañana seria el día de apreciación de padres y maestros, lo cual solo provoco que el castaño tuviera esa sensación de culpa en su interior, ese debería ser un día de alegría para él, sin embargo, ya no tenía con quien celebrarlo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, siguió la rutina hasta esperar a Asia que saliera del club de arquería, esa parte lo intrigo demasiado, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle, ahora era el momento.

Asia ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo el castaño—

Hai —exclamo la rubia—

¿Por qué te metiste en ese club de arquería? —esto no se lo esperaba la ex monja, pues ella no quería revelar eso—

Mas sin en cambio el castaño a tratado de abrirse con ella, el confiaba ciegamente en ella asi que decidió devolverle algo de esa confianza.

Fue después de los Raiting Games…cuando te vi tan lastimado y aun asi querías seguir luchando, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era inútil salvo por mi posición como apoyo —respondió—

Claro que no lo eres, eres una chica con muchos talentos…jamás vuelvas a pensar asi ti, nunca dudes de tu potencial —interrumpió el castaño—

Por eso fue que decidí hacerme más fuerte, espere tu regreso…pero yo aún soy débil…

Te dije que no vuelvas a hablar de ti de ese modo —exclamo de manera seria mientras tomaba su mentón y alzaba su rostro— tu fuerza radica en esa amabilidad que posees, lo cual hace que diferentes emociones te hagan una de las mujeres más fuertes que eh conocido, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie…

No lo hago por eso, es un reto que yo me puse, quiero superarme y no solo ser un estorbo a la hora de combatir contra algún demonio —las palabras de Asia dejaron pensativo al castaño—

Era increíble lo rápido que ella maduro, aunque en algunos aspectos aun presentaba esa inocencia que tanto adoraba.

Asi que decidió que esto era una respuesta que estaba buscando, ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras inconscientemente se sujetaban de las manos entrelazando sus dedos.

Sabes si esa es tu meta puedo ayudarte un poco, se una o dos cosas sobre arquería —estas palabras provocaron que Asia sonriera ante la propuesta—

El camino fue tranquilo hasta llegar a su apartamento, ella procedió a preparar la cena, se bañaron de manera individual y se durmieron, pero Asia decidió dormir junto al castaño, quien abrazo a la desnuda ex monja, juntando sus cuerpos y compartiendo el calor que emanaban.

al día siguiente, Issei no quería despertar, pero nuevamente el olor de la comida que Asia preparaba provoco que saliera de la cama.

este día aparte de ser uno de los menos favoritos se sentía extraño, sentía ligero dolor en su brazo izquierdo, gracias a la prisión el dolor y el llegaron a un acuerdo hace mucho tiempo ignorándolo completamente, pero esos sueños donde frente a él estaba una silueta de un chico y un dragón blanco detrás de él lo intrigaban.

¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué tengo esos sueños? —se preguntó a sí mismo—

[esto es a raíz de tu encuentro con el blanco, recuerdas lo que te dijo el sujeto dentro de la armadura] —pregunto el dragón—

como olvidarlo…dijo que estábamos destinados a pelear…

[es por eso que te sientes asi compañero, su encuentro es inminente, pero esta vez apuesto que el blanco se llevara una sorpresa] —Ddraig estaba más confiado sobre todo por ver las nuevas capacidades físicas de su portador, literalmente se había convertido en un luchador—

Todo hasta ahí fue relativamente como ayer, hasta que llegaron a las cercanías de la escuela, ahí frente a ambos estaba recargado en el puente un chico de cabello plateado quien al parecer tenía la misma edad que ambos.

El peli plateado vio al castaño con una sonrisa algo altanera, esto no le gusto al castaño quien se puso serio.

Volvemos a vernos…Sekiryuutei…Hyōdō Issei…

Un momento tú eres…—antes de seguir con sus palabras el ardor en su brazo se intensifico provocándole una mueca de dolor—

Esto fue aprovechado por el para ponerse frente al castaño señalando su frente con su dedo índice.

Te ves indefenso…—sin embargo, el chico no pudo terminar de hablar, el castaño sostenía su muñeca con firmeza y algo de fuerza dejándolo sorprendido—

Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, no estoy de humor como para soportarte…Hakuryuukou —contesto aplicando más fuerza a su agarre provocándole una ligera mueca de dolor—

la conversación entre ambos "dragones" fue interrumpida cuando una espada bicolor se posó peligrosamente en el cuello del peli plateado.

El dueño era el único caballero del clan Gremory Yuuto Kiba.

No dejare que comiencen un combate contra el Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou —exclamo siendo ignorado por ambos—

Parece que no eres el don nadie que tanto eh escuchado mi rival —dijo mientras el agarre de Issei cedía y el miraba como había quedado marcada por la fuerza del castaño ignorando el arma en su cuello— sera mejor que quites esa espada, ni tu ni tu ama y su sequito junto con esas enviadas de la iglesia pudieron derrotar a Kokabiel ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres un reto para mí?

Normalmente no me encanta defender a la princesa, pero tu conversación es conmigo él no tiene nada de importancia en esto —dijo Issei mientras sentía como Asia tomaba su mano— Asia quédate detrás de mí por favor

Ella obedeció al instante mientras Kiba hacia desaparecer su arma y se colocaba a un lado del castaño.

Hyōdō Issei ¿sabes en qué posición se encuentra tu poder? —pregunto—

¿Debería de importarme? porque si no es asi, solo estás haciendo que pierda mi tiempo —esta respuesta fue algo que sorprendió en gran medida al dragón blanco—

Bien seré breve, tu balance Breaker se encuentra en un lugar de cuatro dígitos, aunque luego de ver que no eres el débil niño que tenía entendido que eras, ese número se haya reducido en algún lugar entre 1 y 1500 —respondió sin dejar de sonreír—

Eso a mí no me importa, asi que deja de hacer que pierda mi tiempo —decía mientras retomaba su camino, pero el chico peli plateado bloqueo su camino— quieres que te lastime ¿verdad?

Jajajaja tienes el valor y el coraje para sostener esa amenaza, eres una gema en bruto que solo necesita entrenar correctamente para explotar todo tu potencial…no lo crees…Rias Gremory —miro sobre el hombro del castaño y este lo siguió con la mirada—

Detrás de él se encontraban Rias, Koneko y Akeno, mientras que el peli plateado miraba con algo de burla esto, el castaño las veía de manera fría casi podía afirmarse que las estaba matando con la mirada.

¿Qué es lo que buscas Hakuryuukou? —exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose a un lado del castaño— no dejaremos que tengas un enfrentamiento con….

Solo pase por aquí aun no tengo intenciones de pelear con el —señalo al castaño quien aún lo miraba con esa seriedad incluso no quería admitirlo, pero por alguna razón le incomodaba la manera en la que lo veía— tengo muchas cosas que hacer, espero que realmente seas tan fuerte como dicen mi rival.

No te preocupes no quedaras decepcionado, si es que llega a quedar algo de ti cuando peleemos —dijo Issei—

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que el chico peli plateado sonriera ansioso por la batalla, el comenzó a alejarse lentamente del grupo sin hacer algún otro comentario.

Issei estaba observando a su rival, era fuerte, podía sentirlo y sus instintos de dragón le decían que lo despedazara en ese instante, pero tenía que controlarse.

Aunque eso era imposible cuando Rias tomo su mano mientras veía su rostro con un aire de preocupación, pero esto en lugar de alentar al castaño solo lo hizo enfurecerse. Asi que apretó su agarre hasta provocarle dolor y que ella de manera automática lo soltara, sintió como sus huesos tronaron en su interior, sabia lo fuerte que era Issei y este movimiento fue arriesgado.

Asia…ve a la escuela por favor, en seguida te alcanzo —esto lo dijo en un tono de no aceptar ningún reproche por parte de ella, asi que solo obedeció—

Issei giro hacia el grupo que estaba detrás de él, Rias no se percataba por el dolor de su mano, pero el castaño estaba furioso las únicas que lo vieron fueron Koneko y Akeno quienes estaban nerviosas incluso Kiba estaba algo nervioso.

¿Quién les dijo que se metan en lo que no les incumbe? —pregunto de manera hostil—

Issei comprende, es el dragón blanco, aun no estas….

Voy a volver a repetir la pregunta y espero una respuesta más concisa y no una estúpida excusa… ¿quién les dijo que metieran en lo que no les incumbe? —nuevamente pregunto, pero esta vez más molesto— es mi pelea nunca pedí su ayuda y no la necesito.

Pe…pero Issei-kun solo queríamos….

No se metan en mi camino ¿les quedo claro? A menos que quieran terminar como daño colateral —Issei se alejó del grupo dejando tristes a ambas Onee-sama a la peliblanca y al rubio—

El trayecto a la escuela y al salón fueron algo lentos, ahí entonces Issei se percató de cómo la gente lo miraba, ¿acaso lo miraban con lastima? Se preguntaba que les pasaba, odiaba esas miradas de lastima y compasión.

Tal parece que Koshmar no solo endureció al castaño físicamente.

Antes de comenzar las clases dos nuevas chicas se presentaron en el salón del castaño, una era su amiga Irina quien saludo muy animada al castaño provocando que los varones del salón lo miraran con ganas de golpearlo, pero él no parecía prestarles atención.

La otra era esa chica de cabello azul que conoció en aquel problema de las espadas sacras, al parecer se llamaba Xenovia, ella parecía un poco decaída y no sabía porque, pero ella ataco a Asia por culpa de Rias, si se atrevía a hacerle algo en su presencia, acabaría con su vida.

Detrás de ellas un tumulto de padres entraron felices de ver el desempeño de sus hijos, pero para Issei esto era peor que las torturas que recibió por parte de los prisioneros de aquel infierno, más a parte los entrenamientos inhumanos de "la cabeza del demonio"

Como anhelaba que sus padres estuvieran ahí, puede que a veces dijeran cosas hirientes, pero sabía que ellos lo amaban con todo su corazón y el hacía lo mismo, sus ojos fueron ocultados por su cabello hasta que escucho como el profesor llamaba su atención.

Hyōdō…Hyōdō…me escuchas…te hice una pregunta —dijo el profesor—

¿ocurre algo sensei? —pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos—

Te preguntaba por qué no veo a tus padres, normalmente ellos suelen llamar mucho la atención cuando se presentan estos eventos —decía sin saber que estas palabras le dolían al castaño, pero no faltaba el idiota que intento molestar con esto—

Seguramente se dieron cuenta de que es un inútil y se ahorraron la vergüenza de venir a verlo —dijo el azabache esperando que alguno de ellos lo secundara o empezara a reírse—

En lugar de eso todos en el salón lo vieron muy enojados, incluyendo la castaña que había entrado recientemente, estaba furiosa por lo que dijo.

¡cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Hyōdō, ¿acaso no estas enterado?! Sus padres fallecieron hace seis meses —estas palabras enfurecieron al castaño nadie ni siquiera los maestros de la institución sabían acerca de esto, provocando varias reacciones en la gente, pero Issei no se lo tomo tan bien—

¡cómo demonios sabes eso! —pregunto enojado golpeando su pupitre con fuerza dejando a todos callados—

Bu…bueno…es que me dijeron que no podía decir nada, pero este idiota…

Te acabo de hacer una pregunta respóndeme solo con lo que te pido ¿Quién te dijo ESO? …Rias…Gremory…esa maldita —el castaño salió del salón con un solo objetivo en mente, el problema era que tanto su profesor como varios de los chicos estaban siguiéndolo—

Sin saber el problema que cernía sobre su cabeza, en el salón de las Onee-sama de la escuela estaba una escena un tanto peculiar, a Rias no le gustaban estos eventos, se sentía algo avergonzada porque su padre normalmente grababa todo en video para mostrárselo a todos en el inframundo, aunque ahora su mente estaba ocupada con la noticia que su hermano le dio hace un par de días, donde la cumbre para que se firmara el tratado de paz entre las tres facciones se llevaría a cabo en la escuela.

Aunque este día era menos molesto ya que su madre había decidido ir para controlar a su padre. Cuando ella entro al salón todos sin excepción vieron de donde había sacado esa belleza una de las Onee-sama, la castaña no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Ella se mantenía con esa sonrisa apoyando a su hija en sus lecciones mientras pellizcaba el brazo de su marido para que no exagerar con los videos, todo era tranquilidad hasta que la puerta de su salón se abrió con violencia.

Todos vieron en la entrada al castaño, la "bestia pervertida" como le solían llamar ahora solo parecía una bestia furiosa, un depredador en busca de su presa.

Nadie te dijo que revelara ese secreto NADIE…eres una maldita, ¿no es suficiente con todo lo que me hiciste sufrir? —pregunto el castaño furioso y esa mirada iba dirigida a la pelirroja—

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle asi a Rias Onee-sama? —exclamo uno de los chicos de su salón—

No te metas imbécil —respondió de manera hostil— no tienes ningún derecho de haber dicho eso… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que las miradas de compasión ablandaran mi alma? ...déjame aclararte algo…yo estoy muerto desde hace "seis meses" —el castaño hizo énfasis cuando dijo seis meses sabiendo que ella entendería— ya no tengo alma y te recuerdo que fuiste participe de arrancármela…

Issei por favor…me duele ver cómo te tratan, yo solo quería que fueran más conscientes de lo que decían —cada palabra que Rias decía estaba cargada con mucho arrepentimiento, pensó que este movimiento la acercaría más al castaño, pero fue todo lo contrario— lo que hice estuvo mal…solo…yo

Te diré algo y que esto quede grabado en tu memoria asi como en la de todos los que están a mi alrededor… ¡no necesito tu compasión! ¡NI LA TUYA NI LA DE NADIE! —Issei se retiró del salón dejando una mezcla de emociones a su alrededor—

La madre de Rias estaba molesta, no dejaría que un muchacho hiciera llorar a su hija. Al igual que su padre ambos irían a reclamarle, pero fueron detenidos por Sirzechs sabía que esto podría pasar y gracias a esta mala jugada por parte de ella, cada vez alejaba más y más al castaño.

Issei se encontraba caminando en los pasillos desolados de la academia, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello, decidió que no quería ver a nadie asi que fue a la enfermería para descansar un poco, en su subconsciente él y el dragón gales empezaron a platicar, mientras que él le decía sobre sus ataques de ira, este no parecía prestarle atención.

Rias fue una maldita al revelar tan gran secreto, sobretodo ella fue proclive para que sus padres dejaran este mundo, más el abuso que su madre recibió por parte de Riser, conversaron durante un rato, el castaño acordó mermar su ira solo si no era provocado por una estupidez de ese tipo.

Ya entrando en detalle, comenzó a preguntarle sobre la pelea que tenía pendiente contra el dragón blanco, Ddraig procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido para que su alma fuera encerrada en su Sacred Gear.

Sí que eres poderoso compañero, para que dios, los 4 Maou originales y el líder de los ángeles caídos se unieran para detenerlos es una gran hazaña —elogio el castaño—

[Originalmente nos encerrarían en Koshmar, pero éramos tan poderosos…]

Lo sé, tú me contaste el propósito de esa prisión, lo que no entiendo es ¿porque siguen peleando? —pregunto— son varios siglos desde que comenzó esta disputa.

[A decir verdad ni yo recuerdo porque inicio esta contienda, solo sé que nuestro destino es seguir peleando hasta la eternidad]

¿En serio no recuerdas porque pelean? —exclamo incrédulo el castaño— ¿no podrían dejar esto por la paz y cada uno irse por su cuenta?

[Nosotros los dragones somos seres muy orgullosos, muy pocos están por encima de nosotros, cada vez que nos enfrentamos a un oponente que creemos digno de mostrar nuestro poder, una sed de batalla nos invade, es algo que tu sientes luego de volver a ser humano y volverte medio dragón] —dijo Ddraig dejándolo pensativo— [cuando te encontraste con el blanco la segunda vez ¿acaso no sentiste esa sed de batalla? ¿no querías pelear en ese momento con él? Por eso el chico rubio del sequito de la chica Sitri quiere pelear contigo]

¿Saji? Acaso el….

[Reconocí esa aura en cualquier momento, aún está incompleta pero no cabe duda que se trata de Vritra, la Sacred Gear que posee el chico es de tipo dragón…por eso quiere pelear contigo, también por el hecho de que te ve como una amenaza en su territorio…sobre todo por la hembra que quiere marcar como su compañera]

Él se quedó pensativo durante todo ese tiempo ¿a qué se refería con eso? ...eran muchos problemas, asi que decidió dar pauta a ellos, termino la conversación con el dragón y despertó.

¿Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía, solo quería que este día terminara lo más pronto posible, se levantó y fue a su salón, dentro todos miraban al castaño, ya se les hacía raro que se comportara de esa manera, esto debió ser un duro golpe para el chico, tal vez era la razón de porque actuaba de esa manera.

Las clases siguieron hubo dos personas que se preocupaban por el castaño, una de ellas era su amiga de la infancia, y la otra era la peli azul, no era normal que actuara de esa forma, pero sabía que había algo más, algo por lo cual le había gritado a la pelirroja de esa forma.

Hubo un receso, todos comenzaron a salir del salón para despejar su mente, Issei al salir se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos, quienes lo veían con preocupación, suspiro porque sabía que era lo que seguía.

De pronto todo pareció volver a la normalidad, el trio pervertido se había reunido nuevamente con dirección a la parte trasera del vestidor de chicas, solo que esta vez sus intenciones no eran las mismas de siempre.

Oye…mira…sé que estás pasando un momento difícil, ¿pero acaso no somos tus amigos? Pudiste decirnos sobre esto —exclamo Matsuda—

chicos ¿creen que esto es fácil para mí? No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar —respondió dejándolos atónitos— pónganse en mi posición, soy huérfano, mis padres murieron y en la autopsia revelaron que mi madre…ella fue…ella…

Issei comenzó a derramar lágrimas, ambos creían darse una idea de lo que había pasado, ahora entendían la razón del castaño para no querer hablar de este tema incluso con ellos…al parecer no eran los únicos que escuchaban la conversación.

La cercanía de este lugar con el vestidor de chicas hizo que muchas de ellas pudieran oír todo lo que decían, nunca se imaginaron al castaño en ese estado, que sus padres fallecieran era una cosa, pero el que revelaran que su madre había sido abusada sexualmente…seguramente fue el detonante de este cambio tan radical…todas dejaron de hacer ruido para escuchar más atentamente.

Ambos pervertidos miraron a su compañero, después de todo era quien los ayudaba cuando veían a las chicas desvestirse, los tres habían recibido palizas por eso y en ningún momento había huido del problema, él se quedaba con ellos aun si tenía chance de escapar.

colocaron sus manos en los hombros del castaño en señal de apoyo a su amigo en el dogma de la perversión. Puede que sean unos depravados, pero eran amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, lo ayudarían con todo lo que pudieran.

Tranquilo hermano no tienes que decir nada más…no importa lo que pase recuerda que nosotros te apoyaremos —decía Matsuda—

Vengan acá chicos —Issei volvió a pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de ambos— gracias por eso….

Somos amigos, y los amigos siempre nos cuidamos la espalda, —contesto Motohama mirándolo— en las buenas y en las malas

Sé que no es buen momento pero que te parece ya que estamos aquí si echamos un vistazo, es más te cederé el lugar V.I.P. —dijo Matsuda—

Ah sobre eso también quería hablarles un poco…ya no volveré a ver a las chicas desnudarse —cuando dijo esto todo se quedó en silencio por los alrededores, los pájaros e insectos dejaron de emitir algún sonido…como si el orden natural de las cosas hubiera sido alterado—

Incluso las chicas que ya estaban listas con sus armas recurrentes se quedaron impactadas por la declaración del castaño

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! —ambos chicos no creían haber escuchado lo que su amigo dijo— ¡HABLAS EN SERIO!

Tranquilos no es para que armen un teatrito, hay una explicación para esto…creo…creo que me enamore —ambos chicos estaban con la sensación de que en algún momento le daría un ataque al corazón, y no eran los únicos—

con…como… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunto Motohama—

Como lo oyen creo que me enamore —su tono de voz indicaba que él era completamente sincero— y bueno no creo poder tener ojos para otra mujer…

Muy bien cuéntanos ¿Cómo se llama? ¿la conocemos? ¿tiene buenos pechos? —el problema fue que cuando Motohama pregunto esto, Issei los estaba asesinando con la mirada— está bien no respondas esa, al menos dinos como es…

Bien…se trata de la chica más dulce que jamás haya conocido, es tierna, amable, y podría decir más cosas sobre ella, con un cabello largo de hermoso color dorado, facciones tan delicadas como cualquier muñeca de porcelana, piel tan clara como la espuma del mar más puro y cristalino y sus ojos…esas hermosas esmeraldas que reflejan a una mujer con valor, pero al mismo tiempo un destello de inocencia, un Ángel hecho mujer, uno que me ha apoyado desde esa trágica fecha hace seis meses.

Al parecer a su amigo si le pico el tan famoso "bichito del amor", pero gracias a la descripción que les dio, Matsuda pudo visualizar a la chica que provoco estos sentimientos en su amigo.

Un segundo, rubia de cabello largo y ojos verdes… ¿acaso es quien creo que es? …Asia-chan —dijeron al unísono— ISSSEEEEEEEEEEEI MALDITO TRAIDOR.

ambos querían golpear al castaño, pero incluso distraído por pensar en esa chica logro esquivar ambos puñetazos con gran facilidad, los cuales impactaron en la pared.

Dentro del vestidor no creían todas las palabras del castaño, era obvio que estaba enamorado, el como la describió era un buen indicio, aunque esto en cierto modo lastimaba su orgullo como mujer.

No negaban que Asia era una chica muy bella, pero no estaba tan desarrollada a pesar de que tenía la edad de Issei, varias de las chicas ahí presentes tenían una figura mucho más envidiable, por lo que si no resultaban atractivas para el pervertido más grande de todos entonces ¿Qué hombre podría fijarse en ellas? Aunque cierta pelirroja no se lo tomo nada bien, y tendría una "charla" con su alfil.

Muy bien acabo de decirles un secreto muy grande, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente —Issei se puso serio y miraba a ambos chicos con algo de enojo, ellos estaban aún doliéndose por la lesión en sus manos hasta que se percataron de su amigo— miren no los molestare si ustedes siguen con nuestra tradición, no revelare nuestros escondites cuando son las pruebas de condición física ni nada por el estilo, pero si me entero de que ustedes espían a Asia mientras se cambia, y claro que me enterare….voy a estrellarlos contra la pared ¿entendido?.

Esto era una clara advertencia, no…era una amenaza para ambos, sabían que su amigo era diferente, más intimidante…agresivo.

A Matsuda le recordaba un poco a su fallecido abuelo quien estuvo en la guerra de Vietnam en una unidad elite, asesinos a sangre fría, veía esa mirada en su amigo, como si él ya hubiera asesinado, pero eso era imposible ¿verdad?

Durante el receso los tres se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería, estaban hablando de algunas trivialidades cuando la TV mostraba la enorme urbe que había a tan solo un par de minutos de la academia.

Como toda ciudad en expansión se veían algunas grúas colocadas en la cima de los imponentes rascacielos, reparando o construyendo más de estos monumentos al "progreso" de pronto mientras aquella reportera que vio durante el percance del transbordador estaba dando una nota sobre las nuevas oficinas de una corporación de estados unidos, una enorme viga de metal cayo desde el cielo, el camarógrafo se enfocó hacia este y vio como la grúa era mecida con violencia por una fuerte corriente de viento muy repentina.

Esto claro se convirtió en una señal para el castaño, quien se había escabullido de la cafetería siendo observado solo por la azabache del clan Sitri que pasaba por ahí.

Ya en el techo Issei invoco su poder, esta vez notando un cambio por demás impresionante, un breve vistazo a la ventana de la puerta fue suficiente para que se percatara de que esa apariencia de adulto había desaparecido, aún conservaba esos ojos color café y su cabello azabache, pero ahora si reflejaba su verdadera edad en lugar de un adulto.

Tal parece que lo que dijo el viejo era verdad, el poder se adapta a su poseedor —decía mientras notaba como su voz tenía un tono diferente, pero acorde a la edad que aparentaba—

[compañero ¿acaso no se te olvida algo?] —la pregunta del dragón lo hizo reaccionar despegando a gran velocidad con objetivo a la ciudad y al inminente desastre—

Mientras tanto esta zona había sido acordonada gracias a la respuesta rápida de protección civil y la policía, todos en su alrededor veían al pobre trabajador colgado de aquella grúa que poco a poco perdía estabilidad sacudiéndose con más violencia ante su inminente ruptura.

El daño material era reparable, pero la vida del trabajador sería algo que no podía ser reemplazado, luego de minutos tensos los bomberos llegaron, pero demasiado tarde.

Una última corriente de aire fue suficiente para provocar que el sujeto no resistiera en embate y cayera, seguido de la enorme grúa, para suerte de todos Issei había llegado en cuestión de segundos tomando al trabajador y flotando debajo de la grúa que caía, el simplemente extendió el brazo, con el afán de detenerla.

Fue un sonido fuerte, el metal chocando con algo más duro, Issei trataba a toda costa de detener su andar, pero al tener al trabajador entre su brazo izquierdo su fuerza estaba reducida en menor medida, asi que cambio el enfoque ahora yendo a la parte superior de la grúa donde estaba un anillo de acero forjado a la grúa, esperando que este fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlo.

Con fuerza tomo la grúa y esta parecía detenerse, pero por desgracia el anillo no resistió la fuerza de la caída ni el peso de la grúa partiéndose en dos.

En el suelo un chico de 5 años estaba mirando por todos lados como si buscara algo, durante la huida su juguete favorito se había caído, por fin lo pudo divisar y este se encontraba en la zona de impacto, asi que por un descuido de su madre pudo zafarse de su agarre e ir por él, su madre se percató de lo que había hecho.

Akio ven aquí…no…NOOO AKIOOOO —la señora había traspasado la valla de seguridad par air por su hijo mirando como la grúa se acercaba a gran velocidad—

Mierda…sujétate esto sera un viaje algo agitado —dijo el azabache descendiendo más rápido, llegando al suelo en cuestión de segundos— muy bien agáchense ¡ahora!

No sabían porque el chico les dijo eso, la muerte de los tres estaba cerca, pero el simplemente extendió sus manos hacia arriba listo para recibir el impacto…el sonido fue algo ensordecedor, incluso los paramédicos esperaban escuchar el crujir de los huesos de las personas siendo aplastados por el enorme peso, sin embargo, solo se escuchó como si el pavimento se hubiera roto y no se trataba nada más del gancho que impacto segundos después.

El trabajador y la mujer estaba en posición fetal, ella coloco a su retoño debajo de su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por protegerlo, cuando se percataron de que nada ocurría elevaron la mirada, lo que observaron los dejo atónitos y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

El chico de capa blanca estaba sosteniendo la grúa como si nada, sus manos se habían hundido en el metal señal de la fuerza que tuvo que soportar, asi como sus pies los cuales se encontraban incrustados en el concreto.

estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande pues pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Al percatarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor lanzo la grúa hacia un lado para que no dañara a nadie, impacto con fuerza, pero sin poner en peligro a la gente quien comenzó a aclamar al chico por tan grande acto heroico.

La reportera estaba tratando de pasar por el mar de personas para tener una exclusiva de este héroe misterioso, pero asi como llego el desapareció, dejando aún más incógnitas en las personas.

[puede que tengas futuro como héroe o mínimo como constructor]

Ja ja ja que gracioso —decía con notorio sarcasmo— aun asi no estoy completamente listo para presentarme ante el mundo

[pero te preocupas por los de tu especie a pesar de los horrores que ellos mismos provocan] —contesto el dragón— [tu raza creo un mundo donde estar unidos es imposible]

Puede que sea verdad, pero aún hay personas buenas…

Luchamos…matamos…nos traicionamos el uno al otro…pero podemos reconstruir…podemos mejorar…estoy seguro que lo haremos —puede que en prisión sufrió constantes tormentos inhumanos, pero Issei recordaba aquellas personas buenas en su vida—

Aquellas que le permitieron mantener la cordura en ese lugar tan hostil.

Aterrizo en el techo de su escuela y pronuncio el conjuro para volver a la normalidad, aunque le dolían un poco las muñecas y los tobillos puesto que el avión no impacto, pero esta grúa lo hundió en el concreto, no era nada que no pudiera tolerar y el dolor se iría en un par de minutos.

Como si fuera costumbre, estaba caminando hacia el club de arquería, por fin este día había terminado, hasta que paso frente al salón del consejo escolar y escucho un sollozo.

Por alguna extraña razón esto se le hacía familiar, no sabía porque, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de abrir la puerta, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no le gustaría lo que vería.

Frente a él estaba la rubia que tanto amaba, siendo atendida por Sōna y Tsubaki, tenía un pequeño tapón de papel en la nariz manchado de sangre y una bolsa de hielo en su ojo derecho, asi como su mejilla inflamada.

En efecto Issei vio esto y la ira crecía en su interior, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera esto a la rubia, asi que fue donde estaban las 3 a preguntar sobre el futuro cadáver.

i…Issei-san —Asia no quería que el la viera en ese estado, el chico se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella—

Asia…dime… ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto Issei tratando de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos empezaron a sangrar— quien es el infeliz que tiene los minutos contados…dímelo

La frialdad de sus palabras provoco que todos en la sala con excepción de la ex monja sintieran un escalofrió recorrer toda su columna. Sōna sabía lo que había pasado, pero el decirle sería muy arriesgado, sobre todo con ese poder que poseía.

Acaso ¿tú sabes…Sōna…? RESPONDEME AHORA —Issei golpeo una mesa frente a él partiéndola en miles de pedazos como una forma de disminuir su ira…lo cual no funciono—

Bu…bueno a decir…verdad…

Fue Rias ¿no es cierto? —pregunto aún más furioso—

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza procediéndole a contar lo que paso, cabe decir que cuando terminaron su relato Issei estaba expulsando rayos por todo su cuerpo y su brazo "volvió a la normalidad"

—flashback—

Rias se encontraba jugando en el tableo de ajedrez que acostumbraba a usar cuando tenía cosas que pensar, aun tenia algunas ligeras lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro, era observada por su amiga azabache.

Yo te lo advertí…sabía que esto era mala idea —decía Akeno algo seria, cosa muy rara en ella—

Pensé que con esto…

Es hora de pensar con la cabeza fría, si de verdad queremos de vuelta a Issei-kun tenemos que ser más cautelosas, las heridas que le dejaron en prisión no son simplemente algo que se pueda olvidar….

La pelirroja se molestó a tal grado de que tiro el tablero de ajedrez, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hizo, Koshmar, el verdadero infierno y su lindo Issei sobrevivió a él durante 7 años, en donde seguramente fue torturado de maneras que ni ella podría imaginar, lo peor fue el pozo de Lázaro.

Fue ahí que recordó como su amiga reacciono de esta forma cuando su hermano les dijo donde estuvo el castaño.

Akeno…te eh querido hacer esta pregunta desde hace un buen tiempo… ¿de dónde conoces la existencia del pozo de Lázaro? —pregunto Rias—

No sé mucho, lo que sé es que ahí envían a demonios verdaderamente peligroso, ni siquiera Kokabiel sobreviviría en ese lugar —decía mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos—

La pelirroja sabía que tal vez había más, o ella también estaba afectada por toda esta situación.

En el club de ocultismo todo parecía normal, Asia había llegado y preparo un té para ambas, Koneko llego triste. Ambas Onee-sama le preguntaron qué paso, ella les conto de su previo encuentro con el castaño, lo único que podían hacer era consolarla.

En otras situaciones ambas se hubieran enfrentado a aquel que había hecho llorar a una de sus Kōhai, pero este caso era diferente…una excepción.

Asia se preparaba para irse cuando Rias dijo que tenían algo que decir.

Bien…debido a los sucesos que…ocurrieron hace poco…Onii-sama me advirtió sobre el peligro de acercársele, todos aquí presentes deben evitar a toda costa hacer contacto con Ise —la pelirroja miraba atentamente a Asia mientras empacaba sus cosas— si excepciones…Asia

Pe…pero Issei-san nunca ha intentado nada en mi contra —decía mientras dejaba sus cosas en aquel sillón— no me pida eso por favor…en este momento es cuando más me necesita…

Asia debes de entender esto…si tú lo hubieras ido a ver el día anterior…sabrías porque te digo esto —ella trataba de que su alfil pensara en su vida, aunque había otras intenciones ocultas en sus palabras—

Lo siento…buchou, pero él me necesita, está solo y yo soy lo más cercano que le queda a su familia —ella estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando Rias la detuvo en donde estaba con un círculo mágico—

Asia, no te atrevas a desobedecerme, te lo estoy diciendo por tu propio bien —exclamo algo molesta por no ser tomada en cuenta— tolero muchas cosas, pero tu incapacidad para no hacerme caso...

Rias tenía el círculo mágico en su mano usando la pieza de alfil para detenerla, pero Akeno le sostuvo la muñeca para que dejara de hacer eso.

No seas tonta Rias…deja que ella siga cerca se Issei-kun es una buena forma de poder acercarnos a el —decía Akeno mirándola con el ceño fruncido odiaba que usara esa habilidad de las piezas—

NO YO SERE QUIEN CURE LA HERIDA DEL CORAZON DE ISE ADEMAS NO VOY A PONER A OTRO DE MIS SIERVOS EN PELIGRO —la pelirroja no pensaba con claridad, al parecer Riser no solo daño al castaño—

La discusión se elevó a tal grado de que Rias hizo algo que jamás pensó, pero el objetivo de ese golpe se movió e impacto en la rubia inmóvil quien no tuvo oportunidad de moverse.

Al ser un demonio ella era más resistente pero la cantidad de fuerza que uso Rias fue más que suficiente para mandarla al suelo completamente lastimada, incluso un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

—fin del flashback—

ESA PUTA ME TIENE HARTO…VOY A ARRANCARLE LOS PUTOS BRAZOS Y LOS OJOS Y LE ABRIRE EL CRANEO A PUÑETAZOS —Issei estaba furioso como nunca nadie lo había visto— SŌNA MAS TE VALE DECIRME DONDE ESTA ESA MALDITA O TE SACARE LA INFORMACION POR LA FUERZA…

El no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que alguien lo había golpeado provocando que su rostro se volteara.

Saji toleraba muchas cosas, pero que le hablaran asi a su presidenta no era algo que tomara muy bien.

tolere todas tus faltas de respeto —decía el rubio golpeándolo nuevamente en el rostro— ¡pero ya me hartaste maldito!

El problema era que Saji estaba cegado por la ira, golpeo a Issei en el estómago y este parecía que no se inmutaba, hasta que se hartó y sostuvo el puño de Saji en pleno ataque, lo que paso después dejo a todos atónitos.

Te advertí una y otra vez Saji —dijo mientras apretaba su agarre provocándole una ligera mueca de dolor al rubio— cuando me atacaste en el pasillo fue tu strike uno… cuando ibas a atacarme ayer en la noche fue tu strike dos…

Ahora Issei apretaba con más fuerza al punto de que el rubio comenzó a sentir como sus huesos de la mano crujían.

Este es tu strike tres…es mi turno al bate —Issei golpeo al rubio en el estómago con tanta fuerza que salió volando por la ventana— veamos quien ganara…tu que solo entrenaste lo básico…o yo que entrene en el infierno.

Issei siguió la trayectoria del rubio, quien se había enterrado en el suelo sosteniéndose la zona de impacto que lo dejo asi, nuevamente alzo la mirada para ver como el castaño se acercaba lentamente, hasta que este literalmente voló en una explosión de velocidad preparando un puñetazo con fuerza, Saji esquivo el ataque que dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo dándole a entender que iba en serio.

Asi que materializo su Sacred Gear, quería demostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto, lanzo su ataque el cual Issei sostuvo milésimas de segundo antes de que se enrollarla en su cuello, con gran fuerza uso esa especie de látigo para acercarlo y propinarle un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol, la fuerza fue tan grande que se escuchó como se trozo en alguna parte de su tronco.

Sōna estaba preocupada porque algo le pasara, Saji era un gran siervo, pero siempre se molestaba cuando la molestaban de esa forma, aun a sabiendas que ella se podía defender tanto física como verbalmente, ella mando a sus dos torres para socorrerlo, el castaño estaba furioso y por lo que había visto no se contendría.

Ambas torres llegaron e intentaron un ataque combinado, Issei parecía que se había percatado de sus atacantes y cruzo los brazos frente para detener el impacto, no subestimaría a una torre de un sequito demoniaco, pero eso no significaba que eran rivales para él.

Una de ellas retrocedió, pero Yura había intentado darle un golpe con fuerza, el simplemente esquivo el ataque, cuando vio una abertura en la defensa le propino un codazo ascendente a la chica que la seminoqueo y le saco sangre de la nariz, Issei la tomo del cabello y la arrojo lejos de ese lugar.

La segunda torre ataco con una patada hacia el castaño que bloqueo juntando sus brazos frente a él, rápidamente esto se convirtió en un duelo para ver quien tenía los mejores reflejos.

Issei bloqueo dos puñetazos con su antebrazo, se separó un poco y le propino una patada giratoria que clavo su cabeza en el suelo y la noqueo en cuestión de segundo.

Yura se había recuperado, salto sobre la espalda de Issei y con fuerza apretaba su cuello para incapacitarlo, pero este simplemente se la quitó de encima jalándola de su cabello y le propino un golpe en el estómago con tanta fuerza que la levanto del suelo, ella escupió saliva y algo de sangre por el impacto, incapaz de seguir consciente.

Saji aprovecho esta distracción para usar su Sacred Gear, pero nuevamente Issei detuvo su ataque, materializando su Boosted Gear esta comenzó a cargarse de electricidad y fuego.

Siéntete honrado Saji eh querido probar esto —la electricidad de su cuerpo se volvió más salvaje incluso recorriendo el "cable" paralizándolo—

Issei comenzó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa, su puño con su Sacred Gear activada estaba envuelto en fuego y electricidad.

( **Raiden Ryū Ken-hi – puño relámpago del dragón de llamas eléctricas** ) —si oportunidad de esquivar el ataque Saji recibió el impacto arrojándolo a través de uno de los muros del salón del consejo estudiantil—

Asia no quería que Issei siguiera peleando con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con sus heridas, de pronto apareció en aquel agujero que Saji hizo cuando su cuerpo atravesó el concreto cubierto de llamas y teniendo espasmos en su cuerpo por toda la electricidad que tenía el ataque.

Espero que aun estés vivo Saji, porque no eh terminado contigo —decía mientras caminaba donde estaba el herido peón del clan Sitri con su Boosted Gear desprendiendo rayos—

Todos los siervos de Sōna vieron la maestría de Issei al pelear contra ambas torres, estaban temerosos de lo que podría suceder en estos momentos.

¡Por favor Kaicho, haga algo! ¡lo va a matar! —exclamo Momo viéndose impotente ante la situación—

Ni siquiera una chica tan calmada como Sōna sabía qué hacer, era cierto que ella podría darle más pelea al castaño, pero si analizaba todo, pudo cargar un avión y recientemente una grúa, esto significaba que la fuerza de Issei era desconocida y que incluso él se contenía al pelear…asi que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió esperando no terminar como parte de su sequito.

Issei ignorando su alrededor preparaba nuevamente su ataque listo para rematar a su oponente.

diste buena pelea, pero es hora…. —Issei levanto su puño, todos a su alrededor sabían que pasaría, incluso Momo empezó a derramar lágrimas de desesperación— el golpe final…

antes de que impactara su ataque algo lo detuvo, algo que era muy cálido, pero al mismo tiempo desagradable, ni siquiera sabía que era posible tener ambas sensaciones.

Cuando vio aquello que le provocaba eso quedó atónito, Sōna Sitri, la "general de hielo" (apodo inventado por mi reflejando su carácter por querer que todo esté en orden) se encontraba abrazando su torso como si tratara de detener su avance, por alguna razón esto molesto al castaño, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calidez similar como cuando Asia lo abrazaba.

Ella enterró su rostro en el pecho esperando que algo pasara, no sabía que…tal vez que la tomara del cuello o que la quitara de su camino de manera violenta, pero ahí estaba como si nada, la tensión en el ambiente se podía palpar.

Saji reacciono por un momento para ver como la mujer que amaba estaba abrazando al castaño, incrementando el odio que ahora le tenía.

Issei deshizo su ataque, lo cual percibió la azabache, quien ahora miraba directamente su rostro percatándose de algo…además de ver que había crecido un par de centímetros…

Era como mirar un alma en pena, como si una parte importante de él hubiera muerto en aquella infernal prisión o aun siguiera en ese lugar intentando escapar, pero no podía, o no quería.…

Mientras Issei no podía despegar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos violetas, a pesar de ser un demonio, siempre sintió respeto hacia ella, pero esta vez había algo más, no lo miraba con esa compasión que aborrecía, más bien estaba preocupada, nunca se esperó esto…jamás llegaron a ser amigos, ni siquiera conocidos.

Todo estaba en calma, su séquito se sorprendió cuando Sōna envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y este poso sus manos sobre sus caderas, además de quitarle lentamente sus anteojos, ambos estaban ajenos a su alrededor.

Si uno mirara más de cerca el flequillo de su cabello cubría sus ojos, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo, lentamente comenzaron a reducir el espacio que había entre ellos, pero esto no se pudo completar.

Issei nuevamente le coloco sus anteojos y se separó con delicadeza mientras ella se mantenía ahí parada, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro percatándose de lo que pudo haber pasado preguntándose ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Sōna…más te vale que le pongas un bozal a tu perro…la próxima vez…no seré tan piadoso…Asia vámonos —el castaño y la rubia abandonaron el salón de una manera peculiar—

ella tenía sus cosas y el castaño apareció a su lado, la cargo estilo nupcial y desapareció en una explosión de velocidad dejando una estela de polvo y un remanente de velocidad indicio de lo rápido que iba.

Todos estaban callados al ver esto, Sōna no sabía que había pasado, decidió aclarar sus ideas luego de encargarse de sus siervos heridos.

Asia estaba sorprendida a la velocidad que iba, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomo al castaño, pero llegaron a su apartamento en cuestión de segundo, con delicadeza la soltó para que sus pies tocaran el piso, el castaño rápidamente fue a la cocina, preparo una bolsa con hielo y algunas cosas para atender las leves heridas de la rubia.

Muy pronto sera de noche, justamente el momento que estaba esperando, mientras limpiaba las heridas de Asia con cuidado, ella no estaba tan acostumbrada al dolor como él.

Asia…quiero preguntarte algo…no importa si me respondes hoy o mañana…dime ¿te gustaría volver a ser humana? —pregunto el castaño dejándola impactada—

Que…perdón…

Que si te gustaría volver a ser humana…cuando tu falleciste tome una decisión que no me correspondía, te di una segunda oportunidad, pero tal vez tu no querías reencarnar como demonio…estaba desesperado por perderte…es por eso que te pregunto otra vez ¿te gustaría volver a ser humana? —dijo esta vez con una voz muy suave—

Asia estaba intrigada por esto, Akeno le había dicho que era posible que un demonio reencarnado volviera a tener la misma esencia que tenía antes de ser reclutado…

Issei-san…eso… ¿eso es posible? —pregunto impactada—

Koshmar me dejo muchas cosas malas, pero también cosas buenas…una de ellas me la enseño mi sensei…es un proceso complicado, pero con resultados muy efectivos…te hice esta pregunta porque es hora de que tu decidas sobre tu propio destino —las palabras de Issei tenían mucha sabiduría— no importa lo que decidas yo siempre voy a quererte….

Asia estaba atónita por estas palabras, su cara se coloreo de un tono carmesí por esto, aunque también analizaba la pregunta del castaño.

Esta propuesta era muy tentadora, de hecho, no sabía porque, pero no podía confiar en Rias después de lo que le hizo. Eso no significaba que no le tuviera una gran estima, no deseaba que lo que ocurrió en el consejo escolar esta tarde les pasara a todos ellos.

Issei-san yo…a pesar de que buchou me apoyo para adaptarme a esta nueva vida…no me siento cómoda estando en el club…el ambiente se siente muy pesado….

¿eso es un sí? —ella asintió con su cabeza— perfecto preparare todo para el ritual.

Issei se encerró en su cuarto…solo se escuchaban ruidos como si estuviera moviendo todo a su alrededor, ella sabía que esto iba en serio, asi que solo fue a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar.

La noche cayo rápidamente, Issei se encontraba parado frente a la ex monja, a su alrededor había un par de cristales de diferentes colores, un extraño símbolo escrito debajo de ellos cuya traducción se podía leer como transmutación.

Bien ahora necesito que te quites…bueno…la parte superior de tu ropa…eh —esto le parecía extraño a la rubia, nunca actuaba de esa forma ni cuando dormían juntos—

Sin chistar ella se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su sujetador blanco que provoco que el castaño se sonrojara ¿apenado?

Eh…qu…quiero…de…decir que es to…todo Asia eso incluye —dijo mientras señalaba su sujetador completamente apenado—

Ella se quitó aquella prenda con tanta naturalidad, como si no estuviera avergonzada de mostrarse al castaño, el cual ahora tenía la cara completamente roja de la pena.

Bien…co…comencemos ponte aquí por favor —señalo en centro de aquel extraño símbolo—

عيون قد نسي تماما أن ننظر إلى الداخل **.** يمكن استخدامه لهذا الغرض، —esto era extraño aun para ella ¿desde cuándo él hablaba árabe? — تبدو في الظلام، وعدم الصبر، سوف تكون قادراً على رؤية الداخل…

El circulo donde estaban parados comenzó a iluminarse, las piedras a su alrededor también brillaban con intensidad sobre ella se encontraba un espejo, cuando las luces apuntaron hacia ese espejo un aura multicolor la rodeo.

Issei termino de recitar el conjuro, con su Boosted Gear activada poso su mano en el pecho de la ojiverde la cual se apeno un poco, ahora estaba sorprendida cuando su mano la atravesó, simplemente sintió un ligero cosquilleo, pero nada más, esto no se comparaba cuando extrajo la pieza de rey de Riser.

Ella no se percataba de que los ojos de Issei comenzaban a parpadear, tornándose de su color original a un color verde con apariencia reptiliana

ترتفع مرة أخرى مع جوهر القديم الخاص بك —en esta parte ella sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, como si la estuvieran quemando, pero no podía moverse o gritar—

Trata de aguantar, se lo doloroso que es, pero en ti es más fácil, imagínate a mí que tuvieron que sacarme las 8 piezas de peón….

Cuando escucho esto no podía imaginarse lo que tuvo que soportar por quien sea que haya realizado este ritual, asi que sería fuerte para el chico que siempre la apoyaba.

Lentamente el brazo de Issei fue saliendo de su interior mientras ella trataba de aguantar este dolor, sentía como si arrancaran su alma junto con cada nervio de su cuerpo.

قبول هذا تقدم النوافذ للروح —con un último esfuerzo el castaño sacaba su brazo lentamente hasta que el espejo se quebró en mil pedazos y origino una explosión a su alrededor que sacudió parte del edificio donde vivían—

Al ser el eje de la explosión, Asia solo quedo inconsciente por un par de segundos, lentamente despertó y se percató de que nada le hubiera pasado, fue entonces que recordó al castaño el cual se encontraba incrustado en la pared.

LO LOGRE…JA EN SU CARA SENSEI…. —del agujero que había salió su mano con su Boosted Gear aun activada lentamente la abrió y pudo observar la pieza de alfil que Asia tenía en su interior— aunque esto si dolió un poco

Por increíble que pareciera Issei estaba ileso, solo tenía su ropa rota y manchada de escombros.

Bien veamos si funciono…cuando lo vi pensé inmediatamente en ti…a pesar de que no lo podías usar, el tuyo se perdió en el incendio —Asia miraba como buscaba algunas cosas entre los cajones— ¡aja aquí esta!

Ella miro la caja que el traía en sus manos mientras se vestía, preguntándose de que se trataba esto.

Adelante ábrelo —decía al percatarse de que ella no despegaba la vista de la caja—

Ella procedió a tomar esa caja en sus manos, cuando la abrió quedo impactada, se trataba de una cruz de plata, algo que siendo demonio no podía tocar.

¿Qué esperas? pruébatelo —insistió el castaño—

Issei-san, pero esto yo no….

Solo póntelo, puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa —sonrió ante la preocupación de la ex monja— es más permíteme…

Issei tomo la cruz de plata, parecía no afectarle señal de que había recuperado su humanidad, recogió el suave cabello de Asia y con delicadeza le colocaba el collar, ella esperaba que esto la lastimara, pero veía como no pasaba nada, ni siquiera una señal de dolor o aquella energía morada que salió de Kiba luego de ser herido por una Excalibur.

Ves te queda bien —Issei recargo su mentón en su hombro admirando el colgante—

Pese al momento ella se encontraba aun admirando esa bella cruz de plata, pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando el castaño le dio un beso en el cuello, este escalofrió por alguna razón se sentía bien.

Issei-san no sé cómo te pagare esto yo…. —ella se quedó callada cuando vio el rostro del castaño—

Todo parecía estar en orden salvo sus ojos que ahora parecían los de un reptil, Issei sabía que esto generaría muchas dudas en ella.

Para poder regresarte tu antigua esencia…tuve que darle a Ddraig aquello que es "la ventana del alma" —respondió—

Ella miraba al castaño posando sus manos en sus mejillas comenzando a llorar, cosa que no le gustaba a Issei.

¡¿Porque hiciste esto?! …tu no debías…de haberlo sabido hubiera rechazado… —Issei silencio a la rubia cuando tomo una de sus manos y beso su dorso, luego entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella—

Recuerda lo que te dije…por ti haría lo que fuera —respondió firmemente— anda mejor vamos a cenar, tomare un baño….

Asia salió de la habitación sin poder creer lo que Issei podía llegar a hacer con tal de procurar su bienestar, o el de cualquier chica que apreciara, como dar su brazo para pelear con Riser.

La noche era tranquila, Asia sirvió la comida que había preparado con anterioridad, hasta que sonó la puerta, ella fue a ver de quien se trataba puesto que ya era noche y muchos estarían en sus casas.

Cuando Asia abrió no esperaba toparse con tres personas muy peculiares….

Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel clara, facciones delicadas, con una figura envidiable, traía un conjunto que incluía un vestido largos que tenía una abertura en la parte de atrás color azul y blanco, en la parte delantera se apreciaba un short de color negro que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas bellamente torneadas, pero lo que más resaltaba del conjunto eran las muñequeras que parecían ser de una especie de armadura, las cuales le llegaban hasta su antebrazo y una especie de protección en su hombro derecho.

El segundo se trata de un chico de cabello corto color azabache, traía unos lentes sin armazón, ojos oscuros y vestía una gabardina, debajo de ella se podía apreciar un conjunto de color negro, este parecía tener la misma edad que Issei y ella.

El ultimo ella lo podía describir como un gigante, un sujeto de aproximadamente dos metros de altura, de complexión fuerte, algo que la intimido fue esa mirada que tenía, la misma que veía en Issei cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien poderoso…una sed de batalla.

Buenas noches señorita buscamos a…Hyōdō Issei nos dijeron que ahora vive aquí ¿se encontrara en casa? —pregunto el pelinegro—

Cla…claro, pero pase por favor le diré que lo buscan….

Solo necesitamos hablar con él un par de minutos nuestra estancia sera corta —decía la rubia—

Si…dependiendo de lo que conteste se ira de aquí en una sola pieza o conectado a un respirador artificial —exclamo el otro sujeto tronándose los dedos—

Escúchame bien…él dijo que solo habláramos con él, tal vez no esté muy bien entrenado, pero sigue siendo su descendiente, recuerda que todos ustedes poseen esos instintos de batalla, solo hay que despertarlos —decía el pelinegro—

patrañas, si de verdad es su descendiente lo probaremos en combate —exclamo— espero que no sea un debilucho o lo partiré como a un moldadientes…

La chica del grupo suspiro ante la discusión de ambos mientras que Asia veía la escena con una enorme gota en la nuca.

Parecen que tienen problemas de atención —dijo la ojiverde—

No tienes idea…bien solo queremos hablar con Issei-san podrías decirle que salga por favor —dijo la ojiazul—

Claro denme un segundo —Asia entro a la casa a buscar al susodicho—

Un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió revelando al castaño quien traía puesto una camisa de color negro y un pantalón color azul, lo más resaltante de todo era aquella tonalidad verde que tenía en sus ojos.

Sí que desean…

Disculpa ¿tú eres Hyōdō Issei? —pregunto la chica—

El mismo ¿que se les ofrece? —respondió mirando a todos—

Ellos se quedaron callados un par de segundos, el chico de lentes saco una fotografía donde estaba el rostro del castaño, pero con ojos ambarinos…

¿Seguros que es él? …digo no se parecen en nada —decía el tipo musculoso—

Veo que lo que tienes de musculo te falta en el cerebro, solo tiene los ojos de color diferente —respondió el azabache— mira, las mismas facciones el mismo color de cabello…

Eh disculpen si no tienen nada que decir estoy muy cansado….

Espera solo estamos confirmando que eres tu…lo único diferente son tus ojos….

Ah…bu…bueno verán este…esa foto…usaba lentes de contacto…exacto usaba lentes de contacto, pero como ya no son necesarios y este es mi color natural de ojos —respondió el castaño algo nervioso por ese pequeño detalle—

Ah eso explica las cosas —decía la chica mientras le entregaba la foto— bien seremos breves, mi nombre es Jeanne y estos aquí a mi lado son Leonardo y Heracles y venimos a….

Pero el sujeto de gran altura no dejo terminar a la rubia que hablaba…colocándose frente al castaño.

Muy bien insecto escucha con atención mi nombre es el poderoso Heracles, soy descendiente del poderoso Hércules y esta noche venimos a ofrecerte una oportunidad que jamás en tu patética y miserable existencia se volverá a repetir….

De repente escucho como la puerta de departamento se azoto con fuerza…al parecer Issei se hartó de la presentación del tipo de gran estatura.

Ese gusano no se atrevió a hacer lo que creo que hizo ¿verdad? —pregunto Heracles—

Deja de hacer tu estúpida presentación, primero que Jeanne termine de hablar y ya luego puedes dar tu estúpido discurso de cómo eres el más fuerte y todas esas estupideces —exclamo Leonardo—

¿estúpido? Pero es la verdad, no hay nadie que pueda compararse conmigo, todos son unos insectos que deben ser aplastados….

SUFICIENTE AMBOS…venimos aquí en una misión y tu cerebro de musculo déjame terminar de hablar o la próxima vez te arrancare con mi espada lo que te hace hombre —esa amenaza fue suficiente para que ambos hombres se sostuvieran la entrepierna— espero que no hallas incomodado al chico…

Nuevamente toco la puerta…espero un par de minutos y el castaño salió….

Oigan ya en serio ¿a qué demonios vienen? no me hagan perder mi tiempo —dijo molesto—

Disculpa por eso, Heracles es un poco impulsivo —dijo la rubia—

Yo diría estúpido, o alguien a quien le gusta escuchar su voz —respondió mirando al susodicho—

¿Qué dijiste gusano? —pregunto mirando al castaño—

Lo que escuchaste cabeza de anabólicos —respondió mientras le sostenía la mirada—

Bien insecto, voy a darte la oportunidad de disculparte por esto o si no….

¿O qué? ….

O si no te partiré el cráneo con mis propias manos…. —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo—

¿Ah sí? ...si tú te atreves a tocarme, voy a arrancarte los dientes con una pinza oxidada y te hare tragar acido de batería….

Muy rudo el hombrecito, bien yo te sacare los ojos con mis dedos y partirte la cara a puñetazos….

Que rudo el cabeza de esteroides…bien yo te arrancaría la columna y te golpearía con ella en la cabeza hasta partirte el cráneo… —contrataco el castaño—

¿Ah sí? yo te sacaría el cerebro por las orejas y usaría tu cráneo como tazón de cereal…

¿Ah sí? bien yo te ataría a una silla y te obligaría a ver la saga completa de crepúsculo en DVD, incluyendo el corto de 3 horas que vienen con los comentarios del director —la respuesta del castaño dejo a todos en un silencio sepulcral, nadie podía ser tan cruel e inhumano como para hacer eso ¿o sí? —

Amigo…en serio estas enfermo —exclamo Leonardo— bien al parecer lo que nos dijeron de ti es mentira, asi que iré directo al grano, la facción de los héroes te necesita, nuestro líder nos mandó a reclutarte para…

Perdón, pero no me interesa…suficiente ya eh tenido con esas estupideces de las facciones sobrenaturales, asi que no gracias —Issei se iba a meter a su departamento cuando sintió como una mano lo tomaba con gran fuerza de su hombro—

Escúchame hombrecito, no te estamos dando opción vendrás con nosotros y harás lo que te digamos —exclamo Heracles luego de salir del shock—

Issei suspiro y tomo la mano del sujeto, con gran fuerza se la quitó de encima y se daba la vuelta, tal pareciera que Heracles estaba tratando por todos los medios de soltarse del agarre del castaño, pero no podía.

Y más te vale no hacerme enojar, no te conviene hacerte mi enemigo —dijo soltando la mano del sujeto que estaba tratando de aminorar el dolor— lo que sea que estén haciendo no me interesa, a juzgar por lo que eh visto ustedes son humanos, pero también tienes algo más…aunque no logro descifrarlo….

Eso es fácil, nosotros al igual que otros somos de la facción de los héroes, porque somos descendientes de héroes de la mitología o poseemos una Longinus, mi nombre como dije antes es Jeanne y soy descendiente de la doncella de Orleans Juana de arco —dijo la rubia inclinándose— el idiota de aquí se llama Heracles, descendiente del semidiós Hércules…Y él se Leonardo poseedor de una Sacred Gear llamada Annihilation Maker…por eso queremos que te nos unas…..descendiente de Artemisia I de Caira, ella la única líder militar del bando persa y elogiada por su iniciativa y valentía, dirigió en persona a sus cinco barcos en las batallas navales de Artemisio y Salamina, libradas en el año 480 a. C

¿Perdón? ...es imposible creo que me están confundiendo con alguien más —exclamo el castaño ante la revelación, era consciente de que sus abuelos maternos eran de descendencia griega, pero esto era exagerado—

No es ninguna broma a diferencia de la sangre común y corriente, en nuestra sangre yace oculto el poder y valor de nuestros ancestros…ahora que te eh dicho esto te explicare —dijo—

Durante varios minutos le explicaron su verdadero objetivo, el cual consistía en servir al dios de la guerra hades, Issei estaba analizando todas las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica, pero ninguna le convencían, solo era otro grupo de lunáticos que querían deshacerse de la facción demoniaca, si bien para el sería un gran alivio, no atacaría a los que eran demonios inocentes, los cuales solo estaban en armonía y se mantenían al margen, sería como cualquier sociópata genocida que ha pisado la tierra.

Bien ahora que te eh dicho esto te volvemos a preguntar ¿te nos unirás? —pregunto seriamente la rubia—

Lo siento, pero su objetivo no tiene lógica, eliminar a la facción demoniaca…eso estuvo a punto de convencerme, pero todo en esta vida tiene un constante equilibrio…el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, la vida y la muerte…si eliminamos alguno de ellos la vida no tendría sentido —decía Issei provocando algunas reacciones—

El azabache estaba impresionado con esa deducción, mientras que la rubia analizaba con detalle lo que dijo, pero el sujeto de gran altura no se lo tomo tan bien, asi que cuando Issei cerró la puerta, la derribo en un instante provocando que Asia tirara la cuchara con la que preparaba la cena. Tomo al castaño por el cuello y lo azoto en la pared.

Bien insecto quisimos ser buenos contigo y dejar que te nos unieras, pero en todo caso prefiero este método, también sabemos que tú de alguna forma estas relacionado con la facción de los demonios…asi que por lo tanto y consiguiente no podemos dejarte vivo y que reveles esta información…mucho menos a esa chica…pero tranquilo cuando acabe contigo primero me divertiré un rato con ella, luego la asesinare…

El no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que ahora el castaño era quien lo tenía sujeto del cuello, la fuerza que ejercía en su agarre era significativamente mayor que la de su atacante, puesto que él lo soltó y comenzó a tratar de zafarse, pero con cada intento el castaño simplemente aplicaba más y más fuerza.

Te dije que no te convenía tenerme como enemigo, estarás consciente de que yo los iba a dejar tranquilos —dijo ahora aplicando mayor fuerza lo que provoco que su atacante se pusiera de rodillas— pero ahora que amenazaste a alguien que es muy importante para mí no te dejare con vida…

Heracles intento alejarse soltándole un puñetazo, pero detuvo el ataque con gran facilidad, como si él fuera un mero insecto, luego de percato de que la mano con la que lo detuvo estaba cubierta por una Longinus…pero no era cualquiera, se trataba de la Boosted Gear, lo que significaba que frente a el no solo se encontraba el descendiente de una gran guerrera de la antigüedad, sino también el actual Sekiryuutei.

¿te gusta pelear? …que coincidencia porque yo disfruto un buen combate y sabes la mejor parte de eso —el brazo de Issei comenzó a despedir electricidad de forma violenta— ninguno de mis oponentes sobrevive a un encuentro conmigo, veamos si tú me ofreces más pelea…que los 1000 demonios que asesine en Koshmar.

Issei le conecto una patada en la mandíbula con gran fuerza elevándolo del suelo, luego con gran velocidad le propino un puñetazo cargado de electricidad con tanta fuerza que salió volando estrellándose contra la barda de contención del primer piso y cayendo a la calle con un ruido estrepitoso.

El castaño salía del apartamento, pero esta vez todo era diferente, en su mano izquierda estaba materializada su Boosted Gear la cual parecía tener electricidad corriendo por todo su brazo, sus ojos ahora se tornaron en una apariencia reptiliana totalmente verdes con la pupila en paralelo en lugar de oblicua.

Jeanne y Leonardo estaban atónitos, resulta que ahora el chico poseía una Longinus de alto poder, pero lo que más les impacto fue el cambio en sus ojos, y la forma en la que domino a su compañero, lo hizo ver tan fácil que hasta daba risa, luego de que él se autoproclamara en más fuerte de todos.

Issei salió de ahí en un despliegue de velocidad, salto por el muro con el puño listo para golpear a Heracles, quien por suerte reacciono a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, pero la fuerza que uso fue suficiente como para provocar un mini temblor que agito las casas a su alrededor y encendió las alarmas de los coches.

Trata de no morir, sino no sería divertido —Issei se acercó a él como si se moviera en cámara lenta, golpeándolo en el estómago con tanta fuerza que una onda expansiva salió por el impacto—

Se quedó estático unos segundos, era un peleador, adoraba las batallas y enfrentarse contra enemigos fuertes, ninguno tan fuerte como para herirlo, pero ese último golpe le saco el aire de sus pulmones, no sabía cuándo paso, pero ahora se encontraba volando hacia un auto en el que se estrelló con gran fuerza, no conforme con eso el auto derramaba gasolina y uno de los cables que quedaban chispeando originaron una chispa, como resultado el vehículo exploto.

Vamos grandote, no me digas que una simple explosión es suficiente para acabar contigo —el castaño se dirigía hacia la bola de fuego que había del otro lado de la calle cuando sus instintos le advirtieron del ataque por la espalda—

El esquivo un espadazo de la chica rubia, por suerte sus instintos se agudizaron y logro esquivar el segundo y tercer ataque hasta que decidió bloquear el siguiente con su Boosted Gear.

Mi problema es con la montaña de anabólicos, no te metas, no me gusta golpear a las mujeres a menos que me provoquen —dijo mientras sostenía la espada—

Lo siento tú lo hiciste también mi problema cuando lo atacaste…Sekiryuutei esto si es una gran sorpresa, desciendes de una guerrera que admiro tanto como a mi ancestro y además portas una Longinus tan poderosa como para matar a un dios —decía mientras hacía más fuerza con su espada—

Es una lástima para ti…no me hubiera gustado deformar tan bello rostro —Issei aventó la espada hacia un lado y girando sobre si le propino una patada en la mejilla que la arrojo hacia la pared—

Ella solo reboto en el concreto, pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse del dolor puesto que vio el puño del chico directo a su rostro, asi que esquivo dejando en claro que era lo que le pasaría si hubiera impactado, el muro de concreto se partió en cientos de pedazos, el solo imaginar que ahí estaría su cabeza provoco que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Issei trato de ir hacia donde estaba la chica cuando un enorme toro de apariencia monstruosa lo embistió en una de las paredes de la calle, fue un golpe brutal, Issei se recuperó en segundos, pero no reacciono tan rápido como para evitar la segunda embestida, y la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta….

¿Estás bien Jeanne? —pregunto el azabache— este sujeto es más de lo que aparenta….

Issei detuvo a la criatura sosteniéndolo de sus cuernos, solo se escuchó un crujido que hizo que ambos tuvieran un escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral, si ese sonido era lo que ellos creían, el castaño mato a la criatura rompiéndole el cuello usando sus cuernos como punto de apoyo, el problema fue la enorme bola de fuego y metal retorcido que impacto en su cuerpo, cortesía de Heracles quien se había recuperado del ataque.

Mierda este sujeto sí que era fuerte, pero era un mero insecto con unos golpes de suerte….

Cierra el pico idiota ¿en serio crees que lo que hiciste servirá para deshacernos de él? —exclamo Jeanne—

De pronto el metal retorcido exploto, pero en medio de la explosión el poco metal que quedo salió disparado en dirección a los tres sujetos quienes lo esquivaron, lo sorprendente fue que las llamas de aquella zona de impacto se tornaron de color azul.

De entre ellas salía Issei con algunas partes de su camisa quemada y con su lanza en mano, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad siendo el contraste las llamas azules junto con su Boosted Gear y esos rayos recorriendo so brazo izquierdo.

Esto sera divertido, no tenía una triple amenaza desde que Salí de ese agujero infernal —el castaño miraba su camisa en llamas, con sus manos comenzó a apagar el fuego— tu cabeza de musculo…esta camisa la adoraba, vas a pagar caro por esto…solo espero que puedan sobrevivir seria aburrido matarlos si no ofrecen una mínima resistencia —termino de hablar esbozando una sonrisa….

Esta sonrisa hizo que cada uno de ellos se pusiera nervioso, incluso Heracles estaba intimidado, era como ver a un dragón sediento de sangre, la sangre que corría por sus venas y las de sus compañeros…puede que hayan cometido el error de despertar a esta "bestia", los tres se miraron listos para encarar a tan peligroso rival, tenían una reputación que mantener y esta misión no sería un fracaso por haber subestimado a su oponente, quien aún sonreía de esa forma tan sádica, tampoco sabían que se esperaban de este combate, dominados por unos sentimientos que tenían tan ocultos se lanzaron hacia el castaño quien ya los esperaba con arma en mano y su Boosted Gear brillando con intensidad.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos…bien que les pareció, ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? Lamento haber cambiado esto de último minuto, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente no sentí que fuera justo que Issei fuera descendiente directo de una deidad, por más diluida que estuviera su sangre, la historia tomaría un rumbo algo monótono y predecible, para aquellos que no saben sobre Artemisia I de Caira les recomiendo ver 300, el origen de un imperio:

no digo que estén tanto al pendiente, estos tres meses han sido algo tediosos para mí, al menos en la universidad que estoy no tengo tantos…..podría decirse "compañeros" que son unos racistas idiotas, y eso ha sido agobiante, pero como me dijo una vez mi madre (a quien también extraño mucho) " **te encontraras con gente asi o peor, lo único que puedes hacer es adaptarte y dejarlas de lado, no importa lo que hagas nunca cambiaran** " más aparte tratar de hablar otro idioma, el cambio de horario…..por ejemplo aquí son 10 minutos para las 10 del lunes, creo que por allá aun es domingo, ahorita tengo un poco de tiempo libre y decidí subir esto, espero que pueda actualizar la historia de Naruto, después atravesando barreras, tú eres mi guardián, invocaciones mutantes, y al final UZU avengers, pero no prometo mucho, carajo incluso ya tengo el protagonista del crossover con mi héroe favorito…..Superman y un capitulo escrito de dragón esmeralda junto con otro capítulo de Dragón Slayer de hielo.

Aun no quiero publicarlo porque me faltan pulir detalles, además con el poco tiempo libre que tengo no puedo trabajar como me gustaría, pues aparte son las tareas los trabajos, etc. agregándole el plus de que deben estar redactados en otro idioma.

Con esto me despido no sin antes dejarles una pequeña reflexión que me dijo una amiga que estudia en el mismo campus que yo, pero diferente carrera.

Sobre todo, la dejo para mis compatriotas mexicanos que viven o estudian en algún otro país y por las estupideces que hizo el copete de cemento al invitar al otro idiota xenófobo

" **vivir en cualquier parte del mundo y estar en contra de la igualdad por motivos de raza o de color, es como vivir en Alaska y estar en contra de la nieve"**

 **William Faulkner**

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…transmisión completa que tengan un/una buen/a día/tarde/noche_

 _[TRANSMISION FINALIZADA]_


	5. Atentado

Hello my Friends, lo se me extrañaron primero que nada… ¡alguien dele un golpe a ese idiota con la bazuca! —de pronto se escucharon gritos y vulgaridades de todo tipo antes de que unos sujetos de traje negro se arrojaran sobre el— gracias…que buena seguridad contrate….

You said it —respondió la pokemon de alola—

Te dije que íbamos a practicar más tu pronunciación, asi que deja de hablar inglés —respondió—

But….we went from mexico makes a month —exclamo—

Esa no es excusa, bien en que estaba…ah si la historia, tengo que aclarar por qué tanto relleno, y no esto no se convertirá en Naruto.

No me gusta que las historias no tengan una trama de fondo, ver porque el personaje principal se comporta de esa forma, cuáles son sus motivaciones, frustraciones etc.

Por eso decidi ampliar esto otro capítulo más antes de pasar a la reunión de las facciones y de una vez advierto para que no halla alguno de ustedes que quiera lincharme, en el siguiente capítulo morirán varios personajes, puede que alguno se encuentre entre sus favoritos, les recuerdo que esto es una historia que escribe un fulano, **si no les agrada la idea nadie los obliga a leer, ustedes lo hacen por voluntad propia.**

Segunda aclaración. Sé que muchos no les gusto que cambiara la idea original de que Issei era descendiente de una diosa, pero esto lo hice porque la historia se volvería muy monótona, en qué sentido.

Las peleas estarían definidas desde el principio, Issei sería el ganador de cada una y esta caería en la categoría de godlike que no me gusta tanto (para que miento, odio las historias de tipo godlike por esta razón) es por eso que decidi agregar esto, pero no os temáis chavales, artemisia de caira hizo algo que la hizo destacar en esta dimensión.

Sin más que decir contestare los reviews que me han dejado.

 **Guest:** no escribo historias de lo que no veo y lo que no me gusta, en este caso tendría que ver primero la serie, pero el tiempo lo tengo medido, asi que por el momento me enfocare solo en los proyectos que tengo y en otros en los que estoy colaborando.

 **Alexzero:** si pertenece a la facción de los héroes, pero no es descendiente de esa diosa, en este capítulo creo que te darás una ligera idea de lo que paso.

 **Danmaku-OverLord:** estoy pensándolo seriamente, puesto que en esta pelea no salió muy bien que digamos, tal vez lo someta a votación, te aclaro esto porque debido a lo que paso en esa prisión, acabara con la vida de quien sea, no importa si se trata de un hombre o una mujer

 **Kalez The Dark Storm:** Ras si aparecerá, pero él se encuentra en el pozo de Lázaro de otra forma y no es quien estamos acostumbrados, esto es lo interesante del multiverso y lo que me permite jugar con los personajes...¿Quién es Ras al Ghul en este universo?

 **Homicidal Liu:** a quien te imaginas cara de payaso mal maquillado... pues a ti que te gusta promocionar la escopeta maquilladora de homero, considéralo una ligera venganza por romper mi ventana…sigo sin entender cómo diablos sobreviviste una caída de cuatro pisos…en fin si todos se emocionaron con esta aclaración, pero eso no significa que artemisia de este universo no hizo algo que la dejo marcada en la historia, más adelante lo revelare.

No creo que sea un antagonista, más bien seria como un antihéroe, sabes que mis historias tienen giros inesperados, asi que te dejo en duda lo de Asia, pero sobre todo gracias por el apoyo bro.

 **Ouroborus:** claro que lo intentaran, pero debido a lo que paso con Raynare, Rias y las demás, sera mucho más cerrado con las chicas sobrenaturales (ángeles, Yokai y muchísimo más con los caídos y demonios) a tal grado que se comportara de manera agresiva para que lo dejen, en cambio Asia es otra historia y servirá como ese puente.

 **Coatl9:** aunque no lo creas esa era la intención puesto que es uno de mis personajes favoritos (junto con Xenovia y Ravel) pero después me di cuenta de que lo traume tanto que una sola chica no podría consolarlo, aclaro que ahora sera un harem "accidental" puesto que cuando obtuvo sus poderes de Shazam, perdió algo muy importante para él.

Sobre la historia de Naruto, asi es, puesto que la otra idea era que la historia de pokemon también entrara en este multiverso de DC, pero al final decidi hacerlo solo con los animes que yo creí conveniente.

 **Zafir09:** cuando te enamoras por primera vez actúas como idiota, crees que la chica que encontraste lo es todo, Sōna logro calmarlo porque Issei la respeta, pero esto puede convertirse en algo más.

Lo de Jeanne creo que unos comentarios más arriba te lo respondo.

 **Andreszero:** eh gracias por el comentario, aunque siento que aún me falta mucho para llegar a escribir como aquellos que están en mi top de buenas historias.

 **incursion123:** aquí hay un ligero lime, veré cómo reaccionan las personas y esto me ayudara a mejorar para escribir un lemon verdadero.

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** es verdad, es muy peligroso tentar a alguien casi tan poderoso que Superman, solo juega injustice y lo veras, ahora sí que buen ojo.

 **Dasabo:** me se la historia de Daredevil a groso modo y no me gustaría escribir algo que tuviera huecos que al final termine rellenando como Naruto, si dices lo mismo de esta, Shazam no tiene muchos villanos (hasta donde yo leí solo tiene dos) por lo que me es difícil no meter relleno.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** y eso que no has visto nada, el que sigue estará peor.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:** aquí está la continuación.

Creo que eso sería todo, asi que para no aburrirlos JARVIS comienza a cargar la historia.

 **Renuncia de derechos: sigo sin entender porque tengo que hacer esto, es obvio que toda la franquicia de High School DxD y los personajes de DC que estoy usando no son de mi propiedad.**

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. atentado.**

En una sala de decoración elegante se encontraban algunas personas que poseían varias características en común.

La primera era la forma en la que vestían, denotando su status en la sociedad, aun asi todos tenían en su rostro una expresión de terror plasmada en sus rostros, pero ¿Cuál era la razón de dicha expresión? Pues nada más ni nada menos que la escena que se mostraba en pantalla.

se veía a Issei cubierto de sangre que no necesariamente era de él, a su alrededor había 5 cadáveres tirados, todos con la misma expresión de terror y dolor.

En su mano izquierda se encontraba su Longinus activada de la cual también goteaba la sangre de sus víctimas, aquellas que lo desafiaron confiando en que se enfrentaban al mismo niño que vencieron en los Rating Games, sin saber que todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano, no hubo misericordia alguna por su parte, fue rápido, preciso y mortal, las asesino a sangre fría y por alguna extraña razón se veía feliz por haberlo hecho.

Aquellas que sobrevivieron estaban aterradas, sobretodo una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas que tenía una gran herida en su hombro…temerosa de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Ahora se preguntarán ¿Qué habia pasado? ¿Por qué se habían enfrentado al castaño? ¿Por qué la rubia estaba tan aterrada? …Bien estas preguntas se responderán si volvemos tres semanas atrás.

—FLASHBACK TRES SEMANAS ATRAS—

En una limosina de color blanco con algunos decorados en dorado se encontraba una familia, pero si uno se fijara bien se trataba de la familia Gremory, del lado izquierdo se encontraba el padre de Rias, un adulto de cabello rojo, similar al de sus hijos y ojos azules, traía una expresión molesta por lo que habia pasado y la forma en que ese chico le habia gritado a su princesa, del lado derecho estaba la que era su esposa, una mujer de gran belleza y cabello castaño, con un gran parecido a su hija menor, ella también le reclamaría al chico, ningún hombre si es que podía llamar asi al chico haría que su hija se sintiera miserable.

Rias veía las expresiones de su padre y luego se percató de como su hermano negaba todo lo que estaba pasando, a su lado se encontraba su esposa de cabello plateado vestida de maid quien simplemente secundaba a su marido.

Era consciente porque Issei se comportó de esa forma y no podía culparlo, estar en ese infierno debió endurecerlo tanto física como emocionalmente, estaba segura que, si ambos se hubieran encontrado en una habitación solos, sin impórtale el hecho de que era una chica muy bella la hubiera despedazado sin misericordia.

¿acaso se habia enamorado del castaño? La respuesta era muy confusa, por una parte, al ver lo que sería capaz de hacer solo porque ella estuviera a salvo fue un gran detonante, ¿Quién no aprecia semejante sacrificio tan solo por intentar rescatarla? No quería recordar aquel momento donde perdió a su lindo peón, pero habia algo muy específico que llamo su atención…las palabras de Riser tenían algo de verdad, cualquiera estaría con ella solo por el hecho de su hermosa figura o si se trataba de un demonio por la importancia que tenía su título como hermana de un Maou y pertenecer a una casa demoniaca.

Sería como si fuera comprometida a la fuerza, existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ganar su libertad, pero más pretendientes llegarían, más Rating Games y tarde o temprano existía la posibilidad de perder ante alguien con la misma personalidad de Riser o peor.

Ahí estaba la respuesta hacia ese problema, con el tiempo Issei pudo haber escalado en la jerarquía del inframundo, ya era importante por el hecho de poseer una Longinus tan poderosa, era cierto que era un pervertido pero jamás se propaso con ella el poco tiempo que estuvo a su lado, tampoco podía negar era un chico apuesto y tenía algo que era especial, incluso verlo sonreír era agradable…..pero ahora esa sonrisa se habia esfumado o eran muy pocas las veces que aparecía, ya no era un pervertido o al menos eso creía al negarse a la solicitud de sus compañeros, el chico de buen corazón y sentimientos tan intensos habia muerto hace seis meses, Riser le habia confesado todo lo que hizo solo para que sufriera, su yo anterior le alabo sus acciones, sentía asco por lo que dijo.

Pronto sintió que la limosina se detuvo, había muchos autos en fila, lo cual no era normal mucho menos en esta parte de la ciudad.

se escuchó un estruendo que sacudió a todos los autos incluyendo al de la familia Gremory, seguido del sonido característico de una explosión muy fuerte que incluso agrieto los cristales de varios autos, Sirzechs estaba preocupado puesto que vio la columna de humo que se alzaba desde esa distancia, en esa dirección se encontraba el edificio donde Issei ahora vivía.

Cuando por fin el tráfico se despejo la limosina se dirigía al lugar de los hechos, claro con algo de manipulación mental y alegar que ahí estaba un conocido de su familia pudieron llegar a lo que todos describirían como una zona de guerra.

Varias casas estaban destrozadas, algunas con daños menores y otras que necesitarían mucho trabajo, el edificio donde se hospedaba el castaño estaba en llamas, los bomberos trataban por todos los medios de apagar el incendio, una explosión en el segundo piso provoco que todos se alejaran y se cubrieran el rostro, una explosión subsecuente hizo que algo…más bien alguien fuera arrojado hacia uno de los autos que estaban alrededor estrellándose de manera estridente.

Los paramédicos se acercaron para ver si el sujeto estaba vivo, se impactaron cuando vieron que este aun respiraba, del metal retorcido cierto castaño bajaba con delicadeza, entre sus brazos habia un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana, se trataba de una niña de aproximadamente 4 años.

Una mujer y su esposo se encontraban abrazados llorando al pensar que habían perdido a su hija, cuando esta les hablo ambos voltearon a ver al joven castaño quien bajaba del techo del auto con lentitud, el golpe debió de dolerle mucho y habia usado su cuerpo para amortiguar cualquier daño que este ocasionara a la niña.

Fue una escena muy conmovedora, los padres abrazaban a su hija con tanta fuerza, como si la estuvieran protegiendo de todo.

Issei sonrió ante esto, no deseaba que alguien sufriera por la pérdida de algún familiar, la niña se acercó al castaño que se arrodillo con una pierna tratando de mermar el dolor de su espalda, su invulnerabilidad disminuida no significaba libre de dolor.

Nii-chan…eres muy valiente…muchas gracias —la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño y este sonrió tratando de levantarse—

Chico…gracias por salvar a mi hija…no sé cómo voy a pagarte por esto —decía la mujer llorando y abrazándola—

Issei hizo un ademan con la mano negando cualquier gratificación, nuevamente se intentó parar, pero un calambre lo hizo flanquear, nunca llego al piso puesto que el padre de la pequeña lo sostuvo.

Asia apareció de entre las personas que lograron salir del edificio a tiempo, solo para abrazar al castaño, aunque este hizo un ademan de dolor, con dificultad pudo corresponderlo.

Ya apagado el fuego y ver que no habia nadie herido Issei se encontraba recibiendo primeros auxilios, tenía una enorme herida en la espalda por lo que uno de los paramédicos estaba cerrándola.

Asia le dijo que podía curarlo en un santiamén, pero prefería guardar el secreto de aquel don que poseía.

Eres muy valiente chico, tienes suerte de no haber quedado paralitico, caíste desde un segundo piso sin romperte los huesos y con daño mínimo, me sorprende que no pidieras anestesia local —dijo— puedo preguntarte algo….

Adelante —respondió el castaño—

¿Estudias una carrera militar o algo asi? ...la última vez que vi tantas cicatrices en una persona fue un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam y en un artista marcial —dijo—

Soy un artista marcial, pero digamos que mi entrenamiento me llevo a mis limites tanto físicos como mentales —y por limites se refería a vivir en el ambiente más hostil que se conocía en el inframundo, donde ser débil implicaba que te despedazaran sin misericordia—

Bueno chico, agrega una más a tu colección…listo trata de no moverte tanto para que los puntos no se rompan —decía el paramédico mientras limpiaba la herida—

Ise —ese tono de voz era muy irritante para él, se preguntaba si tenía que matar a Rias para que saliera de su vida definitivamente—

El castaño estaba sentado en una de las ambulancias, tenía leves quemaduras en la piel, nada grave, al no traer camisa Rias se percató de algo que no observo con detalle aquella noche cuando mato al engendro.

Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tonificado, cuando se levanto pudo ver esos hombros y brazos fuertes, ese pecho marcado junto con esos abdominales que parecían haber sido esculpidos por uno de esos artistas griegos de la antigüedad, sin embargo, todas las cicatrices del castaño eran muy notorias, algunas fatales, otras demasiado profundas y algunos cortes menos graves, pero en gran cantidad.

No sabía cuál era la razón por la que su cara se sentía al rojo vivo, el hecho de que estuviera sin camisa o ver como se la ponía con calma.

Fue entonces que recordó a la rubia, ella habia dado una orden para no acercársele y Asia la desobedeció se giró hacia donde estaba la rubia para castigarla.

Asia te dije que no te le acercaras, ¿acaso eres tonta o qué? —decía mientras en su mano aparecía un círculo mágico lista para darle su correctivo—

Lo cual nunca paso, puesto que en lo que tardaron en parpadear Issei se encontraba frente a la pelirroja, mirándola con muchísima ira, ya era incomodo sostenerle la mirada al castaño, pero ahora sus ojos presentaban una apariencia peculiar.

No se trataban de los ojos de un humano, o demonio, eran los ojos de un reptil…eran los ojos de un dragón, podía sentir como si estuviera asesinándola con la mirada.

Perdón Rias ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —pregunto con seriedad provocándole un escalofrió—

a…hazte a un lado Ise, ella debe ser castigada, desobedeció una orden directa…no me obligues a lastimarte…—decía algo temerosa, pero su orgullo no la dejaba ver lo hacía—

al contrario, Rias…—dijo el castaño— intenta lastimarme, dame tu mejor golpe…si tienes las agallas…

sabía que Issei estaba enterado del "conflicto" que tuvo con la rubia, Sōna le habia advertido que bajo ninguna circunstancia aparecía por los alrededores, estaba tan furioso que habia derrotado a las dos torres de su amiga azabache y dejado al peón rubio muy herido.

sería mejor no provocarlo, parecía un dragón protegiendo algo muy valioso.

Además, ella ya no te pertenece, es libre de tus ataduras…dejo de ser un demonio —dijo el castaño mientras extendía su puño frente a Rias, abrió su mano y ella quedo impactada por lo que habia—

Se trataba de la pieza de alfil que se suponía estaba dentro de Asia, ahora ella miro con más detalle a la rubia, Rias se percató de que tenía una cruz de plata que colgaba en su cuello, pero no le causaba había ninguna señal de dolor, algo por lo cual un demonio reencarnado estaría agonizando.

Co…como…imposible….

Sobreviví 8 años en el infierno…para mí nada es imposible, por cierto, hace poco me enteré de tu "altercado" con ella. La única razón por la cual estoy conteniendo mis ganas de arrancarte la garganta para ver cómo te ahogas con tu propia sangre…. —dijo mirando discretamente a la rubia quien estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria— ella es la razón de que sigas viva, asi que te advierto una cosa…si la lastimas yo te lastimare diez veces peor, si atentas contra su vida te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo y si tu atentado termina matándola…no me importa si tengo que entrar en guerra contra todo el inframundo…te asesinare de forma tan lenta y dolorosa…que vas a suplicarme que acabe con tu miseria…

Ese tono de voz no les gusto para nada a ambos adultos, por lo que el pelirrojo mayor fue quien tomo la iniciativa.

Óyeme infeliz ¿quién te crees para hablarle asi a mi princesa? —decía el pelirrojo sosteniéndole el hombro—

Por instinto Issei reacciono y le aplico una llave que lo inmovilizo sobre uno de los coches que habia cerca.

Quien carajos es usted…. —pregunto el castaño mirando al sujeto—

El padre de Rias se zafo del agarre del castaño y lo golpeo en el rostro, iba a darle un segundo golpe, pero el bloqueo el ataque, lo golpeo en la cara y con un rápido movimiento saco de balance al pelirrojo que termino arrodillado y el castaño lo remato con un puñetazo descendente a la cara.

¿Quieres jugar chico? —dijo mientras se levantaba y escupía algo de sangre que le salió debido a la fuerza del golpe—…bien juguemos

El pelirrojo nuevamente lanzo un golpe que Issei esquivo agachándose, aprovecho para golpear su costado derecho y golpearlo nuevamente en la cara, empujándolo con fuerza, mandarlo a estrellarse contra la ambulancia que estaba frente a ellos, el preparo otro golpe pero el pelirrojo bloqueo su ataque y lo empujó hacia otro auto que estaba detrás de él, lo golpeo un par de veces, pero cuando intentó golpearlo en la cara, el castaño lo tomo del brazo y de su camisa, estrellándolo contra el vehículo donde estaba recargado con anterioridad.

Todos ahí se mantenían a la expectativa, aunque Sirzechs era quien estaba impresionado por la forma en que el castaño dominaba la pelea…el conocía a su padre y esto no pararía.

El sujeto de traje blanco giro sobre sí mismo tratando de conectar un golpe, pero Issei lo detuvo en seco y lo golpeo a un costado de su cabeza para sacarlo de balance, nuevamente intento golpear el rostro del castaño y este detuvo su ataque sosteniendo su muñeca, haciendo que esta estuviera a una altura necesaria para pasar por encima su pierna y con esto no solo lograr derribarlo sino también inmovilizarlo y aplicarle un candado al brazo con muchísima fuerza.

El pelirrojo estaba atónito por la facilidad que ese humano lo domino, aunque en esos momentos estaba más distraído con la fuerza ejercida por el candado.

¡basta…por favor! —esa voz quebradiza no era otra más que la de Asia, quien estaba mirando al castaño y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—

El odiaba con todo su ser verla llorar, por lo que soltó inmediatamente al pelirrojo que se levantó con calma, dolido no solo físicamente.

Issei se acercó lentamente a la rubia quien derramaba lágrimas y levanto su mentón, podía ver como ella sufría.

Perdón —contesto mientras retiraba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas— no era mi intención…

No me gusta…que vallas por ahí…dialogando a base de golpes…—decía de manera entrecortada— Prométeme que vas a controlarte…por favor…

Issei se encontraba en una posición algo complicada, puesto que era la única forma que conocía cuando alguien lo desafiaba de esa forma, aunque por ella trataría de minimizar esto.

Lo intentare…—esto provoco que ella sonriera ante esas palabras con algunas lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos, lo cual ablando el duro exterior del castaño— hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Asia simplemente lo abrazo, aunque esto le provoco algo de dolor por las puntadas y el golpe.

La castaña veía al chico de otra manera, ella pensaba que era un grosero o misógino por la forma en la que trato a su hija, pero mirándolo a detalle, la forma en la que hablaba con esa chica rubia era una historia diferente.

El pelirrojo menor y su esposa sabían que esto era una buena idea, aunque estaban impresionados al saber que Asia habia vuelto a ser humana, estaban seguros de que esto era lo que necesitaba para sanar esas heridas que Koshmar y la perdida de sus padres le habían dejado, aunque pudo ver como Rias tenía una cara de molestia mientras apretaba la pieza de alfil que Issei le entrego, pero habia algo más….algo que prácticamente todos aquellos que prestaban atención podían ver a kilómetros de distancia…Rias Gremory estaba celosa por primera vez en su vida.

Issei entonces se percató de las personas a su alrededor y miro al satán carmesí parado con su ayudante, ahora se habia dado cuenta del gran parecido que el sujeto al que habia derrotado anteriormente, cuando miro a la castaña pudo percatarse del gran parecido que ella y Rias tenían.

Sirzechs, ¿acaso es tu padre? —Pregunto cosa que el pelirrojo asintió— que vergüenza, que el padre de un Maou sea tan débil…

No te confíes jovencito…no estaba peleando con toda mi fuerza —exclamo mientras su esposa lo ayudaba—

Qué gracioso ¿en serio crees que estaba peleando con todo? —dijo el castaño dejando a todos en silencio—

Para no entrar en un debate Sirzechs decidió dejar este tema para otra ocasión, en estos momentos quería saber que habia pasado en ese lugar, aunque este no era ni el sitio ni el tiempo para hacer esas preguntas, asi que todos se dirigieron a la limosina que transportaba a toda la familia Gremory, esta vez Issei no pudo rescatar mucho, salvo una foto que habia en la mesa de centro donde se encontraban Asia y sus padres, aun recordaba como insistió su madre en inmortalizar esta bella familia.

Ya en el auto todos miraban con cierto repudio la escena frente a ellos, sobretodo ambas mujeres y en menor medida ambos pelirrojos.

Grayfia tenía unas pinzas y tijeras para retirar los puntos del castaño a petición de Asia, como era de esperarse, la herida comenzó a sangrar, la idea era sanar al castaño para que no tuviera más cicatrices.

Issei-sama esto puede ser algo doloroso —decía la maid—

Tranquila, como dije una vez, el dolor y yo llegamos a un acuerdo hace mucho tiempo —exclamo el castaño restándole importancia a la situación—

La herida quedo expuesta luego de varios intentos, Grayfia controlo la leve hemorragia mientras Asia usaba su Sacred Gear para curarlo, pero en ningún momento se escuchó queja alguna de Issei.

Luego de esto todos estaban en un silencio algo incómodo, debido al cansancio Asia se habia quedado dormida en el asiento con la cabeza recargada en las piernas del castaño, él se quitó la chaqueta que traía y se la coloco encima para cubrirla del frio.

Fue entonces que Sirzechs decidió preguntar por los acontecimientos de hace un par de minutos.

bueno…solo diré que eran un grupo de imbéciles que querían reclutarme para un trabajo, no acepte y me atacaron, pero la pelea se salió de control—respondió el castaño—…al final me negué puesto que esto afectaría al inframundo

esto en cierta forma creo cierta sensación de alivio en el satán pelirrojo, aunque claro no esperaba esta respuesta del castaño.

Si les afectaba ¿Cómo me divertiría? Es entretenido romperles todos los huesos a esos asquerosos demonios y sentirme como el ángel de la muerte que todos en el miserable inframundo deberían temer —la respuesta solo les saco una enorme gota en la nuca a todos los presentes, no recordaban que Issei tuviera un sentido del humor tan crudo—

Y dónde están esos sujetos —pregunto Venelana— es tu deber como demonio y parte del clan Gremory….

Para tu tren abuela, yo no pertenezco a esa asquerosa raza, mucho menos estoy asociado con esa maldita casa demoniaca…que lo único que hizo desde que me involucre con ellos, fue quitarme todo aquello que me importaba —decía con algo de ira—

Como te atreves jovencito…bueno era de esperarse…seguramente tus padres no te educaron como…

Ella no debió mencionar ese tema, puesto que para Issei, ningún demonio era digno de siquiera mencionarlos…lo cual termino en que el castaño abollo la puerta de la limosina por el tremendo golpe que le dio, señal de que estaba furioso.

Escúchenme bien, no me importa que sean los padres de un Maou…jamás… ¡JAMAS se atrevan a mencionar a mis padres! —decía mientras sacaba su puño de la puerta—

Esto impresiono a los cuatro adultos en gran medida, el daño fue considerable y para hacerlo se necesitaba muchísima fuerza, de pronto Issei comenzó a sentir que su brazo quemaba, Asia quien habia despertado luego del golpe se preocupó por esto.

Tranquila...ya sé que pasa…no te importa ¿verdad? —dijo mientras miraba al Maou—

Sirzechs sabía a lo que se refería asi que hizo un ademan para dar a entender que no habia ningún problema.

El brazo izquierdo del castaño se ilumino de manera tenue y poco a poco fue cambiando de apariencia, pero eso no era todo, sus ojos nuevamente adquirieron la misma apariencia reptiliana de hace un par de minutos.

Ambos patriarcas del clan Gremory estaba atónitos con lo que vieron, aunque Rias no parecía despegar la vista de su brazo.

Disculpen aún no logro controlar todo este poder —decía mientras miraba a todos, pero algo habia cambiado—

Solo se percataba de sus siluetas en distintos tonos de naranja y azul, nuevamente cerro los ojos con fuerza y su vista volvió a la normalidad, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Maou.

En cuanto a ellos, no creo que sean una molestia…trate de ser caballeroso con la chica, no quería lastimarla pero ella me obligo…aunque su castigo fue "menor" que a los otros…el idiota musculoso que los acompañaba puede que "necesite" una mano…o un brazo y por ultimo…el otro sujeto sí que era fuerte, su Sacred Gear era muy poderosa, pero al final solo diré que "perdió la cabeza" —decía con mucha seriedad, algo que Rias no vio cuando les menciono que el habia torturado y posteriormente asesinado al engendro de hace tres noches—

ese es tema para debatir luego, la buena noticia es que tu apartamento incluía un seguro en caso de pérdida total, creo que esto aplica —dijo el pelirrojo menor—

Con todo respeto Sirzechs se lo que planeas…y te lo agradezco, pero quiero volver a mi casa…mi verdadera casa….

¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunto Grayfia sabiendo que en ese lugar el castaño lo perdió todo—

Seguro —respondió— asi que usare este dinero para reconstruirla….

Era tu apartamento y es tu dinero, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar de opinión —dijo el pelirrojo—

Gracias….

¿Encima lo recompensas después de cómo le hablo a tu hermana? Sirzechs quiero una explicación ahora mismo —exclamo el pelirrojo mayor—

¿explicación? no les has dicho ¿verdad? —decía Issei mirando a Rias quien tenía la mirada baja— Ya decía yo que aparte de ser una estúpida niñita mimada eras una cobarde…

Ambos padres estaban más que listos para saltar encima del castaño quien parecía esperarlos con ansia de batalla, pero Sirzechs puso orden a la situación que era más obvia como terminaría.

Al final Issei y Asia se hospedaron en el hotel donde la familia Gremory se quedaba durante las visitas, era un hotel cinco estrellas, donde empresario y gente pomposa se quedaban para presumir su riqueza, puesto que no habia muchas atracciones turísticas en la ciudad.

Toda la familia Gremory entro a la lujosa recepción, Issei estaba algo impresionado por la decoración, pronto sintió un agarre firme en su mano, Asia estaba muy nerviosa puesto que nunca en su vida pensó entrar a un lugar tan lujoso, luego sintió un calor reconfortante cuando Issei sostuvo su mano y le sonrió, la acción provoco que se sonrojara y suspirara aliviada, esto solo podía significar una cosa…aun habia algo bueno dentro de él.

El problema eran las personas quienes sacaban ese lado cruel y en algunos casos sádico, como por ejemplo un grupo de sujetos de la misma edad que ellos, cuando los miraron vestidos con la ropa quemada y sucia estaban más que dispuestos a humillarlos sin percatarse de que estaban metiéndose con el sujeto equivocado.

Issei estaba viendo a la rubia cuando vio como una maleta caía frente a ellos, ahí parado se encontraba un sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes mirándolos como si fueran escoria, la mirada cálida que Issei le dedicaba a Asia se transformó rápidamente en una mirada fría y sin emociones.

Muy bien botones, lleva esto a mi habitación y deja a tu amiga…créeme le daremos una buena propina si nos hace compañía —decía el sujeto y sus tres amigos lo secundaron inspeccionado a la rubia cosa que la incómodo y lo molesto—

Issei al ver la maleta simplemente la pateo estrellándola en una maceta, la maleta se abrió y toda la tierra cayo en el equipaje del sujeto que estaba atónito.

Espero le guste nuestra nueva modalidad express…que tenga buena noche —ambos estaban a punto de retirarse de no ser porque el sujeto rubio lo sostuvo del hombro—

Óyeme maldito pordiosero…más te vale que empieces a limpiar lo que le hiciste a mi maleta o si no….

Si no ¿qué? —volteo mirándolo desafiante, cosa que lo hizo retroceder— adelante….

No soy alguien con quien puedas jugar….

Lo mismo digo —la forma en que lo dijo puso más nervioso al sujeto— …bien dice el refrán…perro que ladra no muerde…vámonos Asia….

El sujeto simplemente vio cómo se iban, cerca de su pie estaba una piedra posiblemente de la maceta que se rompió, la tomo y con fuerza la arrojo en dirección al castaño, sus instintos reaccionaron con fluidez, Issei movió la cabeza hacia un lado y atrapo la roca en menos de un segundo dejando a todos atónitos.

El castaño empezaba a molestarse y estaba a punto de encarar al sujeto (y con eso se refería a quebrarle un par de costillas) hasta que Asia coloco su mano en su pecho y le suplico con la mirada que se contuviera.

estuvo a punto de dejar pasar esto de no ser porque una segunda piedra iba a impactar en la cabeza de la rubia, pero la detuvo a un par de centímetros…el culpable estaba ahí regodeándose de sus acciones.

Diablos…casi le doy a esa puta —estas palabras firmaron la sentencia de los tres sujetos, puesto que Issei no permitiría ningún daño ya sea físico o moral hacia ella—

En otra parte del hotel Sirzechs estaba terminando de ver la habitación donde Issei y Asia dormirían, era preocupante el comportamiento del castaño, pero era de esperarse ya que estuvo durante mucho tiempo en uno de los lugares más hostiles del inframundo, aunque aún seguía impresionado por como volvió a Asia nuevamente humana, se suponía que una vez un humano reencarnaba se convertía en demonio permanentemente.

Aunque puede que lo entendiera, ella sería usada como moneda de intercambio por parte de Rias, con esto el nexo que existía entre ambos se iba deshaciendo.

Por desgracia la nueva personalidad del castaño le traería algunos dolores de cabeza, como el que se armaba en el lobby del hotel, donde varias personas se comenzaban a juntar para ver como Issei estaba golpeando a los tres sujetos que se habia encontrado con anterioridad, esta vez Asia decidió no intervenir puesto que haría más mal que bien para ellos.

El ultimo que quedaba de pie era el rubio que anteriormente los habia insultado, tenía el labio sangrando, su fina ropa ahora eran unos harapos, su nariz sangrando y lo más resaltante era su ojo morado, por el contrario, Issei solo tenía sus nudillos manchados de sangre y no necesariamente era de él.

En un intento desesperado el rubio arremetió contra el castaño lanzándole un golpe, Issei esquivo y tomo el brazo del sujeto para aplicarle una llave de judo, derribarlo e inmovilizarlo con un candado usando su brazo como punto de apoyo y de presión.

El chico comenzó a gritar de dolor y suplicaba que parara, podía sentir como si intentara arrancárselo.

Solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas Gollum inmundo —dijo Issei aplicando más fuerza al candado—

AAAHHH ESTA BIEN…LO…lo lamento —decía a duras penas mirando a la rubia—

No me convence…esfuérzate y que suene como una disculpa —nuevamente aplico más fuerza ocasionado que gritara de dolor—

ESTA BIEN…ESTA BIEN…en…en verdad yo lo…lo…lo siento…no tengo…filtro entre…mi cerebro…AAAAHHHH —no podía razonar con claridad puesto que Issei aplicaba cada vez más fuerza—

Aun no me convences…di que eres un chillón —esto provoco que a varios les saliera una enorme gota en la nuca, incluyendo a la rubia—

¡SOY UN CHILLON! ...

Por suerte para el rubio Sirzechs intervino para acabar con su humillación, sus dos amigos fueron cargados por los empleados del hotel puesto que estaban inconscientes.

Issei estaba ahí sentado simplemente limpiándose las manos mientras Asia lo veía con algo de molestia.

Ahora que hice —pregunto con total ingenuidad—

Prometiste que te controlarías —exclamo respingando la nariz—

Dije que lo intentaría, además si ese idiota no te hubiera arrojado nada, sería otra historia —decía con calma—

Issei-san…te agradezco que te preocupes por mi…pero esta no es forma de resolver las cosas…

este tipo de gente solo entienden de una forma —contesto serio—

suspiro ante la situación, aunque una parte de ella odiaba por completo que se comportara tan violento, habia una pequeña parte de ella que se sentía protegida, no sabía describir aquellos sentimientos.

Para calmarlo simplemente lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño, cosa que correspondió con cariño, ya para este punto todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones, incluyendo a la familia Gremory, el castaño y la rubia.

No podían dejar de admirar la enorme habitación que les habían dado, era un cuarto enorme, con una sala, bien amueblada, un televisor de pantalla plana y un sistema de sonido enorme, la recamara tenía un cuarto enorme con una cama igual de grande, un mueble donde Asia podría arreglarse y la bañera era aún más impresionante, con una tina donde facialmente podrían caber hasta 10 personas.

Issei quería que este día terminara, asi que iba a tomarse un baño mientras la rubia pedía algo de comer, pero no se esperaba que ella sugiriera bañarse con él.

Asia no parecía incomoda en mostrarse desnuda, por el contrario, Issei parecía un manojo de nervios, no sabía porque, pero algo dentro de él le decía que saltara sobre la rubia y la hiciera su mujer, trataba de mantenerlos a raya estos "instintos", pero cada vez que su piel rozaba con la suave y tersa piel de la rubia era mucho más difícil.

cenaron pidiendo servicio a la habitación y se prepararon para dormir….

Fuera de su habitación Rias se encontraba parada frente a su puerta en un gran dilema, por un lado:

ahí estaba una "traidora" como rey y parte importante en la jerarquía del inframundo tenía la obligación de eliminarla, pero por el otro lado estaba Issei, estaba muy segura de que la defendería con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo uso de las habilidades que adquirió durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

Parece ser que no perdió el tiempo en aquella prisión, sus cicatrices eran la prueba de lo que tuvo que aguantar, ella quería entrar y poder dormir nuevamente junto a él, poder abrazarlo y tratar de curar aquellas heridas emocionales que le dejo su alter ego y esa infernal prisión.

Decidió arriesgarse a pasar, solo quería poder sentir esa cálida sensación de dormir con él, como la primera vez que lo salvo, tenía que aclarar su mente conforme a aquellos sentimientos que surgieron luego todo esto, pero antes de que girara la perilla una mano lo detuvo…se trataba de su cuñada.

Ella al igual que Rias vestía un pijama que remarcaba suavemente su bella figura, Grayfia sabía de antemano lo terca que podía llegar a ser la pelirroja.

Sabía que estarías aquí —decía la peli plateada—

Onee-sama… ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta—

Tu hermano me pidió que te vigilara, no quiere que te lastimen….

Ise jamás haría eso —exclamo—

El antiguo Issei tal vez no, pero el sujeto que salió de aquella prisión no es quien tu recuerdas —contesto ante las palabras de la pelirroja— el ya no existe…lo que ves es a un hombre que no duda a la hora de segar una vida, sin importarle si se trata de un hombre o una mujer...

¡quiero explicarle! …fue Riser… ¡por él es que actué de esa forma! —decía ya desesperada, todo esto no le hacía nada bien—

Él no quiere explicaciones…mucho menos escuchara palabras tuyas —Grayfia sabía que esto la estaba lastimando debido a que sus sentimientos estaban mezclados— escucha vamos a tu habitación…necesitas calmarte y quiero que hablemos…

La forma en que lo dijo no le dio espacio para debatir, asi que por el momento decidió hacerle caso…lo que no sabían era que dentro de la habitación de ambos.

Ella decidió dormir con un pijama rosa, la cual resaltaba ese aire coqueto que tenía, mientras que el castaño traía puesto una camisa de color negro de manga corta y un pantalón gris, durante un buen rato permanecieron dormidos, hasta que aquellos instintos del castaño al no tener nada que los frenara comenzaron a salir.

Asia comenzó a sentir un suave roce de sus caderas, era agradable, pero al mismo tiempo incomodo, provocando que una mueca de molestia se dibujara en su rostro, lentamente comenzó a despertar al percatarse de un suave respirar cerca de su cuello, seguido de una sensación fría y ligeramente húmeda.

Issei se encontraba acariciando a la rubia, no conforme con eso comenzó a darle un suave beso en su cuello, como si quisiera "saborearla" provocando que despertara y percatándose de lo que sucedía.

estaba completamente sonrojada por esto y quería pararlo, pero otra parte de ella decía que no lo detuviera, ella lanzo un suave gemido cuando Issei lentamente depositaba besos en su cuello bajando suavemente hasta su hombro, con su mano libre comenzó a quitarle su pantalón dejándola en ropa interior.

Asia sabía que esto podría llegar demasiado lejos, no esperaba que esto fuera tan rápido con él, no negaba que añoraba este momento, pero ella creyó que sería en otra ocasión…por desgracia aquellas caricias empezaban a dejar su mente en blanco.

Issei coloco a la chica debajo de él y nuevamente comenzó a besarla, esta vez pasando por su mandíbula, bajando lentamente por su cuello.

ella sentía como cada uno de los besos del castaño quemaban su piel, esta sensación comenzó a agradarle puesto que rodeo el cuello del castaño como si estuviera aprobando todo esto, sin percatarse de que lentamente estaba quitándole una de las ultimas prendas que le quedaban.

La rubia soltó un gemido cuando Issei mordió su cuello, era una extraña sensación entre dolor y placer, Issei aplico más fuerza a tal punto de que la rubia sintió como sus colmillos perforaban su piel…ahora estaba en duda ¿desde cuándo el castaño tenia colmillos? ... en estos momentos era lo que menos le importaba, luego de sentir como unos labios suaves se posaban sombre los de ella, asi es…este era su primer beso…pero habia algo más, se notaba la inexperiencia de ella al tratar de corresponderle, ella no percibía solo sentimientos lujuriosos que en algunas ocasiones su amiga castaña de lentes le platicaba, habia algo más…amor puro e incondicional, era como si este beso juntara todo lo bueno que aún quedaba en su interior y se lo transmitiera.

cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, luego de algunos segundos el aire les hizo falta a ambos y se separaron, esto provoco que se percatara de que Issei tenía una mirada perdida, como si no fuera consciente de sus acciones, lo cual olvido en un instante cuando se quitó la camisa sonrojándola en gran medida, el color rojo de su rostro se intensifico cuando desabrocho el ultimo botón de su pijama y suavemente abrió la camisa.

Ella al igual que Rias y Akeno estaban acostumbradas a dormir solo con su ropa interior por lo tanto no traía sostén dejándola semidesnuda.

Issei nuevamente la beso esta vez entrelazando sus manos, era como si sus almas estuvieran en sintonía, como si nada más importara que ellos, el castaño acaricio su vientre y lentamente su mano descendía a aquella zona intima, cuando esto paso ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, sabía que significaba esto…y por alguna razón dejaba que todo siguiera su curso.

Por desgracia ella estornudo estridentemente, fue algo gracioso puesto que era un sonido agudo lo cual hizo que el castaño volverá en sí.

se percató de que no traía camisa, asi como ver a la rubia en una pose tan sugestiva, con la camisa de su pijama abierta luciendo su bella figura, vestida solo con su ropa interior, habia un poco de sangre que escurría lentamente de su cuello, esto hacia que su cabeza se ladeara a un costado mientras su cara estaba levemente sonrojada y su respiración era muy suave, moviendo su pecho lenta y rítmicamente.

Issei comenzó a sonrojarse como nunca, parecía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, de pronto un enorme chorro de sangre salió de su nariz y lo noqueo casi al instante, preocupando a la rubia que se levantó de la cama.

Ya habia visto al castaño reaccionar de esta forma, pero habia algo raro, ella no era tan despistada como algunos creían, sabia cuando Issei se comportaba de manera extraña y este fue uno de esos momentos, parecía nervioso...como si estuviera avergonzado.

Tal vez a muchos no le tomaría importancia, pero era un pervertido y verla en esa posición debería haberlo alegrado, emocionado, pero no habia nada de esos sentimientos, como si no existieran.

Decidió que este no era el momento para preguntar, mucho menos después de sentir un ligero escozor en aquella zona intima, percatándose de la humedad en su ropa interior.

pareciera que ella estaba disfrutando ese momento, lo cual la sonrojo a tal grado que su rostro comenzó a echar humo, rápidamente comenzó a rezar pidiendo que la perdonaran de ese pecado capital, luego de que su consciencia estuviera más limpia fue al baño donde se cambió de ropa interior y se lavó el rostro, frente al espejo observo aquella mordida, era profunda y muy visible como si fuera una especie de marca, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre que habia coagulado, con calma y sin tocarse la herida limpio esa zona.

¿Por qué habia hecho esto? Pero lo más importante en su mente era ¿Por qué no lo habia detenido?, este día habia sido una locura para ambos, ahora solo quería dormir junto al castaño, no despertaría después de semejante golpe.

Se acercó a la cama, abrió las sabanas y acurruco la cabeza de Issei en su pecho, como si fuera un acto reflejo el castaño la abrazo de la cintura mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

La noche fue relativamente tranquila, todo el ajetreo de la ciudad fue un poco escandaloso mientras conciliaban el sueño, a la mañana siguiente el servicio despertador del hotel se encargó de levantarlos de su cama, con algo de pesadez lo hicieron.

El castaño se paró con dolor de cabeza, pareciera como si no recordara nada de lo que paso anoche, puesto que la saludo como si nada y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse e ir a entrenar, Sirzechs le conto del gimnasio que el hotel tenia, y valla que habia aflojado desde que salió de prisión.

En el gimnasio calentó lo suficiente, ahora se encontraba en la barra horizontal, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga corta color rojo.

Sirzechs y su padre habían bajado para ejercitarse un poco, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron al castaño ahora golpeando un saco de arena, debía de haber estado desde mucho más temprano.

La técnica del castaño era muy buena, golpes, esquivar, pareciera que estaba en completa sintonía con su alrededor, luego de un par de minutos con el mismo ejercicio decidió cambiar, su objetivo era esa barra con escalera donde estaban dos sujetos intentando usarla.

Aquellos parecían novatos puesto que no llegaron más allá del primer escalón.

Hey ¿quieren un consejo? —dijo Issei llamando la atención de los tres sujetos— todo está en el centro…

Issei se quitó la camisa, lo cual dejó atónitos a aquellos que estaban cerca y sonrojo en gran medida a las chicas que tenían su edad, incluso algunas un par de años mayores.

tomo los guantes que tenía y la barra, con facilidad comenzó a escalar balanceándose en menor medida, los tres sujetos se percataron de lo que le faltaba a su técnica.

Asia entro al gimnasio con una botella de agua buscando al castaño, ella se sonrojo en gran medida cuando lo vio ejercitándose, Rias ya se iba a ala escuela y su madre junto con Grayfia entraron para decirles que irían de compras, sin embargo, Rias se quedó estática de la misma forma que la rubia cuando entro.

Issei hizo varias repeticiones durante 15 minutos, con esto habia terminado su entrenamiento, puesto que el gimnasio no tenía ningún domi para practicar sus katas.

Asia se acercó con el agua y se la dio, lo cual agradeció sonriéndole, algunas de las chicas presentes murmuraban cosas sobre porque la rubia tenia semejante galán.

Fue a las duchas, se cambió y tomo sus cosas que la rubia traía, ambos vestidos con el uniforme de la academia se despidieron de ellos y se fueron a la salida donde Rias trato de alcanzarlos para irse con ellos, solo para ver como el castaño cargaba a Asia estilo nupcial y se iban en un despliegue de velocidad sin darle oportunidad de hablar, pero esta vez dejaría pasar esto.

Cuando ambos llegaron a un par de calles cerca de la escuela, Issei bajo con delicadeza a la rubia, no quería que nadie supiera de sus habilidades, al llegar a la escuela todas las miradas se posaron sobretodo en el castaño.

Esas miradas de compasión y lastima como las odiaba, jamás debió decirles al sequito de Rias sobre lo que hizo el bastardo de Riser, pero por sobre todo Rias, no tenía derecho de hablar, solo su hermano era lo que la salvaba de quedar desfigurada.

Asia pudo sentir como el ambiente alrededor de Issei se puso tenso, asi que entrelazo su mano con la de él, esto provoco que se relajara a pesar de cómo lo miraban, entro a la escuela y varios murmullos entre la gente comenzaron a sonar.

Fue algo molesto, pero llego a los lockers donde guardaban sus zapatos, Asia fue a saludar a sus amigas mientras que el castaño estaba solo…hasta que cierto rubio del clan Gremory apareció.

Kiba trataría no solo de poder hablar con él, también intercedería por Rias, Akeno y Koneko, puesto que eran las más afectadas no solo por su indiferencia, sino también por lo que todos incluyéndole le hicieron, aunque sabía lo peligroso que era acercársele, el solo derroto a las dos torres de Sōna y venció a aquel demonio de gran peligrosidad, lo cual lo convertía en alguien de cuidado.

Issei-kun…—intento hablarle, pero este lo ignoro— oye solo quiero hablar…

Lárgate de aquí Kiba, no hay nada de qué hablar —respondió tajante—

Mira…sé que estás pasando un momento difícil…por lo de tus padres… —Kiba debió elegir mejor sus palabras puesto que el sonido de la puerta del locker siendo arrancada con fuerza lo cayo—

Además estaba nervioso por cómo lo veía, nunca habia visto tanta ira y resentimiento en una mirada, ni siquiera el antes de vengar a sus camaradas tenía ese brillo tan salvaje.

Disculpa…no debí de decir eso…pero en serio déjame platicar contigo, buchou….

No vendrás con palabras bonitas e intentaras convencerme de que valla como cachorrito asustado a que la petako, la sádica degenerada y esa perra de cabello rojo me traten como si necesitara ayuda…tal vez eso hubiera funcionado anteriormente…como te dije no hay nada de qué hablar —decidió irse, porque no soportaba su sola presencia—

Espera…en serio déjame ayudarte….

Nuevamente debió pensar su jugada, puesto que intento detenerlo sosteniéndolo del hombro, lo cual no se lo tomo muy bien, con un rápido movimiento volteo a verlo, lo tomo de su camisa y lo azoto contra los casilleros llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Te dije que me dejes en paz… ¿tengo que deformarte el rostro a golpes para que entiendas? —exclamo furioso— no necesito que sientas lastima por mi…mucho menos tú y esa bola de engendros del club del ocultismo

Después de que todos se enteraran de lo que habia pasado, notaron como se habia vuelto bastante violento, ahora en la escuela su personalidad pervertida era reemplazada por ira, enojo y aunque no lo pareciera, algo que solo pocos podían ver…el cómo sufría por todo lo que pasaba.

Muy bien ¿qué está pasando aquí? —decía la voz de una profesora que pasaba por ahí— Yuuto…Hyōdō… ¿me pueden explicar esto? …

Issei no dijo nada, simplemente soltó al rubio que cayo estridentemente al piso, aunque la fuerza que aplico el castaño luego de arrojarlo hacia los casilleros termino deformándolos, cosa que impresiono a varios puesto que no recordaban que "la bestia pervertida" fuera tan fuerte.

Asia se acercó e intento calmarlo y funciono, esa mirada llena de ira se desvaneció como por arte de magia, Kiba aún permanecía en el suelo, sabía que Issei era fuerte pero nunca imagino que tanto, pero más extraño era el tono de color de sus ojos, no cualquiera se fijaría en algo tan sutil como eso, pero ese tono verde esmeralda sí que le llamo la atención.

Ambos se fueron puesto que las clases comenzaron y un tiempo después Asia tenía una reunión en el club de arquería luego de su clase de deportes, el auge de todos los pervertidos, pero Issei estaba más distraído en otras cosas.

Habia algo en el ambiente no lo dejaba tranquilo, era como si algo estuviera aquí, oculto entre la multitud, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Asia quien ya se habia cambiado.

para él, no habia nadie a su alrededor que superara la belleza de la rubia, simplemente llevara lo que llevara era más que suficiente para hacerlo sonreír de manera tonta.

Ooooooooohhhh Asia-chan en uniforme deportivo, que linda se ve….

Por desgracia para el sujeto que dijo eso, fue recompensado con un balón de voleibol que impactó en su rostro cortesía del castaño, luego miro a todos los varones restantes y ellos entendieron la amenaza, la clase fue algo rutinario, salvo por el hecho de que en ningún momento Issei volteo a ver a las demás chicas, pareciera que sus ojos solo se posaban en la rubia, algunas se molestaron porque "la bestia pervertida" ya no les hacía caso.

incluso Irina quien estaba corriendo en la pista se sintió desplazada, a pesar de que intentaba acercarse al castaño y abrazarlo pues estaba preocupada por ese repentino cambio en su forma de ser, lo recordaba como un chico muy alegre y despreocupado, pareciera que solo quedaba ese recuerdo pues tenía esa mirada…una mirada que solo tenía la gente cuando experimentaban a guerra en carne propia, pero habia algo más algo que no podía descifrar.

Todos fueron a las duchas luego de que la clase terminara, Matsuda y Motohama fueron inmediatamente a cambiarse para ir a espiar a las chicas, pero luego recordaron que Asia se encontraba ahí y no estaba tan locos como para provocar un ataque de ira de su amigo, la única ventaja de que solo las chicas del club de kendo los golpearan era que en cierta forma era menos doloroso, por el contrario Issei usaría sus puños y la fuerza que demostró cuando levanto a Kiba.

En las duchas algunos se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron al castaño cubierto con tantas cicatrices que pareciera un mapa con relieve, muchos querían preguntar, sobre todo sus amigos que no recordaban que las tuviera hace seis meses, pero estaban temerosos de como reaccionaria, asi que dejaron el tema por el momento.

Issei acompaño a la rubia al club de arquería, ambos iban tomados de la mano, cosa que llamo la atención de muchos, sobretodo del género femenino.

Bien es aquí —dijo la rubia— después de la reunión tengo practica…por favor prométeme que no le harás daño a nadie...

Si no me provocan no tengo porque lastimarlos….

Yo no me refería a los demás, sino a Rias-buchou y Sōna-Kaicho, te lo pido por favor —dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño—

Tratare…pero no prometo mucho —respondió más relajado por el tacto de la chica—

Bueno eso es mejor que nada —suspiro— prometo que te cocinare tu plato favorito cuando lleguemos a casa…

Asia se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo dejo estático, era una sensación tan cálida, nada podía igualarlo, por primera vez Issei sonrió mientras se balanceaba por el pasillo.

Llego a donde estaban sus dos amigos mientras espiaban a las chicas del club de kendo, los abrazo y comenzó a girar con ellos, llamando la atención de las chicas quienes en vez de armarse para ir a golpear al ahora dúo pervertido se asomaron a ver lo que pasaba, la escena las dejo con una enorme gota en la nuca.

Ah ¿no es un maravilloso día?, el cielo es claro y azul, las aves cantan, la suave brisa de la primavera trae consigo el perfume de las rosas…todo se ve tan bien —decía mientras no se percataba de la fuerza que les aplicaba a sus amigos—

Sa.…sabemos que es...estas feliz…pe...pero no puedo…res…¡respirar! —decían ambos de manera entrecortada—

Oigan ¿no deberíamos salir y ayudarlos? —pregunto una de las chicas que estaba en aquella ventana— pareciera que en cualquier momento se les van a salir los ojos de la cabeza.

Déjalos, eso se merecen —decía otra chica—

Luego de un par de minutos de tortura, ambos se encontraban en la enfermería, el castaño hizo tanta fuerza que a Matsuda le quebró una costilla y Motohama se desmayó por la falta de aire.

Muy bien seré más clara en mi pregunta… ¿Cómo fue que les paso esto? —pregunto la doctora—

Un idiota enamorado —respondió Matsuda mientras veía a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos—

El castaño se fue de ahí para no ofrecer explicaciones, pasando cerca del gimnasio de la escuela, donde una chica de cabello azul salía luego de la práctica de karate.

Tsubasa era una chica aguerrida, siempre estaba orgullosa de su gran destreza a la hora de pelear, su familia tenía un dojo donde los mejores llegaban a aprender el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, todas estas cualidades fueron las que originaron que Sōna la agregara como torre en su sequito.

Tal vez no era una chica muy femenina, pero hubo un chico que hizo que su duro corazón templado por el arduo entrenamiento de su familia se ablandara, ese chico era nada más ni nada menos que Hyōdō Issei.

Aunque era un pervertido jamás cruzo esa delgada línea entre él y un degenerado, con los acontecimientos venideros, jamás pudo imaginar que un chico con un enorme corazón fuera encarcelado en la prisión más peligrosa de todas por el simple hecho de querer justicia contra el asesino de sus padres, ella estuvo presente cuando Riser no solo habia confesado todo, sino encima de eso abuso de la madre del castaño.

La pelea…o en este caso masacre dejaron ver no solo al guerrero en el que se forjo durante todo este tiempo, esa sonrisa que a veces la hacía suspirar habia desaparecido, solo habia ira y odio que destilaba de cada poro de su ser.

No podía imaginar como la estaba pasando el castaño en estos momentos, sobre todo con el día de ayer, sabía que por palabras de su rey era muy peligroso acercársele, sin duda aquella escena mórbida donde habia torturado y asesinado al engendro estaría grabada en sus más oscuras y terribles pesadillas asi como ese día donde peleo con ella y la derroto con suma facilidad, aun asi decidió tomar la iniciativa, estaba muy preocupada por su estado mental y físico.

Issei-san —una suave voz lo hizo reaccionar devolviéndolo a la realidad— hola…

¿Tsubasa? … ¿sucede algo? —pregunto seriamente—

Yo…eh…bueno quería…quería saber cómo estas —ella nunca habia actuado de esa forma, siempre fue muy segura de sí misma pero ahí estaba no solo el chico que le habia robado el corazón—

Pues…mis padres muertos, cargo con una maldición que durara hasta que muera y estuve encarcelado durante seis meses en una dimensión donde realmente fueron 8 años, ¿Cómo te imaginas que estoy? —pregunto nuevamente con gran seriedad—

Yo…eh…perdón no era mi intensión…

Olvídalo…me voy de aquí…

Antes de que Issei se fuera Tsubasa tiro su mochila y se lanzó en dirección al castaño, quien solo alcanzo a girar el rostro para sentir como era abrazado por la espalda…en estos momentos estaría despedazando a cualquier otro demonio que tuviera el valor de hacer esto (cof cof cof Rias cof cof cof) pero nuevamente esa sensación cálida inundo su ser, era igual a la que sintió cuando Sōna lo abrazo y Asia lo acurrucaba en las noches.

Ella estaba fuertemente abrazando su torso, esperando alguna clase de insulto o golpe, pero nada de eso paso, de hecho, sintió como el castaño se relajó luego de esto.

Tsubasa….

Perdón, pero odio verte asi…—decía de manera entrecortada— solo déjame…déjame ayudarte…

Odio que la gente sienta compasión por mí, no se los pedí y no lo necesito —dijo apretando los puños con fuerza— suéltame antes de que decida arrancarte….

Estoy preocupada…

Ella fue interrumpida cuando lentamente el castaño soltó su agarre y giro para verla directamente a los ojos. aunque fuera un demonio, ver esto terminaba ablandándole el corazón cosa que con Rias no sucedía, asi que tomo su mentón y lentamente seco su lagrimas con su pulgar, esto ocasiono que ella se percatara de aquello que solo podía deducir, Issei sufría en silencio, el estar en prisión lo hizo endurecerse a tal punto de que podía guardar sus emociones sin manifestarlas u ocultándolas a partir de otras.

Issei tomo su mano y ambos se alejaron de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol donde ambos se sentaron, Tsubasa se recargo en el pecho del castaño y este la envolvió con un abrazo cálido, no sabía porque hacia esto, se supone que aborrecía a cualquier ser sobrenatural que existiera, pero recientemente ella, Sōna y Asia parecieran que podían hacer que todos esos prejuicios desaparecieran.

Tsubasa sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, pronto sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí cuando Issei entrelazo su mano con la de ella, era un momento mágico, nada pareciera que podría arruinar esto.

De pronto Issei se percató de una sombra que salía de entre la espesura del pequeño bosque que existía cerca de la academia, era un chico vestido con el uniforme de la academia, ambos se levantaron con calma, al ser guerreros podían sentir cuando alguien peligroso estaba cerca.

Disculpa… ¿de casualidad ustedes conocen a Hyōdō Issei? —pregunto de manera tranquila—

Soy yo ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto de manera hostil—

Es muy simple… **tu vida** —de repente su brazo se estiro directamente hacia él, lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra el árbol donde anteriormente estaba recargado— **que fácil, bueno al menos la paga fue muy sustanciosa….**

Que interesante lo que acabas de decir —dijo mientras activaba su Boosted Gear— asi que alguien me quiere muerto…supongo que tú sabes quién es…

 **Lo lamento, a pesar de que estas a punto de morir, no puedo revelar la identidad de mis clientes, políticas de privacidad y protección de datos** —respondió aplicando más fuerza a su agarre—

Eso era…lo que quería saber…cuando acabe contigo…me dirás todo lo que necesito —Issei sostuvo a la criatura de la muñeca y una enorme corriente eléctrica atravesó su brazo provocando que soltara un quejido de dolor y su agarre cediera—

De pronto se percató de que el castaño se dirigía hacia él, su brazo se transformó en una hoja afilada, dispuesto a partirlo en dos lanzo un corte perpendicular, Issei se barrió en el piso evitando el ataque, solo un poco de su pelo fue cortado, Tsubasa aprovecho esta distracción para embestirlo con una patada en el rostro, lo cual Issei remato con un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol derribándolo sobre el en el proceso.

Eso no sera suficiente ¿verdad? —Preguntó la peli azul—

El sujeto en cuestión lanzo el árbol detrás de ellos, Tsubasa se cubrió el rostro, pero Issei no parecía haberse inmutado, su cara reflejaba completa seriedad.

El otro sujeto estaba saliendo de los escombros, el uniforme que traía estaba roto, pero lo más perturbador eran los girones de piel que le colgaban mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro.

 **Bien…esto sera divertido, me dijeron que eras un debilucho, pero ahora veo que estaban equivocados** —de pronto vio como el castaño hundió su mano en el suelo y un circulo de fuego azul apareció, de la nada salió una lanza que ahora empuñaba—

Tsubasa, ve por Sōna, déjame a este engendro a mí —dijo—

Olvídalo sabes quién es el….

Claro que lo sé, le dicen Gōsuto, un asesino a sueldo y muy caro, no cualquiera puede pagar tus servicios —respondió señalándolo con su arma—

 **Increíble…simplemente increíble…nunca creí que mi presa…fuera nada más ni nada menos que…" el caminante del infierno"** —decía mientras se quitaba el resto de piel que cubría su rostro— **cuando te mate, me convertiré en un héroe en el inframundo…**

¿caminante del infierno? —pregunto Tsubasa—

No sabía que mi apodo hubiera escapado de esa prisión...Tsubasa…vete esta es mi pelea no quiero que interfieras —dijo mientras blandía su arma y su Sacred Gear brillaba con intensidad—

No voy a déjate aquí, este sujeto es peligroso….

Yo también lo soy —decía mientras miraba a su oponente— ve por Sōna, necesito un favor una vez que acabe.

Ella estaba completamente en desacuerdo por su plan, pero luego la miro y le dedico una leve sonrisa que la calmo, asi que procedió a buscar a su sequito lo más rápido posible, mientras ambos estaban parados hasta que Issei se lanzó hacia él, mientras el otro sujeto nuevamente transformaba su brazo en una guadaña listo para el combate.

La peli azul corrió algo desesperada, Issei podía cuidarse solo, pero ese sujeto era alguien muy peligroso, cerca de ahí se encontraban Irina y Xenovia quienes vieron como paso a gran velocidad junto a ellas, al percatarse de esto, ambas comenzaron a seguirla, puesto que sabían que ella pertenecía a una casa demoniaca.

Sōna se encontraba platicando en el salón del consejo estudiantil junto con Rias y las demás, ella tenía una cara de incredulidad cuando su amiga pelirroja le mostro la pieza de alfil que debería estar en Asia.

Como…esto no es posible…parece que algo bueno salió cuando estuvo en ese infierno —decía mientras observaba con detalle la pieza—

¿llamas a esto bueno? Ella me traiciono…debería acabar con su vida en este instante —dijo mientras se paraba—

Si intentas hacerle algo…no dudes en que Issei te va a lastimar —contesto la azabache— por lo que tú me dices, la quiere mucho y no es buena idea intentar arrebatarle a un dragón algo que le importa…a menos que desees morir

De pronto la puerta se abrió de manera violenta, revelando a la peli azul quien estaba algo agitada luego de haber corrido buscando a su sequito.

Tsubasa ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la azabache—

Issei…pelea…disfraz…Gōsuto —respondió de manera entrecortada—

Grandioso…ahora quien lo hizo enojar ¿tengo que llamar a otra ambulancia? —pregunto luego de un percance ocurrido hace unos días—

Uno de los chicos nuevos intento coquetear con Asia, pero ella no le intereso, asi que para desgracia de él y de ella (Sōna) termino tocándole el trasero, cosa que vio el castaño y le rompió ambos brazos, fue una total pesadilla.

No esta vez es diferente —contesto más tranquila— estábamos sentados debajo de un árbol platicando cuando un chico apareció y nos atacó, ambos logramos herirlo, pero resulto que se trataba de un asesino a sueldo…

Esas palabras dejaron atónitos a todos en el salón, incluyendo a ambas portadoras de las Excalibur.

Dijiste…asesino —pregunto Rias de manera entrecortada—

Estoy hablando de Gōsuto …en estos momentos están peleando cerca del bosque —respondió preocupando más a todas las chicas del clan Gremory—

Ese era el nombre de uno de los asesinos más peligrosos del inframundo, famoso por no fallar en ningún trabajo, sin decir nada todos en el salón salieron de inmediato para tratar de ayudar a su amigo, Rias era quien estaba más preocupada, aunque Irina y Xenovia se habían adelantado, ambas empuñando sus respectivas armas.

Tsubasa los guio a la zona del conflicto, antes de llegar a ella una silueta salió volando de entre los árboles, partiendo unos cuantos y estrellándose en el piso cerca de ellos, cuando el polvo se despejo todos vieron que se trataba de Issei, tenía la ropa rota en algunas partes y algunas manchas de sangre en ella.

En ese momento Irina y Xenovia llegaron empuñando sus armas (ya saben cuáles mimic y durandal) la castaña estaba preocupada por su amigo quien solo permaneció un par de segundos en el suelo, luego se levantó de un salto y observo todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Issei-kun ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto la castaña—

Estoy peleando…oye te dije que solo trajeras a Sōna, no a todo este circo de monigotes — exclamo señalando al sequito de Rias—

¿acaso te volviste loco? ¿enfrentarte solo a alguien asi de peligroso?...

En Koshmar peleaba con tipos más peligroso que el cada día —no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que sus instintos reaccionaron ante el peligro y se colocó frente a Sōna, puesto que el ataque podría alcanzarla—

Todos vieron incrédulos como las chispas saltaban de su lanza cuando Issei bloqueo lo que parecía un ataque, no conforme con esto una herida apareció en su mejilla.

El castaño se encontraba en una situación precaria, solo podía bloquear los ataques debido a que no podía ver a su oponente.

 **Ahora entiendes porque no puedes ganar** —una silueta se materializo frente a ellos hasta tomar la forma de un sujeto encapuchado con su brazo trasformado en una guadaña—

Veo porque te dicen Gōsuto …

 **Deberías sentirte orgulloso, has durado más que mis presas anteriores** —dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro— **es más divertido matar a alguien cuando este se puede defender.**

Mientras hablaba Issei trataba de pensar en cómo vencerlo hasta que una voz en su cabeza le dio una idea.

[compañero, usa tus ojos]

Disculpa….

[ahora posees los ojos de un dragón, son muy versátiles puesto que puedes ver cosas que ni los humanos o demonios podrían ver] —dijo el dragón gales—

¿Cómo los activo? …

[Solo tienes que recitar estas palabras…]

De vuelta a la realidad, todos formaron un circulo defensivo alrededor del castaño, este sujeto era tan peligroso, Rias no quería volver a perderlo, él se percató de lo que hicieron todos y salto fuera del circulo algo molesto.

Nadie pidió su ayuda…esta es mi pelea —exclamo molesto—

Este no es momento para ser un arrogante Issei, ese tipo es muy peligroso —exclamo el rubio empuñando una espada bicolor—

Eso no me importa, no se metan o terminaran como daño colateral —sentencio el castaño— ¡muéstrate!...

 **Eso no pasara, no importa lo que me tarde, no puedes verme, no puedes hacer nada, cuando menos lo esperes te asesinare** —respondió una voz cercana— **parece que puedes detectar el peligro "caminante del infierno" pero eso no te servirá…**

Puede que tengas razón…pero hay varias cosas que no conoces de mi… **déjame ver más allá de lo evidente** —alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron escamas de color rojo emulando una especie de antifaz, sus ojos se volvieron de un tono verde esmeralda muy intenso y sus pupilas se volvieron horizontales, dándole una apariencia reptiliana—

Todo estaba en calma, Sōna sabía que no tendrían oportunidad y aunque no le gustara, su hermana era muy poderosa, suficiente para acabar con un asesino de tan brutal reputación, asi que la llamo y dijo que estaría en menos de un minuto, aunque también le llamo la atención ese sobrenombre que el fantasma dijo, "caminante del infierno" sabía que habia escuchado esas palabras en algún lugar.

Issei estaba completamente tranquilo a la espera de su atacante, que ya tenía identificado, puesto que se podía hacer invisible, pero su huella de calor era visible para él, cuando este se colocó a un lado de Issei para asestarle un golpe mortal estiro el brazo y con un rápido movimiento detuvo la hoja invisible que estuvo a punto de decapitarlo.

Te dije que habia cosas que no sabías de mi…ahora puedo verte —dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para ver aquella silueta sorprendiéndolo— segundo round.

Nuevamente Issei comenzó a golpear al asesino que le costaba más trabajo esquivar y bloquear a su atacante, para todos los demás solo pareciera estar golpeando el aire, aunque un sonido de que algo fue golpeado con gran fuerza seguido de una enorme nube de polvo producida por el impacto de algo en la pared les hizo percatarse de dos cosas.

podía ver al asesino sin problema y ese cambio en su rostro no era normal, por el contrario, Sōna salió de la impresión cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

A su lado se encontraba una chica muy parecida a ella, a pesar de que era un par de años mayor, tenía el pelo largo atado en dos coletas y estaba mucho más desarrollada que ella, vestía con un conjunto de chica mágica de color rosado, pero su mirada era demasiado seria, tanto que podría congelarte con ella.

Asi es se trataba de Serafall Sitri, conocida como Serafall leviathan miembro de los cuatro reyes demonio que gobernaban el inframundo.

Onee-sama….

So-tan llegué tan rápido como pude —exclamo la azabache mayor—

Sin embargo, una nube de polvo y una gran corriente de aire provoco que fueran interrumpidas, la causa fue Issei quien tenía al asesino por el cuello y lo habia arrojado hacia la pared, luego usando la misma técnica con la que noqueo a Saji impacto en el sujeto quien atravesó la pared y voló varios metros de distancia, haciendo gala de su fuerza salto una altura considerable y cayó sobre aquella silueta que se encontraba emanando electricidad y se hacía visible cada cierto tiempo.

Con esto se demostró quien era el ganador del encuentro, aunque el castaño no estaba satisfecho, sea quien sea las personas que lo mandaron a asesinar lo harían otra vez, no le preocupaba su vida puesto que sabía defenderse, era Asia quien corría peligro y no se permitiría que algo le pasara o terminara como daño colateral.

Valla, valla, valla Gōsuto, es hora de que hablemos, la temática es simple, yo te hare una pregunta y tú me responderás, si es lo que quiero saber, no te hare nada…muy doloroso, pero si no…. —decía mientras acercaba su lanza y le hacía un corte en su mejilla— ¿Quién te mando?

 **No diré nada** —exclamo el demonio— **no importa lo que me hagas….**

No sabes como deseaba que dijeras eso —exclamo con una sonrisa demasiado perturbadora, tanto que todos los que se encontraban cerca sintieron escalofríos—

Issei giro su lanza un par de veces y se la clavó en la espinilla, lo cual provoco que comenzara a gritar por el dolor que sentía, no conforme con eso el castaño comenzó a mover violentamente su arma, luego de unos segundos paro, aunque su arma seguía en ese lugar.

Muy bien nuevamente te voy a hacer la misma pregunta… ¿quién te envió? —pregunto de manera seria—

 **¡VETE A LA MIERDAAAAHHH!** —exclamo para luego volver a sentir como sus articulaciones eran destrozadas—

Desde otra perspectiva todos estaban atónitos ante lo que pasaba, Rias estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al ver esta escena tan mórbida.

Koneko estaba abrazando a Akeno temblando y llorando al escuchar los gritos de agonía y dolor del asesino, la azabache trataba de ignorar los gritos mientras inútilmente consolaba a la peliblanca, Kiba trataba con todas sus fuerzas de soportar, esto le traían recuerdos de cuando estuvo en ese programa de experimentación.

Sōna, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Serafall y Xenovia trataban por todos los medios de no mirar, aunque no era algo que se podía ignorar asi como asi, Ruruko tenía los oídos tapados mientras temblaba, deseando que esto parara, quienes no pudieron resistir luego de que el castaño le arrancara el pie con sus propias manos fueron Irina, Saji y Momo, los tres fueron a unos arbustos a vaciar el contenido de sus estómagos.

nuevamente clavo su arma en su pie izquierdo provocando que gritara de dolor, durante 5 minutos la tortura siguió hasta que paro, luego de ver que comenzaba a desmayarse.

¿Quieres saber algo? ….durante el tiempo que estuve en prisión…me lastimaron de tantas formas que no te puedes imaginar…asi que se lo que te puede matar, lo que te puede dejar paralitico…y se lo que duele —dijo luego de clavar su arma en su mano y de un movimiento arrancársela— si crees que esto terminara pronto estas muy equivocado…parare solo si me dices quien te mando, de lo contrario te mostrare como tu cabeza puede girar 180 ° sin romperte el cuello…

 **El clan…el clan…Phenex** —decía suavemente tratando de mitigar el dolor provocado por sus heridas—

Continua —decía mientras alejaba su arma—

 **Ellos…te…te quieren muerto…**

Supongo que no les gusta la idea de que un simple humano haya acabado con su heredero… muy bien era todo lo que necesitaba… —exclamo para luego alejarse lentamente—

El asesino comenzó a arrastrarse como podía, habia sido humillado por un simple humano, en cuanto se recuperará buscaría venganza contra él, cosa que jamás pasaría pues Issei tenía otros planes.

Por cierto, dije que me detendría —exclamo mientras tomaba su arma como si fuera una jabalina— pero no dije que no te mataría…

La fuerza con la que arrojo su arma fue tal que al momento de impactar destrozo su cabeza, dejando partes de su cerebro y cráneo regados por todo el lugar, incluso un poco de la sangre salpico su rostro a pesar de que se encontraba relativamente lejos de la zona de impacto.

Mmm creo que me pase de fuerza…aún me falta más control —esta respuesta dejo a todos atónitos puesto que segar una vida de forma tan cruel no le afecto, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado—

* * *

Y que les pareció en lo personal me encanto escribirlo (aunque la parte de la tortura la vi muy forzada, esa es mi auto opinión) ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué pasara? …bueno dejare estas escenas para que más o menos se den una idea.

 _Irina…no seas una cínica…yo sabía que dios estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo_ —exclamo con seriedad— _tolero la estupidez y la terquedad, pero no ambas_

 _Issei-san…me prometes que siempre estarás conmigo_ —pregunto la rubia—

 _¿Quién te crees para levantar esas acusaciones? …eres un simple humano_ —exclamo una mujer rubia—

 _Qu… ¿quién eres? …_ —exclamo aterrada la rubia de coletas—

 _Tu peor pesadilla…._ —respondió luego de atravesarle el pecho a su rival—

Muy bien con esto podrán darse una idea de lo que pasara estoy cansado asi que no alargare más esto ya saben los comentarios son bien recibidos no importa si son "malos" (con un buen argumento) o buenos.

Por cierto, cuando estaba en México limpiando mi habitación (me quede con mis padres en lugar de mi apartamento luego de que Liu y compañía se fueron) encontré algo interesante, uno de los primeros intentos de escribir un fic allá por el 2013, se trata de un X-over de Naruto con duelo xiaolin, seré sinceros con ustedes, me encariñe mucho con él, estoy pensando retomar la historia…o darla en adopción a alguien que pueda plasmar las pocas ideas que escribí en esa libreta y verlo desde la perspectiva no como escritor, sino como un lector.

Nos leemos luego y esperen otra actualización…meh no sé cuándo, este es mi último año de internado y ya voy a salir, asi que me enfocare en acabar bien, JARVIS…

 _Enseguida señor…cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…buenos días/tardes/noches._

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	6. El fénix puede morir

Bien estoy seguro de que se preguntaran porque eh estado tan ausente, verán se los diré de tal forma que puedan darse una idea de todo el panorama.

Como algunos recordaran yo estoy estudiando en el extranjero, este año fue increíble, conocí a gente increíble, personas que puedo considerar grandes amigos y profesores que me apoyaron para adaptarme ante esta situación, sin embargo, también conocí gente que me encantaría meterles un cartucho de dinamita por el trasero y encenderlo.

Esa gente me hizo una broma muy pesada y escondió mi laptop en un tanque de agua, lo bueno era que tenía una bolsa de plástico, lo malo es que, si llego a mojarse, para mi suerte cuando la abrí no era algo difícil de reparar y los materiales (desde mi punto de vista) fueron económicos, mis archivos siempre los respaldo en tres memorias y dos discos duros porque eh tenido malas experiencias, en resumen, no tuve algo con lo que escribir por una semana.

El segundo motivo es que tengo un severo caso de bloqueo creativo, lo cual surgió cuando edite como 15 veces en un mismo día la historia de "dragón Slayer de hielo" y aún no desaparece, no me considero un perfeccionista, pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien y a la primera, lo cual es extraño viendo como este fic en particular se escribió por si solo…

Ahora llegamos al punto de la historia y quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de que alguien se ofenda o intente crucificarme una vez que llegue a México.

Eh dejado muy en claro que aborrezco todo tipo de violencia que existe, pero en particular este capítulo tendrá mucha violencia de género, más que nada doy esta advertencia para mis lectores en México luego de lo que ocurrió en C.U. (ustedes entenderán) es más, escribiendo estas escenas me sentí muy incómodo y mi compañero de habitación lo noto.

Otras cosas incluyen alusiones negativas a la religión y cosas por el estilo (aclaro que me mantengo en una posición neutral por estas cuestiones, yo soy quien toma mis decisiones y no una deidad, sin embargo siempre respetare a las personas que crean en una fuerza superior, el respeto es la base de una sociedad civilizada)

Por lo tanto y consiguiente **ustedes leerán el capítulo bajo su responsabilidad.**

Esta vez no responderé reviews debido a que tiene más de 51 hojas de Word y más de 20,000 palabras (¡guau no mames, amazing!) convirtiéndolo en el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora.

JARVIS… antes de que se me olvide **los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad y bla…bla…bla ustedes entienden**

 _Enseguida señor...cargando…cargando…cargando…_

* * *

Capítulo 6

El fénix puede morir…con el arma adecuada

Como habia llegado a pasar esto era lo que Rias se preguntaba luego de presenciar dos escenas tan mórbidas que incluso ella no podía tolerar, no solo indirectamente por creer en las palabras del heredero del clan Phoenix y el uso de esa infusión que bebían envió a un chico inocente a un verdadero infierno.

Issei tenía algunas cualidades a pesar de su problema para relacionarse con las chicas sin pensar en cosas pervertidas, pese a ese minúsculo detalle era una persona muy fuerte emocionalmente, valiente y a pesar de no tener la fuerza suficiente, estaba más que dispuesto a defender a todos quienes consideraban sus amigos, ahora esa imagen solo era un recuerdo, frente a ella, aquel sujeto que se limpiaba las manos llenas de sangre de su víctima, no podía ser el mismo castaño que conoció.

Por el contrario, Irina también estaba tratando de controlarse, ella conocía mucho mejor al castaño, fueron grandes amigos desde hace tiempo, recordaba que él no le hacía daño a nadie, es mas en algunas ocasiones recordó cuando ella lo defendía de otros niños, no sabía que era lo que habia pasado durante todo este tiempo, pero el sujeto que estaba frente a ella, era alguien completamente diferente.

Issei…QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA…. —exclamo la castaña—

¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto mirándola mientras extendía su mano y su lanza volvió a su mano, una vez que llego, limpiaba la sangre que habia quedado en ella—

¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO…DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE? —exclamo mientras se acercaba a el—

Primero que nada, no me grites, no estoy sordo, en segundo lugar ¿Por qué te preocupa? Él era un asqueroso demonio enviado por esos malditos…

Hay formas para que hubieras podido obtener la información…

¿querías que se lo pidiera por favor?...

Ese no es el punto…sabe que el señor siempre está observando, él te juzgara cuando dejes el plano terrenal….

Asi fue como Irina comenzó un sermón psicológico de que él podía encontrar la salvación en el señor, lo cual en lugar de consolar al castaño lo hacían enfurecer, si habia un ser sobrenatural al cual respetaba era al dios bíblico, el que usara su nombre de esa forma no le agrado para nada.

YA BASTA —dijo pisando con fuerza y clavando su arma frente a su amiga— ES SUFICIENTE IRINA…Qué tan estúpido crees que soy…como para que estés segura que toda tu palabrería me haría reflexionar por lo que hice…

La castaña se quedó algo asustada por la reacción, el problema era mirar esos ojos verdes que pareciera que miraban a través de su alma, los ojos de un dragón que habia pasado por incontables batallas e injurias.

Hace seis meses…yo creía que dios tenía favoritos…pensaba que si dios era todo poderoso no es bueno del todo…y si es bueno del todo…no puede ser del todopoderoso —decía de manera seria mientras todos a su alrededor solo escuchaban, hasta que se percataron de que el castaño comenzó a llorar sin dejar ese semblante en su rostro— Después de algo de tiempo…pude averiguar muchas cosas, entonces me hizo cambiar mi perspectiva de quien era realmente dios…no dejare que uses su nombre con esos fines tan egoístas…asi como lo hizo la iglesia durante muchos siglos o tengo que recordarte que lo que hice era el pan de cada día en la santa inquisición, de cómo asesinar en nombre de dios era perdonado, o algunas partes de la biblia que no concuerdan con el mensaje de paz que se suponía que representaba…

Soy consciente de lo que dices, pero todas esas personas que hicieron atrocidades en nombre del señor en estos momentos están sufriendo su castigo…

En eso te doy la razón…

Lo ves eso demuestra que tenía razón el señor es misericordioso…

Déjame terminar…lo que dices es cierto, lo vi en carne propia, pero mientras estuvieron vivos ¿a cuantas personas les arruinaron la vida? Te pregunto ¿Cuántos hombres inocentes fueron acusados y castigados injustamente? ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes fueron arrebatadas por supuestos caballeros sagrados? ¿Cuántas mujeres fueron violadas y asesinadas por el simple hecho de ser mujeres? ¿Cuántos científicos perecieron durante el oscurantismo solo por hacer descubrimientos que beneficiarían a toda la humanidad? —cada palabra que salía de la boca del castaño era como una estaca en el corazón de la castaña, pero la peor parte es que todo era verdad— te digo esto porque estas cosas que pasaron fueron a raíz de que dios murió….

El lugar se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral cuando Issei dijo esas palabras, Xenovia era la as afectada quiera que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla, pero no podía negar la cruel realidad en la que vivía.

Eso no…no es cierto…el solo es que….

Si no es cierto ¿Por qué estas dudando?

¡No es verdad! ¡dios no está muerto! El hecho es que….

SUFICIENTE IRINA…ya te lo dije, desde hace mucho averigüe de que dios estaba muerto —exclamo molesto el castaño mirándola como retrocedía— tolero la estupidez y la terquedad hasta cierto punto, pero no ambas…

CALLATE….

Irina entre toda su tristeza y desesperación actuó de manera automática soltándole una cachetada a su amigo, luego de percatarse de lo que hizo abrió los ojos solo para ver como el castaño detuvo el golpe con su mano izquierda.

Escúchame bien, no tientes tu suerte, eres mi amiga y te quiero…pero eso no te da el derecho de hacer lo que ibas a hacer —decía mientras aplicaba algo de fuerza en su agarre— si tu no quieres aceptar esta realidad es tu problema, lo único que haces es lastimarte.

El soltó su agarre y se percató de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, molesto se las quito con su mano y camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Sōna y su sequito, mientras Irina veía al sujeto que le daba la espalda.

Que… ¿qué te paso? … ¡tú no eras asi! —exclamo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, lloraba no por las palabras del castaño sino por la forma en que se expresaba—

En verdad no quieres saberlo —respondió mirándola por sobre su hombro—

Su andar se reanudo para estar frente a la heredera del clan Sitri y su Torre, quienes miraban las heridas de todo su cuerpo con algo de preocupación, cosa que noto.

Tranquilas he tenido peores —contesto para luego posar su mirada en Sōna— ¿estás bien? ...

Issei vio un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo por su mejilla, al parecer el ataque del ahora cadáver si alcanzo a herirla, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un curita y un poco de papel, con calma limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre y le coloco el curita, Sōna por inercia tomo la mano del castaño mientras aún estaba en su mejilla.

Oye tranquilo, también no es la primera vez que tengo una herida —decía al verlo algo afligido—

Está bien, pero esta es la razón por la cual no me gusta que la gente se meta en mis peleas —decía de manera suave mirándola directamente a los ojos—

Todos a su alrededor se mantenían a la expectativa de la escena, era bastante raro verlo sonreír de esa forma luego de todos los acontecimientos anteriores, aunque dos de los demonios adolescentes estaban molestos por no decir celosos debido a esta escena, Saji estaba muy enojado por como el castaño tenía la osadía de acercársele a la ojivioleta.

Rias al ver esto también se molestó. Desde pequeñas, Sōna siempre trataba de robarle las cosas que ella tenía o quería, pese a que la adolescencia fue más condescendiente con ella hablando de su figura, Sōna también tenía sus encantos, los cuales para ciertos chicos resultaban muy atractivos.

El ambiente era una mezcla de emociones, incluso su hermana veía esto con algo de envidia, pero sin olvidarse de sacarle fotos para mostrársela a sus padres de que su linda hermanita menor tenía novio.

Listo, con esto nuestros padres estarán contentos al saber que So-tan encontró un chico y muy bueno para pelear, aunque habrá algunos problemas puesto que es humano —decía mientras hacia una pose algo dramática— un amor prohibido…como romeo y Julieta…

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron viendo a la Maou actuando de esa forma, lo cual hizo que se generara una gota en la nuca de todos, incluyendo a Rias, Saji e Irina.

Issei giro su rostro soltando a la azabache, cuando volteo a ver a la chica que traía la cámara en sus manos, sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron estáticos mirándose mutuamente, un brillo esmeralda adorno los ojos violetas de la Maou, de la misma forma que en el castaño, durante un rato ellos no se movieron, parecía que estuvieran charlando, pero sin usar palabras ¿Cómo lo sabían? La azabache mayor se sonrojo al ver al castaño, mientras una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verla.

Bien…yo…yo me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, Sōna ¿podemos hablar? ...en privado por favor —decía Issei ¿nervioso? —

Claro, supongo que por eso le dijiste a Tsubasa que me buscara —decía algo molesta por cómo se miraban ambos—

Luego de un par de minutos dentro del edificio ambos salieron mientras el castaño agradecía por eso, Sōna se veía muy preocupada por lo que le pidió, sabía que usaría esa información de alguna manera que la haría arrepentirse.

Creo que eso es todo, estoy seguro de que esto no terminara hasta que corte el problema de raíz —decía mientras observaba a lo lejos como unos sujetos con armadura se llevaban el cadáver— gracias por esto Sōna…por cierto si pudieran mantener el secreto de como él me dijo estaría muy agradecido.

Es verdad… ¿Por qué te llamo "caminante del infierno"? —pregunto Akeno—

No es algo que te importe caída —exclamo con mucho rencor en su voz y la forma en cómo se refirió a ella, como si eso fuera un insulto lo cual hizo que la azabache sintiera una presión en su pecho—

Oye no tienes que ser grosero con Akeno-senpai, ella solo pregunto por curiosidad —exclamo Ruruko mirando con molestia al castaño—

Como le dije, no es de su incumbencia —decía mirando a ambas con seriedad— Sōna, Tsubasa por favor no mencionen esto, si ustedes lo quieren averiguar solo sean cuidadosas ahora si me retiro, nos vemos, Sōna…Tsubasa…

Issei nuevamente se quedó mirando a la azabache de cabello largo, quien se sonrojo por la forma en que lo veía.

¿Sucede algo? —pregunto con una voz muy suave—

Es que no se tu nombre…seria de mala educación no despedirme… ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que solo hacia enojar más a todas las chicas del clan Gremory—

Serafall…mi nombre es Serafall —respondió al ver como el castaño acercarse tomar su mano y besar su dorso lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara muchísimo más—

es un lindo nombre…espero que nos veamos más adelante… Serafall…

Yo tampoco se tu nombre —dijo alagada por esas palabras— también sería mala educación que tú no te presentes…

Issei…Hyōdō Issei…

Yo también espero verte I-kun —decía mientras le sonreía, cosa que también hizo que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro—

Por un momento se quedaron en la misma posición, ambos sonriendo hasta que el castaño soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los vestidores de hombres, para cambiarse y ver las heridas que requerían más que una venda o un curita.

Todos alrededor se quedaron estáticos mirando a ambas azabache, incluyendo la torre de Sōna que se sintió algo celosa por como Issei se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor, siendo que aparte de ser un demonio ella era una de los cuatro Maou que regían el inframundo, verlo actuar de esa forma fue extraño, cada vez que se relacionaba con alguien asi normalmente lo insultaba con la sutileza de un elefante de color rosa bailando ballet.

Mientras Rias y las demás chicas estaban molestas por lo que habia pasado, olvidándose por completo de lo que hizo.

So-tan…tu novio es todo un caballero —la azabache mayor rompió el silencio mientras abrazaba la mano que Issei beso— tienes mucha suerte

Espera un segundo…Issei no es mi novio…

¿significa que está disponible? —pregunto emocionada— YAY no te importaría ¿o sí? Porque pude ver algunos celos en cierta personita que siempre parece estar enojada con todo el mundo….

Yo no estoy celosa…

Claro que lo estas…

¡No es cierto! ...

Claro que sí, es más estas molesta por cómo se dirigió a mí —respondió con una sonrisa burlona—

¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? —exclamo la chica de lentes para ver como su hermana señalaba su nariz—

Cada vez que te molestas por algo respingas la nariz —dijo tratando de contener la risa puesto que su hermana se enojaba más con cada palabra— además cuando estas molesta a veces te muerdes el labio o tuerces la boca…

Disculpa que te diga esto Serafall-sama…pero no es buena idea que te acerques a Ise —Rias interrumpió esta discusión que tenían ambas—

¿Por qué dices eso Rias-chan? —pregunto algo seria—

Onii-sama me dijo que al parecer Ise odiaba a todos los seres sobrenaturales, particularmente demonios solo recuerden como dejo al mercenario —ella esperaba que esto desistiera los planes de la Maou para acercarse al castaño—

Por algo soy uno de los cuatro reyes demonios, no soy alguien con quien te puedas meter, además si eso fuera verdad ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? —esto puso en jaque a la pelirroja— no tendrá que ver con que él es el único humano que sobrevivió al pozo de lázaro…o el hecho de que fuiste tú quien lo envió a ese horrible lugar…

Todos se quedaron si habla ante esa revelación, sobre todo Irina quien no sabía lo que decía.

¿Pozo de Lázaro? —pregunto luego de salir de su trance—

Co…como lo sabes….

Un humano sobrevivió al que posiblemente es el lugar más peligroso del inframundo…esta noticia se esparció como pólvora y nosotros nos enteramos cuando Sirzechs-chan nos habló para una reunión importante que se llevara a cabo en este lugar, fue ahí donde saco el tema a relucir luego de que el Alcaide de la prisión hablara con el —dijo algo seria asustando a todos, sobre todo a su hermana quien pocas veces era testigo de esta faceta— So-tan me retiro te veré luego…tengo que averiguar más cosas sobre mi próximo novio…Rias…

Ella convoco un círculo mágico y desapareció dejando a todos atónitos por sus palabras, sobre todo a la pelirroja, pero eso no significaba que ese apodo se iría de su mente, debía averiguar más.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones, salvo Tsubasa que fue a buscar al castaño para ver sus heridas, algunas eran graves y requerían atención médica y en estos momentos Asia se encontraba en práctica por lo que él no iría a verla y arriesgarse a ser descubierto en esas condiciones.

Encontrarlo fue sencillo, algunas gotas de sangre marcaban el camino que siguió, ella se detuvo al ver donde continuaban, era el vestidor de mujeres, para su suerte las chicas del club de kendo y de arquería estarían en práctica, de esa forma nadie lo vería.

Tenía que admitir que esto fue una buena estrategia, asi que paso con naturalidad, lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

El castaño se encontraba sin camisa, con algunas vendas en sus brazos y parte de su torso, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la enorme cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en todo su tronco superior y brazos, aunque verlo suturarse una herida en su brazo fue aún más impresionante.

Issei vio como la peli azul habia entrado sin previo aviso, esperaba que no malinterpretara él porque estaba ahí soltando las tijeras que tenía en la boca.

Tsubasa…espera no es lo que crees…

Está bien tranquilo…no pensé que ese sujeto te hiciera tanto daño —mirando nuevamente al castaño que volvía a curarse— necesitas ayuda…

De hecho, si…hay un corte profundo en mi espalda, puedo esperar a que cicatrice, pero sangrara constantemente ¿sabes cómo cerrar una herida? —la peli azul asintió— genial necesito que te encargues por favor…

Ella asintió con algo de dificultad, el castaño se volteo y efectivamente una fea cortada estaba en su espalda, aunque no se distinguía muy bien por todas esas cicatrices que tenía, con calma ella fue acercándose, pero al momento de tocar la piel del castaño ella reaccionaba alejándose.

Espera… ¿no quieres algo para el dolor? …no me siento cómoda haciendo esto —decía mirándolo—

No te preocupes…el dolor y yo llegamos a un acuerdo hace mucho tiempo…

Eso no me tranquiliza —exclamo algo nerviosa—

Ok… mira pásame esa caja que está a un lado tuyo —la peli azul acato la indicación y el castaño saco un spray de color blanco— si te hace sentir mejor esto es anestesia local en spray.

Ella entendió lo que quería decir, después de aplicarlo no tardó mucho en cerrar la herida, aun asi el castaño no parecía inmutarse, el hecho era que estaba terminando de vendarse los brazos y tratar las heridas de menor importancia.

Issei…quiero preguntarte algo…todas estas cicatrices…

Es correcto…

Ella al oír eso lo abrazo por la espalda, el castaño sostuvo sus manos que estaban entrecruzadas en su pecho, era una sensación tan cálida que no podía describir, a pesar de que era un demonio era la misma sensación cuando vio a Sōna o a su hermana mayor.

No…no sé si sirva…si quieres hablar de eso…puedes contar conmigo —dijo mientras apretaba su agarre—

Gracias por eso… —el castaño se percató de como ella se sentó en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente correspondiendo la muestra de cariño—

Eres muy fuerte…de verdad…pero tan bien tienes sentimientos…necesita a alguien que te abrace y te diga que todo estará bien… no debes cargar todo ese dolor tu solo —dijo la peli azul mirándolo a los ojos—

Prometo contarte todo…a ti, Asia y Sōna…pero necesito tiempo…

Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario…entiendo en la posición en la que estas….

Gracias —él se acurruco en su pecho, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara— puedo escuchar tu corazón…es tan…relajante…

Esto provoco que su rostro se tornara de un carmesí tan intenso como el cabello de Rias, las circunstancias presentes lo volvieron un guerrero inmisericorde, pero verlo de esa forma le parecía tierno, sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella era una sensación tan cálida, esto significaba que aún quedaba algo de humanidad dentro de él.

Durante todo ese tiempo Tsubasa acariciaba su cabello en un gesto de completa relajación, Issei no se habia movido de esa posición, para el esto era lo que tanto anhelaba desde que estuvo en aquel infierno, paz y tranquilidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció asi? No le importaba, pero tenía que irse de aquel lugar pues corría el riesgo de que lo vieran en esas condiciones y empezarían con preguntas, saco una camisa nueva de una maleta que tenia del lado derecho y un pantalón, Tsubasa tuvo que esperar del otro lado de los vestidores mientras el castaño se cambiaba.

Ambos salieron del vestidor de chicas mientras se tomaban de la mano, ella tenía practica en el club de karate asi que fueron a su Locker por sus cosas sin soltarse de las manos, para ella esto era como un sueño, pero habia algo raro en la forma de actuar de Issei, era cierto que una experiencia como la que vivió cambiaria de sobremanera a las personas, pero pareciera que alguien borro todas sus emociones y las reorganizo, puesto que cuando estaba recargada en su pecho no hizo ningún ademan pervertido o algún signo de nerviosismo, él estaba tranquilo…

Mira llegamos —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Issei se detuvo frente a gimnasio— Tsubasa… ¿sucede algo?

Que…no na…nada es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas —respondió de manera apresurada—

Está bien…por cierto…gracias…

Voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas… no tienes nada que agradecer —respondió sonrojándose al verlo sonreír—

No es por eso…gracias por lo que paso hace rato…creo que lo necesitaba…en ese lugar no tenía muchas oportunidades de relajarme…

Cu…cuando quieras…lo…lo podemos…re…repetir —contesto mientras se cubría sus manos el rostro para que no la viera sonrojarse—

Ella se descubrió el rostro para ver como una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro, esta vez un tenue sonrojo apareció mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

Issei se fue de ahí para no quitarle más tiempo, tenía algunas cosas que arreglar y revisar la información que la azabache le proporciono, el clan Phoenix habia confundido al lobo con un cordero y pagarían caro…

El solo pensar en sus planes provocaron que una sonrisa algo retorcida adornara su rostro.

[es una buena idea compañero] —dijo el dragón gales—

Gracias y eso que apenas estoy formulando el plan…ese clan demoniaco me las pagara y la peor parte es que yo cobro con intereses….

[alguien morirá]

¿estas preocupado por lo que le pase a un montón de asquerosos demonios? ¿tu? el gran dragón emperador rojo —exclamo el castaño—

[Claro…porque tú los mataras con rapidez, todo el inframundo debe de conocer que no deben meterse con el caminante del infierno] —respondió dejando atónito al castaño— [prolonga la batalla, juega con sus mentes, usa guerra psicológica y después de que no les queden ganas de luchar…sácalas de su miseria]

Me gusta como piensas compañero…pero quiero humillarlos…quiero que se sientan miserables, que experimenten lo que es estar del otro lado del cristal…

[tengo una idea y podemos aprovechar tus habilidades mágicas…antes de que preguntes no me refiero a tu transformación como Shazam...no son dignos de ver todo tu poder, me refiero a tus otras habilidades mágicas]

Durante un par de minutos el dragón le conto su brillante idea, provocando que esa sonrisa creciera, pero antes de ejecutar su plan debía conocer a los futuros cadáveres, estudiarlos y prepararse…su sensei le demostró de una manera muy explícita lo que sucedía si subestimaba a sus oponentes.

Solo falta una cosa…y conozco a cierto pelirrojo que me debe un favor y puede hacer que esto se logre —decía mientras esa sonrisa perturbadora no desaparecía de su rostro—

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, a la hora de la comida Asia le traía su bento (no sé si se escribe asi en lugar de criticar corríjanme en los comentarios) y el castaño acepto con gusto, hasta que sus instintos le dijeron que alguien los observaba, no quería involucrar a la rubia pues ella podría terminar como daño colateral.

Asia…disculpa, me acabo de acordar que deje unas cosas en el salón ¿podrías esperarme? —dijo tratando de sonar calmado—

Claro Issei-san, pero no tardes mucho, te va a encantar esto…

Issei asintió con la cabeza y camino a la entrada del edificio, se ocultó y activo sus ojos, por desgracia al ser de día no se distinguían las siluetas de sus víctimas.

[prueba con esto] —dijo el dragón—

Ahora sus ojos se tornaron de un color perlado, sin cambiar esa apariencia de reptil, esta vez pudo ver los esqueletos que estaban cerca de la posición de Asia.

Visión de rayos X, sí que son versátiles estos ojos, gracias compañero —decía mientras observaba a sus presas— son dos y no quiero llamar la atención de nadie, mucho menos de Sōna y el otro grupo de idiotas…esto sera rápido e indoloro para ellos, aunque no se lo merezcan.

Un par de segundos antes ambos demonios cazadores estaban observando a la pareja, luego se percataron de como el castaño se iba hacia el edificio, eran cazadores experimentados, solo tendrán que esperar a su presa.

 _Te dije que atacáramos, el chico se fue…se supone que era un trabajo fácil y tú lo estas complicando_ —dijo uno de ellos—

 _tranquilo es más…si eres paciente dejare que te lleves a la rubia para que te diviertas un rato luego de acabar con el…_

 _si lo pones de esa forma…sigo sin entender porque les importa tanto acabar con un humano_ —exclamo al ver a su nuevo juguete—

 _eso no nos interesa…_

 _oye y crees que podamos llevarnos a otra chica de esas…te estoy hablando… ¡¿me estas oyendo inútil?!_ —decía mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero llevándose una gran sorpresa—

el humano que estaban asechando estaba frente a él, su compañero se encontraba sobre un árbol con el cuello colgando, señal inequívoca de que se lo habia roto.

No me importa cuántos demonios envíen esos idiotas del clan Phoenix, pero viniste a la boca del dragón a morir —Issei se movió con tal rapidez que al demonio no le dio tiempo de desenfundar su arma, su cabeza habia girado 180° y se escuchó un crujido por demás grotesco— listo, ahora volvamos a lo nuestro.

Asi como apareció, desapareció de forma silencios y dejando una pequeña estela de polvo a su paso, volvió a la entrada del edificio para después desactivar sus ojos, Asia vio cuando apareció y le sonrió mientras le enseñaba si comida provocando que él se sonrojara.

Fue muy tranquilo la hora de la comida, de vez en cuando Asia le daba de comer en la boca cosa que disfrutaba, ella era muy cariñosa…amable…fuerte…ella

[se parecen tanto…pero al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes, por eso es que la defiendes de todos]

Issei no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado con una mirada seria cosa que le llamo la atención a la rubia.

Paso algo…Issei-san que paso…

No nada Asia…estaba recordando algo… —él se quedó callado cuando pudo ver el rostro de una chica de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos color negro, luego de eso la imagen de Asia volvió a su cabeza sin que ella prestara atención—

Tenemos que volver al salón…por cierto ahora que ya no estás en el club con Rias-buchou ¿qué harás? …recuerdo que en las reglas de la escuela es obligatorio asistir a uno —dijo sin percatarse de que sostenía la mano del castaño—

No lo sé, tendré que buscar uno luego, pero lo único que se hacer es pelear y asesinar demonios, no creo que haya un club de exorcismo o algo por el estilo —de pronto ella detuvo su andar cuando él dijo esas palabras— ¿Asia?

Sobre eso tenemos que hablar —dijo mientras se detenía de golpe—

Que sucede…

Entiendo muchas cosas…entiendo porque ahora actúas de esa forma…pero no me gusta que vallas por la vida dialogando a base de golpes, mucho menos que asesines…no está bien...

Él se paró frente a ella mientras observaba su rostro, podía percibir la sinceridad en sus palabras, por el contrario, Asia ahora miraba esos ojos color jade que la hipnotizaban, podía saber tanto del castaño con solo mirarlo.

Escucha…claro que sé que lo que hago está mal…pero de esta forma pude sobrevivir en aquel infierno, por eso quiero tiempo para ordenar mis ideas —dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oído— en ese lugar no puedes ser débil o te destrozaran de formas que harían que el mismísimo Sirzechs tuviera pesadillas, si supieras todo lo que me hicieron…todo lo que hice…creerías que soy un monstruo

no es verdad…jamás te juzgaría por lo que hiciste en esa prisión, eran ellos o tú, lo único que querías era sobrevivir…eso te convierte desde mi punto de vista…en el hombre más valiente que eh conocido —decía mientras lo abrazaba, luego se separó y acaricio su mejilla— no voy a tratar de cambiar lo que eres, sería imposible, pero prométeme que te moderaras…sobre todo si no es necesario asesinar a tu oponente.

El castaño no estaba seguro de poder con esa promesa, pero al verla tan esperanzada decidió hacer este sacrificio…todo fuera por verla feliz.

Está bien —suspiro mientras tomaba su mano— si no me provocan y no te hacen nada…o a alguien que yo considero especial…voy a contenerme...

¿Me lo prometes?...

Te lo prometo —Asia sintió cuando el castaño tomo su mano con fuerza y beso el dorso— recuerda lo que te dije, por ti haría lo que fuera…

En serio…cualquier cosa —dijo separándose y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos—

Cualquier cosa —respondió mirándola—

Bu…bueno veras…desde hace tiempo…yo…eh…bueno —mientras estaba hablando su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de un color carmesí, el cual se intensifico cuando se percató de que el castaño aun la observaba— no me veas…me da pena…

Pero que sucede…vamos puedes decirme con toda la confianza…

Me…mejor para otra ocasión, se nos hace tarde para llegar al salón —dijo mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y se iban con rapidez—

Las clases siguieron con naturalidad, llego la hora de salida y ambos comenzaron a caminar, Tsubasa los alcanzo mientras platicaba, algo que Asia noto al momento de que ella llego fue como si Issei se relajara aún más, pese a que ella era un demonio reencarnado del clan de Sōna, esto le dio una idea y quería platicar con la peli azul sobre esta situación.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, los tres comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades, pronto un aire extraño inundo el ambiente, Tsubasa e Issei sabían que esto no podía ser señal de nada bueno, instintivamente se colocó frente a la rubia, un sonido de algo siendo arrojado llamo su atención, en una fracción de segundo activo su Boosted Gear y desvió el ataque que venía hacia ambas, en este caso se trataba de una lanza de luz, cosa que hizo que la ira del castaño comenzara a crecer.

Miren nada más…la información que recibí era muy fiable...

El cielo tomo un tono de color purpureo y una figura permanecía flotando frente a ellos, se trataba de un ángel caído femenino, de voluptuosa figura y ropa negra muy reveladora, pero eso no le quitaba la seriedad del castaño quien solo apretaba los puños ante su presencia.

Que lastima que no pueda matare sierva del clan Sitri, pero en estos momentos quiero asesinar al sujeto que hizo que asesinaran a mi amiga…

¿Amiga? …esa perra de Raynare…

Es correcto Sekiryuutei…una fuente muy fiable me dijo que ya no tienes la protección de una casa demoniaca —exclamo viendo ahora a la rubia— miren nada más…esto sera un 2x1 asi que ella está aquí…

Ella dejo de hablar cuando el castaño materializo su Boosted Gear y sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Si te atreves a tocarla…te arrancare las alas y hare que te las tragues —exclamo furioso al ver las intenciones de la caída—

palabras muy grandes para un simple humano, espero que seas bueno al pelear, pero si ellas interfieren no dudare en matarlas —exclamo mientras aterrizaba y una lanza de luz se materializaba en sus manos—

de pronto vio como el castaño enterró su mano en el piso y saco una lanza, pensaba que la usaría para pelear, pero se la entregó a la peli azul quien miro confundido esta acción.

Tsubasa… quiero que tomes mi arma, llévate a Asia lo más lejos que puedas —la forma en la que lo dijo era muy clara, no aceptaría un no como respuesta— pase lo que pase no la sueltes…

Issei-san…

Voy a estar bien…

No es eso lo que me preocupa…

El castaño entendió a lo que se refería, por el momento decidió hacer caso omiso a la rubia.

Que esperan ¿una invitación? Les dije que se fueran de aquí —decía Issei sin despegar la mirada de la caída—

Esta vez sabía que no tendría mucha oportunidad, conocía los peligros de enfrentarse a un ángel caído, tomo el arma en su mano derecha y comenzó a correr sujetando a Asia que tenía una mirada de preocupación.

Veamos qué tan valiente…

Ella fue interrumpida cuando el castaño le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire, no conforme con eso el castaño se separó y le propino una parada giratoria en el rostro que hizo que se estrellara en la pared, ella no tuvo tiempo para quejarse del dolor, tuvo que moverse con rapidez y esquivar el ataque del castaño, la fuerza que aplico en el golpe fue tal que su puño quedo incrustado en el concreto.

Maldito…

Ella pudo observar como desenterraba su mano con todo y un pedazo de la pared, luego de eso él se lanzó al combate, ella pudo esquivar el primer golpe, pero no el derechazo ascendente que tenía el pedazo de concreto en la mano provocando que su nariz comenzara a sangrar y arrojándola varios metros en la calle.

Comenzó a reincorporarse y vio como él se encontraba corriendo hacia ella, al parecer el chico, esto era una clara advertencia de que el chico iba a pelear en serio, cuando el salto listo para conectarle otro golpe, ella materializo una lanza de luz que atravesó su hombro izquierdo debido a la velocidad a la que iba y no poder esquivar el ataque.

El castaño se quedó un par de segundos empalado, de pronto miro al ángel caído y ella solo pudo apreciar ira y odio, cosa que la asusto.

Issei comenzó a avanzar por la lanza de luz empalándose aún más, hasta que tomo su mano y la obligo a deshacer su ataque.

No sabes…como aborrezco a los de tu especie —decía mientras apretaba su muñeca— hace un par de horas un grupo de idiotas me hizo enojar, apareciste en el momento indicado…

Después de eso la pelea se trasladó a un lugar menos concurrido, en donde solo se escuchaban gritos de agonía y dolor….

Ceca de esa zona dos círculos mágicos aparecieron, se trataban de ambas casas demoniacas, Tsubasa preocupada por el castaño le llamo a Sōna, ella junto con Rias estaban listas para enfrentar al ángel caído.

Según Tsubasa este es el lugar donde ese ángel caído apareció —dijo Rias buscando cualquier indicio del castaño— Sōna deja de perder el tiempo…que tal si está herido.

Rias…estamos hablando del único humano que ha sobrevivido al pozo de Lázaro…sabe cuidarse muy bien, yo más bien estoy preocupada por el ángel caído, según escuche de todos los seres sobrenaturales que detesta, les tiene un particular rencor a ellos —dijo luego de percatarse del pequeño charco de sangre que habia en el piso—

Koneko estaba algo temerosa, solo tuvo que acercarse un paso para poder reconocer el aroma de su senpai, todas ahora estaban alarmadas, que hirieran al castaño en batalla era una mala señal.

Rastrearlo no fue difícil, solo tuvieron que seguir todos los escombros y restos de magia que posiblemente la caída uso para tratar de matarlo, llegaron a una zona boscosa muy apartada de la ciudad, sabia porque el castaño habia hecho esto y estaba agradecida por esto, aunque Rias estaba más preocupada.

No sabía que habia pasado, si esa herida fue muy grave o algo peor, aparentemente Akeno y Koneko estaban tan angustiadas como ella, pero esa angustia se convirtió en horror al ver la escena tan mórbida frente a ellas.

Issei se encontraba frente al ángel caído que tenía muchísimas heridas en todo su cuerpo, sus manos fueron sujetas por un cuchillo que tenía clavado en sus muñecas, si uno mirara con más detalle vería que el castaño sostenía un cuchillo bañado en sangre, a sus pies estaban las alas de la caída bañadas en aquel liquido carmesí señal inequívoca de que se las habia arrancado con fuerza.

Muy bien maldita…solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas y esto terminara —decía mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos—

No…por favor…ya no más….

Respuesta incorrecta…

El castaño clavo el cuchillo en su hombro con fuerza provocando que ella gritara de dolor y comenzara a llorar, de pronto se escuchó un crujido, señal de que o le rompió el hueso del hombro o lo zafo provocan que ella comenzara a retorcerse del dolor mientras una sonrisa muy perturbadora aparecía en el rostro de Issei.

Yo puedo seguir, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…la pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaras antes de que te desmayes? —exclamo el castaño—

No…te lo suplico…no volverás a verme…por favor —decía de manera entrecortada—

Quisiera poder confiar en ti, pero…no confió en ningún asqueroso cuervo —de pronto el castaño la tomo del cuello para verla directamente a los ojos—

Solo basto un movimiento para que literalmente la arrancara del árbol donde se encontraba sujeta, dejando sus manos clavadas en el tronco provocando que ella gritara de agonía.

YA BASTAAAA —exclamo Momo al ver como parecía disfrutar ver sufrir al ángel caído— ¡DETENTE MALDITO ENFERMO!

El castaño volteo para ver que el sequito de Sōna y de Rias estaban presentes todos con una mirada de terror absoluto, cosa que le molesto y suspiro.

Tsubasa…te dije que no me gusta que nadie se involucre en mis peleas —decía al aire mientras aun sostenía a la moribunda chica—

De pronto se percató de que un ataque mágico se dirigió hacia él, usando a caída como escudo intercepto el ataque, mirando a la peliblanca que tenía el brazo extendido, señal inequívoca de que ella habia arrojado la esfera de energía.

Si tú le haces algo a mi amiga…no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, te matare —exclamo furiosa—

Escúchenme bien, soy un asesino cruel y sádico jamás lo voy a negar, pero también tengo mis limites, además —suspiro mientras miraba a la peliblanca— nunca me atrevería a levantare una mano a aquellas mujeres que han logrado algo que ni siquiera el ángel más puro del cielo podría hacer…

por favor…por…favor mátame…

espera no te escuche ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo para acercar a la caída—

mátame…por favor…

ves no fue tan difícil, solo necesitabas algo de motivación —dijo mientras la levantaba del cuello—

un crujido muy perturbador resonó en toda la zona, después de eso el ángel caído dejo de moverse, al parecer Issei le habia roto el cuello con una sola mano asesinándola al instante, después solo arrojo el cadáver como si no fuera importante.

Issei se acercó a todos mientras algunos se ponían listos para atacar ante la menor señal de agresión por su parte, simplemente veía todo con una sonrisa burlona.

Mírense…están temblando, saben que es lo que puedo hacer y aun asi están dispuestos a pelear, no sé si es valentía o estupidez de su parte —dijo pasando de lado a todos, pero deteniéndose junto a la azabache— no me gusta que veas esto…no espero que me entiendas…

Ella simplemente se giró y abrazo al castaño mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, molestando al rubio del clan Sitri.

por satán…que demonios te paso ahí —dijo mientras abrazaba con fuera al castaño—

todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, Issei suspiro mientras se separaba un poco para ver a la azabache, secos sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y volvió a suspirar tornándose un aire de seriedad.

imagina la peor pesadilla que hallas tenido…donde toda esperanza se habia acabado, donde todo el tiempo la única meta que tenías…era sobrevivir —decía mientras ella escuchaba— donde tenías que pelear contra más de 100 demonios solo para comer…eso que le hice a la caída, lo aprendí luego de que me lo hicieran a mi más de trescientas veces…

cada palabra perforaba en la psique de la pelirroja y todo su sequito, ¿torturado de esa forma más de 300 veces? Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón le hizo tal atrocidad.

Issei…yo…yo no sabía…

Con esto no me estoy justificando, pero quiero que trates de comprender porque soy asi… —dijo mientras se separaba suavemente de la azabache y comenzaba a caminar hacia la calle que habia cerca—

Solo basto un segundo para que desapareciera de aquel lugar en un despliegue de velocidad, todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral al escuchar las palabras del castaño, preguntándose ¿Qué otras cosas habrán tenido que soportar?

Un par de minutos después el castaño apareció en la puerta del apartamento de la rubia, antes de entrar escucho las risas de ambas mujeres, se quedó un momento para tratar de percatarse de que era lo que decían, después de eso entro al apartamento.

Ambas voltearon a ver al castaño, lo que les angustio fueron las heridas que tenía, habia una en particular en su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar, preocupadas Tsubasa y Asia corrieron a verlo, aunque el castaño las miraba con seriedad, sobre todo a la peli azul.

Tsubasa…que te dije sobre meterse en mis peleas —dijo con seriedad cruzando los brazos—

Espera un segundo…yo solo…

ella no tuvo la culpa yo le insistí que llamara a Sōna-Kaicho —exclamo la rubia defendiendo a la chica—

Él se acercó a ambas, las tomo por la cintura y las abrazo. Ellas esperaban otro tipo de reacción por parte del ojiverde, sin embargo, no significaba que no les agradaba esta situación.

Entiendo su preocupación, gracias por eso, pero por favor, no involucren a nadie en esto, yo lo resolveré —decía mientras se separaba de ambas y acariciaba sus mejillas—

Issei…

Ambas podían sentir la calidez de sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo habia cierto deje de molestia.

¿Estas molesto? —pregunto la peli azul—

Un poco…pero se porque lo hicieron…aun asi deben entender que yo me puedo defender —decía con una suave sonrisa—

Lo sabemos…

Se separó mientras Asia le quitaba la camisa para ver las heridas que tenía, percatándose de una muy reciente en su espalda, cosa que la molesto, poniendo algo nervioso al castaño, ella simplemente suspiro, debido a los puntos dejaría que cicatrizara de manera natural, la de su hombro y brazos la curo con relativa facilidad.

Ya era noche, el castaño se ofreció a llevar a Tsubasa a su casa, pero Asia le ofreció quedarse en el apartamento, ella acepto mientras veía a la rubia y sonreían con complicidad.

La noche paso relativamente tranquila, Issei decidió dormir en el sofá para que ambas descansaran, aunque ellas le dijeron (obligaron) que podía dormir en la misma cama que ambas.

Él estaba confundido por este comportamiento, pero el sentir la respiración de ambas chicas cerca lo tranquilizaba.

No me importa lo que pase…voy a protegerlas a toda cosa —susurro mientras acariciaba a ambas chicas lo cual hizo que se acurrucaran en su pecho— es una promesa de sangre…

El castaño cerro los ojos esperando el siguiente día, en la mañana él se levantó como era costumbre, comenzó haciendo lagartijas a un lado de la cama, Asia entro a la habitación y le dijo que el desayuno estaba listo.

cuando llegaron a la escuela, Issei se encontraba caminando cerca de los vestidores del equipo de kendo, de pronto escucho un quejido de dolor cercano y decidió investigar…cuando llego pudo reconocer al grupo de matones de la escuela, eran la clase de chicos con la que no querías meterte, frente a ellos se encontraba un chico aparentemente de la edad de Koneko, de cabello blanco con un ojo morado, tenía su uniforme manchado con tierra y algunos raspones.

Vamos mocoso ¿acaso tienes miedo? —pregunto uno de ellos—

Solo unos cobardes, ¿atacando en grupo? —decía de manera entrecortada— ¿dónde está su honor?

Miren el chiquillo se cree un caballero, bien te mostraremos la realidad de las cosas, entenderás que aquí nosotros mandamos —contesto otro con un palo en sus manos—

El chico tiene razón…son unas basuras cobardes…

Valla, valla otro estúpido que quiere hacerse el valiente… ¡I-ISSEI!

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando se percataron de quien se trataba, después de su regreso Issei demostró ser más agresivo que antes, ellos incluso se enfrentaron a él un par de veces terminando inconscientes, la peor parte es que el demostró que se contenía, luego de ver que era capaz de romperles los huesos era mejor no meterse con él.

Issei… ¿q-que haces aquí? —pregunto uno de ellos bastante nervioso—

veo que aún siguen siendo las mismas escorias cobardes, metiéndose con alguien más débil que ustedes y en grupo…ustedes dan lastima —dijo mientras sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos—

¡te vale mierda maldito estúpido! lo que hacemos es demostrar nuestra posición…

palabras muy grandes del tipo al que le rompí la nariz…mírate tu supuesta ira solo sirve para esconder tu miedo —dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de ellos y se acercaba al peliblanco— ¿necesitas ayuda?

El castaño le extendió su mano en señal de apoyo, el acepto con algo de duda, por desgracia uno de ellos al verlo en esa posición tan vulnerable aprovecho para atacarlo, de esa forma su status en la escuela se elevaría después de que se supiera que el derroto a "la bestia"

Issei se percató de esto y sostuvo su muñeca con mucha rapidez deteniendo el golpe, no conforme con eso paso su pierna por encima envolviendo su brazo, el castaño se equilibraba con un solo pie mientras ejercía presión en todo su brazo inmovilizándolo.

Al parecer los niños deben aprender que no deben pelear con los adultos…un dato curioso, se necesitan 400 kg de fuerza para romper un brazo —dicho esto ejerció tanta presión que todos a su alrededor escucharon como el hueso se rompió—

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH —el otro sujeto estaba agonizando en el piso mientras sujetaba su brazo que estaba doblado de manera anatómicamente imposible— ¡BASTARDO INFELIZ!

¿Alguno de ustedes quiere intentar algo similar? —pregunto dando un paso al frente notando como retrocedieron de manera automática— eso pensé…chico levántate nos vamos de aquí…otra cosa. él está bajo mi protección de ahora en adelante, creo que ustedes sabrán lo que le pasa a aquellos que le hacen algo inapropiado a las personas cercanas a mi…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar dejado al grupo de chicos aterrados por lo que vieron.

Oye chico…que hacías en ese lugar…

Esta conversación se alargó mucho tiempo, ya en la tarde luego de que las clases terminaron Issei se encontraba esperando a Asia y a Tsubasa en la entrada, de repente recibió un mensaje de texto de la rubia diciéndole que la práctica se habia prolongado y llegaría al apartamento con Tsubasa…

No le gustaba que Asia llegara sola a su hogar, pero el que la acompañara la peli azul lo tranquilizaba un poco, decidió retirarse puesto que como cada semana habia prometido visitar la tumba de sus padres, llego a una tienda de flores y compro un ramo de rosas color blanco, eran las favoritas de ambos.

Con calma el entro al cementerio y se arrodillo frente a sus tumbas, las miro durante un largo rato mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, lentamente coloco el ramo entre ambas tumbas y se levantó, luego se percató de que no se encontraba solo.

a un par de metros vio una silueta acercarse a una tumba mucho más grande que las que había a su alrededor, esa cabellera azul le llamo la atención, puesto que solo conocía a dos chicas que tenían un tono de cabello similar y una de ellas se encontraba en la escuela.

Xenovia como todos los días después de que regreso a la ciudad se dedicó a limpiar la tumba que yacía en el cementerio con mucha maleza y musgo a su alrededor, ella tenía una expresión de tristeza, durante toda su vida, toda su familia vivió una cruel mentira, todas esas veces en las que rezo pidiendo descanso eterno para su abuela cayeron en oídos sordos, no quería aceptar esa cruel realidad, o terminaría como su amiga Irina, quien cada noche lloraba en silencio por lo ocurrido.

Hola… ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

La peli azul volteo a ver al castaño, a simple vista se percató de que también venia de la escuela, se percató que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, señal de que habia llorado, muy raro en un chico con un brutal historial.

¿tú que haces aquí? —Pregunto levantándose del piso—

Vine a visitar a mis padres, veo que haces lo mismo —decía mientras veía la tumba—

Si…se lo que les paso…parece que aún no lo superas —dijo señalando su rostro al percatarse de las lágrimas—

¿crees que alguien se puede recuperar de esto? ...deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, aquí debe estar tus padres….

Abuela, esta tumba es de mi abuela, mis padres eran unos bastardos, un estúpido alcohólico y una adicta a la cocaína —dijo posando su mano en la cruz de piedra— hace unos años se mudó a Japón para alejarnos de ellos, somos de Italia. Específicamente de un pequeño pueblo llamado San Gimignano al noreste de la Toscana, me crio y me inculco el amor hacia el señor, pero ahora no sé qué hacer…

Escucha yo te diré que hacer, te invito un helado y platicamos ¿te parece? —ella con algo de duda acepto puesto que era extraño verlo asi— ¿Italia? que coincidencia Asia también es italiana…

No era común que un chico la invitara a salir, mucho menos el lugar se prestaba para este tipo de situaciones, pareciera que no tenía nada de sensibilidad.

Algo confundida acepto la invitación del castaño, no tardaron en llegar al centro comercial y ordenar el postre, Issei veía como ella solo se dedicaba a observar su helado.

Que… ¿no te gusta el sabor? —pregunto llamando su atención— si quieres puedes pedir otro…

No…no es eso, es solo que no entiendo porque haces esto —pregunto mirándolo— nuestro último encuentro no fue muy amistoso…

No me gusta vivir en el pasado, es verdad aún sigo molesto porque casi asesinas a mi amiga, pero luego de verte el día de Kokabiel, me di cuenta de lo frágil que puedes ser…

El castaño se estiro con rapidez e intercepto una pelota de beisbol que sin duda la habría dejado inconsciente.

Perdón…perdón… ¿están bien? —dijo el niño al ver al castaño con la pelota— lo siento, no era mi intención…

Tranquilo chico, toma —respondió arrojándole la pelota con suavidad— solo ten más cuidado, por cierto, tienes un buen hit

El chico nuevamente se disculpó y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, viendo como un par de adultos los regañaban, aunque luego de eso los abrazaron.

Mira estos chicos jugando, sin preocupaciones en la vida, ellos deben de disfrutar esta etapa —decía mientras los miraba—

No entiendo…

Mira atentamente, es verdad que el murió, pero la gente sigue como si nada…

Ellos no serían los mismos si supieran la verdad —exclamo—

Puede ser, pero…las personas mueren…cuando la gente se olvida de ellas, queda en ti aceptar las cosas positivas que el profetizaba o hundirte en tu tristeza y soledad —respondió comiendo su helado— aquí es donde empieza la prueba de carácter ahora te pregunto ¿Qué harás?

La peli azul estaba meditando cada palabra que salió de su boca, su abuela le enseño a ser una chica fuerte, era hora de pensar que hacer con su vida.

Gracias…por esto, veo que no eres tan malo después de todo…caminante del infierno —de pronto un silencio sepulcral se formó a su alrededor mientras la mirada del castaño se tornaba con mucha seriedad— no deberías sorprenderte, un humano que sobrevivió al verdadero infierno es la noticia que se escucha en todo el inframundo y la iglesia también está enterada…

Veo que ahora me conocen…

Si…algunos te ven como una amenaza…

Y tu como me vez….

Yo…veo a una persona que sufre en silencio, eres humano por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy muy perceptiva en cómo se comporta la gente, no dejas que nadie te ayude, aunque te eh notado algo más relajado —respondió mientras observaba al castaño—

Es difícil para mí acoplarme nuevamente a un ambiente tan relajado, durante mi estancia en ese lugar, era pelear hasta que ya no pudieras, tu única meta era no acabar muerto o peor —dijo el castaño algo confundido por contarle este tipo de cosas a una persona prácticamente desconocida—

Disculpa si te hice recordar algo malo —contesto Xenovia—

Tranquila…por cierto tienes algo…

Eh… ¿que tengo? ...

Issei extendió su brazo y le quito algo de crema batida de la comisura de su labio sonrojándola, luego ese color carmesí se elevó dos tonos cuando el castaño se comió esa porción de crema batida que le habia quitado.

Ambos estuvieron platicando amenamente, ella pudo ver que el chico no era malo, solo necesitaba adaptarse a esta nueva rutina, aun asi sabía que cuando quería podía ser más cruel y despiadado que cualquier demonio que ella hubiera combatido.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, Xenovia no sabía la mescla de emociones que tenía, el chico era cruel, despiadado e inmisericorde, pero verlo en esta faceta era muy extraño.

Oye… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? …

No…no te preocupes…gracias…por esto…

Ella de manera repentina se acercó al castaño y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa. Xenovia tenía una suave mirada y un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, después comenzó a alejarse mientras le sonreía de manera suave, Issei se quedó mirando a la peli azul.

El castaño comenzó a caminar, le habia llegado un mensaje de Asia que habían llegado bien, por lo que se dispuso a retornar a su hogar temporal, estuvo a punto de girar la perilla cuando sintió una extraña presencia a su alrededor, era cálida, pero le desagradaba mucho, le recordaba algunas cosas que vivió en el pozo de azaro, luego escucho a la rubia gritar, por lo que reacciono de manera automática.

Invoco su arma y derribo la puerta de tal forma que este impacto en aquel ser que se encontraba en el apartamento, con esta distracción Issei se lanzó con su arma en mano sobre aquel sujeto, quien creo un escudo que fue destrozado a penas el arma del castaño lo rozo dejándolo impresionado, siguió con la misma técnica obteniendo el mismo resultado, hasta que se percató de una espada moviéndose hacia él, con gran maestría pateo el arma para que quedara clavada en el techo, luego comenzó un combate a mano donde se vio la gran experiencia del castaño, dominando a su oponente en cuestión de segundos luego de darle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo arrodillarse.

Issei vio el arma que estaba cayendo, asi que levanto su brazo para tomarla y acercarla con gran velocidad al cuello su antiguo dueño, no sin antes poner la punta de su lanza en la garganta del otro sujeto, esto era una advertencia de que podría acabar con sus vidas en cualquier momento.

ISSEI-SAN —esa voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se trataba de Asia que habia ido por algo en la cocina, que tenía una ventana y puerta, por lo que no habia escuchado al castaño cuando "entro" —

Asia… ¿te hicieron algo? —pregunto preocupado pero la rubia lo sostuvo del brazo que apuntaba a su enemigo—

Tranquilo…por favor, baja tu arma, Michael-sama estaba esperándote —decía mientras trataba de mover al castaño, aunque era clara la diferencia entre la fuerza de la rubia y el—

¿Quién? —de pronto se percató de quien se trataba—

Frente a él se encontraba uno de los serafines que dirigían el cielo, aun asi no movió su brazo, es más las circunstancias lo obligaron a presionar la punta contra el cuello del arcángel.

Te lo advierto…no me da miedo mancharme las manos con la sangre de un ángel, si te atreviste a hacerle algo…

Oye…n-no le hables asi a Michael-sama —exclamo la voz detrás de el—

Issei se percató de la segunda presencia, en este caso se trataba de su amiga Irina, quien estaba algo desorientada por el golpe recibido.

¿Irina? … ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ... ¡habla! —exclamo presionando su arma provocándole un ligero corte—

¡me prometiste que te controlarías! …

El miro a la rubia cuando escucho ese tono quebradizo, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, a ella no le gustaba esa faceta de asesino cruel e inmisericorde porque sabía que el castaño era una buena persona.

Asia —musito, mientras alejaba las armas de ambos— perdón, pero cuando te escuche gritar…

Ah eso…se me cayó una jarra de agua en la cocina, casi me resbalo, pero por suerte me sostuve —decía mientras veía al castaño— ellos llegaron hace unos minutos y quería ofrecerles algo de tomar…

Lamento si me vi como un tonto sobreprotector —dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, nuevamente volteando hacia el arcángel— que es lo que quieres…

Veo que todo lo que dicen de ti es verdad, el humano que entro al infierno y vivió para contarlo —decía de manera suave— entiendo porque ese odio hacia todo el mundo sobrenatural.

Porque odias a los ángeles, ellos son los que ayudan —exclamo Irina luego de recuperar el aliento—

Porque son unos inútiles —dijo mientras miraba seriamente al arcángel— dicen profetizar amor y paz, pero cuando ocurren las desgracias parece que se quedan estáticos en el cielo…

No podemos interferir en estas cuestiones, seria oponernos ante las reglas….

Como dije inútiles, además hay otra razón por la cual los odio…porque no se las explicas…o tengo que decírselos —el arcángel bajo la mirada ante esas palabras, dejando confundidas a ambas— bien yo se los diré, cuando estuve en el pozo de Lázaro, habia un par de arcángeles que nunca cayeron y aun asi, eran la peor escoria que uno pudiese encontrar…

Pe-pero eso es imposible…

Que ganaría yo con mentir —de pronto el castaño arrojo la espada hacia su respectiva dueña— te falta entrenar más, si no lo hace un día vas a hacer que te maten…

porque no mejor vas a cambiarte y vamos al lugar que acordamos —decía Asia tratando de aminorar el ambiente tan tenso— hay ropa limpia en la habitación.

Gracias… por cierto, lo que te dije hace rato no fue una advertencia, fue una amenaza —dijo para luego irse al pasillo y entrar a la habitación—

Espera un segundo… ¡Issei! ¡le debes una disculpa a Michael-sama! —exclamo la castaña siguiéndolo—

Lamento el comportamiento de Issei-san…

No querida, está en todo su derecho, todo lo que dijo era verdad, eh tratado de mantener el sistema que mi padre creo, pero no es suficiente —dijo mientras veía el vaso de agua que coloco la rubia— gracias…veo que tú eres quien puede sacar su lado humano…

No quiero imaginar que fue lo que le paso, estoy preocupada cada vez es más agresivo…no quiero que la maldad lo consuma…

Eso nuca pasara si hay gente a su alrededor, gente que lo apoye a pesar de que él no lo quiera, gente que le de cariño incondicional, de esa forma hasta el corazón más duro, aquel templado en los fuegos del infierno se puede ablandar —dijo mientras veía a la rubia— por eso estoy aquí, quiero ofrecerle algo como oferta de paz también estoy aquí porque te debemos una disculpa, lo que te hicieron…no fue correcto…

Michael-sama…

Irina… ¡que no sabes tocar la puerta! —exclamo el castaño del otro lado de la habitación—

¡Dios mío! …quien… ¡quién te hizo esto! —dijo ahora la castaña con un tono algo quebradizo—

Si nos enfocamos ahora en aquella habitación, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo aterrada, habia escuchado en la escuela que Issei tenía algunas cicatrices muy marcadas, pero esto era demasiado, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ellas, se preguntaba que le habia pasado, asi que entro a su habitación, lo cual lo molesto, pero volvió a callar cuando ella abrió su camisa.

Irina…basta no quiero hablar de esto…

Pero…esto, dios quien…yo— Ella no podía articular ninguna palabra mientras observaba las marcas de los castigos que tuvo que aguantar— por favor…dime que esto no está relacionado con el pozo de Lázaro

La castaña habia estado investigando sobre esa palabra, lo que encontró fue algo que la dejo horrorizada, el verdadero infierno se trataba de una serie de prisiones donde eran enviados todos los seres malignos que atentaban contra el delicado equilibrio de la vida, sin importar a que facción pertenecieran.

Uno de los peores, era el 9°, el único lugar donde estaba ese pozo, una verdadera pesadilla para quien llegara a parar a ese sitio.

Por desgracia ella pudo interpretar el silencio del castaño, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, no podía imaginar el dolor que tuvo que soportar para que le quedaran estas cicatrices, algunas eran fatales y otras eran cortes muy continuos señal de que fueron hechas intencionalmente.

La sola idea de que su amigo fue torturado le partía el alma en pedazos, ella se encontraba llorando en su pecho, mientras Issei sabía que estaba preocupada, no por nada eran amigos desde la infancia, asi que solo la abrazo esperando que se tranquilizara.

Pasaron un par de minutos, de tanto llorar Irina se quedó dormida, simplemente la dejo en la cama para que descansara, tendría muchas preguntas, pero se mantendría firme ante la insistencia de la castaña, hablar de esto no era fácil.

salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, donde Asia y el ángel lo esperaban, él estaba poniéndose la camisa cuando llego.

Muy bien…que haces aquí…

Entiendo tu odio hacia los seres sobrenaturales, no puedo hacer nada para corregir esto, sin embargo, espero que aceptes esto como una oferta de paz…para que no vuelva a suceder lo de hace un par de horas —el arcángel se paró y una luz comenzó a brillar frente a el—

De ella una espada comenzó a materializarse, provocándole un escalofrió al castaño y poniéndolo a la defensiva, cuando vio esto, la rubia se paró y lo tomo de la mano para tranquilizarlo entrelazando sus dedos.

Esta espada…

Sé que es esta espada…Ascalon una Dragon Slayer, fue empuñada por San Jorge de Capadocia, el Santo mata dragones —decía con algo de desprecio—

No es lo que crees…Michael-sama espera que esto sirva como una nueva oportunidad de hacer las paces, —decía Asia mientras lo sostenía de la mano—

No busco que con esto puedas perdonar a todos los seres sobrenaturales, tampoco busco que te unas a nosotros, esto es una demostración de que no todos hablando por todas las criaturas sobrenaturales somos malos —decía el ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro—

No te parece irónico darle una Dragon Slayer a un humano mitad Dragon….

[compañero creo que tengo una idea] —de pronto su Boosted Gear se materializo— [esta arma puede servir para ese pequeño experimento que hemos planeado]

Puede que tengas razón —respondió— bien, pero esto no significa que aun confié en ustedes…

Es un comienzo….

El castaño se soltó del agarre de la chica y camino frente al arma, al parecer llamo a su lanza extendiendo su mano y esta voló con gran velocidad, luego empuño la Dragon Slayer, solo basto un segundo para que separara los brazos y con fuerza chocara ambas armas creándose un destello de luz cegando a ambos en la sala, cuando esta se disipó quedaron asombrados por el resultado.

La lanza ahora tenía algunos adornos en color dorado consistentes con la espada, la hoja poseía el patrón purpura que anteriormente tenía la hoja de la Dragon Slayer.

Issei hizo un par de movimientos con el arma, de pronto el arma brillo y se transformó en una espada nuevamente, dejando atónitos a ambos, a pesar del cambio demostraba gran maestría con ella.

gracias…

Asia sonrió ante esta declaración, para muchos esto sería una simple palabra sin sentido, pero para ella significaba mucho.

Bien…supongo que esto es todo, por cierto, quisiera extenderte una invitación, dentro dos semanas todas las facciones se reunirán para discutir el problema que ocasiono Kokabiel…

Con todo respeto, si esto inicia una nueva guerra… no me interesa si ustedes se matan entre si …

El problema es que este tipo de conflictos afectan de manera directa a los humanos, ustedes no tienen por qué involucrarse, pero el choque de poder es tan grande que a la larga provocaría daños —comento el arcángel— además tengo entendido que fuiste tú quien casi derrota a Kokabiel, tal hazaña debe describirse, pues no habría ningún conflicto si un humano independiente a cualquier facción fue quien casi lo mata.

Entiendo…donde sera —pregunto con seriedad—

Es donde la hermana de Sirzechs estudia…

¿en la academia? ...parece lógico siendo que ahí están dos casas demoniacas, estaré ahí solo tengo que resolver un asunto importante, por cierto, sobre Irina…

Tranquilo dejare que se quede aquí, ella le pregunto a mi hermana sobre el pozo de Lázaro y Koshmar….

jamás debió de enterarse de eso —exclamo con seriedad—

Es tu amiga, no puedes culparla por preocuparse…con permiso —el ángel brillo un par de segundos y luego desapareció—

Asia se acercó al castaño y lo abrazo, puesto que sabía que estas cosas no eran un tema de conversación agradable para él.

Díselo por favor…al menos lo que nosotras ya sabemos —musito luego de separarse—

Esto no es fácil para mi….

Pero le haces daño al no querer hablar con ella, la angustia puede ser uno de los peores castigos —dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla— ella también te quiere ayudar…

El castaño acepto luego de tanto debatir, Irina despertó y se percató de que el arcángel se habia marchado, Asia le comento que podía quedarse y el arcángel le dio permiso de eso, cuando Issei apareció tenía una mirada llena de angustia, la rubia sabía que pasaría asi que fue a la cocina.

Esos 10 minutos en los que conversaron fueron los más largos en la vida del castaño, cada palabra que salía de su boca era una puñalada en el corazón de su amiga, se preguntaba porque le habia pasado esto a él, ella nuevamente comenzó a llorar no sin que un sentimiento de odio y desprecio apareciera en su mente, todos dirigidos hacia la hermana del satán carmesí, ella deseaba atravesarla con su Excalibur.

Tsubasa llego a la casa, al notar el ambiente tan tenso y lúgubre fue con Asia a la cocina preguntándose lo que habia pasado, cuando se enteró quedo sorprendida por lo que habia pasado mientras iba a su hogar.

La cena fue tranquila, nuevamente el castaño dijo que dormiría en el sofá para que las tres descansaran, pero ellas tenían otros planes, el dormía en medio las chicas, Asia y Tsubasa se acurrucaban en sus brazos mientras que la castaña estaba sobre su pecho abrazándolo de manera protectora, esta nueva sensación lo hizo reflexionar acerca de sus palabras, él era un sádico homicida y un psicópata en potencia, sin embargo, después de que las tres presenciaron su lado más cruel se quedaron a su lado.

No creo merecer tanto cariño por su parte…pero gracias —decía mientras besaba sus frentes lo cual provoco que ellas lo abrazaran con más fuerza—

Al día siguiente era fin de semana, y como todos los días Issei se levantó temprano para entrenar y revisar un par de videos en la sala, al parecer estaba analizando un video de un combate o estaba viendo una película de acción, luego apago la tv y se dispuso a leer aquellos folders que habia recibido, esta rutina la habia repetido una semana después de que fuera atacado en la escuela.

Era raro verlo tan concentrado, pero ellas sabían que no les diría en lo que estaba trabajando, la rubia dedujo que tal vez se trataban de papeles para la reconstrucción de su casa, pero algo le inquietaba, como si algo pasara y ella no se daba cuenta.

Como todos los días Asia preparaba el desayuno, esta vez Irina le ayudo puesto que de tanto tiempo conociendo al castaño, sabía que era lo que más le gustaba comer.

Sin embargo, entro apresuradamente al apartamento, se quitó la ropa y comenzó a ducharse, sin darles tiempo de preguntar termino de ducharse y vestirse en menos de 20 minutos, rápidamente salió hacia la sala dispuesto a irse, hasta que Irina lo detuvo.

¿A dónde vas tan rápido Ise? —pregunto— aun no almorzamos

Eh solo sera un momento, voy a ver a Sōna a su casa, le pedí un favor y dijo que ya lo tenía—respondió el castaño— prometo no tardarme

¿Un favor? …Kaicho no suele hacerle favores a nadie —dijo la peli azul—

Bueno es que…ya saben…no me tardo —en una explosión de velocidad el castaño salió disparado hacia la calle dejando atónita a su amiga, era consciente de que ahora era parte dragón, no lo suficiente como para considerarse un hibrido, pero no sabía que estas habilidades eran las que ahora poseía—

Como el castaño dijo se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa de Sōna, fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que llegara a su apartamento, si se le podía llamar apartamento al enorme edificio donde ella vivía.

Según el mensaje que me envió esta es la dirección, se nota que la modestia no es algo natural para ellos —decía para sí mismo— bien a lo que venimos…

Oye…no puedes pasar —dijo un sujeto de traje color negro y gafas oscuras—

¿Are? ...es verdad vengo a ver a mi amiga su nombre es Sōna Sitri…

Ella no vive aquí —respondió muy tajante—

Claro que si ella me mando esta dirección… ¡qué diablos le pasa! —decía mientras el sujeto lo sostenía de su brazo—

Nadie con ese nombre vive aquí y tu no deberías estar aquí… —él fue interrumpido cuando el castaño le aplico una llave en el brazo derribándolo— pero que...

Escúchame imbécil, este día me desperté de buen humor, en otras circunstancias te hubiera arrancado el brazo —decía mientras ejercía más presión y por consiguiente el sujeto comenzó a quejarse— te daré una oportunidad antes de que pierda la paciencia, solo vengo a ver a mi amiga, asi que si me disculpas….

Él fue interrumpido cuando sus instintos le advirtieron de un golpe provocado por un segundo guardia, esto lo hizo para que soltara a su compañero.

Bien… ¿quieren jugar rudo? yo también puedo ser rudo —dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera negra que traía— ataquen…a menos que tengan miedo

Ambos guardias tomaron sus radios y llamaron refuerzos, lo cual solo hizo que la sonrisa de Issei creciera, si algo le habían enseñado es que la victoria era más dulce cuando derrotaba a un gran número de oponentes.

En el apartamento de la azabache estaba ambas hermanas discutiendo sobre cosas muy importantes.

Vamos so-tan ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo invite a salir? —pregunto la chica de coletas—

Eres más grande que Issei también eres uno de los 4 Maous, no creo que sea prudente hacer estas cosas, además Oto-sama no lo aprobaría sabes que no le agradan mucho los humanos —respondió la azabache menor—

Oto-san no me preocupa para nada, además él se sentirá muy feliz de saber que salgo con el caminante del infierno ves todas esas tonterías sobre "debes buscar un hombre fuerte y con un nombre que todos respeten" y el cae en esa categoría….

Una cosa es ser respetado y otra es ser temido…

Es lo mismo —decía sin importancia— a todo esto ¿porque te interesa con quien salgo? …

Issei es peligroso, no quiero que nada te pase…asesino a todos los demonios en el pozo de Lázaro, demonios que eran tan poderoso como tú y el hermano de Rias —respondió tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones—

Admito que me aterro por lo que le hizo al cazarrecompensas y luego de ver las fotos de la caída que mato ayer, pero eso significa que es un hombre muy poderoso e inmisericorde que me cuidaría ante todo y por todo…no es que necesite que me cuiden, pero me hace sentir especial —respondió con una suave sonrisa mientras jugaba con su cabello—

De pronto se percataron de que alguien habia caído en el balcón del apartamento, percatándose de que se trataba del castaño quien tenía rota la camisa de la parte de enfrente.

Issei… ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto la azabache menor—

Hola Sōna…oye ¿ella está bien? ...

Que…

Al parecer la hermana mayor de Sōna al ver al castaño con su camisa rasgada mostrando su torso y abdomen hizo que se desmayara mientras algo de saliva salía de la consumirá de sus labios y su nariz sangraba.

AHÍ ESTA…QUE NO ESCAPE —al parecer en el balcón que estaba sobre ellos varios sujetos vestidos con traje negro—

Que todo el personal de seguridad de su edificio solo hizo que una mueca de enojo apareciera en su rostro y mirara al castaño.

¡ahora que hiciste! —pregunto muy moleta—

En mi defensa el idiota se lo busco, intente ser amable, de verdad que intente ser amable, primero resolveré esto —dijo mientras se posaba en el barandal— luego te veo.

Luego de una extraña secuencia de persecución que incluyeron un par de ventanas destrozadas, algo de sushi y un guardia aparente muerto el castaño se detuvo cuando Sōna apareció frente a él y lo miro con verdadera furia en su rostro.

Vamos no está muerto —decía el castaño con esposas en sus muñecas— si me dejaran explicarles….

Ya tengo suficientes con todos los destrozos que hiciste, ¡no hagas más grande el problema! —exclamo Sōna—

Señorita es consciente de que su amigo incurrió en algunos delitos graves como el homicidio de ese guardia de seguridad —decía el detective interrogando a la azabache—

¡ya me harté! —de un segundo a otro se habia quitado las esposas que lo contenían dejando a todos atónitos— a ver déjenme ver al supuesto cadáver…

¡quieto! —el detective desenfundo su arma y apunto a la cabeza del castaño quien no se lo tomo nada bien—

Solo bastaron un par de segundos para que desarmara al oficial y lo derribara, acto seguido desarmo la pistola y los pedazos los tiro frente a él.

Detesto las armas de fuego, pero lo que más me molesta es que me amenacen con ellas —el paso de largo la gran cantidad de policías que le apuntaban— adelante, disparen no me importa….

Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo del guardia donde los paramédicos se alejaron por el peligro que representaba el chico, simplemente destapo el "cadáver" y se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, con sus dedos índice y medio presionó una zona debajo de su barbilla y el guardia inhalo con fuerza comenzando a respirar de manera agitada, luego de eso, lo golpeo con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo inconsciente.

Se los dije, es un viejo truco que mi abuelo me enseño, lo aprendió de unos monjes en los Himalaya durante una expedición —dijo tratando de ocultar la verdad de como aprendió esas habilidades— asi que como no hay delito que perseguir ¿podrían bajar sus armas? Me ponen nervioso.

El resto de la mañana fue menos agitada, Sōna le dio el sobre que contenía lo que necesitaba y él se fue corriendo sin percatarse de que aquel detective se quedó observándolo mientras doblaba la esquina.

Cuando llego al apartamento las chicas lo esperaron con algo de molestia, puesto que habia dicho que no se tardaría.

Durante el resto de la semana las cosas estuvieron tranquilas hasta que llego ese día, cuatro días antes de dicha reunión entre las tres facciones, Sirzechs lo visitaría, algo que preocupo a las chicas, puesto que en sus ojos se veía la sed de batalla que pudieron observar cuando peleo con Kokabiel y con el asesino.

En la sala el castaño estaba revisando los planos de su nueva casa, gracias al dinero del seguro pudo incluir un par de habitaciones extra y un gimnasio, perfecto para que pudiera entrenar con mayor eficacia, una cocina y comedor amplios en caso de tener visitas y su habitación.

Un círculo mágico de color carmesí apareció frente a él, del cual apareció Sirzechs y su esposa.

¿estás listo? —pregunto el pelirrojo—

Más que listo…espero que no interfieras con esto ¿verdad? —pregunto el castaño— también espero que tu estúpida hermana y su circo de monos cilíndrelos no decidan interferir cuando las cosas se pongan…violentas, de ser asi correrán con la misma suerte.

Tranquilo Issei-kun, hable con mis padres después de nuestro encuentro anterior y entendieron porque te comportas de esa forma —dijo mientras sonreía—

Por el bien de tu hermanita espero que sea verdad…Asia voy a salir, Irina fue a entrenar con Michael y Tsubasa tuvo practica de karate… ¿podrías avisarles en caso de que pregunten por mí? —dijo—

Claro…vuelve pronto y por favor cuídate…

A pesar de todo lo que eh sobrevivido, aun te preocupas por mi —decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla—

Solo tienes cuidado cuando me preocupo por ti —respondió tomando su mano—

Dame un momento Sirzechs, necesito un par de cosas que ya tengo preparadas —Issei se separó de la rubia y corrió hasta su habitación—

Salió con una hielera y una maleta colgada en su hombro, luego se preparó para partir, solo bastaron un par de segundos para que aparecieran en la mansión del clan Gremory en el inframundo.

Issei entro a dicha mansión donde se dirigió junto al pelirrojo y la maid, en la sala se encontraban varias personas reunidas, entre las que destacaban los padres del pelirrojo, el sequito de Rias, Serafall y Sōna junto con dos adultos tan parecidos a ellas que dedujo que se trataba de sus padres y varias chicas que estaban reunidas en ese mismo lugar, quienes miraban al castaño con mucho odio en sus rostros, de la misma forma que dos adultos de cabello rubio y un chico y chica con el mismo tono de cabello que ellos.

Sōna ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el castaño—

A pesar que sigo molesta por lo que paso hace un par de días, Tsubasa me pidió que te apoyara en esto, te quiere mucho —dijo aun con el ceño fruncido—

El castaño sonrió ante la declaración, aunque esa sonrisa venia con algo de burla.

Segura de lo que dices, porque ella me dijo que tu no sueles hacerle favores a nadie respondió mientras veía como se sonrojaba tenuemente— gracias…

El escuchar estas palabras solo hacían enfurecer a la pelirroja, después de lo sucedido con el ángel caído, algunas cosas cambiaron en su amistad con la azabache, habia demasiados roces entre ambas por lo que decidieron tomar un tiempo para que las aguas se calmaran.

Muy bien a lo que vine…ustedes dejen de enviar gente para asesinarme —de pronto esa mirada tranquila se tornó en una mirada llena de odio e ira dirigida a los del clan Phoenix—

Co-como te atreves a hacer esas falsas acusaciones, no eres más que un simple humano —exclamo la mujer rubia ante esa declaración— ni siquiera sé porque venimos a este lugar solo fue una pérdida de tiempo…

Les recuerdo a ustedes que Riser ataco a una familia humana y tengo pruebas de eso, no me sorprendería que estas acusaciones tengan un fundamento, conozco a Issei-kun y no creo que se atrevería a mentir —decía el pelirrojo—

Escúchenme, por mí se pueden acabar con su fortuna enviando a todos los mercenarios que quieran, mi problema era con su hijo, pero ya que se quieren involucrar, vine aquí para negociar — exclamo el castaño— no me importa lo que me pase, pero si llegan a hacerle daño a Asia, el inframundo perderá uno de los 72 pilares…

La familia Phoenix entendió el mensaje y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, a pesar de la seriedad que mostraba el castaño por dentro….

[mordieron el anzuelo compañero] —hablo el dragón en los pensamientos del castaño—

(lo sé, veamos qué es lo que proponen y como me va a encantar ver sus esperanzas despedazarse ante sus ojos) —dentro el castaño sonreía de manera sádica, pues añoraba volver a demostrar que los humanos son más de lo que aparentan—

Muy bien humano, no nos importa lo que te pase por esta serie de eventos desafortunados, pero ya que tuviste la osadía de insultar el nombre de mi clan, nuestro honor debe ser compensado de alguna forma, asi que te desafío a un juicio de combate —decía el segundo rubio mayor mientras todas las piezas de Riser sonrieron ante la declaración—

¿un qué? —pregunto, aunque sabía la respuesta—

Es una especie de rating Games solo que aquí no desaparecerás si te hieren de muerte —secundo la rubia de coletas— algo más…en este tipo de desafíos ambas partes deben apostar algo…puesto que tú no eres más que un simple humano de clase baja…si ganamos y sobrevives te convertirás en nuestro esclavo personal y esa humana llamada Asia, se casara con Ruval-niisan…

Las palabras de la chica dibujaron una sonrisa en los rubios mayores y en todas las piezas de su sequito, Sōna estaba preocupada por estas declaraciones, sabía que era capaz de lo que sea con tal de proteger a la rubia y no era buena idea involucrarla en esta situación.

Debido a la ira que sentía una especie de humo negro comenzó a salir de su boca, sus ojos y su brazo cambiaron mostrándose como son realmente, estaba más que furioso y sus oponentes no podían sentir esa aura intimidante alrededor del castaño.

Muy bien engendros…quieren jugar rudo eh, acepto el desafío, pero ahora yo pondré mis condiciones —dijo mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos— si yo gano…el clan Phoenix deberá pagar TODOS mis gastos por los próximos 30 siglos y cinco piezas del bastardo de Riser que yo escoja al azar, se convertirán en mis sirvientas…si sobreviven

El silencio reino en la sala por un par de segundos, de pronto todo el clan Phoenix comenzó a reír ante esas declaraciones, incluso el padre de Sōna rio suavemente, era ilógico que un humano pudiera derrotar a todo un sequito por su cuenta, incluso si este se trataba del actual Sekiryuutei.

Oto-san…no te rías te sorprenderías lo que él es capaz de hacer, estamos hablando del…

Sera-chan…por favor no digas nada —sabia porque decía esto, pero prefería mantener eso en el anonimato—

Ella entendió y solo sonrió de forma cómplice en esta trampa.

Jajajaja vas a ser un buen bufón humano Jajajaja…es-está bien, en dado caso de que por alguna extraña razón sobrevivas y nos llegues a derrotar, aceptamos tus condiciones —dijo la rubia menor—

Bien ya que ambas partes están de acuerdo, pasen para firmar el contrato —decía el pelirrojo junto con un sujeto que estaba terminando de escribir lo estipulado— les recuerdo que estos contratos no tienen ninguna laguna, no se pueden romper y aquellos que lo incumplan serán castigados con el peor tormento que pueda existir…

Los cuatro rubios se acercaron y se pincharon el dedo, una gota de sangre cayó sobre el papel, el cual brillo señal de que algo habia pasado, luego el castaño los imito ocurriendo lo mismo.

Bien tienen una hora para prepararse, el campo de batalla está listo…

Espere Sirzechs-sama…aún falta algo, debido a que su hermana se casó con mi hijo, ella también debe participar en este juicio de combate —la rubia mayor sabía que sus dos hijos y las piezas de su fallecido primogénito eran más que suficientes, pero nunca estaba de más algo de ayuda extra—

Ellos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de esa sonrisa psicópata que adorno el rostro de Issei la cual iba dirigida hacia el sequito de Rias, quienes sintieron verdadero terror al verlo sonreír de esa forma.

Venelana miro aterrada como sonreía el castaño, sabía quién era y luego de ver lo que era capaz de hacer, no arriesgaría a su hija o a su séquito a enfrentarse contra el "demonio masacre"

Es verdad Lady Phenex, no quería solucionar esto en este instante, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que es mejor dejar algunas cosas claras —decía el padre de Rias mientras extendía un documento hacia la pareja— lo que hizo su hijo es una vergüenza total para lo que representa el clan Gremory, me niego a que mi hija y el nombre de mi clan esté relacionada con un criminal.

Ambos miraron el documento, se trataba de un papel que anulaba el matrimonio e impedía cualquier tipo de relación con dicho clan…

Pe-pero lord Gremory….

No me importa sus excusas, está firmada por dos reyes demonios asi que no discutiré, es mi última palabra —dijo de manera firme—

Se arrepentirá de esto…

Correré el riesgo…aunque ustedes son los que se arrepentirán de esta decisión que han tomado —exclamo mirándolos desafiante—

Issei solo bufo cuando le quitaron esta oportunidad, asi que se retiró a la habitación que Grayfia le indico para que pudiera preparar todo su arsenal, dentro habia una mesa, un sillón y un baño, algo simple pues lo que haría no requería tantos lujos, con calma coloco su mochila en aquella mesa y vacío su contenido.

Sōna sabía que su amigo estaba a punto de suicidarse, aunque claro su experiencia combatiendo múltiples enemigos era grande, asi que entro a dicha habitación, donde el castaño se estaba cambiando.

Aun no se acostumbraba a ver tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo, aunque siempre prestaba más atención a otras partes, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse volteo para ver a la azabache en la puerta.

Sōna…no tiene caso ocultar esto, sabes lo que pasara en el campo de batalla…

Lo sé, solo te pido un favor…no mates a Ravel, ella solo fue influenciada por sus padres —decía la azabache—

No prometo nada

Viniendo de ti eso es mejor que nada —respondió—

 _Los participantes deben presentarse en el campo de batalla en 10 minutos._

Lamento no poder hablar más contigo….

La azabache no sabía porque habia hecho esto, ella se inclinó hacia el frente y beso su mejilla, luego lo abrazo cosa que fue correspondido por Issei.

Solo ten cuidado…no hagas nada estúpido y no los subestimes, por algo han ganado todos sus Rating Games —decía mientras miraba al castaño—

Gracias por preocuparte, es lindo de tu parte….

Issei se separó y termino de prepararse, se colocó una camisa de color negro y encima una armadura color azul oscuro que cubría todo su pecho y torso, un un guante de color negro en su mano derecha, muñequeras de un extraño color azul metálico, aquella que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo se fundió con su Boosted Gear y se armó nuevamente con un cuchillo que curiosamente tenía el mismo tono que sus brazaletes, luego con rapidez armo un arco y carcaj con varias flechas y algunos frascos que contenían agua, ella rogaba que eso no fuera agua bendita.

Todo estaba listo para el combate, el campo de batalla era el mismo donde combatieron por primera vez el sequito de Rias y Riser respectivamente.

El campo de batalla lo eligieron para jugar con su mente y que esto lo hiciera flanquear para que se rindiera, sin embargo, la persona que apareció frente a ellos era alguien más.

En otro círculo mágico apareció el castaño, pero habia algo raro en él, lo más resaltante era esa extraña armadura que traía, el conjunto de arco y flecha junto con su lanza y una máscara que cubría solo la mitad inferior de su rostro, dejando ver aquellos ojos de forma reptiliana y esa especie de antifaz de escamas, su Boosted Gear también habia cambiado, ahora poseía algunos detalles en azul.

Ravel y su hermano mayor estaban algo nerviosos, peor esperaban que esto solo se tratara de una táctica intimidatoria y desesperada por parte del castaño.

 _Muy bien este es un juicio de combate, a petición del clan Phoenix sera transmitido a todo el inframundo, las reglas son simples, la única forma de ganar es que uno de los equipos se rinda o en su defecto todos los miembros sean asesinados…todos listos en tres…dos…uno…COMIENCEN._

Con un rápido movimiento Issei desenfundo su arma, girando sobre si para obtener más fuerza y arrojarla contra sus contrincantes, quienes confiados dejaron que sus alfiles crearan un par de escudos mágicos que bloquearían es ataque, sin embargo, cuando el arma impacto los escudos se rompieron y esta siguió su curso impactando en su objetivo.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH —debido a la fuerza ejercida, Ravel impacto en una pared de la escuela y el arma se clavó en su hombro—

¡RAVEL! …AAAHHH —el rubio mayor sintió mucho dolor cuando un par de flechas le atravesaron el hombro—

Issei no se detuvo ahí, comenzó a disparar más flechas, un par de ellas atravesaron a ambas peliverdes, una se habia clavado en la pierna del caballero de cabello castaño, Isabella y Shui al ser grandes peleadoras pudieron esquivar un par de ellas aunque rozaron sus brazos y piernas produciéndoles algunos cortes, Mihae intento crear un escudo para que estas fueran repelidas, teniendo el mismo resultado que con la otra arma, como consecuencia termino con dos flechas clavadas en su pecho, de tal forma que no la matarían.

Fase uno completa —dijo mientras guardaba su arco y extendía su mano—

El arma que aún se encontraba en el hombro de la rubia comenzó a moverse, de un momento a otro se desprendió de su objetivo originando que esa herida comenzara a sangrar, el arma voló hasta la mano del castaño, limpio la sangre que tenía en la punta y se la coloco en la espalda.

Frente al castaño se encontraban tres peones de Riser quienes luego del shock inicial decidieron encararlo.

Li y Ni junto con Mira comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba, las gemelas saltaron hacia el frente con una patada, esperando incapacitarlo, sin embargo, el castaño esquivo el ataque, Mira estaba lista para golpearlo con su Bō viendo frustrado su ataque cuando Issei lo bloqueo.

Sin perder tiempo el castaño le dio un golpe en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que la elevo del piso arrojándola un par de metros lejos de él, cruzo los brazos enfrente de el para interceptar la patada doble de ambos peones, la coordinación de ellas fue casi perfecta, sin embargo, Issei podía predecir todos sus movimientos y bloquear la mayoría, aunque aquellos que impactaban no parecieran afectarle.

Mira se recuperó del golpe, no quería admitirlo, pero le habia dolido, esto era una clara advertencia de que no se enfrentaba al mismo chico del pasado, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio como habia saltado para ejecutar una doble patada y neutralizo a ambas con un solo golpe.

Con el factor sorpresa de su parte, ella se acercó con rapidez, con gran fuerza tomo su Bō y lo golpeo en la espalda, su arma se hizo pedazos luego del impacto, pero no pareciera que él fuera afectado.

Issei la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra el piso, no conforme con eso comenzó a pisotearla en el pecho, llego a tal punto de que ella comenzó a escupir sangre, luego de esto el castaño tomo su arco y le clavo dos flechas en sus piernas, ella grito por el dolor, pero fue silenciada cuando le dio una patada en el rostro con la fuerza suficiente como para noquearla.

Regresando con ambas hermanas, Li se habia reincorporado con dificultad, ella no esperaba esto, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para replicar, pues una flecha se clavó en su brazo provocando que ella gritara de dolor, su hermana reacciono ante el sonido solo para ver como el castaño la silenciaba con un rodillazo con tanta fuerza que la hizo escupir algo de sangre y desmayarse, Issei la arrojo hacia un lado como si fuera menos que basura.

Ella comprendió que no lo derrotaría de esa forma asi que intento huir y reagruparse con las demás, sin embargo, el castaño nuevamente tomo su arco y le atravesó una flecha en su hombro, esta tenía una cuerda que uso para detener su avance, sumándole el dolor que sentía.

A donde crees que vas, la fiesta apenas empieza…

Luego de eso el castaño la golpeo con fuerza haciendo que ella retrocediera, usando la flecha que aún tenía clavada en su hombro y aquel lazo comenzó a azotarla contra el piso y estrellarla contra la pared, arboles u otro objeto que estuviera a su alrededor, el crujir de sus huesos fracturándose era una escena muy perturbadora para aquellos que presenciaban el encuentro.

Cuando ella dejo de emitir algún alarido de dolor se detuvo y simplemente la arrojo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que hizo que esta le cayera encima.

Muy bien, es hora de que la cacería inicie —decía mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente colocando su arco en su espalda—

Issei comenzó a avanzar hacia los campos de tennis que esa réplica de la academia tenia, sus instintos le advirtieron cuando un par de ataques sorpresa cayeron sobre él, bloqueándolos con su Boosted Gear.

Karlamine y Siris usaron un ataque combinado luego de presenciar lo que les habia hecho a los tres peones, cerca de ahí se encontraba Marion mirando con ira al castaño.

¡Maldito infeliz! nosotros acabaremos contigo —dijo la castaña mirando desde una corta distancia—

Eso lo veremos….

Ambos caballeros comenzaron con algunos golpes combinados, en ocasiones dando en el blanco generándole algunos cortes que no parecieran afectarle, aburrido de este encuentro, Issei desenfundo su lanza y comenzó a contraatacar, logrando herirlas, sin embargo, la peli azul se alejó del campo de batalla, mientras Karlamine encendió su espada con fuego, Issei uso su Boosted Gear para detener la estocada.

piroquinesis, se me habia olvidado ese detalle, lástima que mi brazo sea el de un dragón, elementos como el fuego no nos afectan —decía mientras veía como desenfundaba una daga para alejarlo—

Issei se percató de que esto lo hizo para colocarlo en una posición donde la peli azul atacó con todas sus fuerzas con un golpe de su espada, levantando una gran nube de polvo tras el impacto.

Te lo dijimos estúpido…

La castaña quedo en silencio cuando el polvo se disipo, revelando que el golpe impacto contra el castaño fue bloqueado por su Sacred Gear dejándolo arrodillado con una pierna, lo más aterrador era el hecho de que la espada se habia fragmentado con el impacto.

Jajajaja no entiendo porque nos ganaron, ese ataque fue muy débil, admito que me tomo por sorpresa —decía mientras tomaba la hoja de la espada y se levantaba con lentitud— pero no volverá a ocurrir otra vez.

Con fuerza y debido al daño que tenía la hoja, no fue problema partirla a la mitad dejando atónitas a las tres mujeres, ella entendió lo que planeaba asi que de un salto se alejó, mientras la ojiverde se acercó con su espada aun encendida y comenzó un nuevo choque de armas.

Luego de un rato y haberle provocado algunas heridas al castaño ella se alejó dejando a su compañera pelear, aun con su arma partida a la mitad esta poseía filo, lo cual era algo molesto para él, nuevamente la peli azul se alejó siendo sustituida por su otra compañera.

Fue entonces que Issei recordó haber visto estas técnicas, pues la castaña solo se encontraba ahí sin hacer nada aparentemente, asi que decidió romper el balance de su estrategia cuando Karlamine lo ataco, quien le clavo su daga en el hombro, pero no parecía haberlo sentido.

Ya me harté de este estúpido juego —reacciono rápidamente y a pesar de tener el arma aun clavada la sostuvo del rostro y la levanto del suelo como si ella no pesara nada—

Con fuerza le dio un golpe con la palma abierta en su pecho, este abollo su armadura al punto de que una grieta apareció en ella y su mano quedo impresa en el metal, la fuerza y trayectoria que tomo la hizo impactar contra Marion dejándolas incapacitada a ambas, ahora su atención se centró en la peli azul, con una patada desarmo a la chica, lo que quedaba de su espada quedo clavada en uno de los arboles cercanos.

Al ser un caballero, sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran muy deficientes, su velocidad le ayudaba a esquivar o bloquear los embates del castaño, pero solo basto una abertura en su defensa para que le plantara una patada ascendente en la mandíbula, no conforme con eso giro sobre si mismo y le coloco otra patada en el rostro que la mando a volar hacia las rejas de las canchas de tenis.

Por un instante se quedó parado, miro toda la sangre que tenía derramada en su armadura y la daga que estaba incrustada en su hombro, debía encontrar una forma de sanar esa herida, fue entonces que Karlamine nuevamente lo ataco, el bloqueo este, pero pudo percibir que era más fuerte, tal vez era por la pérdida de sangre o Marion aprovechando el combate con la peli azul la habia promovido.

Tu espada…me dio una idea…

Issei tomo su muñeca con una llave de judo la arrojo al piso y la pisó en el cuello impidiéndole levantarse a pesar del forcejeo.

El castaño tomo la daga y se la quito salpicándole algo de sangre a la ojiverde, con la espada aun encendida Issei la agito un par de veces para que esta se apagara, se quitó esa parte de su armadura y con la hoja cauterizo su herida, cualquiera en esta situación estaría gritando de agonía al sentir su carne siendo quemada, sin embargo, solo habia una ligera mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Bien esto servirá por el momento…ahora volvamos a nuestra pelea —dijo mientras giraba el arma en su mano—

Al ver las intenciones del castaño ella trato de liberarse, pero fue mucho más rápido y le atravesó el hombro con su espada aun con su armadura protegiéndola, la herida no sangro debido a la hoja al rojo vivo.

Nuevamente la tomo del cuello y la arrojo a una pared cercana, le clavo un par de flechas en las piernas y en sus manos para después noquearla.

Marion al ver superadas a ambas decidió correr y reagruparse con las demás, aunque Issei no dejaría que eso pasara, a una velocidad de vértigo la estrello contra la pared que daba hacia el gimnasio.

No escaparas de mi —dijo mientras la sostenía del cabello— donde esta esa confianza que tenías anteriormente….

No…me…p-preocupa, las demás a-acabaran contigo —decía de manera entrecortada—

Espero que sean buenas peleando, este burdo intento de combate me está desesperando, pero en fin dejemos de hablar, pasemos a lo importante….

Ella no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, como si algo hubiera explotado en su estómago, lo cual provoco que arrodillara y sus ojos se pusieran en blanco, no conforme con golpearla Issei corrió hacia atrás tratando de conseguir la mayor extensión de terreno posible, nuevamente la explosión de velocidad fue abrumadora, solo que esta vez no se detuvo e impacto a Marion contra el concreto partiéndolo en el proceso y llevándose las gradas que habían detrás de la misma.

La chica no estaba muerta, pero si tenía varias costillas fracturadas, su hombro dislocado y algunas fisuras en los huesos de los brazos, de esta forma ella no despertaría dentro de 1 hora. Observo la pared que estaba junto a los baños del gimnasio, se quedó un par de segundos pensando y tomo su lanza como si fuera una jabalina…

La situación dentro de la sala del consejo escolar no era muy buena, luego de ese ataque sorpresa, ambas torres, reina y los hermanos Phenex junto con algunos peones y su segundo alfil, se refugiaron en dicho lugar, para tratar sus heridas y formular una nueva estrategia, luego de un rato empezaron a preocuparse.

La razón era simple, tanto Ravel como Ruval no estaban sanando, las demás chicas tampoco podían curarse con las lágrimas de Phoenix que tenían esto era muy extraño e inoportuno, aunque fueran muchos, sin ambas ventajas la balanza comenzó a equilibrar, se preguntaban porque no podían sanar, trataban de hacer memoria de lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos.

Aunque no les importaba, incluso sin estas habilidades eran capaces de derrotar a un simple humano, solo era cuestión de tiempo, pasaron un par de minutos y no escuchaban la voz de la esposa del Maou pelirrojo anunciando su inminente victoria, pese a que se encontraban lejos del gimnasio escucharon varios ruidos indicadores de que una pelea se estaba librando, tenían la seguridad de que alguno de los grupos que se separaron estuvieran masacrando al sujeto que mato a su hermano y rey.

Luego de 10 minutos escucharon un estruendo mucho más potente, no sabían lo que era, pero decidieron investigar, Bürent se encargaría de ir, ella era muy buena escondiendo su presencia.

¿Dónde está? …se supone que solo iría a ver lo que sucedió en las canchas de tennis —exclamo Shui mirando el reloj—

Deja de quejarte —respondió Shuriya ante la impaciencia de la torre— seguramente ya viene en camino…

La morena fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó como prendieron los altavoces, sin embargo, la voz que escucharon no era lo que esperaba.

 _No es curioso, ustedes demonios que presumen ser muy habilidosos en el combate y la magia…escondiéndose como unas ratas asustadas_ —esa era la voz de Issei que por alguna razón se escuchaba muy feliz _— verán, me tomaría un buen rato encontrarlos, pero gracias a esta chica… la diversión aún no termina_.

De repente escucharon gritos de dolor incesante de la castaña por los altoparlantes, ellas comenzaron a apretar sus puños con fuerza, entendieron que habían subestimado al castaño y muy probable sus demás compañeras habían sido derrotadas.

 _les daré unas opciones miserables cucarachas, esconderse no es viable, no tienen a donde huir, ustedes y sus padres sellaron su destino cuando me desafiaron…lo único que pueden hacer es cazar al cazador…o seguir actuando como la presa_ —luego de dichas palabras el altoparlante se apagó dejando un aire de angustia en el ambiente—

comenzaron a moverse de aquella ubicación, estaban seguros que por la forma en que gritaba, Issei debió "persuadirla" de alguna forma revelándole su ubicación, asi que se movieron a uno de los salones que había en el segundo piso, sin embargo, el castaño se encontraba del lado contrario del pasillo, observándolos con ese brillo esmeralda espectral en sus ojos.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al verlo, tenía algunas heridas de gravedad y aun asi se mantenía de pie, no decía nada, solo estaba mirándolos, como el habia dicho, él era un depredador.

Ruval-sama llévese a Ravel-sama de aquí, yo acabare con el —exclamo Isabella mientras se posicionaba frente al grupo— muévanse y cuídenlos…

Los demás sabían que ella tendría más posibilidad de derrotarlo, sin embargo, pudieron ver como una gota de sudor caía por su frente, no quería admitirlo, pero verlo de esa forma era perturbador, ambos alfiles y los tres peones que quedaban se aterraron cuando vieron esa sonrisa psicópata adornar su rostro.

Todo el grupo subió las escaleras sin dejar de verlo, Isabella se puso en guardia para la pelea, esta vez no lo subestimaría, miro curiosa como Issei se quitaba su carcaj de la espalda y lo coloco en el piso junto con ese arco que traía en la mano.

Esto sera divertido—exclamo quitándose la armadura y dejándola a un lado— la pelea no sería justa si tengo algo que me protege…

La confianza con la que dijo estas palabras la hicieron entender que tenía experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a que no mostro nada de eso en su último encuentro, peleaba contra un desconocido, aun asi no se retractaría acabaría con esto de una vez por todas.

Ambos comenzaron con un combate a mano, los golpes volaban con rapidez, el castaño detuvo el puño de la torre con su palma y la golpeo en el rostro para que retrocediera, ella se recuperó y lo golpeo en el rostro con una patada pero no parecía que le hubiera afectado puesto que el la imito, sin embargo ella bloqueo el golpe y lo hizo equilibrarse en un solo pie, sin embargo el castaño al ver su abertura la golpeo dos veces en el rostro, aun con su pierna siendo sujetada se impulsó para darle una patada giratoria que esquivo en último minuto, con su pierna se impulsó hacia el frente para zafarse de su contrincante y rápidamente le coloco una patada en el abdomen que la hizo estrellarse contra los casilleros por la fuerza que aplico.

Esto le hizo entender que no enfrentaba al mismo castaño de antes, la habilidad que tenía era impresionante, sin embargo, ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

En el segundo piso todos estaban esperando el glorioso sonido de la bocina anunciando que la pelea habia terminado, sin embargo, solo vieron cuando el piso fue atravesado por el cuerpo de la torre que estaba muy herida, del agujero que habia salido el castaño apareció de un salto, aterrizando sobre Isabella sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones y provocándole que tosiera sangre.

Shui encendió sus puños con fuego y sin darle opción a reaccionar, golpeo al castaño con tanta fuerza que atravesó la pared llegando al salón de al lado.

Ruval se acercó a ver a la torre quien parecía estar inconsciente por los golpes recibidos, su preocupación duro poco cuando el escritorio que usaban los profesores salió volando en dirección hacia ellos, impactando en el segundo alfil cuya trayectoria la llevo hacia la ventana, la altura y el impacto no la matarían debido a su resistencia como demonio, pero si la mandarían a dormir por un buen rato.

debo admitir… —un brillo espectral salió de aquel lugar dejando ver al castaño— que esto se pone interesante

Estaba muy herido por los combates y tenía un hombro y mano dislocados lo cual hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en ambos hermanos y en las piezas que quedaban, cosa que el pudo observar.

Ustedes piensan que por estar herido no puedo pelear…en esa maldita prisión esto no es nada, pero cometieron un error al entregarle esto a todas sus piezas —de su bolsillo saco varis frascos que los presentes pudieron reconocer— denme un segundo.

Tomo su hombro y con fuerza se lo acomodo sin ninguna señal de dolor aparente, procedió a hacer lo mismo con su muñeca y algunos dedos de la misma, luego uso uno de los frascos de lágrimas de Phoenix que le habia quitado a todos sus oponentes, rápidamente sus heridas desaparecieron, la incomodidad que sentía en su hombro también desapareció, estaba listo para el combate.

Con esto Ruval se percató de la diferencia entre las heridas del castaño y las de ellos, fue entonces que después de un análisis comprendió la situación, la cual se esclareció cuando su hermana arrojo una ráfaga de fuego hacia el castaño y vio cómo su lanza atravesó el piso y su punta quedo frente a ellos.

Luego del ataque el arma estaba como si nada, voló a la mano del castaño y el sonrió ante la situación, se percató de que el mayor de lo Phenex descubrió todo.

No tiene caso seguir ocultándolo….

Tus armas…hay algo raro en tus armas, ninguna de las heridas que nos provocaste con ellas han sanado —exclamo el Phenex mayor—

Es correcto mi estimado Yakitori…mi arma fue diseñada para combatir seres que usan la magia de cualquier tipo como método de defensa…la punta es la parte más importante, está hecha de un metal llamado NTH, es muy escaso incluso donde es originario y tiene varias peculiaridades, pero la más importante para mi…anula toda energía mística….en otras palabras sus ataque son inútiles contra mi…mis flechas fueron remojadas en agua bendita, donde también mi arma fue remojada, eliminando el poder sacro de la misma pero al mismo tiempo impregnando su esencia en ellas —decía mientras tronaba sus dedos y sus cosas aparecieron— además esa es la razón por la que no pueden curarse ustedes o usar las lágrimas Phoenix, no son inmortales, solo tienen grandes cantidades de magia que les confieren gran fuerza y resistencia asi como ese factor curativo, sin embargo estas no sanaran si los hiero con mi lanza o no podrán sanar con un método mágico, aun si se tratara de una Sacred Gear, seria completamente inútil…tranquilos el efecto dura un par de horas.

Ahora era más claro que habían subestimado al castaño, Shui trato de atacar lanzándose contra él, pero Issei la imito, el problema fue que él era más fuerte y no solo la tacleo contra la pared, sino que ambos la atravesaron cayendo desde el segundo piso, Issei tomo a la chica del cuello y la arrojo con fuerza creando un cráter en el patio, luego el con su codo impacto en su estómago haciendo más grande el cráter y provocando que ella escupiera sangre además de dejarla inconsciente.

Las piezas que quedaban estaban ahora más nerviosas, ambas torres fueron eliminadas con relativa facilidad, Ruval sabía que, si se rendirán su clan, seria tachado de cobarde al verse superado por un simple humano-dragón y correr ante esto.

Sin embargo, al verlo nuevamente sonriendo como un psicópata lo hizo cuestionarse, de un salto el castaño llegó al segundo piso por el agujero que hizo, donde el junto con su hermana, Yubelluna y los peones que quedaban estaban listos para pelear.

Vamos hagan esto más simple para mí, ríndanse y nadie morirá, les doy mi palabra —dijo sin dejar esa sonrisa tan perturbadora— aunque si están decididos a pelear…quien soy yo para negarles el alivio de la muerte

No creas que nos intimidaras con eso, no vas a salir vivo de aquí —exclamo Ravel furiosa y sin dejar de sostener la herida de su hombro—

Muy bien…veo que no te quieres rendir…lo único que necesitas es un poco de motivación —el castaño comenzó a girar su arma, listo para el combate—

Yubelluna fue la primera en atacar, por desgracia su magia no llegaba a impactar en el castaño porque usaba su arma para bloquearla, Issei uso su lanza como una especie de jabalina y se impulsó contra ella, dándole una patada en el rostro y estrellándola contra la pared.

Las gemelas peliverdes a pesar de estar heridas tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra él, sin mucho esfuerzo el castaño golpeo a una de ellas con una patada giratoria mandándola a estrellarse contra el pizarrón, la otra fue recibida con su Boosted Gear chocando con su motosierra, las chispas saltaron cuando ambas chocaron sin embargo Issei aplico más fuerza a su agarre y lo rompió.

Sin nada para defenderse la pequeña sintió un enorme golpe en su rostro antes de caer desmayada y con su nariz y labios sangrando.

Ruval tenía que actuar con rapidez, pero cada vez que intentaba atacarlo el bloqueaba todo, sin importar la cantidad de magia que aplicara, con esta ventaja Issei comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro con una serie de patadas y puñetazos, claro que estos se recuperaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero el dolor residual era algo que tardaría en desaparecer y este se iba acumulando.

Ahora ese dolor ya no era tolerable cuando el castaño transformo su lanza en una espada y atravesó su costado derecho, la herida no lo mataría, pero si lo incapacitaría, con su oponente aparente mente derrotado, Issei se dirigió a la rubia quien estaba aterrada.

Ella no era una chica acostumbrada al dolor como sus compañeras, Riser siempre procuraba que alguien estuviera junto a ella para defenderla, ahora ante esta precaria situación no sabía qué hacer y el dolor tampoco le ayudaba a pensar.

Quieres saber porque pasa esto…por culpa del bastardo de Riser…

No te atrevas a hablar asi de Onii-sama, solo estas celoso porque te gano —exclamo la rubia—

Celoso de ese idiota…talvez un poco, sin embargo, no es por eso que estoy haciendo esto…conoces la ley de taleon…ojo por ojo, diente por diente…familia por familia —estas palabras la dejaron aún más confundida— no me hubiera importado que tu hermano y su esposa me enviaron a un infierno a morir, sin embargo, el imbécil tuvo el descaro no solo de matar a mis padres… ¡sino que también abuso de mi madre! ¡ahora es mi turno de cobrarle todo!

Lo que dices es mentira, Onii-sama jamás se atrevería a acostarse con una sucia humana y si eso fuera verdad, ¡solo la trato como la puta que debió de ser! —las palabras de Ravel dejaron un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor, ella pensaba que esto haría flanquear al castaño por los sentimientos encontrados sin saber…que habia despertado a una bestia dormida—

Como…¡cómo te atreves a hablar asi de la memoria de mis padres! …maldito engendro —decía mientras sus ojos brillaban con un intenso tono carmesí asustándola— yo solo iba a noquearte, pero te obligare a rendirte… ¡aunque tenga que matar a todos!

Issei se volteo y observo como Yubelluna se disponía atacarlo con aquel bastón que tenía, sin embargo, él lo partió a la mitad con un solo puñetazo, al ver esta rápida reacción ella no hizo lo propio y el castaño le atravesó el pecho con su Boosted Gear.

Ravel miro aterrada la escena y entendió a lo que se refería, con calma el arrojo el cadáver lejos no sin antes cortar su cabeza y clavarla en la pared con un par de flechas clavadas en sus ojos.

Te rindes…. —dijo para colocar la pieza de reina que ella tenía en su interior frente a la rubia—

no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que la peliverde que estaba incrustada en la pizarra miro como asesinaban a su reina, con la ira nublando su juicio se arrojó contra el castaño quien reacciono y con otro puñetazo rompió la motosierra, no conforme con eso Issei la levanto del cuello y la atravesó con su espada, luego le dio otra estocada y otra, una vez más y más, a pesar de que habia sido asesinada el no dejaba de golpearla con su espada.

Con su mano y arma bañadas en sangre, el castaño arrojo el cadáver frente a Ravel, quien ahora estaba aterrada ante la situación.

¡BASTADO INFELIZ! —Siris apareció en la puerta del salón justo en el momento en que asesinaban a su compañera, al igual que ella la ira comenzó a nublar su juicio asi que se lanzó con la espada que pertenecía a su amiga—

Debiste quedarte donde estabas —Issei bloqueo el golpe con la espada frustrando sus intentos por herirlo— Solo viniste a morir…

Issei la desarmo con rapidez y usando la espada que le quito la atravesó en el hombro, ella flanqueo por un segundo dándole tiempo suficiente al castaño para golpearla con tanta fuerza que su cabeza salió volando de su cuerpo, un geiser de sangre ensucio al castaño dándole una apariencia más escalofriante.

Me pregunto ¿Cuántos tendrán que morir para que decidas rendirte?...

YA BASTA…POR FAVOR…ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN…

Solo tienes que decir unas simples palabras y esto terminara…de lo contrario no solo asesinare a tus sirvientes…Koshmar me enseño muchos métodos de "persuasión" que puedo usar en ellos o en ti —cuando él dijo el nombre de esa prisión entendió muchas cosas, pero la más importante era que frente a ella estaba alguien demasiado peligroso—

La siguiente en atacar fue Isabella quien habia despertado al escuchar los gritos de la rubia, Ravel trato de detenerla, pero estaba paralizada de miedo…no era terror lo que sentía al verlo ahora arrancarle los brazos a la torre y golpearla en la cabeza con ellos, no conforme con eso aplasto su cabeza, convirtiendo el piso en una mezcla de escombros con materia cerebral de su amiga.

Muy bien…entonces creo que tendré que darte un incentivo extra para que te rindas —decía mientras sacaba un frasco con agua y lo rompió entre sus manos—

Ruval nuevamente lo ataco, pero este lo esquivo y lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro, sin embargo, de los impactos comenzó a salir humo, como si lo que tuviera en las manos fuera alguna especie de ácido, luego lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra la pared, comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor que esa agua le provocaba.

Agua bendita, nunca salgas de casa sin ella —Issei coloco su mano en el rostro del rubio y este grito con más fuerza—

DETENTE…

Sabes lo que tienes que decir, de lo contrario ¡lo obligare a beberla! —decía mientras con sus dedos le hacia una cruz en su frente, lo cual solo aumentaba el dolor que sentía— ¡dilo!

¡está bien! ¡nos rendimos! Por favor…no le hagas más daño a Onii-sama….

El altavoz sonó anunciando al castaño como el ganador, pero el no estaba satisfecho con esto, así que miro al rubio que tenía todo el rostro quemado.

Dime ¿estás listo para morir? …..

Ante la pregunta Ruval sabía lo que pasaría, así que negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, cosa que no le ayudo en nada.

¡pues mis padres tampoco lo estaban! ...

ESPERA…NOOOO —Ravel observo como Issei le había clavado su brazo en el pecho, sin ninguna pizca de misericordia, a pesar de todo su hermano aún estaba con vida— QUIEN… ¡QUIEN ERES TU!

 _En la primera batalla, la primera vez que las sombras se alargaron, alguien resistió, su alma ardió en los fuegos del infierno, no hallo la paz en su voraz odio y con su sangre hirviendo recorrió las llanuras del umbral, para vengarse de aquellos que tanto daño le habían hecho, aquellos que desafiaron su ira lo llamaron "demonio masacre"_ —este cántico le llamo la atención, en el inframundo se hablaba de alguien verdaderamente peligroso, ella no esperaba encontrarse con tan peligroso personaje— _su voluntad de hierro se mantuvo firme ante la travesía que se ensaña con los débiles, porque solo el…era el caminante del infierno…._

Dicho esto, haciendo gala de su fuerza bruta partió a la mitad al moribundo heredero del clan Phoenix que tenía entre sus manos salpicándola con la sangre de su hermano, dejándola aún mas aterrada.

La escena fue mucho más mórbida cuando se percató de que tenía el corazón de su hermano en la mano, el simplemente exprimió su contenido sobre su cabeza, como un ritual donde el vencedor usaba la sangre del caído para demonstrar su superioridad.

Jajajaja…jajaja...JAJAJAJAJAJA —esa risa macabra y la forma en que la miraba fueron suficientes para que todos sin excepción sintieran escalofríos temerosos de lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante—

En aquella sala donde veían el evento que se transmitió por todo el inframundo no daban crédito a lo que vieron, sobre todo la familia Phenex, nunca esperaron encontrarse con el caminante del infierno, de haberlo sabido no hubieran enviado a su hijo a la boca del dragón.

Sin embargo, las que estaban aterradas y tristes eran el sequito del clan Gremory, Rias solo miro como se desarrolló los últimos minutos del combate…a quien engañaba esto había sido una masacre, la forma en que las asesino fue brutal, la peor parte era que pareciera que lo había disfrutado, en los pensamientos de la pelirroja solo había una sola cosa.

" _que es lo que eh hecho_ "

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí…felicidades terminaron de leer este capítulo…ahora vamos con algo que espero que se haga tradición… ¡AVANCES!

 _Por favor…lamento esta falta de respeto…por piedad no le hagas nada a mi pequeña, es la única hija que me queda_ —suplico la rubia mayor poniéndose de rodillas—

 _Ustedes van a hacer lo que yo diga porque se los estoy ordenando, si se atreven a cuestionarme sufrirán el dolor de mil muertes_ — exclamo el castaño azotando a la rubia contra la pared y levantándola del cuello—

 _Senpai ¿cree que seré un buen espadachín?_ —pregunto el peliblanco—

 _Tienes las agallas niño, pero aun te falta recorrer un largo camino si deseas convertirte en un guerrero_ —respondió mientras colocaba su mano sobre los cabellos del peliblanco y los revolvió—

 _¡eres descendiente de esa maldita perra!_ —exclamo el Hakuryuukou furioso mirando como una silueta se traslapaba en la imagen del castaño—

 _Hey Vali quiero agradecerte, tu poder me ayudara a completar un pequeño experimento, dices ser el Hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos, ¡es hora de que te enfrentes al Sekiryuutei más poderoso de todos!_ —exclamo mientras extendió su mano derecha al cielo y un rayo cayó sobre este—

Con esto sera suficiente, ¿cuándo actualizare mis demás historias? No lo sé, son mis últimos meses en el extranjero y en julio estaré retornando a mi querido México, además tengo que entregar mi diario medico, terminar mis horas hospital… tratar de que nuevamente las ideas fluyan…en fin son muchas cosas agregándole el plus de que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y tengo que salir con un buen promedio.

Sin mas que decir me despido…no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…buenos días/tardes/noches_

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	7. tradición familiar

saaaaaaaaquen las chelaaaaaaaas —decía el autor al momento de esquivar una lluvia de objetos contundentes arrojados por las personas para lastimarlo— ¡oigan sé que me tarde, pero no están viendo la situación de mi país!

En fin, voy a aclarar algunas cosas, cuando regrese de mi año de intercambio mi lindo México me recibió con dos terremotos, uno de ellos el mismo día que se conmemoraba el terremoto del 85 y el edificio donde vivía se derrumbó.

Me quede sin departamento y ahora los tres estamos viviendo nuevamente con nuestros padres, por lo que ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir, el transporte en la ciudad es un caos por todas las obras que realizan para reparar la infraestructura (segun).

Y bueno otras cosas como mi trabajo de titulación y las clases, por eso les quiero dejar este capítulo especialmente largo, sé que dije que no me gusta la temática de God-like pero aquí la estoy manejando desde otro punto de vista.

Esta vez sí contestare los review, algunos fueron interesantes y otros…

 **Vergetablue;** tranquilo aquí está la continuación

 **Guest:** te harás viejo esperando, no planeo que las perdone, sin embargo, usare otro concepto…

 **Samuel:** aquí está el capítulo…

 **Misteriocero:** sé que puedo ser algo redundante, pero debes entender que estas escenas son hechas para mostrar que a pesar de lo fuerte que es, también posee un corazón herido algo asi como el meme (Eduardo ser un monstruo, pero también tiene sentimientos) lo cual le otorgo una condición muy extraña. Espero que este capítulo te distraiga de lo que ha ocurrido en nuestro país si también soy de México, pero estaba estudiando en el extranjero

 **OuroborusDarkness:** tuve que meter una Oc pero ella no es tan relevante en la historia. No creo que los mate, lo entenderás al leer este capítulo.

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli:** que se contenga no significa que no la castigue, gracias por la aclaración, la verdad ese dato lo desconocía.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** tranquilo aquí esta

 **Tryndamer95:** no tan exagerado, pero vendrán enemigos épicos y aliados inesperados

 **Neopercival:** una vez que leas este capítulo, entenderás porque Serafall no puede ser la principal, ¡deja de publicar tus ideas! O te pasara lo mismo que a cierto autor que comparte nacionalidad conmigo (cof cof kachorro cof cof)

 **Ukamulbas:** aquí está la continuación

 **miguelzero24:** gracias y espero que este sea de tu agrado

 **Zafir09:** ¿los perdonara? Si ¿confiara en ellos? Eso está abierto a debate.

 **Skull Flame:** se que eh dejado en el aire la participación de muchos personajes de dc, pero esto lo compensare.

 **Rafagas** : gracias

 **XDaniuchihaX** : pues este te va a gustar.

 **.946:** no sería mala idea…

 **blacknigthwalker:** viejo eso es extraño…espero seguir con la calidad de mi trabajo

 **SilverCrow:** solo imagínate que hubiera pasado si peleara con todo su poder.

 **Bluzangetsu** : Rias y todos ellos los dejo como personajes secundarios que ire incluyendo conforme la historia avance.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0** : oye tranquilo viejo…

 **godseater28:** aquí está la actualización

 **Anakin Namikaze:** veo que a todos les gusto y eso que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, no soy muy fanático del gore en el anime (en los videojuegos es otra cosa) no llegare a tanto excepto con Rizem y algunos miembros de Khaos Brigade.

 **Ronaldc v2:** disfruta la lectura de este capítulo….

 **Alexzero:** digamos que tuvo buenos maestros (excepto Kratos es un x-over de dxd con personajes de dc asi que no tengo intención de meter más cosas del multiverso)

 **Tenzalucard123:** no es karma, más bien la angustia y el remordimiento provocaran que ella cometa errores…que le costaran muy caro

Ahora llegamos al punto de la historia y quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de que alguien se ofenda o intente crucificarme.

Eh dejado muy en claro que aborrezco todo tipo de violencia que existe, pero en particular este capítulo tendrá violencia de género, es más, escribiendo estas escenas me sentí muy incómodo.

Otras cosas incluyen alusiones negativas a la religión y cosas por el estilo (aclaro que me mantengo en una posición neutral por estas cuestiones, yo soy quien toma mis decisiones y no una deidad, sin embargo, siempre respetare a las personas que crean en una fuerza superior, el respeto es la base de una sociedad civilizada)

Por lo tanto y consiguiente **ustedes leerán el capítulo bajo su responsabilidad.**

JARVIS…antes de que se me olvide **los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad y bla…bla…bla ustedes entienden**

 _Enseguida señor...cargando…cargando…cargando…_

* * *

Capítulo 7 tradición familiar.

En una limosina de color blanco con vidrios polarizados se encontraban aquellas que sobrevivieron al encuentro con el castaño, mirando con miedo u odio mientras afilaba su arma.

Nunca pensaron que ese chico tan débil que se enfrentaron en los ratings Games se hubiera convertido en el **caminante del infierno.** Se decía que este humano era tan peligroso por su habilidad a la hora del combate, era cruel y despiadado sumándole el hecho de poseer una Longinus tan poderosa como lo era la Boosted Gear.

Los rumores apuntaban a que durante su estancia en prisión asesino y devoro a cientos de demonios, después de su encuentro y como trato a la familia de su antiguo rey, las historias sobre el **demonio masacre** eran correctas.

¿porque esas caras tan largas? …no muerdo, eso si no me provocan —decía mientras sonreía de manera siniestra— o vamos puedo ser mejor amo que el bastardo de Riser...

¡Nunca podrás compararte con Onii-sama! —exclamo Ravel tratando de aparentar valentía—

Que linda… ¿crees que hay algún punto de comparación entre ese infeliz y yo? —pregunto burlonamente— puedo asegurarte que soy mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ustedes incluyendo a tus dos hermanos…si aún estuviera con vida.

¡Porque no nos matas y acabas con esto! —exclamo Shui mirándolo con ira—

sí quisiera matarlas lo hubiera hecho en el juicio de combate…

Entonces que…nos harás —pregunto Marion temerosa porque sus compañeras estaban provocando a su nuevo amo—

quiero dejar unas cosas en claro…mi paciencia hacia su asquerosa raza es muy poca…si tuviera que clasificar las cosas que odio con todo mi negro corazón, ustedes estarían en el puesto número dos —decía mientras dejaba su arma a un lado—

¿Numero dos? —estas palabras ofendieron a todas—

yo disfruto asesinar demonios de todo tipo…pero torture a los cazarrecompensas para sacarles información. A quienes odio con cada molécula de mi ser y disfruto hacer sufrir son los caídos…la última vez que tu familia envió a uno para matarme…me sentí en paz al escucharla como gritaba y suplicaba por su vida, fue como música para mis oídos…el olor y el sabor de su sangre cayendo por mis manos y mis armas, me sentí tocado por dios…si el no estuviera muerto —estas palabras aterraron a las más vulnerables, donde Ravel estaba incluida— Ustedes se van a encargar de mantener la casa limpia, lavaran la ropa y arreglaran el jardín, se asegurarán de que nada este fuera de su lugar y cuando terminen pueden hacer lo que quieran, ni se les ocurra tocar la cocina.

¿Acaso el camínate del infierno tiene miedo de morir envenado? —pregunto Bürent ante la orden—

la razón por la cual les dije esto es porque no hay mejor cocinera que Asia —decía mientras agarraba un cuchillo y lo afilaba—

La monja…supongo que es muy importante para ti —pregunto Shuriya ante ese punto débil—

Haría lo que fuera por verla a salvo y si piensan hacer alguna estupidez…si se atreven a tocarla y sale lastimada, si algo llegara a pasarle y descubro que fue su culpa, ¡no habrá un solo lugar donde puedan refugiarse de mi ira! —exclamo materializando su Boosted Gear mientras sus ojos brillaban marcando mucho más la ira que sentía, provocando que todas se encogieran en sus asientos— ustedes con tienen idea de lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser…

Todas estaban aterradas ante estas palabras, sobre todo la rubia de coletas que recordó lo que paso antes de que ella terminara en esta situación.

—FLASHBACK—

Una atmosfera pesada se podía respirar en aquella sala, el juicio de combate habia terminado y no como todos esperaban.

Los padres de Rias estaban tranquilos al haber salvado a su hija y a su sequito de este destino.

No hay nada mejor que un buen baño luego de asesinar demonios, por cierto ¿saben lo difícil que es quitarse la sangre de la piel? Tuve que ducharme con agua hirviendo para quitarme el asqueroso hedor de la sangre de su hijo mayor —decía el castaño entrando a la habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla— bien ¿Dónde está mi premio?

Tanto Rias como Sōna se sonrojaron al ver como las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo y no eran las únicas, por su parte Serafall estaba tratando por todos los medios de no saltar encima del castaño sin importarle que sus padres estaban ahí presentes.

Esperen dejen termino de vestirme —de la mochila donde traía todo lo que uso para el combate saco una playera color rojo—

Serafall se percató de aquella herida que tenía en su hombro producida por su combate, un ligero hilo de sangre salió de ella preocupándola.

Issei…tu hombro…

El castaño escucho esta declaración por parte de la azabache de coletas mirando el hilo de sangre que escurría, parece que las lágrimas del Phoenix no lo curaban por completo, talvez por su fisiología única.

Ah…ni siquiera lo sentí, tranquila no es nada —Issei saco un botiquín de aquella maleta y todo lo que necesitaba para tratar esa herida—

Los presentes miraron como el suturaba la herida sin ninguna señal de dolor, lo cual le preocupo a la azabache menor, según tenía entendido el dolor era un mecanismo de alerta y que pudiera ignorarlo de esa forma…

Estar en prisión te endurece…no es algo que tu o todos ustedes logren comprender —respondió con seriedad al notar como Sōna lo miraba—

Estas palabras golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos a todas las del clan Gremory. Rias y Akeno eran las más afectadas, su madre fue a tratar de consolarlas, pero no podía encontrar palabras para ello. Normalmente estaría asesinando al chico que hiciera llorar a su hija, pero luego de saber quién era realmente, ni su esposo se atrevía a atacarlo, mucho menos después de ver como asesinaba al segundo hijo mayor del clan Phoenix.

Por cierto…un pajarito me dijo que el idiota que acabo de asesinar seria promocionado a demonio de clase definitiva, sus estándares de fuerza sí que son patéticos…

¡Como te atreves a insultar asi a mi familia! para tu conocimiento mi hijo jamás tomaría en serio a un hibrido como tu —exclamo molesta la rubia mayor— si no se hubiera confiado estaríamos en otra situación…

Si él no se hubiera confiado y hubiera atacado con todo, ninguna de ellas estaría con vida debido al choque de fuerzas —respondió seriamente mientras terminaba de tratarse su herida—

Esto dejo una incógnita en ambos líderes de la facción demoniaca ¿Qué tan poderoso era realmente el castaño?

Como sea quiero mi premio o puedo decidir el castigo…tengo tantas ideas y creo saber en quien aplicarlas —su mirada se dirigió hacia la heredera del clan Phoenix quien se aterro ante esa posibilidad— lo primero que quiero es el dinero, tengo que reconstruir la casa que el infeliz de su hijo destruyo, para una familia tan rica como ustedes no sera ningún problema, lo siguiente de la lista…

Issei poso su mano sobre su mentón pensando en que piezas (de las que estaban vivas) tomaría para que le sirvieran, luego una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro, señal de que tomó una decisión.

Muy bien quiero a la torre y caballero que sobrevivieron, ambos peones vestidas de maid…

¿Como harás para que ellas no intenten escapar? las piezas demoniacas solo funcionan con demonios —decía lord Sitri mirando con curiosidad—

Y usted es…

Es mi padre —exclamaron Sōna y Serafall—

ya lo sabía, se parece mucho a Sōna con esa cara de "estoy enojado con todos" —decía mientras observaba a la mencionada sonrojarse y a su hermana mayor tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reírse—

¡No es gracioso Onee-sama!

Vamos Sōna, debes aceptar una pequeña broma de vez en cuando —dijo para luego voltear a verlo— en cuanto a usted… ¿tengo que llamarlo lord Sitri? o ¿tiene nombre? …lo dejaremos asi ya que no suelo aprenderme los nombres de las personas que no me importan…

¿Porque debería impórtale a mi esposo lo que piensa un criminal? —exclamo la mujer a su lado dejando un silencio sepulcral en la sala—

Issei suspiro y giro hacia la pareja, ambos notaron la seriedad en su mirada, Sōna y Serafall temían lo que podría pasarles a sus padres y las consecuencias de intervenir.

Dejare algo en claro, no me interesa lo que piensen sobre mí, pero deberían ser afortunados…por tener unas hijas excepcionales…

¿Porque dices eso? —pregunto seriamente el azabache—

Porque de no ser por ellas, en este instante hubiera saltado sobre ustedes y estaría destripándolos con mis propias manos, para luego arrancarles el corazón y comérmelo….

Un segundo…acaso tu... —ambas azabaches tenían una expresión de horror cuando pudieron deducir lo que habia hecho—

No habia mucha comida en ese lugar, además lo poco que nos daban no era suficiente, supongo que a nadie le importa un montón de prisioneros de mala muerte y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para no morir asesinado o morir de hambre —Rias se llevó las manos a la boca y a pesar de la expresión de terror en su rostro, comenzó a llorar cuando escucho estas palabras—

Por satán…—era lo único que decían los adultos en la habitación—

Como sea no estoy aquí para hablar de lo que me paso ahí, respondiendo a su pregunta…señoritas, a menos que quieran que use la fuerza, párense frente a mi —decía mientras observaba a las susodichas— les recuerdo que puedo matarlas incluso con dos reyes demonios presentes…

Aterradas por la situación, ambos peones se levantaron con rapidez, seguida de la torre y caballero que sentían como su orgullo era pisoteado por un humano-dragón.

Bien Lord Sitri preste mucha atención —Issei extendió su mano derecha y apareció un circulo mágico muy extraño, ninguno de ellos pudo reconocerlo— es verdad aún me falta una pieza…la quiero a ella.

Debido a esta elección el líder del clan Phoenix ataco al castaño con una bola de fuego masiva, todo por haber señalado a su hija.

¡Lord Phoenix! …

Lo lamento, sé que esto va en contra de lo que acordamos ¡pero no dejare que ese maldito psicópata le ponga una mano encima a mi hija! —exclamo con mucha ira en su voz— ante todo sigo siendo su padre y hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerla a salvo…

Entonces no debió atacarme… —de las llamas que se consumían salió el castaño con una ligera quemadura en parte de su rostro y su brazo derecho— si hubiera sido más observador, se habría percatado de que señale al peón que está detrás de ella…

Todos los presentes confirmaron esas palabras al mirar detrás de la rubia, se trataba de Shuriya quien estaba abrazándose a sí misma y temblando de miedo ante la mirada del Sekiryuutei.

El castaño se abalanzo con gran velocidad tacleando al rubio mayor contra la pared incrustándolo por la fuerza aplicada, rápidamente el reacciono para tratar de lastimarlo con algo de magia concentrada en su puño, pero su golpe solo habia provocado que él se enfureciera más.

Sus ataques fueron por demás agresivos, todos en la sala escuchaban como los huesos del rubio se partían con cada golpe que Issei le daba, no se contenía en el uso de su fuerza, pese a todas las quemaduras que tenía por los ataques del líder del clan Phoenix.

Issei tomo el cuchillo que tenía detrás y se lo clavo en el hombro provocando que retrocediera dándole oportunidad para plantarle una patada giratoria en el rostro con tanta fuerza que el rubio escupió un par de dientes y algo de sangre.

Todos sabían acerca de las armas del castaño y su "tratamiento especial", por lo que estas heridas no estaban sanando como deberían, fue entonces que Issei lo tomo del cuello para luego arrojarlo al piso, su arma atravesó el muro para luego posarse en su mano.

Lady Phoenix sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados, por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápida para atacar y esquivar el golpe del castaño que la arrojo contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que su cuerpo se incrusto en ella, debido a esto se desmayó, pues al igual que su hija no estaba tan acostumbrada al combate, mucho menos al dolor.

de verdad no deseaba hacer esto…a quien engaño ¡lo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas! —exclamo con esa sonrisa de psicópata mientras poso su pie en la garganta del rubio para evitar que se parara, giro su arma un par de veces y se la clavó en el hombro donde aún tenía la primera arma punzocortante—

¡OTO-SAMA! —Ravel formo una bola de fuego en su mano, pero se detuvo cuando escucho los gritos de agonía de su primogénito—

No te lo recomiendo pequeña Ravel, lo único que necesito es un simple movimiento para cortar una arteria y que muera desangrado, sabes también que la herida no cerrara de inmediato porque fue hecha por mi lanza —decía mientras giraba el arma y todos escucharon perfectamente como sus huesos se rompían por la fuerza—

¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE! —exclamo desesperada Ravel— HARE LO QUE QUIERAS…por favor…suplicare de rodillas, pero deja a Oto-sama…

vas a necesitar más que ponerte de rodillas, según el contrato solo debo tomar a cinco piezas que me servirán, sin embargo, por esta osadía quiero algo más, asi que, si quieres que sobreviva, tú y la pieza de peón que escogi métanse dentro del circulo mágico….

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS HIJA, MI VIDA NO SIGNIFICA NADA SI AAGHH! —el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar debido al dolor le provocaban—

Qué lindo un padre defendiendo a su hija, pero ella es débil, por eso se rindió al ver a su hermano en una situación similar, solo necesito presionar un poco más —dicho esto tomo un frasco de agua bendita y lo vacío sobre la herida que le habia provocado— tú decides cuando me detenga Ravel…

La rubia de coletas vio con lágrimas en sus ojos como sufría, su miedo incremento cuando vio a Issei usar el agua bendita sobre su padre y este gritara de agonía.

Que dices…puedo seguir con esto y nadie hará nada para detenerme...

LO HARE…LO HARE, POR FAVOR YA NO MAS….

buena niña, ahora lleva a la otra chica donde te dije —decía mientras retiraba su pie de su garganta, sin embargo, le clavo la lanza en su hombro izquierdo provocando que gritara de agonía—

¡DIJISTE QUE NO LO LASTIMARIAS! —exclamo tratando de acercarse al castaño—

estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa, es por su propio bien, si intenta hacer otra estupidez como la de hace unos minutos lo matare —respondió mientras veía como las chicas dentro del circulo la detenía—

sin interrupciones trabajare más rápido —el circulo mágico comenzó a iluminarse de un color azul celeste— por cierto, este hechizo no las matara, pero les va a doler como no tienen idea… **Purpura cum ira sua venit animarum** ….

Ellas sintieron como su cuerpo se paralizo en cuestión de segundos, luego comenzaron a experimentar un dolor que les quemaba desde el interior.

 **lux facti sunt mihi mala pro te mihi in rubrum manibus….**

ellas sintieron como si algo les atravesara el pecho, percatándose de como las piezas que se suponía deberían estar en su interior caían al piso, seguido de eso sintieron como si algo rodeara su cuello, como una especie de lazo y este apretaba con tanta fuerza que las estaba quemando.

 **ministra mihi quod suus 'vestri destination….**

Luego de terminar de recitar estas palabras, el circulo mágico desapareció, todas se desmayaron producto de lo que habia pasado, nadie en la sala daba crédito a lo que vieron.

Co…como hiciste eso —pregunto Lady Sitri—

Ah es fácil…estas habilidades son posibles gracias a que soy mitad Homo Magi….

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la limosina se detuvo, luego de ese extraño ritual estuvieron inconscientes durante un par de días, cuando despertaron y se ducharon, todas vieron que tenían una especie de collar pintado en el cuello, el castaño les dijo que era una "marca de obediencia" y que era similar a las piezas que usaba el sistema de siervos, todos bajaron y pudieron ver como habia constructores trabajando en la nueva residencia.

Veo que tus papis entendieron, veré al encargado de la construcción para preguntar cuándo estará lista, por cierto, no se les ocurra alejarse de aquí —dijo mientras aparecía ese círculo mágico en su mano derecha poniendo nerviosas a todas— parece que no tengo que recordarles las consecuencias de no obedecer.

Estas palabras las transporto nuevamente a ese día en la mañana. Todos se reunieron en la mansión del clan Phoenix, como habia dicho el efecto solo duro un par de horas y pudieron recuperarse de esta masacre, aunque en las noticias del inframundo se mostraba el video del juicio de combate.

Habia diferentes posturas después del evento. Muchos decían que fueron afortunadas aquellas que sobrevivieron al encuentro luego de enfrentarse a uno de los sujetos más peligrosos que el inframundo conocía. Otros decían cosas sobre el clan Phoenix, al parecer sus herederos eran débiles por sucumbir ante un simple humano-dragón.

todos estaban en absoluto silencio durante el desayuno. Ravel vio a su madre aun devastada por la pérdida de Riser y de Ruval, también se veía preocupada por las cosas que ese lunático podría hacerle y las consecuencias de tratar de evitarlo.

Lejos de ahí Issei se encontraba en un hotel de lujo en una suite que "de manera altruista" la familia Phoenix habia pagado, de pronto escucho el ruido del teléfono, por desgracia estaba atrapado en un abrazo triple cortesía de Asia, Tsubasa e Irina quienes estaban aún dormidas.

¿Cómo pueden dormir con este ruido? — se preguntaba mientras alcanzaba el botón del altavoz—

 _Es servicio de despertador que contrato joven Hyōdō_ — decía la mujer del otro lado del auricular—

Gracias por eso…

 _¿desea algo de desayunar?_ — pregunto—

No grac…pensándolo bien me gustaría algo de jugo de naranja por favor — respondió—

 _Enseguida alguien subirá con el…_

La llamada se cortó y el castaño trataba de liberarse de sus captoras, hoy era un día muy especial, su casa estaba casi terminada y recibiría a su "personal de limpieza" por parte de la familia que le habia quitado todo, pero lo que más le gustaba era la humillación que sufrieron durante el combate y después de este.

Bien no es hora de emocionarse…chicas, vamos despierten —decía tratando de moverlas con delicadeza—

Es sábado Issei, ni siquiera yo me paro tan temprano para entrenar —decía Tsubasa quien se encontraba recargada en su hombro—

Tengo un par de asuntos pendientes…

esa no es excusa…tus asuntos pueden esperar —secundo la castaña mientras se acurrucaba junto al castaño abrazándolo con fuerza—

Issei-san no nos dejes —esta vez fue la rubia quien hablo entre sueño—

Eso jamás pasara….

Issei beso a cada una de ellas en la frente lo cual provoco que un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus rostros y sonrieran.

Vamos chicas, entre más rápido termine esto más rápido volveré —aunque algo fastidiadas se levantaron de la cama— no se molesten, es más pueden pedir lo que quieran del servicio a la habitación…

¿es en serio? —pregunto la castaña puesto que tenía mucha hambre—

Pidan lo que quieran...

¿No vas a desayunar con nosotras? —pregunto la peli azul—

No tardare mucho, solo pedí algo de jugo de naranja, resuelvo esto y regresare temprano para almorzar —respondió de manera rápida ante la duda—

No tendrá que ver con el combate de hace un par de días ¿verdad? —pregunto nuevamente poniéndolo algo nervioso— Kaicho me dijo todo y tienes nuevas cicatrices, la de tu brazo es una quemadura de segundo grado…

¿A qué se refiere Tsubasa-san con esto? —pregunto la rubia y era secundada por la castaña de coletas—

Al verse atrapado en esta situación era mejor decir la verdad antes de que esto se tornara en malos entendidos.

Lo resumiré en pocas palabras…

Cuando termino su relato Irina y Asia lo abrazaron ante esto, no esperaba este tipo de reacción por parte de mujeres que estaban en contra de la violencia a menos que esta fuera la única salida.

Se lo que estás pensando…pero hasta cierto punto te entendemos, lo hiciste para protegernos —decía la rubia—

Recuerden estas palabras —decía mientras abrazaba a ambas y miraba a la peli azul— haría lo que fuera para que ustedes estén a salvo y pude dejar este asunto en una simple discusión, pero cuando me amenazaron con hacerte daño…

Entiendo…

Tsubasa estaba algo molesta por no recibir algo de cariño de parte del castaño, las dos chicas se separaron y ella fue rodeada por esos brazos tan cálidos que hacían que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Eso también te incluye a ti…

Gracias…por todo lo que haces…pero no me gusta que pienses que soy débil….

Jamás te insultaría de esa forma…a ninguna de ustedes pues se lo que pueden lograr por su cuenta, pero…ya perdí a muchas personas que me importan y eso no volverá a ocurrir —exclamo abrazándola con fuerza— no me importa matar a todos aquellos que las pongan en peligro y no me importa rendirle cuentas a nadie a la hora de mi muerte…porque perdí mi alma en esa maldita prisión…

Irina fue quien no resistió ante esas palabras y lo abrazo por la espalda, Asia también emulo a la chica y Tsubasa lo abrazo con más fuerza, de pronto ella sintió unas gotas de agua cayendo en su rostro…eran lagrimas que salían de los ojos del castaño.

Luego de lo que paso con Raynare, lo que esa puta de cabello rojo y su circo de monigotes me hizo…luego de todo ese tiempo en aquel agujero infernal…mi mundo estaba en una miseria total…ya no tenía significado seguir con vida…estaba roto —decía mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos y de estos salían algunas lágrimas— pero cuando ustedes llegaron a mi vida nuevamente me sentí completo, lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida son ustedes...que saben que soy un monstruo y aun asi están dispuestas a estar a mi lado.

¡No eres un monstruo! ¡jamás vuelvas a decirte de esa forma! —exclamo Irina con un tono de voz quebradizo— aun eres un ser humano…tienes sentimientos.

Tú mismo me lo dijiste, tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar, jamás dejaremos que alguien vuelva a lastimarte de esa forma —secundo la rubia con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos—

Los cuatro se quedaron en aquella posición, por alguna razón aquellos sentimientos de ira que habitaban en su corazón eran desplazados, en su interior el dragón celestial miraba todo con curiosidad y felicidad, después de sobrevivir a esa maldición causada por la pelirroja y el ángel caído, después de perderla en ese lugar, su corazón estaba dispuesto a abrirse nuevamente, pero esta vez con aquellas mujeres que correspondieran sus sentimientos y entre más de ellas tocaran su corazón, la probabilidad de volver a caer en la maldición se reducía exponencialmente.

[ **me alegro que por fin puedas ser feliz compañero** ] —decía mientras aquellos sentimientos negativos disminuían, pero increíblemente no desaparecían— [ **eres un humano muy curioso… ¿porque tú puedes hacer esto?, ninguno de mis portadores, ni siquiera los del blanco podían** ]

Luego indagaría sobre esto, por el momento decidió darle su espacio mientras las chicas lo abrazaban y él sonreía. Un par de minutos más tarde Issei se veía más relajado, pudo ir rápidamente al club de ocultismo (para su desgracia) ahí se encontraría con Sirzechs y encontrar a su nuevo "personal"

Cuando se paró frente a la habitación varios recuerdos azotaron su mente, muy pocos eran momentos agradables los demás estaban marcados cuando Rias uso las piezas de peón para inmovilizarlo y que fuera más fácil llevárselo.

En se momento decidió entrar a la habitación sin percatarse de la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, como consecuencia la derribo junto con los papeles que traía en la mano.

Normalmente pasaría de largo y dejaría a quien fuera que recogiera el desastre, sin embargo, aún conservaba esos valores que le habían inculcado sus padres y negarlos seria escupirles en la cara.

Mierda…tienes suerte de que mis padres me educaron —decía mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles— aunque eres responsable de su muerte tanto como tu ama…

Un silencio sepulcral se formó cuando ambos intentando tomar el mismo papel entrelazaron sus manos, fue ahí donde sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con aquellos orbes morados…tan serenos, pero al mismo tiempo gritaban por ayuda ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de esto? Era lo mismo que veía cada vez que se paraba frente a un espejo.

Ambos se quedaron asi durante un par de segundos, sin percatarse como los ojos del castaño destellaron de color verde y los de la azabache también brillaron con ese mismo tono. Issei no sabía porque de pronto sentía esa sensación tan cálida, luego de ver a la persona que le recordaba el odio que le tenía a dos razas que le quitaron todo.

Akeno tampoco se movía de su lugar, verlo de cerca era extraño, se suponía que por razones muy obvias era a quien más odiaba de todos en el sequito de la pelirroja, pero ahí estaba. Uno de los sujetos más peligrosos que conocía sin rastros de odio en su mirada, no como las primeras veces que intento hablar con él.

Con calma ambos se levantaron, le extendió los papeles que recogió y ella los tomo con cautela y entro a la habitación, por unos instantes ella se quedó estática por esta situación ¿Por qué no reacciono como antes? ¿le habia ocurrido algo? Pese a todo ese odio que el tanto decía tenerle, ella estaba preocupada, entendía como se sentía luego de perder a alguien que amaba con todas tus fuerzas como lo son tus padres.

Mientras la mente del castaño trataba de procesar lo que habia ocurrido.

(porque me siento asi…solo la vi un par de segundo y luego…) —él no sabía cómo explicar aquellos sentimientos en su cabeza— (demonios…me estoy ablandando)

No sabía si esto era bueno, pero tenía una reputación que cuidar, ya se desquitaría con algún demonio renegado que apareciera por los alrededores.

Sirzechs apareció unos minutos más tarde junto con su hermana, ella se alegraba de volver a ver al castaño, cosa que no le era correspondida, charlaron un momento y se fueron a la mansión del clan Phoenix.

Cuando llegaron muchos de los familiares del clan veían con odio y rencor al castaño, junto con las piezas del difunto Ruval, cosa que no le importaba, su único objetivo estaba parado en el jardín.

¿Cómo se siente? —pregunto de manera burlona al verlas—

Vete al infierno —exclamo Shui—

Ya estuve ahí y fue la experiencia más desagradable de mi vida —respondió—

Los padres de la rubia solo miraban con ira al castaño, después de esto no sabían nada de él, no conocían sus debilidades y peor aún, no sabían que tan poderoso era realmente.

Ravel estaba mirando todo desde la entrada que conectaba al jardín con su mansión, estaba aterrada por todo esto…por haber sido imprudente.

Sabía que prolongar esto solo era una tortura innecesaria, tomo las maletas que habia preparado y salió asumiendo las consecuencias de confiarse.

Bien…supongo que es todo luego de ver la linda tarjeta de crédito que llego a mi correo —decía mientras miraba a la rubia con la mirada gacha y le levantaba el mentón— hay tantas cosas que podría hacer con ustedes….

Por favor…te lo suplico, no lastimes a mi niña…ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que le paso a tus padres… —exclamo la mujer poniéndose de rodillas— es la única hija que me queda…

Si ustedes no hacen ninguna estupidez no le hare nada, de lo contrario…

El castaño trono los dedos y aquella hielera que habia llevado al juicio de combate apareció en sus manos, cuando la abrió dejo caer el contenido de esta frente a la rubia, se trataba de la cabeza de un asesino a sueldo que se decía era más peligroso que aquel apodado Gōsuto, lo más aterrador era su rostro, reflejaba que sufrió antes de que lo asesinara.

Issei piso la cabeza provocando que explotara y los restos mancharan a la rubia que se encontraba aun arrodillada, ella se quedó paralizada al imaginarse que esa era la cabeza de su hija.

Podría hacerle esto, pero la muerte sería un castigo misericordioso….

Si la vas a matarla ¡hazlo!, ¡prefiero eso a que un maldito lunático la tenga bajo su poder! —exclamo con furia el líder del clan Phoenix—

Creo que no me escucho, pero espero que esta demostración deje algo muy en claro… ¡conmigo no se juega! —el circulo mágico que uso para ese hechizo apareció nuevamente en su mano y comenzó a brillar—

Las marcas de todas ellas comenzaron a brillar y de un momento a otro todas sintieron como el aire les faltaba y cayeron al piso.

¡RAVEL! —exclamo su madre luego de salir de shock inicial— DETENTE POR FAVOR…

yo puedo torturarla…puedo llevarla justo al borde de la muerte —exclamo mientras encaraba al líder del clan, sus ojos brillaban con ese color esmeralda y ellas comenzaban a perder el color de su piel—

de pronto deshizo el hechizo y todas comenzaron a respirar de manera agitada, Ravel era abrazada por su madre mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y la rubia menor se acurrucaba tratando de que la protegieran de este cruel destino.

Y asi puedo repetirlo al día siguiente…y al siguiente…hasta que me aburra y encuentre una mejor forma de hacer miserable su existencia —termino de decir mientras se daba la vuelta y al ver como su "sequito" se recuperaba les indicaba que lo siguieran incluida la rubia menor—

Ambos demonios vieron como atravesaron un portal que Issei habia creado, del otro lado estaba una limosina que era del clan Phoenix y todos la abordaron sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Ravel alcanzo a ver como su madre se desmorono ante la situación y su padre trataba inútilmente de consolarla.

De regreso a la realidad el castaño se encontraba platicando con los constructores, de pronto su teléfono sonó, al revisarlo se percató de que era Asia.

Hola ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto—

 _Queríamos saber dónde estabas_

Tranquilas ya regresé y estoy revisando la construcción —respondió—

 _Qué bueno…es verdad la otra razón por la que queríamos ver si habías regresado era porque Kaicho nos invitó a nadar en la escuela_ —decía mientras estaba llegando junto con la peli azul y la castaña—

no me vendría mal relajarme un poco …estaré ahí en uno 10 minutos, solo tengo que pasar por un traje de baño —contesto mientras colgaba rápidamente— muy bien ¿Cuándo estará lista?

Si todo marcha como lo planeamos, esta tarde —respondió el encargado de la construcción—

Está bien…vengan para acá —dijo señalando a sus siervas— por el momento no tiene trabajo asi que son libres de hacer lo que quieran….

¿que? ¿asi nada más? Qué te hace pensar que no escaparemos —pregunto Shuriya—

Por favor inténtenlo…no saben el placer que me daría ir a cazarlas —respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban con ese tono verde espectral y una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su rostro—

Todas entendieron que era más peligroso intentar huir de su destino, asi que prefirieron hacer caso a las órdenes de su nuevo amo. Issei decidió ir una tienda deportiva para comprar un traje de baño y en menos de 2 minutos se encontraba en la escuela, justo a tiempo para ver como Sōna llenaba la piscina a través de un circulo mágico y todos entraban a los vestidores para cambiarse.

Aun se preguntaba porque Saji no dejaba de verlo con ira, es verdad que lo habia derrotado dos veces, pero se suponía que eso quedaría en el pasado.

Decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto y se cambió con rapidez. Momo y Ruruko no conocían la gravedad de las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo…hasta ahora, pero este no pareciera prestarles atención puesto que lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la peli azul quien salía con un traje de baño de dos piezas color naranja.

puede que ella no estuviera tan desarrollada como Tsubaki, Irina o incluso Momo, pero eso no evitaba que fuera una chica muy atractiva por esa bella figura producto de todo el entrenamiento al cual fue sometida desde joven.

Cuando la azabache y su reina salieron también provoco que se sonrojara, Sōna también era una chica muy atractiva y con ese bikini de dos piezas de color negro, hizo que el castaño se quedara sin palabras. Tsubaki traía un bikini de dos piezas de color azul oscuro, ella lucia sus curvas algo apenada y con mayor razón puesto que Issei no dejaba de mirarla.

Irina fue la siguiente en salir luciendo un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color blanco provocando que la mirara para grabar esa imagen en su memoria.

Cuando Asia salió él estuvo a punto de desmayarse, al igual que Tsubaki ella lucía un bikini de un color azul más claro, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la sangre que amenazaba salir por su nariz.

¿Como me veo? —pregunto la rubia sonrojada—

Hermosa…

Tanto Irina como Tsubasa no se querían quedar atrás y por increíble que pareciera ambas azabaches quedaron frente al castaño quien solo podía decir lo hermosas que se veían, molestando al rubio quien no se percataba de que la torre de su sequito y uno de los peones restantes trataban de captar su atención.

Todos se metieron a nadar sin ningún problema, salvo Asia quien nunca habia aprendido a nadar, por suerte el castaño se habia ofrecido a enseñarle.

Lo estás haciendo bien Asia —decía mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse a flote— sigue asi ya casi llegamos…

No se percató de que habían llegado al borde de la piscina y su espalda choco con la pared, Asia también choco con el torso del castaño y apoyo sus pies en el fondo de la piscina.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, ella lo miraba sonrojada mientras la tomaba de la cintura para reducir el espacio entre ellos, ambos se quedaron hipnotizados, aunque ese momento fue interrumpido cuando Tsubasa se lanzó al agua muy cerca de ellos salpicándolos.

tiene mucho tiempo que no entro a una piscina asi que se me han olvidado un par de cosa —decía mientras tomaba el brazo del castaño—

Eso no es justo, Issei dijo que me iba a enseñar a nadar a mi —exclamo la rubia—

Perdón es que pareciera que el agua estaba a una buena temperatura —decía mientras veía como Asia la miraba con algo de enojo en su rostro— Issei ¿podrías ayudarme a mantenerme a flote?

Eh…bu…bueno yo…

¡Issei me está enseñando a mí! —exclamo la rubia inflando sus mejillas e imitaba a la peli azul—

Irina se unió a esta trifulca donde ninguna pareciera ceder en sus intentos de llamar la atención del castaño afortunado que se preguntaba porque no podían esperar turnos y el con gusto les pondría la debida atención.

Las chicas comenzaron a arrojarse agua debido a que la pelea se habia elevado un nivel, Irina le arrojo algo de agua a Tsubasa, pero lo esquivo al sumergirse, como consecuencia salpico al castaño.

¡oigan! ¡esto significa guerra! —con esto los cuatro dieron rienda a una guerra de agua, cosa que molesto un poco a la azabache de ojos morados—

¡compórtense! Parecen niños —exclamo mirándolos desde una banca donde estaba tomando el sol—

Vamos Sōna, no seas amargada, ven y aunque sea una vez en tu vida diviértete un poco —respondió el castaño—

El desorden no es divertido…

Al escuchar esto, los tres (Irina, Tsubasa e Issei) sonrieron maliciosamente, el castaño dijo que se alejaran de la piscina y materializo su Sacred Gear, luego de cargar algo de energía y haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, golpeo el agua con tanta fuerza como para que una columna saliera disparada hacia el cielo y cayera sobre ambas azabache que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de esquivar el "ataque"

Creo…que me excedí en cuanta fuerza le puse —decía puesto que el golpe habia vaciado ¼ de la piscina—

Parte del agua volvió a la piscina y lo demás se habia ido por el drenaje. Sōna se encontraba en el piso, su silla estaba volteada y el libro que leía estaba completamente arruinado, cosa que la molesto de sobremanera.

ISEEEEE —exclamo mientras un circulo mágico aparecía y el agua de su alrededor se juntaba en su mano—

El castaño reacciono esquivando el ataque que arrojo, al parecer estaba realmente furiosa, pero por más que intentara golpearlo, no parecía lograr su objetivo.

No me diste —dijo esquivando un chorro de agua a presión— fallaste…

Todos se percataban de como el castaño se acercaba más y más a la azabache quien no parecía darse cuenta, hasta que Issei detuvo su ataque, mientras rodeaba su cintura con su mano y reducía el espacio entre ellos.

La ira de la azabache fue rápidamente sustituida por vergüenza al tener al chico tan cerca, se le notaba más sereno que antes, la forma en que sonreía de manera tan calmada hizo que se sonrojara e hiciera a un lado la cabeza tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Vamos, dime ¿porque no te diviertes? entiendo que seas heredera de un clan demoniaco, pero si hay algo bueno que me enseño esa prisión…es que la vida, incluso la de los demonios es efímera —dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella— disfruta mientras puedas, porque no sabes si este día sera el ultimo.

Ella estaba impresionada con el nivel de madurez del castaño, fue un cambio demasiado notorio, sin embargo, ese momento tan especial fue interrumpido cuando de la nada el rubio del clan Sitri harto de la cercanía del castaño, concentro toda su energía en su puño y lo mando a volar con tanta fuerza que al momento de estrellarse contra la pared la partió en pedazos y todos los escombros le cayeron encima.

Saji estaba harto de que se le acercara a su ama, pero al usar tanto poder concentrado en ese golpe se desplomo, rápidamente Momo y Ruruko intentaron asistirlo, pero un enorme bloque de concreto salió volando de la zona de impacto cayendo a escasos centímetros del rubio.

Saji… fui muy paciente contigo —de los escombros la silueta del castaño se hacía presente con su Sacred Gear materializada, tenía un ligero hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su labio y no se veía nada contento— pero tu maldita terquedad ¡me tiene harto!

El golpe debió mandarlo a dormir por un buen rato, sin embargo, estaba caminado en dirección al rubio que intentaba levantarse y encararlo.

Al ver lo preocupada que estaba Sōna decidió detenerse un segundo a su lado para aclarar un par de cosas.

No te preocupes, no lo matare —dijo mientras la miraba de forma discreta y su Boosted Gear emanaba electricidad— no vale la pena, pero si voy a romperle un par de huesos para que entienda que no debe de provoc…

¡que te paso ahí! —exclamaron tanto la rubia como la castaña—

¡pero qué! —secundo la peli azul a ver en la misma dirección que sus amigas—

Por un momento se quedó estático, ellas ya lo habían visto sin camisa y conocían perfectamente porque toda su anatomía estaba tan marcada, sin embargo, habia una que prefirió ocultar para no preocuparlas, el método era muy difícil puesto que a pesar de poder implementar magia estaba muy limitado, sobre todo al implementarla sobre sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos se aclararon cuando Asia se acercó y poso su mano en su cuello, instintivamente él se alejó e intento cubrirse, pero al hacerlo todos miraron atónitos esa cicatriz que parecía un zarpazo que termino a unos milímetros de su yugular.

Sōna fue quien tomo la iniciativa y se acercó, a pesar de que Issei estaba retrocediendo con cada paso ella quería respuestas.

Issei… ¿quién te hizo esto? —pregunto mientras retiraba su mano y veía con más detalle la vieja cicatriz—

Eso ya no importa, él está muerto y yo no —respondió de manera entrecortada mientras se iba de aquel lugar—

Que…sucede… ¿acaso…dejaras...un…combate? …veo que…las historias…del..ca...caminante del infierno…son puras…mentiras —decía el rubio de manera entrecortada—

Saji…ya es suficiente —exclamo molesta la azabache de ojos morados—

Por…por fin…Kaicho…y los demás…lo saben…solo eres…un…cobarde —el rubio no parecía escuchar las ordenes de su ama, parecía empeñado en hacer enfurecer al castaño— esa…es la razón…por la…que…no pudiste…salvar a…tus padres… ¡PORQUE ERES DEBIL Y UN COBARDE!

Todos sabían que no era buena idea tocar ese tema, el castaño detuvo su andar y se quedó parado un par de segundos. A pesar de todo Saji era su siervo y no dejaría que nada le pasara.

incluso si existiera la remota posibilidad de que Issei no le hiciera nada, lo castigaría por ser tan imprudente.

Esa es la razón por la que jamás me vencerás…porque soy débil —dijo mientras se giraba limpiándose algunas lágrimas discretamente sin dejar esa mirada seria— por ser débil me enviaron a ese infierno y sobreviví, por ser débil asesiné con mis manos a dos herederos de un clan demoniaco, a un ángel caído y a varios engendros que podrían acabar contigo sin problema…

Saji no esperaba este tipo de reacción ante estas palabras, algo dentro del castaño estaba cambiando y eso no le agradaba, se suponía que reaccionara de manera violenta.

¿Sabes la ironía de esto? Todas estas hazañas las realizo un simple humano —al parecer toco una fibra en el rubio quien se molestó ante estas palabras— un simple humano te ha pateado el trasero 2 veces…aunque eh de admitir que dolió, pero mira en qué estado te dejo solo darme un golpe…como le dije a Sōna no vales la pena…tus intentos por provocarme no servirán.

El castaño se alejó de ahí mientras le daba la espalda al rubio quien se sintió ofendido puesto que con estas afirmaciones, le dio a entender que no estaba a su altura.

Si quieres arreglar esto sera en otra ocasión, a pesar de ser un desgraciado tengo honor y no soy de las personas que patean al caído —nuevamente retomo su camino y en una explosión de velocidad se alejó del lugar dejando un ambiente muy pesado—

Decidió que ese dio estrenaría la casa para sí mismo, como los constructores habían predicho su nuevo hogar habia sido terminado, él estaba feliz de que nuevamente la casa de sus padres estaba como nueva, sin embargo, se veía más amplia, casi como si fuera una mansión, se llevó la palma a la frente ante la exageración de la construcción.

Mierda, estoy seguro de que la gente hará preguntas sobre esto —decía para sí mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor el contraste que hacía con las demás casas— qué más da…

Resignado a esto entro a su nuevo hogar que era mucho más amplio y espacioso, seguramente lo hicieron de esa forma por haber amenazado a la familia Phoenix de lo que haría cuando llegara a su nuevo hogar reconstruido con un sótano en la parte inferior.

Camino por los pasillos de esta mansión, explorando todo el lugar, sin embargo, habia una sola cosa en su mente, llegar a su habitación y tomar un baño, también buscar la forma de explicar esto.

Estúpido Saji…hubiera preferido que nunca se hubieran enterado de esto —decía mientras le quitaba el paño al espejo y nuevamente la miraba— el maldito me las pagara…

[ **no entiendo todo este escándalo compañero, simplemente vuelve a cubrirla con magia y lis…es verdad ahora que eres mitad dragón…** ] —exclamo el dragón gales—

Exacto compañero, la magia y los dragones no se mesclan muy bien, según sensei si no hubiera hecho esa estupidez…si no hubiera despertado mi Boosted Gear, me hubiera convertido en uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de esta dimensión —respondió ante la afirmación— ocultar esta cicatriz me llevaría mínimo 6 meses.

[ **que harás cuando te pregunten en la escuela sobre esto** ] —dijo curioso por saber la respuesta—

Ya se me ocurrirá algo…por el momento necesito descansar, mañana Dan y yo vamos a entrenar y lo cite muy temprano —respondió mientras se dirigía a su habitación que ahora era mucho más grande que antes— estos idiotas no conocen la palabra discreción…

Antes de que entrara escucho como alguien abría la puerta de su hogar, rápidamente tomo su lanza en caso de que no se tratara de ninguna de las chicas o de su nuevo personal.

Cuando bajo vio que se trataba de Ravel, rápidamente dejo su arma en una esquina y se fue a la cocina, donde abrió el enorme refrigerador para sacar algo de jugo y beberlo del cartón.

¿acaso no tienes modales? —pregunto la rubia mientras lo miraba— hay vasos en los muebles…

Te olvidas de muchas cosas en prisión…una de ellas son los modales….

Ahora sé porque nos derrotaste…eres una bestia…

Antes de que terminara de hablar el castaño la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra la pared, la rubia estaba aterrada por verlo asi de cerca…un depredador que la miraba como si ella fuera una indefensa presa que estaba a punto de despedazar.

Exacto engendro…soy la bestia que salió de lo más profundo del infierno…pero lo más importante ¡soy tu nuevo amo! —exclamo con fuerza mientras sus rasgos reptilianos aparecían— ¿sabías que la lengua se estira más de lo que crees? Imagínate cómo te quedara cuando te la arranque de la boca si vuelves a faltarme al respeto….

No…no eres nadie…pa…para...mand…— la rubia intento hablar, pero el castaño apretó su agarre clavándole sus garras levemente provocando que ella comenzara a llorar y sangrar—

Claro que lo soy…tu vida me pertenece, tú y las otras estúpidas van a hacer lo que yo ordene…de lo contrario —ahora la levanto del piso mientras ella comenzaba a patalear por el dolor que sentía— ¡sufrirán el dolor de mil muertes!

Issei soltó a la rubia quien al verse liberada se arrastró a la esquina tratando de escapar de su captor, mientras las heridas comenzaban a cerrar con rapidez, pero el terror que experimento fue algo que nunca habia sentido.

como la hija menor de un clan demoniaco siempre estuvo acostumbrada a mandar y ordenar a la gente para que cumpliera sus caprichos, sin embargo esto no aplicaría con el caminante del infierno….luego de ver como habia dejado a todos los mercenarios que su familia mando para que lo asesinaran y esta horrible experiencia, le dieron a entender que cualquier cosa dicha fuera de lugar le costaría la vida…pero le seria arrebatada de la forma más cruel y sanguinaria que existiera, ni sus peores pesadillas se compararían con el tormento que tenía planeado para ella.

Las demás chicas estaban sentadas en la sala escuchando todo con impotencia, luego de esto, el castaño salió dejando algo impactadas a todas por la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía.

Era irónico que cuando las tres chicas que vivían con el entraron, salió corriendo a una increíble velocidad, se suponía que el demonio masacre era uno de los sujetos más peligrosos que el inframundo conocía, sin embargo, se vio temeroso cuando ellas llegaron a su hogar, seguramente porque no se sentía listo para afrontar esto.

A pesar de lo que sobreviví…estoy huyendo de esto —dijo mientras entraba a una tienda, tomaba un conjunto de ropa y dejaba el dinero en el mostrador, aunque esto lo hizo a una gran velocidad— seguro que sensei me quebraría la espalda si llegara a enterarse…

Mientras tanto se habia sentado en un parque cercano, mirando a todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar.

Aquí fue donde habia sido asesinado por la caída…donde tuvo su primer contacto con el mundo sobrenatural y donde también habia conocido a la bella monja de cabello rubio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo unas palomitas frente a él, percatándose de quien se trataba.

Xenovia…hola —respondió—

Como estas…veo que no tan bien…oye ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? —habia olvidado por completo que no tenía nada para cubrir esa cicatriz—

¿quieres el resumen? …Koshmar eso fue lo que paso —el castaño tomo las palomitas mientras la peli azul se sentaba a su lado—

Mientras ella trataba de iniciar una conversación en la escuela podemos ver una patrulla estacionada en la entrada, percatándonos de que alguien habia entrado a la oficina de la directora y estaba hablando con ella.

Entonces…nada fuera de lo común con el chico —pregunto aquel detective—

Pues…él y sus amigos espiaban a las chicas mientras se desvestían…no creo que eso sea un delito federal…no era alguien que causara problemas ni siquiera era violento…aunque luego de ese tiempo….

¿Usted sabe dónde estuvo estos seis meses? ….

Lo lamento oficial…desconozco esa información, si mal no recuerdo sus padres eran sus únicos parientes con vida —respondió mirándolo con seriedad—

¿Algún cambio luego de su regreso? …no lo sé, temperamento, alguna conducta inapropiada o extraña —siguió insistiendo—

dejo de espiar a las chicas y tuvo varias trifulcas con sus compañeros…aunque hasta cierto punto son justificables, hace un par de semanas le rompió el brazo a uno de sus compañeros —dijo buscando el expediente correspondiente mientras se lo entregaba al detective—

¿lo reporto a la policía?

Solo llame a emergencias…la razón es que su compañero si tiene antecedentes criminales, cuando los mande a que vinieran me comento que él y su grupo de "amigos" estaban golpeando a un alumno de primer grado, preferí que esto se quedara como algo interno —respondió mientras miraba al detective— el otro chico seria perjudicado si hubiera llamado a la policía…

A pesar de que esto parecía una pérdida de tiempo para cualquiera, el intuitivo detective pudo recopilar mayor información del chico. escucharlo de esta forma lo hacía parecer un chico promedio…sin embargo luego de su larga experiencia policiaca sus instintos le decían que habia algo más…

En el parque el castaño se habia quedado dormido…en una semana seria la reunión de las tres facciones, asi que debía estar preparado para cualquier acontecimiento, lentamente abrió los ojos mientras se adaptaban a la luz del astro rey, sin embargo, se percató de que se habia quedado dormido mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de la peli azul quien lo miraba algo sonrojada.

pe...perdón no era mi intención —intento levantarse sin embargo la peli azul poso su mano en su frente impidiéndole realizar esta acción—

está bien…no tengo problema con esto —respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello— además te ves tierno cuando duermes….

Él se sonrojo ante tal declaración, dudaba de sus palabras, pero sus caricias estaban logrando que se relajara…sin embargo aún tenía que enfrentar la realidad que vivía…debía volver y hablar con ellas tres…

Oye…si te sirve de consuelo nadie sabe que el caminante del infierno le teme a algo —estas palabras lo desconcentraron— mientras dormías murmurabas con temor algo sobre decir la verdad…

No es eso…es increíble que me eh enfrentado a tanto y me escondo como un cachorrito cuando trato de tener una vida normal —respondió mientras la miraba—

te entiendo…luego de lo que me dijiste hace poco…también me puse a pensar en lo que sería mi vida luego de que me revelaran esta cruel realidad —dijo con un tono de melancolía— de echo quería buscarte para que me ayudaras…

¿A mí? ¿segura?... apenas nos conocemos y te amenace de muerte la última vez que nos vimos…

Lo sé…y creo que me lo merecía luego de lo que paso…pero quiero dejar eso en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo —la respuesta de la chica lo dejo sorprendido— algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti…es más te ayudare con esta fase de duelo que tienes con ellas…anda levántate.

Algo dudoso acepto puesto que debía enfrentar esto, caminaron hasta el hogar del castaño y el parecía estar más temeroso de esta situación…sin embargo al sentir como ella lo detenía y le daba una mirada tan calmada lo hizo armarse de valor.

Cuando entro a la casa, fue recibido por un abrazo de parte de la rubia de ojos verdes, mientras el correspondía y la miraba…se quedó de esta forma durante un par de segundos.

Tsubasa e Irina escucharon la puerta, cuando se percataron de quien se trataba se unieron en esta demostración de cariño.

Luego de esto estuvieron hablando durante más de media hora, el castaño se veía tan vulnerable que ellas trataban de demostrarle que lo querían apoyar, pudo abrirse un poco más y les conto un poco de cómo se habia hecho esta cicatriz en particular, ellas nuevamente lo abrazaron, curiosamente Xenovia también se unió a esta demostración de cariño.

El día transcurrió con cierta normalidad, pero en la noche el castaño les dijo a todas que necesitaba dormir solo para ordenar sus ideas, a pesar de que se negaron el no dio indicios de ceder ante ellas, por lo cual decidieron aceptar esto…

Mierda, olvide que mañana inicia mi entrenamiento con "el" —decía mientras miraba al techo— de algo estoy seguro, no tendrá piedad conmigo…

Issei…hola —de pronto escucho una melodiosa voz detrás de su puerta— sé que dijiste que querías estar solo…pero en serio necesito hablar contigo…

de pronto la chica vio como la cerradura se movía mostrando al castaño vestido con una camisa de color negro.

¿Xenovia? ¿sucede algo? —pregunto, no esperaba encontrarla a estas horas de la noche—

Es solo que….

Entiendo, pasa pero que sea rápido…mañana voy a entrenar con alguien —decía mientras abría la puerta para que ella pasara—

Verla era algo extraño para el castaño, su pijama consistía en una camisa sin mangas de color negro que moldeaba su bella figura y un short de color verde que dejaba apreciar sus bellas y torneadas piernas.

Bueno…seré breve y prefiero iniciar lo más pronto posible —respondió algo sonrojada— primero que nada, gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa…

Te disculpaste con Asia por lo que le habías dicho…eso me dice que realmente quieres cambiar, no mucha gente puede dejar a un lado su orgullo y admitir una equivocacion —contesto mientras se sentaba junto a ella— adelante….

hace poco te platique como fue que inicie mi camino para encontrar la luz del señor…creí que toda mi vida seria encomendada a su voluntad, pero luego de esta revelación, entre en una crisis existencial…pero al fin encontré un nuevo propósito y quiero que tú seas parte de esto….

Me…me siento alagado por esto y feliz, quieres ampliar tus perspectivas en esta vida —decía mientras la miraba de frente solo que suavizando sus facciones— ¿Qué decidiste hacer? Y en que te puedo ayudar…

Ok…Hyōdō Issei… ten un bebé conmigo….

Debido a que el cerebro de Issei hizo corto circuito ante las palabras de la chica italiana, para ella no fue difícil derribarlo en su cama y sentarse sobre él.

¡QUE DIJISTE! —exclamo saliendo de la impresión mientras se percataba de su posición actual— ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!

¿No escuchaste? quiero que tengamos un bebé…

¡no estarás hablando en serio! —decía sorprendido, pero en voz baja, no quería despertar a nadie—

Hablo muy en serio, decidi que me dedicaría a otra cosa un poco más femenina y escuche a un par de señoras hablar de lo felices que eran al estar embarazadas, quiero experimentar esta felicidad…por eso necesito tu ayuda. Quiero hijos fuertes asi que te investigue, desciendes de una guerrera sin igual que sentó las bases que los exorcistas usamos en la lucha contra demonios…además eres mitad dragón con el plus de ser el único humano que entro al infierno y vivió para contarlo…lo que significa que eres una persona muy fuerte incluso sin tus cualidades especiales…

De pronto ella se quitó la camisa, al parecer no dormía con sostén por lo que el castaño tuvo una increíble vista de los pechos de la exorcista, quien tomo su mano y la coloco sobre uno de ellos sonrojándolo aún más.

Por eso quiero que me ayudes…aunque no soy experta en la materia en las revistas que leí dice que ambos debemos estar desnudos —cuando termino de decir esto le estaba quitando la camisa al castaño que reacciono muy sonrojado por las acciones de la chica—

¡oye esto no es correcto! —dijo tratando de evitar que ella literalmente lo violara— ¡no puedes entrar asi y decirme que quieres un bebé!

Debido al ruido que ambos estaban haciendo, tanto Asia como Tsubasa fueron a ver qué pasaba en la habitación del castaño, encontrándose con esta escena tan peculiar, donde su homónima (solo que más desarrollada) estaba sentada sobre el castaño mientras le quitaba la camisa.

¡Qué está pasando! —exclamo Tsubasa al verlos en esta situación—

¡Issei-san! —secundo la rubia—

e…esperen un segundo no es lo que parece…

que espera Issei…vamos a hacer un bebé —al parecer la chica no se percató de lo que habia dicho, porque ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas cuando ella dijo esas palabras—

¡un bebé! —dijeron al unísono, sin embargo, la rubia reacciono de manera que ninguno creyó—

Eso no pasara… ¡yo seré quien tenga a los hijos de Issei-san! —exclamo mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su pijama dejándola semidesnuda—

Se subió a la cama e imito las acciones de la exorcista provocando que un nuevo tono de carmesí se formara en el rostro del castaño.

Tsubasa no esperaba tal atrevimiento de la chica rubia debido a su naturaleza tímida, sin embargo, ella tampoco se quedaría atrás.

¡ni lo sueñen, la primera vez de Issei es mía! —decía mientras emulaba a las chicas—

Todas trataban de llamar la atención del castaño de muchas formas. Xenovia lo abrazo de tal forma que su rostro quedo entre sus pechos, algo que Tsubasa y Asia trataron de imitar, sin embargo, buscaron otra estrategia volviendo a colocar las manos del castaño sobre sus pechos menos desarrollados provocando que comenzara a expulsar humo de su cabeza y de un segundo a otro un chorro de sangre salió de su nariz, para luego quedar inconsciente con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Que…Issei … ¿estás bien? —pregunto la exorcista— no te quedes dormido, aun no llegamos a la parte donde me convierto en tu mujer…mientras te monto hasta no sentir las caderas.

¡Dejemos eso para después! —exclamo la peli azul algo avergonzada por esas palabras— ¿no notaron algo raro en esto?

A que te refieres —pregunto la exorcista—

Bueno…ustedes no conocen a Issei tanto como yo, ambos entramos a la academia al mismo tiempo y era un chico que le gustaba espiar a las chicas mientras se cambiaban…

Es verdad Katase-san me advirtió el primer día de que tuviera cuidado….

Sin embargo, nunca cruzo esa línea entre un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y un degenerado —todas asintieron con la cabeza ante esa revelación— pero ahora…es como si fuera otra persona…

¿crees que no le guste las mujeres? —pregunto algo asustada la exorcista—

¡Claro que no! Issei es un hombre hecho y derecho —exclamo molesta por lo que habia dicho— además es mitad dragón, ellos se guían por sus instintos o eso es lo que me dijo Kaicho…el punto es que lo noto avergonzado…tímido…no creo que sea producto de la prisión donde estuvo, creo que todas sabemos cómo le afecto…

Todas asintieron, Asia sabía que ese lugar lo endureció, aunque también tenía un lado tierno y sensible, que surgió tiempo atrás aquella noche donde inconscientemente estuvo a punto de hacerla su mujer.

Oye Asia…estas muy roja de la cara… ¿acaso estas enferma? —pregunto la exorcista—

Ante la pregunta ella prefirió no contestar, no sabía cómo explicar aquella situación, asi que prefirieron dormir junto al castaño pese a que en un principio él no quería.

El castaño despertó como si nada, no recordaba como las chicas habían llegado a su cama, pero se sentía feliz.

Veo que ustedes estarán ahí para apoyarme…a pesar de que no quiera —dijo suavemente mientras trataba de salir del agarre de sus captoras—

Miro el reloj, se metió a la ducha para lavarse los dientes, sin percatarse de que alguien también estaba en el baño, hasta que ella grito por la intromisión.

¿te importa? Aún estoy algo adormilado y el hecho de que grites me molesta —dijo al percatarse de que se trataba del "caballero" de Riser quien tomaba una ducha—

Ante estas palabras ella se quedó estática, se suponía que era un chico, pero no reacciono como la primera vez que la vio.

Oye… ¡qué diablos te pasa! ¡mínimo pudiste haber tocado! —exclamo en la tina tratando de llamar la atención del castaño, pero no funcionaba—

Es mi casa y puedo entrar a cualquier habitación cuando yo quiera —respondió sin mirarla luego de tomar agua y escupirla—

El que sea tu sierva no te da derecho a tratarnos como quieras…

De hecho, si puedo, pero si crees que llegare al punto de abusar de ustedes…estas muy equivocada —estas palabras relajaron un poco a la castaña que se imaginó esta posibilidad— hay dos razones por las cuales no lo haría…la primera es que por muy cruel que sea…jamás obligaría a una mujer a estar conmigo, antes me corto el cuello…

¿y la segunda? —pregunto con curiosidad—

Jamás me acostaría con unos asquerosos demonios como lo son tú y tus amigas….

Dicho esto, él se dio la vuelta con dirección a su habitación, tal vez como caballero estas palabras no le afectarían, pero no habia rastro de burla en ellas como para no tomarle importancia, fueron palabras muy directas y cargadas de odio, algo que destrozo parcialmente su orgullo como mujer haciéndola dudar si realmente era atractiva para el sexo masculino.

En la escuela, específicamente en el gimnasio se escuchaban algunos golpes y alaridos de dolor, los cuales se intensificaron cuando se escuchó un grito de dolor, si uno se acercara podría apreciar al castaño sin camisa peleando contra aquel chico que habia rescatado tiempo atrás.

Al igual que el castaño se encontraba sin camisa y con el pantalón que tenía el uniforme deportivo de la academia, tenía algunas heridas sangrantes y un raspón en su mejilla que habia dejado de sangrar hace poco.

Ambos estaban combatiendo con entusiasmo, pero la experiencia del castaño era mayor por lo que lo derribo con rapidez y apunto su arma hacia el cuello del peliblanco.

Aun dudas…esto no te puede pasar en un combate…

Lentamente retiro su arma, la volvió a envainar y le extendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

Senpai…no cree que está exagerando, son tiempos más modernos…

Eso que importa…si quisiera entrenar a una delicada flor, entonces le diría a Kiba que tomara tu lugar —respondió ante esa afirmación—

Me alegra de que tu destreza está creciendo, pero aun asi tu deberías ser capaz de seguirme el paso en este punto ¿has practicado estos días? —esa pregunta puso nervioso al peliblanco, sobre todo porque sabía que el castaño lo castigaría sin piedad— ¿Dan?

Eh...bu…bueno...senpai usted sabe que la escuela… —el castaño endureció su mirada aún más lo que provocó que el aplicara una técnica milenaria que ha sido transmitida de cobarde a cobarde…el tigre agachado— ¡por favor no me mate, aun soy muy joven y ni siquiera eh tenido novia!

El trataba por todos los medios de que su senpai no lo castigara, sin embargo, en lugar de algo como lo que le ocurría semanas atrás, él lo miro con algo de duda.

no te hare nada esta vez —la casa del peliblanco se ilumino y un coro de ángeles se escuchó cuando dijo estas palabras— hoy amanecí de buen humor asi que dejare pasar esto…

¿en serio? —pregunto esperanzado—

Solo me desquitare en los calentamientos y los ejercicios que hacemos antes de pasar al combate —de pronto sintió como si una tonelada de ladrillos le cayera encima, esos ejercicios eran brutales y algo le decía que ahora no tendría piedad—

Eres algo duro con el —Asia apareció en las instalaciones mientras llevaba una canasta con comida y algunos materiales para curar al chico—

A pesar de que podía usar su Sacred Gear, el castaño le pidió que no lo hiciera, para acostumbrarlo al combate prolongado y que el mismo encontrara sus límites, no que se los impusiera.

Ya tenía practica asi que no fue mucho problema tratar sus heridas, algunas muy superficiales que solo requerían ser limpiadas.

Ambos comenzaron a comer lo que ella habia traído, disfrutaban de estos momentos de relajación y a Asia le encantaba que ellos practicaran, aunque trataba de que Issei no lo lastimara demasiado.

Senpai…puedo preguntar algo —el castaño asintió— ¿porque me dice que aún tengo dudas en mi mente?

Tienes el corazón de un guerrero y el valor para actuar como tal —decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza— sin embargo, al ser tan joven tus sentimientos han logrado interferir con tu capacidad, en un combate no debes tener piedad ni siquiera de tus seres queridos…tuve que aprenderlo a la mala y no quiero que esto te pase a ti…

Senpai…cree que algún día seré tan fuerte como usted —pregunto algo tímido—

No —ante esta respuesta agacho la cabeza, sin embargo, el castaño volvió a revolver su cabello— tu serás mucho mejor que yo…con disciplina y constancia…

Gracias senpai…le prometo que mi entrenamiento sera más constante, por el honor de mi familia asi sera…

Me gusta esa actitud…pero aún sigo pensando que eres algo estricto con el —dijo la rubia—

Cuando me entrenaron…me obligaron a combatir sobre brasas calientes y vidrio roto mientras estaba descalzo ¿en serio crees que soy estricto? —la sola idea de que su senpai implementara estas técnicas lo hizo que perdiera el color a tal punto de que dos tonos más abajo y se volvería transparente—

Tampoco es exagerar con esto —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa algo forzada—

Luego de esta platica le dijo que durante esta semana no podría entrenar con él, puesto que le dejo la tarea de practicar las nuevas posiciones de combate que habia trabajado durante todo este tiempo, Asia también estaba curiosa por esto y le pregunto, a lo que contesto que después de la escuela iría a entrenar por su cuenta y no era algo que el peliblanco pudiera soportar, incluso dudaba poder llegar consciente a su hogar.

las clases comenzaron con cierto grado de normalidad, hasta que Xenovia le mostro varios condones al castaño para poder "practicar" cosa que hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro, ayudo un rato a Tsubasa con algo de entrenamiento y salvo a sus dos amigos de recibir una paliza por parte del equipo de karate de la escuela, donde Tsubasa era la capitana, para suerte de ambos.

Ya era tarde, en la casa del castaño todo parecía estar en relativa calma, las chicas que Issei habia ganado en la competencia no parecían haber intentado escapar, tampoco era que pudieran hacer gran cosa, Shui se dedicaba a entrenar para retar al castaño y ganar la libertad de sus amigas. Ravel estaba sentada mirando un vaso de agua que Asia le habia servido.

Karlamine aún tenía aquellas palabras en su cabeza y por más que quisiera no parecía poder sacárselas de la mente, Shuriya, Bürent y Marion se dedicaron a terminar de lavar los platos y acomodarlos, tenían que agradecerle a la rubia que el castaño no las hubiera obligado a comer del piso como les habia dicho.

Asia-sama no se preocupe nosotras podemos terminar aquí, vaya a descansar —dijo la castaña—

Está bien, no tengo ningún problema con esto, además entre las 4 podemos acabar más rápido —no podían creer lo amable que era la chica, analizando un poco la situación se percataron de que ambos eran muy opuestos—

El un tipo cruel, sádico y sanguinario, mientras que ella una chica muy amable, cariñosa y misericorde con toda la vida, se tratara de un demonio o un caído.

La puerta se abrió, ambas exorcistas y la torre del clan Sitri asi como aquellas que estaban sentadas en la enorme sala se percataron de esto, sin embargo, todas se quedaron estáticas al ver al castaño entrar con su ropa rota y manchada de sangre, temblando por hacer el simple esfuerzo de levantarse, con sangre escurriendo por su brazo y un ojo morado.

Cuando la rubia lo vio, no pudo evitar tirar el plato que sostenía y correr a atenderlo, siendo secundada tanto por ambas exorcistas como por Tsubasa.

¡que te paso! —exclamo Irina— quien te hizo esto…

Debiste ver…como quedo el otro —respondió de manera burlona mientras era trasladado al sillón—

No es momento para hacer bromas estúpidas… ¿Quién te hizo esto? —exclamo furiosa la torre del clan Sitri—

Bueno…esto es producto de un entrenamiento que estoy llevando a cabo por esas "habilidades que tengo" —todas entendieron a lo que se referían, excepto las piezas de Riser—

idiota… ¿siempre tienes que llevar todo al límite? —pregunto la castaña mientras traía algunas cosas para limpiar sus heridas—

no sería asi de poderoso si no llevara mi cuerpo al límite —respondió mientras Asia lo curaba con su Sacred Gear— espera Asia, cúrame de la manera tradicional.

no…ya no quiero ver más cicatrices —dijo mientras se detenía y lo miraba a los ojos— …por favor…

él se quedó estático mirándola, no sabía que esto le inquietaba, asi que por esta vez dejaría que lo curara de esta forma durante toda esta semana.

Dia tras día el castaño llego con muchas heridas, sin embargo, estas eran cada vez más profusas e incluso algunas provocaron que se desmallara una vez entrara a su hogar, decidió parar su entrenamiento para descansar y prepararse.

El día habia llegado, la reunión de las tres facciones se llevaría a cabo, decidió acompañar al arcángel quien llevaría a Irina como su escolta, por alguna extraña razón Xenovia se ofreció para acompañar al castaño.

Gracias por acompañarme, pero puedo cuidarme solo —dijo mientras veía a la exorcista—

Asia me dijo que te acompañara, para que no hagas algo estúpido y peligroso —respondió— eso ultimo yo lo agregue…

Que graciosa…

¿Están listos? —todos asintieron ante la pregunta del arcángel— por cierto…no quería decirlo, pero mi hermana también nos acompañara en las negociaciones….

¿El arcángel Gabrielle? —pregunto curioso el castaño—

¿Gabrielle-sama nos acompañara? —pregunto emocionada Irina—

Asi es, esperemos que esto de a notar la seriedad con la que el cielo toma evitar el derramar sangre de inocentes —respondió Michael—

No diría eso cuando alguien pudo evitar las cruzadas y que la gente matara en nombre de dios —esto fue un golpe al orgullo y consciencia del actual líder del cielo— es verdad "eso va en contra de las reglas del señor"

¡Issei! —exclamo Irina—

Vamos, dicen que la verdad no es pecado, pero es muy incómoda —respondió— en fin, no voy a discutir tus errores, la historia habla por ellos, asi que vamos a evitar que otro genocidio ocurra…

Todos estaban listos, en un círculo mágico fueron transportados donde seria la reunión, ahí ya se encontraban tanto Sirzechs y Serafall como representantes de la facción demoniaca, junto a sus respectivas hermanas menores y su sequito correspondiente.

A su lado un sujeto de ojos color violeta, su cabello era de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo, era nada más ni nada menos que Azazel, líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos, quien miraba al castaño con genuina curiosidad, cosa que lo molesto, pero por el momento decidió ignorarlo.

Detrás del caído, recargado en la pared se encontraba el portador del dragón blanco, quien parecía indiferente ante la situación antes de que llegara.

Increíble mi rival, nunca pensé que te unirías a la facción de los ángeles…

Todos seres sobrenaturales me caen mal…claro con algunas excepciones, yo soy más independiente, no me gusta la idea de ser el lame-botas de alguien —respondió de manera seria mientras veía al peli plateado borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—

No queremos que ambos comiencen una pelea, esperen mínimo a que esta reunión termine y podrán destrozarse si asi lo desean —dijo el pelirrojo sabiendo que el castaño era alguien muy propenso al combate—

Ambos se miraban de manera desafiante, sin embargo, el peli plateado volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, por el contrario el castaño no podía quitar esa expresión tan seria que tenía en su rostro, por lo que Serafall tuvo que intervenir.

No pasa nada…tranquilo I-kun —decía mientras lo abrazaba logrando su objetivo de calmarlo, cosa que molesto al sequito de Rias (lado femenino) y a su hermana, junto con su reina y su torre peli azul—

El último en aparecer fue la hermana del representante de la facción del cielo, ahora entendía porque todas las comparaciones con los ángeles femeninos, se trataba de una belleza de cabello rubio, de facciones tan delicadas como la porcelana, piel tan clara como la espuma del mar más puro y cristalino y una figura que haría a cualquier mortal babear como un bebé, todo envuelto en una túnica que moldeaba su figura.

Se trataba de la hermana del arcángel Michael y segunda a cargo del cielo, el arcángel Gabrielle. Aunque no se veía nada contenta cuando se percató de la presencia del castaño, cosa que al parecer no noto o no le importo.

Durante un buen rato todos los lideres estaban discutiendo sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron tiempo atrás, pese a las hostilidades trataron de llevar el dialogo de manera paciente, hasta que el castaño se hartó.

Que estupidez….

¿a qué te refieres chico? —pregunto el líder de los caídos—

Tanta palabrería y no le preguntan a los que estuvieron ahí, es obvio que Kokabiel actuó por su cuenta, o el sujeto de ahí no tendría las bolas para presentarse y hablar del incidente —dijo mientras señalaba al caído—

No deberías interrumpir esto…humano —exclamo la rubia—

Supongo que debo advertirte a ti también, no me da miedo mancharme las manos con la sangre de un arcángel —respondió mientras miraba con seriedad a la rubia— asi que mide tus palabras…

¡Es suficiente Gabrielle! ¡te traje aquí para negociar la paz, no para que empieces una pelea! —exclamo con fuerza Michael mientras miraba a su hermana quien se encogió en su asiento por el regaño—

Pero…Onii-sama…

¡Sin peros! …aunque eh de admitir que el chico tiene un punto, por lo que eh sabido el, junto con el sequito de la hermana de Sirzechs estuvieron en el momento que Kokabiel y los exorcistas renegados actuaron.

Quieren el resumen, bien llegue y pelee contra el caído…

Imposible que un simple humano pudiera enfrentarse a un caído de su nivel…

Veo que aun cometen el error de subestimarnos, en fin, este humano no solo le dio una paliza, sino que también le arranque un par de alas, antes de que pudiera usarlo como saco de boxeo el blanco llego y me arruino la diversión —el castaño termino su relato y se colocó en medio de los dos líderes de las facciones tanto demoniacas como la del cielo—

Es verdad…le pedí a Vali que fuera por el cuándo comenzara con su plan —Azazel interrumpió la conversación mientras se recargaba en su asiento—

Aunque aún tenemos que pensar que motivo a Kokabiel…

Era un belicista…conozco a los de su tipo, les encanta la guerra, solo viven para eso y no les importa cuantos mueran, lo único que quieren es pelear —respondió el castaño— aclarado esto firmen el fucking tratado de paz…

Veo que una de las fuerzas a considerar ha expresado sus deseos de tener paz, ahora solo resta preguntarle a la otra parte…

Yo solo quiero pelear contra tipos fuertes, pero aun asi sé que no se necesita una guerra para encontrarlos —respondió de manera despreocupada—

Muy bien, yo también quiero paz, no estoy interesado en una guerra, quiero concentrarme en mis experimentos….

Al parecer el castaño no se percató de que un par de manos se acercaban con cautela, una de ellas logro entrelazarse con éxito lo cual hizo que inconscientemente el correspondiera, sin embargo, la otra no tuvo tiempo…debido a que la habitación se habia tornado de color purpura inmovilizando a casi todos.

¿Qué paso? —pregunto el caballero Gremory mientras observaba su espada materializarse y ser rodeada por un aura color naranja percatándose de que lo mismo ocurría tanto con la castaña de coletas y la peli azul—

Detuvieron el tiempo….

Eso parece, no creo que nos afecte por un tiempo gracias a nuestro inmenso poder —dijo Azazel refiriéndose a los líderes de las facciones que estaban ahí presentes—

nosotros no fuimos afectados por nuestros dragones y ellos por sus espadas…aunque no entiendo como ella no se vio afectada…

Todos miraron al castaño que estaba algo sorprendido…por el hecho de que Akeno tenía su mano entrelazada con la suya y él no se la habia arrancado….

Con calma ella se fue separando del castaño quien no parecía molesto…más bien estaba sorprendido por esto, algo muy similar a lo que habia ocurrido hace una semana cuando entro al club de ocultismo.

De pronto sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, miro hacia la ventana y todos lo emularon con excepción del peli plateado.

un enorme circulo mágico apareció en el cielo y muchos sujetos encapuchados aparecieron, como el tiempo estaba detenido con facilidad comenzaron a eliminar a las escoltas de los líderes de las facciones que formaron un perímetro para mayor seguridad.

Me imagino que forzaron la habilidad del medio vampiro….

Forbidden Balor View…habia escuchado de ella, una Sacred Gear que tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo de lo que el usuario vea…muy inestable si no pueden controlarla —decía el castaño dejándolos impresionados—

Sirzechs-sama, Koneko-chan estaba cuidando de él….

Si esto sigue asi, el poder crecería de tal forma que incluso nosotros nos veríamos afectados —exclamo con seriedad la azabache de coletas—

Tengo una idea…blanco olvidemos por un momento nuestras diferencias…podemos lanzar un ataque combinado al edificio donde se encuentra el club de ocultismo…matamos a la mayoría de los terroristas y acabamos con el problema —decía de manera seria mirando al peli plateado—

No es mala idea mi rival…

¡¿se te zafo un tornillo?! ¡Gasper-kun no te ha hecho nada! —exclamo furioso el caballero Gremory— y que pasara con Koneko-chan

en estas situaciones lo que importa es el bien común…un mocoso con un deficiente control de su Sacred Gear es más peligroso de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar…la Pettanko sabia los riesgos de no cumplir con su misión….

Vamos a calmarnos, esto no es una opción factible, tratamos de negociar la paz —decía el caído con mirada aburrida a lo que el castaño respondió "no aplica para nosotros, el blanco y yo somos humanos"—

¡imposible! ¡esto no puede ser cierto! ¡tiene que ser una sádica y retorcida broma! —exclamo el arcángel sorprendida mientras señalaba al castaño y lo miraba con una mezcla de terror y asombro—

No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…voy a atacar…

Diviértete blanco…

Me ofendería si no lo hiciera —dicho esto valí extendió sus alas y salió volando por la ventana para posicionarse en medio de todos sus enemigos—

Cuando se percataron de su presencia todos los magos se enfocaron en su nuevo objetivo, por desgracia sus ataques eran repelidos sin tocar la armadura del dragón celestial, gracias a varios círculos mágicos que aparecían por su alrededor. Con facilidad comenzó a eliminar a los magos lanzando una esfera de energía color blanco

Fanfarrón presumido —dijo el castaño negando las acciones de su contraparte— ya que mi idea de mandar a volar el problema fue descartada ¿alguien tiene otro plan?

Podríamos enviar a dos de ustedes para salvar a Gasper-kun…Issei-kun necesito…

¿Estas bromeando? Ni lo sueñes…

Considera esto como un favor… —dijo el pelirrojo mientras el castaño se quedaba pensando en esto— como Maou te debería un favor y eso vale mucho más que toda la fortuna de la familia Phoenix….

me convenciste….

Yo también iré…es algo que Rias haría, como su reina no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado mientras usan a un niño inocente como arma —exclamo la azabache—

Está bien…vallan con cuidado….

Espera chico…

Que quieres —pregunto con mucha hostilidad el castaño, a tal punto de que sus rasgos reptilianos aparecieron dejando a aquellos que no sabían de esta condición sorprendidos—

Tranquilo…necesitaras esto—decía mientras le entregaba unos brazaletes con una gema purpura— te ayudaran con tu Balancer break y ayudaran a mantener bajo control los poderes del chico…

Issei guardo uno de ellos en su bolsillo, sin embargo, el otro lo tomo entre sus manos y lo destrozo frente al ángel caído, dejando caer los restos al piso.

Después de esto se paró junto a Akeno y ambos fueron transportados al edificio, la azabache trato de empezar la búsqueda, pero rápidamente fue detenida por el castaño.

No te confundas, en esta situación el tiempo es crucial —dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban de una coloración perlada dejándola impresionada— los encontré…sígueme…

Antes de que avanzaran pudieron observar una gran explosión que provenía del edificio donde se encontraban los líderes de las facciones, después de un par de segundos, el líder de los caídos se encontraba en el cielo, con sus alas desplegadas peleando con una mujer.

Katarea Leviathan…no esperaba que apareciera aquí…por el momento este no es nuestro objetivo —decía mientras comenzaba a correr, siendo seguido por la azabache—

Cuando llegaron a la puerta esta se encontraba cerrada, Akeno invoco unos rayos y con facilidad derribo la puerta, pero no se percató del ataque que venía detrás, el castaño reacciono empujándola, pero intercambiando lugares provocando que recibiera el golpe de energía en su hombro.

¡Issei!

¡no me toques! —exclamo al verla acercarse, sin embargo, cuando ella mostro esa cara de preocupación el relajo sus facciones— no es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado…

Akeno-senpai…por favor…máteme…mi poder se saldrá de control…. —decía el chico vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, similar al que Koneko y Akeno portaban—

No lo hare Gasper-kun, vinimos a rescatarte…

No sé cómo pudieron evadir el hechizo que pusimos, pero si se acercan, los mataremos —exclamo una de las magas mientras posicionaba una daga muy cerca del cuello del rubio—

Si hay algo que detesto, es que la gente se aproveche de los débiles…dejen al chico y a la Pettanko en paz y solo las dejare inconscientes…de lo contrario lo que pase a partir de ahora sera su culpa —exclamo mientras extendía su brazo hacia la ventana—

De pronto su lanza atravesó la ventana a una increíble velocidad, quedando frente al castaño y este al tomarla la transformo en una espada.

¿Crees que nos asustas? no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros, en cuanto entres acabaremos contigo —exclamo una de las magas disparando una ráfaga hacia el marco de la puerta—

¡mocoso…Pettanko si no quieren tener pesadillas por las próximas tres semanas les sugiero que cierren los ojos y no importa lo que escuchen…no los abran! lo mismo va para ti —dijo mientras tomaba su arma y miraba discretamente dentro de la habitación—

Antes de que Akeno preguntara se lanzó al ataque, lo que vio a continuación la obligo a cerrar los ojos por la brutalidad de la escena, no tenía el valor para abrir los ojos luego de escuchar los alaridos y gritos de dolor que los magos dejaban escapar cada vez que Issei los golpeaba.

Koneko y Gasper estaban aterrados por el ruido, sin embargo, hicieron caso y no abrieron los ojos, pero su olfato los hizo percatarse de la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba en el piso.

Ambos sintieron como sus ataduras desaparecieron y con dificultad se pusieron de pie, Issei los tomo de los brazos y les dijo que aún no abrieran los ojos, el los guiaría a la salida, cuando estuvieron a una distancia más segura, el castaño le coloco el brazalete

Esto te ayudara a controlar tu poder…andando tenemos que contrarrestar el ataque —todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr en dirección al combate—

En aquella localización todos se encontraban combatiendo como podían, Irina y Xenovia trabajaban con el caballero Gremory para repeler a sus atacantes, por unos segundos se vieron superados quedando frente a tres magos que estaban acumulando energía para asesinarlos, sin embargo, ellos no lograron su objetivo, un sonido de algo cortando el aire llamo su atención y luego de esto los tres magos fueron empalados como una brocheta por un arma que pudieron identificar con rapidez.

¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto el castaño mientras su arma volvía a sus manos manchada con la sangre de sus víctimas—

Issei…

Todos asintieron ante la pregunta, a su lado se veía a Akeno y a Koneko cargando al pequeño demonio vampiro.

Akeno fue con el satán carmesí y dejo al pequeño a su cuidado, después se unió a la batalla contra los terroristas, sin embargo, el pequeño detestaba ser débil, que siempre pelearan para rescatarlo, el chico castaño a pesar de ser humano no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse al combate, deseaba poder ser tan valiente como el, sin importar el riesgo pelear para proteger a quienes son especiales para ti.

Yo… ¡ya no quiero ser débil! ¡quiero ser un hombre y estar a la altura de la situación! —rápidamente se quitó aquel brazalete provocando que una gran cantidad de energía fuera expulsada de su cuerpo—

Todos aquellos que se encontraban bajo la influencia de su Sacred Gear volvieron a la normalidad sin percatarse de lo que habia sucedido, y el circulo mágico que habia sobre la academia fue destruido.

El castaño estaba impresionado por esto, sin embargo, al no ser tan diestro en el uso de su Sacred Gear, el rubio se comenzó a tambalear, se hubiera golpeado al caer de no ser por la pelirroja que lo sostuvo.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Gasper-kun? ...

Rias…no es momento para preguntar, necesitamos acabar con ellos —exclamo la azabache vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa—

Entiendo…¡todos préstenme su poder!—decía mientras alzaba el vuelo y arrojo un circulo mágico de gran tamaño— (con esto podre impresionar a Ise)

Akeno entendió el plan de su amiga y lanzo una ráfaga de rayos directamente al círculo mágico, cuando entro en contacto, muchos relámpagos se reflejaron impactando contra los terroristas que aún se encontraban en el aire.

En tierra, Koneko y Tsubasa junto con Aya se encargaban de derrotar a los magos, al no poder seguirles el combate mano a mano. Sōna y Tsubaki también atacaban, la primera actuando como escudo y la segunda usando su Naginata para acabar con sus enemigos.

Los demás se encargaban de diezmar a los restantes y el castaño junto con Irina, Xenovia y Kiba atacaban con gran habilidad, digna de cualquier espadachín o lancero en su caso.

Sin embargo, en el cielo se encontraban peleando ambos seres sobrenaturales de gran poder, la morena quedo impresionada por la habilidad de un "simple humano" cosa que Azazel se percató.

Tengo que admitir que yo también estuve impresionado por las hazañas del chico, pero no es conveniente que te le acerques —decía el caído—

Me insultas Azazel ¿crees que ese humano podría hacerme algo? —pregunto de manera burlona—

No es cualquier humano… ¿has escuchado hablar del " **demonio masacre** "? —esa pregunta la dejo en silencio y después de ver como el castaño tomo a uno de los magos y le quebró el cuello obtuvo la respuesta que quería— pese a su brutal historial, el solo desea la paz…

Entonces una vez que acabe contigo…podre persuadirlo para que se una a mi causa —exclamo con un tono sensual mientras observaba al castaño— ambos queremos lo mismo…acabar con toda la escoria inferior del inframundo

Entonces eso significa que es hora de dejar los juegos a un lado —dicho esto saco de su abrigo una especie de lanza miniatura color dorado poniendo nerviosa a la morena— prepárate…serás la primera en ver el fruto de mi pasatiempo, algo más interesante que una guerra…Balancer Breaker

Una luz dorada envolvió su cuerpo por un par de segundos llamando la atención de los combatientes, luego de disiparse, el cuerpo del caído se encontraba cubierto por una armadura dorada con detalles en color purpura….

Genial…como si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar al blanco —exclamo al escuchar el tipo de Sacred Gear de la cual se trataba— muy bien, hora de terminar el trabajo.

Issei giro su arma y la utilizo para impulsarse en el aire, con fuerza la arrojo hacia un mago que preparaba su ataque, el miro como la energía impacto en la punta, pero no parecía retroceder, como si su poder no le afectara, este fue el último objeto que vio puesto que el arma le atravesó el pecho y no se detuvo ahí, atravesó a un mago desprevenido y termino clavándose en el cuello de otra maga que se encontraba combatiendo con Irina.

Nuevamente su atención se concentró en ambos combatientes mientras veía como Azazel se cortaba el brazo y arrojaba su arma hacia la morena que tenía su ropa destruida, terminado con su vida.

Tengo que admitirlo, hay que tener las bolas bien puestas para hacer eso —exclamo el castaño impresionado—

Esto no duro mucho puesto que un ataque por la espalda hizo que el caído se estrellara cerca del castaño provocando un cráter de tamaño mediano.

El causante de ese ataque era nada más ni nada menos que Vali, quien aún se encontraba flotando con los brazos cruzados.

Conque asi sera Vali… ¿puedo preguntar? Rebeldes uniéndose para iniciar un conflicto de proporciones históricas…Khaos Brigade

¿un grupo de rebeldes? —exclamo la rubia junto a su hermano— ¿Quién sería tan poderoso como para controlar a gente asi de peligrosa?

Ophis…Uroboros dragón… —exclamo el castaño mirando hacia el cielo mientras su Boosted Gear comenzaba a brillar dejando a todos sin habla—

Es verdad que trabajo con Ophis… aunque es aburrido eso de dominar el mundo, muchos se acercaron solo por poder —contesto el dragón blanco—

Eso explica porque no te interesaba pelear con alguien tan poderoso como katarea…o el hecho de que ninguno pudo tomar su puesto como Maou…Vali Lucifer…

¡imposible! —exclamo el satán carmesí y su hermana—

No pierdes el tiempo Azazel…asi es, por mis venas corre la sangre del Lucifer original…el nieto del antiguo Maou Lucifer es mi padre y mi madre es humana —decía mientras extendía sus alas— soy mitad demonio, gracias a esto pude convertirme en el portador de Vanishing Dragon…

Con esto te has convertido en el portador de Vanishing Dragon más poderoso que haya existido —secundo el ángel caído mientras descendía y miraba con discreción al castaño que tenía la mirada gacha— podría decirse que tú eres una especie de "milagro"

Es una pena…no lo crees Hyōdō Issei, gracias a esta situación, nuestro poder no tiene comparación, admito que eres hábil para pelear, pero sin tu Boosted Gear…solo eres un chico común y corriente, no eres nada…siento algo de lastima por ti…nuestras Sacred Gear son némesis fatales…pero nuestras habilidades son como el cielo y el infierno.

De pronto todos escucharon como el castaño comenzó a reír de manera suave, pronto aumento el volumen de su risa a tal grado de que todos pensaron que aceptaba su cruel destino en manos de alguien tan poderoso.

Esto…de...debe ser una maldita broma… ¡Lucifer! ¡llevas la sangre de la familia Lucifer! —exclamo el castaño riéndose con más fuerza— en algo tienes razón…el destino es muy cruel…sobre todo con tu familia paterna…

¿que?

Vamos Vali…tú sabes porque digo esto, pero si te cuesta trabajo asimilar, te daré un pequeño recordatorio —el castaño trono sus dedos y su carcaj y arco aparecieron—

Con gran habilidad, saco una flecha y se la lanzo al dragón blanco, para el no fue problema atraparla antes de que impactara, sin embargo esto fue un detonante de que varios recuerdos comenzaran a revelarse en su mente, uno de ellos se trataba de la esposa de su ancestro, quien era herida de muerte por una mujer de cabello negro, no conforme con esto, la azabache que compartía algunas facciones con el castaño le enterró un cuchillo en el vientre, le arranco lo que parecía ser un bebe en gestación y la obligo a tomar un líquido que al contacto, le provoco quemaduras en su rostro y boca, todo esto culmino con la azabache abriéndole el pecho y arrancándole el corazón.

Fue entonces que su mente hizo algo para que la imagen de aquella mujer se sobrepusiera en el rostro del castaño. Ahí entendió a quien se enfrentaba y una ira creciente comenzaba a salir de lo más profundo de su ser.

Tu… ¡eres descendiente de esa maldita perra! —exclamo con mucha ira— Artemisia de caira…

Lotería Vali… —decía mientras su Boosted Gear brillaba y su Balancer break se materializaba— que te parece si continuamos con la disputa familiar…

Antes de que terminara de hablar el dragón blanco se lanzó hacia el con una patada lateral, el castaño pudo bloquear el golpe con sus brazos el cual provoco que el piso bajo sus pies se agrietara.

¡hagámoslo! …

¡voy a matarte! —exclamo mientras se enfrascaban en combate—

Cerca de ahí, nadie daba crédito a lo que habia escuchado, el castaño descendiente de aquella mujer tan peligrosa, ahora entendían porque él era tan cruel y sádico, la leyenda de esa mujer era algo que solo los actuales Maou conocían, al final murió en el campo de batalla producto de las heridas de su combate, sin embargo, no se tenía registros de que hubiera dejado descendencia…hasta ahora.

Nunca imagine esto….

Yo lo sabía —todos miraron hacia donde Azazel se encontraba parado— el chico posee una Sacred Gear muy poderosa, tenía que investigar a fondo sobre su procedencia…

¡pudiste haber compartido esta información! —exclamo el pelirrojo aun impresionad—

De que iba a servir que ustedes se enteraran sobre los ancestros del chico…en fin esto se puso más interesante, una disputa que puede trascender el tiempo, es irónico pensar que sus dos Sacred Gear también están destinadas a pelear….

No entiendo… ¿Quién es Artemisia de Caira? ¿Por qué es tan importante? —preguntaron todas las chicas incluyendo a Irina, aunque Xenovia ya sabía la razón—

Ambos Maou sabía que esto se revelaría tarde o temprano, asi que era mejor decirles, de lo contrario el shock seria mayor.

El ancestro de Issei-kun es una humana muy peligrosa, su nombre puede infundir terror en cualquier demonio, para nuestra suerte creíamos que habia muerto sin haber dejado descendencia… —decía mientras miraba a ambos dragones pelear— era temida no solo por ser una gran estratega y una de las pocas mujeres que han dirigido ejércitos… se dice que ella se encamino hacia el mar rojo para acabar con Lilith y sus hijas, matando a todos los demonios que se cruzaran en su camino.

Todos se quedaron callados ante esta declaración, era sabido que Lilith junto con el ángel Lucifer eran los ancestros de todos los demonios, un ser sumamente poderoso y no creían que una simple humana pudo realizar esta acción.

Es una broma…Onee-sama es imposible —exclamo sorprendida la azabache de pelo corto—

I-kun ya lo ha dicho, tendemos a subestimar a los humanos y algunos han logrado hazañas que desafían toda nuestra lógica —decía la azabache de coletas con increíble seriedad, algo muy raro debido a su naturaleza tan enérgica— ellos poseen algo que los demonios hemos deseado desde hace mucho y eso es su capacidad de adaptabilidad ¿Por qué crees que pueden existir humanos mitad demonio? ¿porque crees que existen los Hanyō? Antes de ser reencarnado Gasper era un Dhampyr, un humano mitad vampiro….

Ante esta revelación todos entendieron porque una humana pudo realizar estas hazañas, pero este tema seria para después, puesto que algo hizo que su atención pasara nuevamente a la pelea.

ambos dragones chocaron con tanta fuerza que el piso comenzó a temblar, el poder que desprendían era abrumador y ninguno parecía ceder terreno, el dragón blanco le conecto un derechazo al castaño que escupió algo de sangre, el contraataco con una patada a su rostro que resquebrajo el casco de su armadura, ambos estaban peleando sin piedad, llego un momento en que Vali lo tomo de su pierna y lo giro un par de veces, para luego arrojarlo al edificio más cercano que vio.

Esto se puso más interesante…ahora no tendré que contenerme…tu muerte restaurara el honor de mi familia —Vali se percató de varios pedazos de concreto que le arrojo con fuerza, destruyó los primeros dos, pero el de mayor tamaño impacto en su cuerpo aplastándolo con fuerza—

O te matare y el apellido de la familia Lucifer quedara manchado por otra decepción de su estirpe —respondió el castaño mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su labio, algo que pudo hacer porque el casco de su armadura se habia roto—

Issei se lanzó al ataque, pero el peliblanco también contraataco, luego de recuperarse, el combate se llevó a cabo en el suelo. Vali nuevamente lo golpeo en el rostro destruyendo su casco nuevamente, pero el castaño lo pateo en la cabeza provocando el mismo resultado, ambos entrelazaron sus manos y comenzó un forcejeo en el cual ninguno parecía ceder.

Vali se hizo para atrás y arrojo al castaño hacia el cielo impulsándolo con sus piernas, con gran velocidad ascendió y le planto un rodillazo en su estómago lo cual provoco que el castaño escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, no conforme con eso junto sus manos y lo arrojó al suelo con gran fuerza.

Mierda…eso me dolió —decía mientras salía del cráter y miraba al cielo—

Issei se percató de que las alas de Vali expulsaban una especie de aura mientras destellaban cada cierto tiempo….

[ **Expulsa el poder residual para no sobrecargarse** ]

asi que tienes limites…

¡quiero que sufras maldito! —decía mientras formaba un par de esferas de energía en sus manos— lo tengo, veo que eras muy cariñoso con las exorcistas y las piezas de la heredera del clan Sitri…

¡no te atrevas! —el castaño entendió de inmediato lo que haría— ¡bastardo infeliz!

Issei utilizo su cuerpo para bloquear el ataque que iba dirigido hacia Irina y Xenovia, el impacto destrozo la parte del pecho de su armadura y su casco, no conforme con esto el peli plateado arrojo nuevamente su ataque, pero este fue dirigido a la reina del clan Gremory quien cerró los ojos puesto que no existía alguien tan rápido para evitar su fatídico final….el cual nunca llego, Issei bloqueo el ataque que destruyo parte de la armadura y quemo su ropa, asi como su frente comenzó a sangrar.

Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que habia visto, Issei se arriesgó para proteger a un miembro de la casa demoniaca que lo envió al infierno.

¡esto es entre tú y yo Vali, nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde para hacer esto! —exclamo el castaño—

Se llama estrategia….

Se llama cobardía…no quería hacerlo, pero ahora lo tomare personal….

El castaño a pesar de tener su armadura destrozada se lanzó con gran velocidad y le conecto un gancho ascendente con tanta fuerza que destrozo su casco y luego de esto una serie de golpes consecutivos terminaron de destrozar la armadura, esto rematado con una patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo y que tosiera algo de sangre.

Impresionante —decía de manera entrecortada mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz— Esto se pone…cada vez…más interesante

No tienes idea…—antes de que pudiera avanzar se percató de una de las gemas de la armadura de Vali— socio… ¿crees que esto sirva?

[ **es arriesgado compañero, recuerda cómo te dejo todo ese entrenamiento, esto podría acabar con tu vida** ]

No sabes cuantas veces eh escuchado eso y mírame…además no puedo morir, se lo prometí a ellas…se lo prometí a Asia —decía mientras levantaba la gema, sin percatarse de que Vali habia reconstruido su armadura— ¡Vanishing dragón Vali tomare tu poder!

Con fuerza quebró la gema en su guante derecho y esta comenzó a brillar con intensidad, debido a que no pudo tolerar el dolor el castaño estaba

¡MIERDA…DUELEEEEEEE! —exclamo con fuerza—

[ **Planea usar nuestro poder en contra** ]

¡Pude verlo en la espada de la princesa, si lo sacro y lo demoniaco pueden juntarse, que me impide tomar tu poder de absorción! —exclamo con fuerza mientras se sostenía la mano afectada—

[ **lo que planeas es un suicidio, nuestra energía son polos opuestos, terminaras muriendo** ] —decía el dragón blanco—

[ **a pesar de lo que hemos vivido no quieres aprender Albion, los humanos pueden ser muy poderoso si se lo proponen** ]

¡si mi ancestro pudo asesinar a un demonio tan poderoso, entonces debo estar a la altura de mi sangre heroica, evolucionando por voluntad! —al momento que termino su guante se tornó del mismo color que la armadura de Vali dejándolos impresionados— veo que soy más poderoso de lo que creen…

[ **fue muy arriesgado compañero, si aún fueras mitad demonio tu vida se hubiera terminado en cinco minutos, deberías agradecer que eres mitad humano y mitad dragón** ] —exclamo el dragón gales—

Que puedo decir el que no arriesga no gana… ¡terminare con esto de una vez por todas! —de pronto su armadura se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos preocupando a todos—

¡no! ¡su Balancer break! —exclamo con genuina preocupación las mujeres del clan Gremory—

ahora no tendrá oportunidad contra Vali —decía el caído de manera aburrida—

lo que muy pocos se percataron era que alrededor de la zona se comenzaban a formar nubes de tormenta y habian pequeñas descargas de electricidad recorriendo el cuerpo del castaño.

Sabes algo Vali…pude haber dejado esto en una pela simple, te medio mato y tú te vuelves más poderoso para seguir peleando, pero cuando las atacaste…cometiste suicidio —exclamo mientras un relámpago ilumino el cielo—

Era para ver qué tan poderoso te puedes volver, las emociones le dan poder a nuestras Sacred Gear….

Eso ya lo sabía, pero tengo que agradecerte, gracias a tu poder, podre experimentar con una nueva transformación —los rayos que recorrían el cuerpo del castaño se volvieron más aparentes intrigando al dragón blanco— al principio tuve problemas, incluso una vez estuve a punto de morir…

La electricidad en el ambiente resonaba con mayor intensidad, todo ocurría mientras el castaño desprendía más poder.

Era difícil que dos energías de origen divino se mesclaran, pero ahora….te diré algo antes de que te mate, luego de que mi ancestro matara a Lilith, en el inframundo se le conoció como " **doom slayer** " , es irónico que luego de mi estancia en el infierno me llamaran **caminante del infierno** , otro de los apodos que le colocaron, pero son solo palabras….que estas apunto de comprobar, dices ser el Hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos ¡es horas de que te enfrentes al Sekiryuutei más poderoso de todos! ¡SHAZAM!...

¿El más poderoso?, deja de decir tonterías ¡esas palabras son un insulto hacia mi orgullo como guerrero y es mi deber acabarte! —Vali se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo, cuando el castaño grito esa palabra una serie de rayos cayeron en donde su rival se encontraba, obligándolo a retroceder— pero que… ¡donde te metiste! Sal y acepta tu destino…

El destino es el reflejo de nuestras acciones, ahora tomare tu destino en mis manos y te borrare de la existencia —del cielo se escuchó un estruendo más poderoso que el anterior y una figura descendía lentamente—

Se trataba del castaño, solo que ahora su armadura era mucho más estilizada para ofrecerle mayor movilidad, una capa con detalles en dorado y blanco se mecía al compás del viento mientras esta se convertía en una capucha que cubría su rostro, algunos detalles de su Balancer break eran muy notorios como las gemas en la parte dorsal de sus manos cubiertos por guantes que terminaban en garras, pero un enorme símbolo de lo que parecía ser un rayo brillaba con intensidad en su pecho, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto y sus ojos aun conservaban esa apariencia reptiliana solo que aquellas escamas que emulaban un antifaz habían desaparecido.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, era algo realmente impresionante, como ver a un dios descender de sus aposentos decidido a encarar a su enemigo.

¿El mago Shazam? … ¡no es posible! —exclamo el caído—

¿lo conoces? —pregunto el arcángel Michael—

El poder de tres dioses, un titan y dos de los campeones más sobresalientes de la raza humana…el mortal más poderoso que ha existido desde tiempos antiguos, si el chico logro combinar ese poder con su Balancer break…estamos ante el Sekiryuutei más poderoso que haya existido —respondió sin dejar de mirar al castaño—

Imposible, no puede existir alguien asi sin que nosotros sepamos —exclamo Rias impresionada y aterrada—

decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, además no es común verlo, se supone que su sucesor debe poseer un corazón noble, por eso solo los humanos pueden poseer semejante responsabilidad —respondió su hermano— creíamos que murió hace miles de años, pero veo que nos equivocamos.

¿crees que me intimidas? ¡tus estúpidos trucos no son divertidos! —exclamo con ira el dragón blanco— ¡voy a destrozarte!

Adelante, dame tu mejor golpe, ni siquiera me moveré….

Ante la provocación Vali expulso muchísima energía y se lanzó a terminar esta pelea, el golpe le arrancaría la cabeza y el honor de su familia seria restaurado, sin embargo, cuando su puño impacto al castaño, el guante que lo cubría se hizo pedazos.

¿Qué fue eso? Debe ser un insecto que está molestándome —dijo el castaño sin moverse—

¡maldito! ¡acaso te estas burlando de mí! —nuevamente golpeo al castaño, pero los guantes se destrozaban con cada impacto provocando que Vali los reconstruyera con rapidez—

Esto es molesto —Issei levanto su mano y atrapo el puño del peli plateado con facilidad— supongo que es mi turno de atacar, no muera tan fácil por favor.

Vali hacia todo lo posible por retroceder, pero el castaño lo tenía sujeto con firmeza, por esta razón no esquivo el rodillazo del castaño que no solo destrozo su armadura, sino que también provoco que vomitara sangre y se arrodillara tratando de mermar el dolor.

Eres patético —decía mientras se alejaba de la zona dándole la espalda— todo lo que dijiste eran puras palabras al aire…o los descendientes de la familia lucifer son tan débiles como sus ancestros

El portador de Vanishing dragón hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, al percatarse de que el castaño le dio la espalda se sintió despreciado, como si el diera a entender que no era más que basura…

Ma…maldito…e…esta…vez…a…acabare ¡CONTIGO! —su armadura se materializo y se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez el castaño decidió esquivar los golpes— ¡NO ME PROVOQUES!

Issei se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques del dragón blanco con suma facilidad, la ventaja de tener la velocidad del dios mercurio y la resistencia del titan atlas.

Esta vez opto por la defensiva, cada golpe que recibía el castaño lo contrarrestaba con facilidad, Vali comenzaba a perder la compostura, frustrado por no poder seguirle el paso a quien se suponía era un don nadie.

¡Suficiente! —el peli plateado se alejó y lanzo una ráfaga de energía que impacto en el castaño, provocando que una nube de polvo se alzara luego del impacto—

Creyó que esto sería el final de este encuentro, la energía que uso para el ataque fue suficiente como para destruir un pequeño poblado, sin embargo, en su rostro se formó una mueca de preocupación cuando se percató de que su rival se encontraba completamente ileso.

Es mi turno de contraatacar —de la nada el cielo se ilumino con los rayos que caina cerca de la zona de combate—

Uno de ellos cayó sobre el castaño cargándolo con una inmensa cantidad de poder concentrándolo en sus manos.

El castaño lanzo un rayo sumamente poderoso, Vali no pudo esquivarlo con rapidez por lo que el ataque le impacto de lleno, tuvo que usar todo su poder para evitar morir.

Rayos…creo que me tenía que contenerme más —exclamo el castaño mientras miraba al portador de Vanishing dragón que se habia estrellado contra la pared del pobre edificio que también recibió el impacto del ataque quedando reducido a ruinas— hora de terminar con este encuentro tan aburrido…

El castaño se lanzó con gran velocidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al dragón blanco sosteniéndolo del cuello.

Me pregunto si los demonios pueden respirar en el espacio —el peli plateado semiinconsciente no entendió la pregunta, hasta que sintió el golpe más poderoso que hubiera recibido hasta ahora—

Debido a la fuerza su cuerpo destrozo la barrera que habia alrededor de la academia, pero esto no detuvo su avance, puesto que siguió elevándose por el aire.

[¡ **Vali contén la respiración!** ] —exclamo el dragón tratando de reparar la armadura—

Por unos instantes vio como las gotas de sangre que habían quedado fuera de la armadura flotaban en el aire, asi como ver el firmamento sin la presencia de nubes, pero esto no duro mucho puesto que su verdugo habia llegado hasta la atmosfera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junto sus manos en forma de martillo y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que salió disparado a la tierra en una bola de fuego.

Pese al impacto el castaño aterrizo con fuerza sobre su ya desecha anatomía provocando que escupiera más sangre, apenas si podía reaccionar ante el brutal castigo.

Lo reafirmo, esto fue muy decepcionante, yo tenía grandes expectativas sobre esta pelea —decía mientras lo pateaba fuera del cráter que habia formado tras el impacto y posaba su pie sobre su garganta— pero es mi deber conservar la tradición familiar.

Issei extendió su brazo hacia la multitud que presencio semejante masacre, su arma voló a gran velocidad y se posó en su mano.

Por haber sido un combatiente decente, te daré una muerte rápida e indolora —dijo mientras le hacia un ligero corte en su mejilla, pero sintió como si le estuvieran quemando la piel con ácido— adiós…

Antes de que le diera la estocada mortal, tuvo que bloquear el ataque de una espada y un bastón Bo, luego sintió como alguien con mucha fuerza lo tacleo arrastrándolo lejos de su presa.

Valla valla…no pensé que mostrarías tu horrible rostro después de nuestro combate —dijo mientras su atacante de gran tamaño trataba de golpearlo con un brazo metálico, pero en un segundo detuvo su ataque con facilidad— recuperaste tu brazo y ahora estas a punto de perderlo otra vez…

Con facilidad le arranco la prótesis mecánica y lo golpeo en el abdomen con tanta fuerza que fue arrojado donde sus compañeros estaban custodiando al malherido Vali.

Ba…bastado infeliz —exclamo el héroe renegado mirando su prótesis destruida y limpiándose la sangre que escupió por el golpe—

Esperaba que nuestro último encuentro te hubiera dejado en claro quién es el más poderoso de todos…Heracles —de pronto todos se percataron de quien se trataba—

Los líderes de las facciones se acercaron con cautela al castaño, el cual se relajó cuando Serafall tomo su mano y miraron a los sujetos que habían llegado.

Veo que trajiste refuerzos, es una pena, no me gustaría ser quien mate al descendiente de Son Goku, pero el tipo afeminado con la espada sacra…Arthur Pendragón…descendiente del estúpido caballero malagradecido y de la pseudobruja Morgan le Fay —exclamo escupiendo con desprecio ese nombre—

Tienes algún problema con eso ¿descendiente de Merlín? —ante esta revelación todos los lideres miraron al castaño mientras este movía la cabeza negando las palabras del rubio—

Te confundes, es verdad que una parte de mi posee sangre merliniana, pero no desciendo directamente de él, más bien soy como un pariente lejano, muy lejano —respondió ante esa afirmación— esto parece una oferta, 4 cabeza por el precio de una, como están asociados con esa organización terrorista, es mi deber acabar con ustedes antes de que se vuelvan una amenaza para la humanidad.

Suavemente se alejó de Serafall mientras se tronaba los dedos y caminaba hacia los tres sujetos que se pusieron a la defensiva….

 **¡ya es suficiente Issei!** —de pronto todos se percataron de un rayo que habia caído frente al castaño, el cual se materializo en un tigre que al parecer estaba hablando—

¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto algo molesto—

 **Te dije que no es buena idea forzar tu cuerpo ante esta carga de energía…mira tú brazo izquierdo** —de pronto todos se percataron de que su brazo estaba temblando cosa que lo molesto y lo sostuvo con tal de que cesara— **aún no estás listo para tanto poder, aunque me sorprende que hayas durado más de 5 minutos con tu transformación….**

Esto no es nada, solo necesito 15 segundos para acabar con esos idiotas…

 **Deja de actuar como si no te doliera, conmigo no sirve, además eres el protector del planeta y debes entrenar más, porque nuevas amenazas se asoman en el universo, puedo atreverme a decir que son amenazas más poderosas, no es momento para que mueras y menos cuando tienes a alguien esperándote en tu hogar…**

Detestaba que el tigre usara eso para sacarlo de una pelea de su entrenamiento cuando ellas también eran la motivación que necesitaba para volverse más fuerte.

De acuerdo Tawky —respondió derrotado— tienen suerte de que ustedes son un problema menor del cual puedo encargarme después, asi que podrán respirar un día más…por cierto Heracles, saluda a Jeanne de mi parte…

¡Eres un bastardo! …

Antes de que empieces a echar espuma por la boca…dile a Cao Cao que nuestro encuentro aún está pendiente y le demostrare quien es el mejor lancero de todos….

El tipo musculoso estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el castaño, pero fue detenido por su compañero rubio mientras el moreno trataba de sostener al malherido Vali quien apenas si podía mantenerse consciente.

Vinimos por Vali, además no tenemos oportunidad contra este sujeto asi que contrólate, tendrás tu venganza, pero no sera hoy —decía de manera seria— Bikou…vámonos de aquí, ellos ya saben demasiado…

e…espera…esto…no ha…acabado…la pro…próxima vez…aca…bare contigo —decía de manera entrecortada el peli plateado mientras escuchaba como el castaño se burlaba de su amenaza—

normalmente te tomaría en serio, pero luego de nuestro encuentro me hace dudar de tus palabras, algo es seguro, cuando peleemos por segunda vez, me encargare de enviarte al infierno —dicho esto el moreno giro su bastón Bo y comenzaron a desaparecer en el suelo— eso también va para ti Heracles y Arthur, ahora están en mi lista…junto con tu hermana.

El rubio miro al castaño transformado con muchísima ira, iba a decirle algo, pero fueron transportado en cuestión de segundos.

 **Sabes lo que sigue….**

No tienes que decírmelo, estoy preparado ¡SHAZAM! —un trueno de gran intensidad cayó sobre el castaño llamando la atención de todos que creían estar en una especie de ilusión—

Cuando la energía se disipo revelo la presencia de Issei, pero antes de que las chicas corrieran a verlo el cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a vomitar algo de sangre, el líquido carmesí también escapaba por sus ojos, nariz y oídos.

¡Issei! —rápidamente fue atendido por las dos piezas del clan Sitri y su rey mientras Serafall aparecía un par de cosas para aminorar el dolor que sentía— resiste…

Tra…tranquilas…al me…menos no es…tan grave…como las…otras veces —respondió con dificultad—

¡llamas a esto nada grave! —exclamaron con fuerza las mujeres del clan Sitri y la Maou—

Ambas exorcistas se acercaron preocupadas por esto, sabían de antemano como regresaba de sus entrenamientos, era verdad lo que decía el castaño.

Pues…esto fue inesperado…pero yo digo que debe de haber paz —exclamo el caido luego de salir de la impresión—

Estoy de acuerdo, ademas la revelación de este grupo terrorista nos debe preocupar, separados no tendremos oportunidad contra ellos —secundo el arcángel y su hermana asintió ante su respuesta—

Me parece bien….ahora que poseemos un aliado tan poderoso….

¿disculpa? ¿poseemos? Estas equivocado Sirzechs, no poseen nada, solo vine por invitación del líder de la facción del cielo —exclamo mientras se levantaba siendo asistido por la azabache de cabello corto y su torre— como se lo dije…no me importa si se matan entre ustedes, pero cuando involucren a la humanidad…no me importara de quien se trate…Ángel, Caído, demonio o cualquier criatura sobrenatural…lo despedazare sin compasión alguna

 **Veo que ya te sientes mejor cabeza de cemento…tu entrenamiento no termina, debo prepararte para su llegada…pero te dejare descansar una semana para que estes en plena forma…** —de pronto un rayo cayó sobre el tigre iluminando todo a su alrededor, cuando el brillo desapareció el tigre ya no se encontraba en aquella zona—

I-kun ¿Quién era él? —pregunto Serafall—

Es alguien que ayuda a todos los que poseemos este poder, aunque es un desgraciado cuando se trata de entrenar…

Pero hay algo que me preocupa ¿Por qué dijo que te está entrenando para su llegada? —pregunto el satán carmesí—

No tengo idea, solo me dijo que era alguien tan poderoso como yo…

Nuevamente el silencio reino en aquella zona, un sujeto tan poderoso como el castaño ¿sería un aliado o un enemigo?

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí…felicidades terminaron de leer este capítulo…ahora vamos con algo que espero que se haga tradición… **¡AVANCES!**

 _La diosa exige tu sangre —exclamo la chica con apariencia de guepardo—_

 _Dile a la diosa que haga fila —respondió mientras la señalaba con su arma—_

 _Buenos días…mi nombre es Jeanne, es un gusto conocerlos —decía la chica rubia en silla de ruedas presentándose en el salón de Rias y Akeno—_

 _Porque te persigue…._

 _Nuestros poderes comparten un origen…pero ella asesina en nombre de una diosa maligna, mientras que mi familia ha servido al dios Anansi por generaciones, estoy conectada a la red de la vida y es mi deber protegerla —decía mientras tomaba su collar entre sus manos—_

 _Es una carga que muy pocos pueden portar…Anansi… "el diablo que salva" …._

 _¡estas muerta cheetah! —exclamo con furia el castaño, su apariencia reptiliana se manifestaba mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la morena inconsciente y herida—_

 _La cazadora se transforma en la presa —decía mientras se ponía en posición de combate, nunca espero encontrarse con un dragón—_

 _o se vuelve el cadáver —respondió mirándola con ira— no te lo mereces, pero tratare de que tu muerte sea indolora…_

con esto sera suficiente, hare un pequeño arco llamado " **cacería** " antes de pasar a algo que estoy planeando y que involucra a alguien muy especial, solo diré que planeo hacer una historia con un personaje sorpresa de este "monarca"

en fin, espero que atravesando barreras y light speed se escriban solos después de sacar estas ideas de mi mente, pero no prometo nada.

Pasen por mi Facebook y mi Twitter que están en la descripción de mi perfil, no subo mucho contenido por cuestiones de tiempo pero ahí los mantendré informados de los avances de mis historias, si tiene dudas pueden mandarme un mensaje y se los responderé con gusto (obvio nada de spoiler de las otras historias)

Sin más que decir me despido por el momento…nos leemos después

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…buenos días/tardes/noches_

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	8. cazador ¿cazado?

Ah que bueno que termine de escribir esto, por fin mi mente esta despejada —decía mientras estaba en un avión con destino a México— hola a todos…

Bien ahora que estoy de vacaciones…no prometo subir estas continuaciones tan seguido, como verán cada detalle es pensado con cuidado…y eso toma su tiempo.

También entenderán que no veo a mi familia y amigos desde finales de diciembre…asi que quiero pasarla bien, comer algo frito en la calle, con su aderezo de y (eso le da el sabor especial) y descansar, estos seis meses fueron de locos, quiero relajarme.

Esta bien estoy de humor para contestar los reviews:

 **Skull Flame** : digamos que los antepasados de Vali, Arthur y Le Fay le jugaron "chueco" a los antepasados de Issei, aun estoy indeciso de si agregar a Le Fay al harem o realmente acabar con ella. Ese es uno de los apodos del antepasado de Issei, recuerda que estoy basando estas ideas en el multiverso, por eso artemisia de Caira tiene mayor relevancia en este universo…ella realmente mato a Lilith. Lo de Ravel puede que se convierta en algo más…sin embargo sera una sorpresa el cómo voy a manejarlo. Black Adam tardara en llegar, recuerda que es uno de los villanos más emblemáticos de este superhéroe.

 **miguelzero24:** no es incómodo, simplemente se me dificulta escribirlo, lo que no me gusta es verlo, por ejemplo, en películas y anime, lo detesto con toda mi alma.

 **Ronaldc v2:** digamos que hay algo del contrato amo-sirviente, sobre perdona r una de las Gremory…creo que ya habia anunciado esto, pero no sera amor del todo, para volver a ganar su confianza. Akeno tendrá que superar unas "pruebas" muy difíciles, en este capitulo esta una de ellas, como dije solo perdonara a una…además, aparte de Asia ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Sobre la liga interdimensional…solo espera, digamos que si logro mi objetivo… y espero que estés bien por allá, se que en tu país la están pasando muy mal.

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** gracias, intento que no se pierda esta tradición, si para ti es incomoda de leer, imagínate para mí que la escribo…

 **Dany:** oye esa fue una buena película, si faltaron algunas cosas, pero para mi gusto fue una buena película…

 **Misteriocero:** gracias por el comentario, al menos aquí son conscientes de que es violencia ficticia…un saludo desde el centro del país y gracias mi raza…unidos nada nos detiene.

 **SantoryuSekai:** recuerdas que en uno de los primeros capítulos aclare unas cosas por la similitud que tenia con otra historia… si no recuerdas inicie con la frase "Issei deberá pelear contra sus propios demonios y tendrá que decidir entre hacer las cosas del modo fácil o hacer lo correcto" es como una pared que evita que pierda totalmente la cordura, créeme que las cosas que Riser le hizo a su madre fueron crueles y ganas no le faltan al castaño para desquitarse con su hermana menor.

Si soporta el poder del mago Shazam, lo que su cuerpo no soporta es la cantidad de energía que obtiene al combinar este con su Boosted Gear, recuerda que una de las habilidades de esta Sacred Gear es aumentar el poder del portador cada diez segundos y estamos hablando del poder de tres deidades y un titan…si bien Shazam es tan poderoso como para pelear contra Superman, no es asi de poderoso, y es verdad, solo los actuales líderes de las facciones podrían ir mano a mano contra él. Black Adam no sera nadie de DxD, nunca estuvo en mis planes otorgarle a alguien esas habilidades.

 **Neopercival:** lo de ellas podría convertirse en algo más…aunque no sera lo tradicional, lo de Serafall es algo que se me ocurrió y Akeno…tengo planes para ella. Espera a leer las OVAs que tengo planeadas.

 **Zafir09:** me gusta y al mismo tiempo no me gusta la personalidad que le di a Issei, por lo que escribí arriba, lo de ser pervertido creo que ya di indicios de lo que pudo haber pasado con esa parte de su personalidad, si prestaste agencio podrás deducir los acontecimientos venideros.

 **CCSakuraforever:** gracias bro

 **Leviathan Prendragon-Sama:** suena tentador, pero sera suficiente con lo que tengo planeado para que Saji se sienta mal, la verdad el rubio no me cae mal, pero la actitud que esta tomando es en parte de sus instintos de dragón, algo que Issei le ayudara a superar, porque el vivió ese tormento cuando fue enviado a Koshmar.

 **Blacknigthwalker:** tenlo por seguro un saludo y gracias…

 **ReyEvolution:** trabajare en ese detalle a partir de este capítulo, pero quiero que sea algo especial para formalizar la relación con la pareja principal, para que todo se desencadene de forma concisa. Ravel si tendrá mayor participación, pero es algo que debes esperar.

 **Rafagas:** gracias bro...

 **Jose 202:** gracias por el comentario bro...

 **Sanpichulon:** tranquilo aquí está la continuación.

 **AB:** ellas seguirán siendo humanas, recuerda que es un fic, al agregar estos elementos necesito cambiar muchas cosas de la trama original.

muy bien y en serio ¡en serio! Necesito aclarar esto. Porque

Digamos que muchas personas (feminazis) se han quejado de las escenas un tanto violentas, según su criterio motivo a (esto me lo dijeron ellas) los cerdos falocentristas (no fueron muy amables conmigo) a la violencia contra la mujer….

Obviamente trate de dialogar con ellas, pero era como tratar de hablar con un cocodrilo…solo estaba buscando un instante para lanzarse sobre mí y arrancarme la cabeza.

Internet es un espacio "sin censura" donde la gente se puede expresar "libremente" y eso aplica para los fics, asi como yo escribo esto alguien podría escribir algo peor contra un hombre, un niño o un anciano y uno debe tener el criterio para decir esto me gusta y esto no, pero también debe tener el razonamiento lógico para entender que se trata de una historia ficticia….hasta el nombre de la página te lo dice, se llama fucking **FANFICTION**

Llego un punto en el que me hartaron tanto, que la idea de cancelar el fic paso por mi mente, pero sería darles la razón y aceptar que me vencieron sus quejas, no es algo que me gustaría hacer, a veces tiendo a ser muy terco…herencia familiar.

dejando este trago amargo anoto la misma advertencia.

 **yo detesto cualquier tipo de violencia contra cualquier ser vivo (con decirles que una vez me arrestaron por golpear a alguien porque pateo a un cachorro, aunque no fue correcto de mi parte actuar de esa forma) este capítulo contendrá violencia de genero y puede ofender a algunas personas favor de leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

Con esto aclarado, JARVIS comienza a cargar el capítulo…casi lo olvido **la franquicia de High School DxD y el personaje de Shazam no me pertenecen y bla…bla..bla**

 _Enseguida señor…cargando…cargando…cargando._

* * *

Capítulo 8. Cazador ¿cazado?

Nuevamente atardecía en la bella cuidad, muchos regresaban a sus hogares luego de una nueva jornada de trabajo o escuela en el caso de los jóvenes, y nuestros protagonistas no eran la excepción.

Es una lastima que Tsubasa-san se tuviera que quedar en la escuela —decía la rubia mientras caminaba junto al castaño—

pertenece al consejo estudiantil, también tiene obligaciones con Sōna y es algo que no puede evitar —respondió el castaño— en cierto modo me alegro un poco…hace tiempo que no pasamos un tiempo a solas…

Estas palabras provocaron que un tenue sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, el cual se intensifico cuando Issei tomo su mano.

Disculpa…un reflejo involuntario —Issei estuvo a punto de soltarla, pero ella apretó su agarre—

No…no hay problema…

Oye…supongo que las chicas ya te dijeron lo que paso en la reunión de las facciones….

No puedo creer que tu eres descendiente de ella —exclamo con mucha admiración—

¿conoces la historia? —pregunto—

Al principio en la iglesia nos relataban de aquellas personas que fueron importantes y una de ellas era artemisia…yo la admiraba por las hazañas que realizo, quería ser tan fuerte como ella, pero no tenia el valor para arrebatar una vida, incluso si se trataba de un demonio….

no quiero que te manches las manos de sangre de ningún tipo… déjame eso a mi

Issei-san….

Cuando arrebatas una vida…algo dentro de ti muere, poco a poco pierdes tu humanidad —respondió mientras miraba al cielo—

Ella entendió el mensaje y decidió abrazarlo, consolarlo era una misión que ella tenía, junto con las chicas que eran cercanas al castaño, aún recuerda cuando todas pactaron para que nuevamente se acoplara a este estilo de vida.

—FLASHBACK—

Tienes un buen punto, no es fácil acostumbrarse a este estilo de vida tan tranquilo —respondió la torre del clan Sitri— pero si el no deja que lo ayudemos…

Yo puedo hacer que el se abra con nosotros…creo que confía más en mi….

Es verdad, siempre que estas a su lado lo veo mas relajado —dijo la castaña de coletas— espero que podamos curar esas heridas, no me gusta esa personalidad sádica que desarrollo

Yo todavía tengo pesadillas por como dejo a la caída, al asesino y lo que paso con el engendro que debíamos eliminar —respondió Tsubasa mientras se abrazaba a si misma y temblaba de manera leve—

Estuve pensando sobre eso también, no creo que podamos cambiar esto, pero si podemos modularlo…

¿No lo entiendes verdad? No podemos cambiar esa parte de su personalidad, te daré un ejemplo…supongo que se le olvido contarte lo que hubiera pasado si el hubiera perdido en el juicio de combate…

Si me lo conto, dijo que lo esclavizarían…

Eso era parte, Kaicho me comento que todo el clan Phoenix habia pactado de que tu tendrías que casarte con su heredero mas grande…estoy seguro de que nadie sabe que es lo que les pasa a las humanas que caen en las garras de ese clan.

Cuando termino de relatarles esto, Irina estaba tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, Asia estaba pálida por escuchar lo que hubiera pasado si el castaño no hubiera ganado.

Esos bastardos solo ven a las humanas como meros juguetes sexuales, al poseer semejante resistencia propia de su clan no tardan mucho en quebrarlas, provocando que ellas solo sean unas putas cualquiera deseosas de sexo sin importarles quien se los proporcione…

Eso es…perdón eso es asqueroso, pero creo que encontré el detonante de…llamémosle "ira del dragón" —exclamo la exorcista de cabello azul— amenazaron a Asia…en la pelea de Kokabiel el se enfado cuando le dijo lo que te hizo Irina…lo mas reciente fue con Vali…bueno eso es debatible por la lucha entre sus familias…el punto es que se volvió muy sobreprotector con nosotras…

Hace poco nos dijo que no permitiría que nada nos pasara…supongo que esto esta aunado a lo que el bastardo de Riser le hizo a su familia —respondió con seriedad la castaña—

Todas se quedaron pensativas ante esas palabras, pero de algo estaban seguras, no dejarían que el solo cargara con todo esto.

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Habia una variante que no considero hasta que recordó esta conversación, no podía culpar de todo a Rias, puesto que investigo sobre las hierbas que Riser habia usado en ella y todos en el grupo.

Pero tampoco podría abogar por ella con el castaño, lo que menos quería era que ya no confiara en ella, talvez si las circunstancias fueran mejores, no tendría problema en ayudar a la pelirroja, pero era mas que obvio que ya no sentía nada por ella. Parte de esto era por los sucesos de los meses anteriores, pero habia algunas cosas que eran influenciadas por su parte dragón.

Mientras ella estaba con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, el castaño se habia percatado de que alguien los estaba siguiendo, sea quien sea era muy bueno ocultando su presencia, no podía saber en qué parte se encontraba.

No quería arriesgarla y que terminara como daño colateral asi que opto por cargarla en estilo nupcial y salir corriendo de ahí, dejando atónita a la figura que los observaba desde uno de los arboles del parque que ellos pretendían cruzar, con un brillo espectral color esmeralda se relamió los labios, si habia algo que ella disfrutaba era una presa desafiante.

En la academia, específicamente en el club de ocultismo las cosas estaban algo tensas entre los miembros del sequito de Rias, sobre todo ambas Onee-sama que estaban hablando….

¡porque te salvo del ataque de Vali! ¡se supone que nos odia! —pregunto molesta la pelirroja—

por última vez te digo que ¡no lo sé! —respondió la azabache molestándose por la insistencia de su amiga— ¡porque no vas y le preguntas!

Se supone que tu eres la persona que mas aborrece en todo el planeta, ¡eres mitad caída y mitad demonio! —la pelirroja debió medir sus palabras, sabia perfectamente que a su amiga no le gustaba recordar sus orígenes—

Provocando que ella le soltara una bofetada que la dejo estática, mientras los ojos de la azabache eran cubiertos por el flequillo de su frente, después de esto, se disponía a salir de ese lugar.

Rias no sabia como reaccionar ante esto, sin embargo, un aura de poder comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, dispuesta a buscar a su reina, pero de un momento a otro Kiba se interpuso en su camino.

¿Yuuto? ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —pregunto de forma desafiante—

Buchou…yo la respeto mucho, pero esto se salió de control, a mí no me afecta, pero…—la pelirroja miro en la misma dirección que su caballero y se percato de que su torre y alfil estaban con una mirada triste, ambos con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos —preferiría que solucionen esto sin nada de audiencia….

Gasper-kun…Koneko-chan —la heredera del clan Gremory suavizo su expresión y fue donde estaban sus pequeños Kōhai— perdón…no debieron presenciar esto…

Ella estuvo a punto de abrazarlos, pero instintivamente ellos retrocedieron por lo que habia pasado hace unos segundos, con calma ella se acerco a ellos, esta vez uno por uno hasta que ambos aceptaron ese cálido abrazo.

No pasa nada…son cosas de adultos, no tienen nada que temer —pese a su expresión de calma, en su mente aquella escena donde el castaño se arriesgaba protegiendo a su reina se repetía una y otra vez—

Algo era muy claro, debía averiguar que estaba pasando, porque estaba muy segura que si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de su amiga, la casa Gremory tendría como nuevo heredero a su pequeño sobrino.

Mientras ella calmaba a los mas pequeños, la azabache se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles, no le preocupaban los maleantes o los renegados, en estos momentos anhelaba encontrarse con alguno de ellos para desahogar toda esa ira que tenia acumulada por las palabras de su amiga.

Maldita…como demonios voy a saber porque me protegió —susurro mientras caminaba hacia el parque— que esta pasando…a pesar de todo lo que me hizo…

En lugar de sentirse feliz por estar presente en los pensamientos del castaño, estaba confundida ¿acaso lo hacía para que ella bajara la guardia? ¿habia algo más?

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se habia percatado de que algo la vigilaba, hasta que la extraña figura salto del árbol, dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar y recibiendo un zarpazo que destrozo la parte delantera de su ropa y provoco que su hombro comenzara a sangrar.

No esperaba encontrarme con uno de esos sucios pajarracos de alas oscuras —exclamo la figura delante de ella— tu sangre es tan asquerosa, que seria un insulto a la diosa ofrecérsela como sacrificio….

La silueta era iluminada por la luna, se trataba de una chica…una humana-leopardo...que tenia su garra derecha manchada con el líquido carmesí que brotaba de su herida, lo más escalofriante fue cuando ella saboreo la sangre de la azabache y la escupió con una expresión de asco.

Aun asi, disfruto destriparlos, llámemoslo un placer culposo…

Ella nuevamente se lanzo lista para darle un zarpazo letal, pero tuvo que esquivar el tronco de árbol que le habían arrojado.

Nunca pensé que fueras a seguirme….

Eres un peligro para todos… —exclamo aquella voz femenina que salía de entre los arboles—

Una chica de tez morena salía de las sombras, lo mas resaltante era ese extraño traje de color naranja que se amoldaba a su figura, mientras una extraña aura naranja rodeaba su cuerpo y esta desaparecía.

¿Por qué la proteges? ¿no se supone que tu dios odia a los de su raza? —pregunto burlona mientras la miraba desafiante—

Yo solo cumplo con la voluntad del dios Anansi…lo que el decida con otras criaturas no es de mi incumbencia —decía mientras sus manos brillaban y la luz se materializaba en forma de garras— mientras estén en el plano terrenal, mi deber sagrado es proteger la vida

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y se lanzaron al combate, la pelea era algo que impresionaría a cualquiera, puesto que atacaban con zarpazos y esquivaban a su oponente con gran ferocidad, luego de un rato ambas entrelazaron sus garras.

La diosa estará complacida cuando le entregue el corazón de uno de los sirvientes de Anansi —exclamo mientras aplicaba mas fuerza a su ataque—

Sigue soñando Cheetah…

Ambas se separaron bruscamente, pero la chica mitad guepardo fue mas ágil y le conecto una patada en el rostro que la mando a volar a la fuente del parque destrozándola y dejando a la morena inconsciente.

Bien…ahora mi presa —antes de seguir con su caza se percato que la azabache se habia ido de ese lugar, sin embargo, el rastro de sangre que habia dejado serviría para localizarla— me encanta cuando corren….

Lejos de ahí Akeno estaba muy lastimada, perdió mucha sangre por ese ataque sorpresa, lo único que podía hacer era encontrar ayuda, pero cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más débil.

De repente sintió como alguien la arrojaba al muro con gran fuerza provocando que cayera, luego sintió como alguien la levantaba del cuello, solo basto un poco de luz para darse cuenta de quién era su atacante.

Esta cacería fue muy aburrida —suspiro decepcionada, para luego sonreír de manera psicópata— despídete de este mundo….

Esas palabras penetraron en su psique, ya no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer, sus heridas eran graves y ella estaba mas que dispuesta a matarla solo por el placer de quitar una vida, lo único que odiaba era que no podría ver a su madre una vez que dejara este mundo.

Espero el golpe final de su captora…pero este nunca llego, se percató de que ella la habia soltado, en sus momentos de lucidez observo por unos instantes una silueta que le parecía familiar, esta blandía un arma muy conocida por ella.

la chica guepardo peleaba contra ese sujeto, llegando a herirlo en la espalda, pero el contraataco hiriéndola en uno de los costados, antes de que perdiera la consciencia vio a dos siluetas paradas frente a ella y luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

No sabia si estaba muerta o si estaba viva, pero sentía una calidez muy agradable, si asi se sentía el suave abrazo de la muerte ¿Quién podría tenerle miedo a morir?

Lo que no sabia era que cierto castaño corría a gran velocidad cargándola estilo nupcial, se encontraba semidesnuda asi que uso la sudadera que traía para cubrirla.

Issei llego a su casa y pateo la puerta asustando a todas las que se encontraban en la sala comunal, claro que las heridas que tenia eran preocupantes, pero el hecho de que trajera cargando a la reina del clan Gremory despertó mayor curiosidad en todas las presentes, aunque las mujeres del clan Phoenix se imaginaron lo peor.

maldito infeliz ¡que le hiciste! —rápidamente el castaño miro con seriedad a la rubia, asustándola por la osadía de dirigirse de esa forma a su nuevo amo—

Issei….

¿Dónde está Asia? —Karlamine fue quien se armó de valor y le respondió— cuando llegue, díganle que valla a mi habitación, se encuentra en un estado grave…tratare de estabilizarla.

Todas miraron al castaño avanzar, sin embargo, cuando el subía las escaleras se percataron de los zarpazos en su espalda, parecía como si se hubiera peleado con algún animal salvaje.

Minutos más tarde, la rubia entro con algunas bolsas de comida, seguida de Bürent, Marion y Shui quien cargaba un par de cajas sobre sus hombros, cuando las chicas les dijeron lo que habia pasado, no tardo ni un segundo en subir con gran velocidad a la habitación del castaño.

Él se encontraba curándose las heridas, cuando vio a la rubia rápidamente le dijo que no se preocupara por él, solo eran heridas superficiales, le pido que atendiera a la azabache que se encontraba descansando en su cama, con un suero conectado y se notaba algo pálida, asi como un par de vendas en su hombro que estaban empapadas de sangre.

Entendió perfectamente las prioridades del castaño, fueron varios minutos hasta que logró cerrar la herida, lo único que necesitaba era descansar, la rubia aún estaba curiosa por esto, sobre todo por las heridas que ambos poseían era muy parecidas.

No tengo idea, pero esa chica si que era fuerte…no habia encontrado a alguien con una sed de sangre tan grande como ella…. ¿Como esta? —pregunto ¿preocupado? —

Ya esta mejor, solo necesita descansar un poco…que paso allá afuera —exclamo no solo por sus heridas sino por el estado de la azabache—

déjala que duerma aquí…estaré arriba si me necesitas —la rubia sabia que era mejor no molestarlo, parecía muy confundido por esto, asi que solo asintió—

Los pensamientos del castaño estaban mas enfocados en averiguar porque pudo sentir cuando la azabache estaba en peligro, si por el fuera, le hubieran hecho un gran favor al acabar con su vida, una molestia menos en palabras suyas.

[ **aun no lo entiendes compañero** ] —decía con cierto deje burlón—

A que te refieres…

[ **lo siento es algo que debes averiguar por tu cuenta, lo que si me sorprende es esa chica-guepardo y la morena…pudiste sentirlo** ]

ambas poseen poder de origen divino —respondió apresuradamente— mierda y yo pensé que esa facción rebelde y los planes del psicópata de Ares era suficiente para mantenerme alerta…

[ **tendrá que morir…** ]

Esto no es fácil para mi…

[ **¿estas bromeando? Te eh visto despedazar demonio y caídos sin misericordia…** ]

Exacto, porque son seres sobrenaturales… ¿Qué facción es la única que puede adaptarse y controlar ese tipo de energía divina y no enloquecer de poder? —pregunto mientras tomaba una ducha—

[ **Pues…los únicos con esa capacidad…ahora lo entiendo** ] —respondió el dragón carmesí—

Aún tengo pesadillas…de cuando mate a Leonardo, mi deber es proteger a la humanidad, asesinar seres sobrenaturales es simple, pero incluso los Hanyō… —pareciera que el arrebatar una vida humana no era nada fácil para el mortal mas poderosos de todos, puede que esta "barrera" fuera un ancla en la realidad, que evitaba que enloqueciera por todo el poder que poseía—

Además, el sentía que traicionaba todo aquello por lo que luchaba y por lo cual le fue conferido semejante responsabilidad.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió de manera estridente, el castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio de quien se trataba.

T… ¡Tsubasa! —se trataba de la peli azul perteneciente al clan Sitri, con una toalla que cubría su desnudez mientras entraba al baño con el rostro mas rojo que el cabello de Rias— q…que haces aquí…

Bu...bueno está preocupada…asi que vine a verte…además necesitaba un ba…baño —respondió apenada mientras se deshacía de su toalla y comenzaba a tallarse el cuerpo—

El castaño estaba tratando de no mirarla, fue entonces que se puso aun mas nervioso cuando ella se metió a la tina donde se encontraba relajándose y se acercó a él.

¿estas bien? —pregunto con genuina preocupación—

Tranquila, no es nada…

Deja de hacer eso…

¿disculpa? …

No minimices tus heridas, ya no estas en ese maldito infierno….

Le tomo un par de segundos asimilar las palabras de la chica, no sabía que ella se sintiera de esa forma y estaba seguro que Irina, Asia y el resto de chicas que no lo querían ver muerto se sentían igual.

Disculpa, supongo que olvide por completo…

El castaño no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que ahora ella se sentó encima mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

Prométemelo…. —La cuestión no era responder a la duda de la peli azul, en esa posición sus instintos comenzaban a reaccionar—

se percató de como el calor estaba aumentando, las mejillas de la peli azul comenzaban a teñirse con un carmesí más oscuro, ambos podían sentir cada vez que exhalaban con fuerza, Issei solo necesitaba un empujón mas para que perdiera la cordura y tomara a la peli azul en ese lugar…lo cual estaba a punto de suceder cuando ella se acercaba a su rostro con intenciones de besarlo.

Fueron momentos tensos, ambos parecían dudar, pero cada segundo, estaban más cerca de unir sus labios, cosa que no paso cuando escucharon la puerta del baño nuevamente abrirse…

Issei…vine a ver como estas y quería ver las heridas en tu espalda… —al parecer la castaña de coletas también esta preocupada, asi que entro al baño sin esperar esta escena— ¡qué está pasando aquí!

IRINA…e…espera, no es lo que parece…

mi mejor amigo…haciendo ese tipo de cosas, con un demonio…y lo peor, parece tener un complejo de lolicon —decía mientras hacia una pose dramática—

¡espera un segundo tu vaca santurrona! ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? —exclamo furiosa la torre del clan Sitri—

¿escucho celos en ese tono de voz? —respondió algo burlona—

¿Por esas bolas de silicona? ¡jamás! —respondió desafiante— hay otras formas de volver loco a un hombre ¿sabías que gracias a mi entrenamiento tengo un control increíble de mis músculos? ...sobre todo los de mis piernas y abdomen…

La castaña entendió la indirecta, provocando que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza, esto también provoco que Tsubasa comenzara a reírse.

¿solo imaginaste "eso" y te pones asi? —respondió de manera risible— dudo mucho que puedas dar ese paso con Issei, asi que vete de aquí niña…deja que los adultos disfruten su tiempo a solas.

Esas palabras hicieron que ella se molestara a tal punto de que se quito la toalla que tenia envuelta y se lanzo a un lado del castaño, poniendo su brazo entre sus encantos provocando que se sonrojada de sobremedida.

Yo soy mejor que tú, además a Issei le encantas los pechos…o al menos eso escuche —eso ultimo lo susurro, sonrojada y molesta— Issei… ¿te gusta sentirme cerca?

chicas…yo….

nuevamente sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar cuando la castaña acerco sus pechos a su rostro y era imitada por Tsubasa, aunque se apreciaba quien era la más dotada.

Yo soy mas hermosa que ella ¿verdad Issei? —pregunto mirándola desafiante—

Sueñas santurrona, que tengas esas bolas de grasa no significa nada —respondió ante ese comentario— yo soy más hermosa, además soy una luchadora, entre guerreros nos entendemos más….

Issei necesita una dama tierna y cariñosa para estar a su lado, cuidarlo y amarlo, no una marimacha…

necesita una mujer fuerte y con carácter para apoyarlo, no una muñequita de porcelana que se rompe ante la presión…

Nuevamente comenzaron a discutir mientras el castaño pensaba que las torturas que sufrió en esa prisión, no se podían comparar a esta situación.

[ **ya compañero, solo tómalas y acaba con este sufrimiento** ]

Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿qué harías en esta situación? —en eso el dragón celestial estuvo a punto de contestar— sabes que, mejor no respondas….

El castaño como pudo se escabullo de ambas mientras sostenía su entrepierna y rápidamente se envolvía en una toalla, cosa que no le agrado a ambas, sosteniéndolo de la única prenda que tenía, por desgracia Issei piso un jabón que estaba tirado y los tres resbalaron…dejándolo completamente desnudo para sorpresa de ambas…

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a la exorcista peli azul con una revista.

Issei, en esta revista dice que el sexo es bueno para disminuir el dolor… —ella al igual que ambas chicas se encontrada pasmada al ver cierta parte de la anatomía del castaño inmóvil— es broma ¿verdad? ¡¿Cómo pretendes que esa monstruosidad pueda estar dentro de mí?!

Mas avergonzado quede costumbre, el castaño salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, dejando a unas desmayadas Irina y Tsubasa.

Aunque esta última tenía una sonrisa boba mientras algo de sangre escurría por su nariz.

Issei decidió no salir de su habitación hasta que ellas estuvieran dormidas, también era porque tenia que pensar en aquellas palabras que aquella chica guepardo le dijo mientras rescataba a Akeno…

¿Por qué diablos lo hice? —nuevamente las dudas de porque salvo a la azabache azotaban su mente— eso no importa, al menos ella estará a salvo aquí… ¡AAHHH! ¡PORQUE ME PREOCUPO POR ESA MALDITA PERRA SADOMASOQUISTA!

Debido a la frustración golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza que su puño la atravesó, asustando a las inquilinas de la otra habitación, en este caso se trataban de los ex peones de Riser.

Ya era de noche, no parecía haber nadie despierto en la casa, para asegurarse uso su visión infrarroja, todas se encontraban durmiendo asi que salió sin temor de encontrarse con alguien, en el cielo se escucho un estruendo, una tormenta que habían anunciado se habia desatado, iluminando los pasillos con los relámpagos que retumbaban en el aire.

Akeno fue sacada del reino de los sueños cuando un relámpago estremeció el cielo con fuerza, no recordaba en donde se encontraba, lentamente su mano se acerco a la lampara de noche y la encendió, percatándose de como Asia se encontraba dormida.

Junto a ella habia una bandeja con vendas manchadas de sangre y este fue el detonante para que recordara todo lo sucedido.

Issei… —ella se levantó de la cama con dificultad y salió de la habitación, necesitaba despejar su mente, aunque el dolor residual era un impedimento—

La tormenta comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, impidiéndole llegar a su departamento, justo en ese momento, un rayo ilumino el pasillo, mostrando una figura muy conocida para ella, aunque sentía temor por la forma en la que sus ojos ahora esmeraldas brillaban en la oscuridad.

El castaño llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón gris, algunas gotas caían por su cabello, señal de que habia tomado una ducha, ambos se quedaron estáticos durante un buen rato.

La mirada del castaño podía intimidar a alguien como Akeno, sin embargo, el suavizo su expresión cuando se percato de esto, con calma camino en dirección a la azabache, pasando de largo hasta que un suave susurro freno su caminar.

Porque… —el castaño la miro sobre su hombro ante esas palabras— porque me salvaste…

Ambos permanecían en silencio, pero el decidió alejarse, la azabache actuó por impulso y lo tomo de su hombro para detenerlo.

¡respóndeme maldita sea! —ella debió de ser mas prudente, puesto que Issei la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra la pared—

Te dije lo que te pasaría ¡si volvías a ponerme una de tus asquerosas manos encima! …—esta vez no pudo terminar su amenaza al percatarse de algo—

La azabache tenia ensombrecidos sus ojos con el flequillo de su frente, ella comenzó a sollozar mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas cayendo en la mano que usaba para aprisionarla.

Normalmente esto no le interesaría, no era la primera vez que alguna de sus victimas intentaba usar el chantaje sentimental para que fuera misericordioso con ellos, pero esta vez era diferente.

Al verla en ese estado provoco que se sintiera como la peor basura que pudo haber salido de aquel infierno. Con calma se separó de ella, la tomo del mentón y suavemente hizo que ambos se miraran frente a frente, con su pulgar, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Ante estas acciones Akeno no sabia como reaccionar, no podía ver los ojos del castaño ensombrecidos por su cabello, esta sensación tan cálida podía compararla cuando se habia enamorado por primera vez, una relación que termino mal, lo cual hizo que ella empezara a odiar a los hombres.

Pudo percatarse de como una lagrima cayo por las mejillas del castaño, lentamente movió sus manos hacia su rostro, colocándolas en sus mejillas mientras este hacia un intento por desviar la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, hasta que un rayo asusto a la azabache, de manera instintiva abrazo al castaño que, en lugar de molestarse, parecía muy confundido por esto.

Era como si todo prejuicio o insulto que tenía hacia ella se esfumara por completo, lo mismo pasaba con Akeno. Todo temor desaparecía cuando estaba junto a él. Suavemente se separó de la azabache mientras comenzaba a caminar, no sin antes decir algunas cosas.

Si quieres seguir respirando, te quedaras aquí hasta que atrape o mate a quien sea que te halla atacado —nuevamente retomo su camino hacia su habitación dejándola inmóvil en medio de la oscuridad— Shui se encargara de escoltarte a la casa….

Ella se llevo las manos a su pecho luego de escuchar esto ¿estaba preocupándose por ella? ¿el demonio masacre la estaba protegiendo? Por alguna razón, a pesar de que esas palabras parecían más una orden que una sugerencia, decidió hacerle caso.

Ya era de día y luego de esa noche tan peculiar, el castaño no quería levantarse para nada, pero la suave voz de la rubia lo trajo con calma del mundo de los sueños.

Buenos días Issei-san —decía mientras le entregaba una bandeja de comida en su cama— espero que estés hambriento…

Asia…no debiste…

¿Por qué no? Adelante pruébalo, te va a encantar —al terminar de hablar le mostro su desayuno, lo cual hizo que el sonriera aún más al ver como ella le daba de comer en la boca— di aaaaa

Issei adoraba muchas cosas, pequeños detalles que le encantaban de todas las chicas que lo rodeaban, ellas en lugar de sentir lastima, le recordaban las cosas buenas que existían en el mundo.

Y bien Issei-san, ¿sabes que día es hoy? …

¿Debería? …

La rubia se quedo algo pasmada cuando escucho la respuesta del castaño, pero ella creyó que se trataba de un juego por su parte, lo cual era una buena señal.

Vamos, te lo comente después de que volviste de la escuela…

Eh…—con todas las cosas que habían pasado habia olvidado muchas cosas—prefiero ser sincero contigo…no lo recuerdo,

Ella lo miro algo molesta y le jalo las mejillas al castaño quien tenia una enorme gota en la nuca por como reacciono.

Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a entrenar para mi primera competencia de arquería —respondió algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos—

¡es verdad! ¿Qué horas son? —miro el reloj y se levanto rápidamente— perdón, pero con lo de anoche…

El castaño debió cerrar la boca puesto que ella preguntaría por esto….

Es verdad… ¿Qué paso anoche? —pregunto algo preocupada—

Ok…dije que no te ocultaría nada….

—FLASHBACK—

El castaño estaba entrenando un poco, llevaba puesto un conjunto deportivo color gris con una camisa negra sin mangas, se encontraba golpeando un saco de arena que se veía algo maltratado, seguramente por su constante uso.

La puerta se abre y la ex torre del clan Phoenix entra con un conjunto deportivo de color azul claro, cosa que no parece importarle al castaño quien seguía con su rutina.

Ella comenzó a estirarse mientras el castaño se iba a un Domi y comenzaba a hacer posiciones con gran rapidez.

La azabache no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero no debía dejar intimidarse, el pagaría por todo lo que les habia hecho.

Si no quieres que te arranque los ojos, deja de mirarme…me pones nervioso y no te agradare si eso pasa —dicho esto el castaño le dio un puñetazo al Domi con tanta fuerza que lo partió a la mitad—

No creas que eso me asusta…solo descuídate un solo momento, entonces acabare contigo…

las personas que me dicen esas palabras, terminan sin cabeza…—el castaño se quitó los guantes y la camisa, pues esta ya le incomodaba—

Esta vez es diferente…

Tienes razón…esta vez no me contendré… —esas palabras dejaron perpleja a la azabache mientras observaba como él se acercaba y por instinto ella retrocedía—

Cuando ella toco la pared Issei se acercó más, pudo sentir como el espacio entre ellos se reducía a tal punto de que sus pechos eran aplastados por el torso del castaño.

ella no era una chica que podía intimidarse con facilidad, pese a que trataba de disimularlo, las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente no le ayudaban en nada, pocas veces conoció a alguien con esa mirada…alguien que no parecía temerle a nada.

Ustedes terminaron en esta situación por culpa del bastardo de Riser —ella se molestó cuando se refirió asi a su antiguo rey— esto no hubiera pasado si el se hubiera alejado de mi familia…

¡Mentira! ¡Riser-sama jamás haría algo tan bajo como eso! conocía las leyes del inframundo… —exclamo furiosa—

Son las desventajas de pertenecer a la alta sociedad, te hacen creer que eres intocable, que las leyes no se aplican en ti —respondió ante lo dicho dejándola en silencio—

Ambos se quedaron asi un par de segundos. Shui poso su mano en el pecho del castaño en un intento por alejarlo, la textura de su piel era algo que le llamo la atención, seguramente era asi por todas las cicatrices que tenía.

sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que cree que puede amenazarme sin medir las consecuencias…aún recuerdo cada grito del estúpido peón de cabello verde cada vez que la atravesaba con mi espada…fue como una bella sinfonía —Issei esquivo un golpe que lo obligo a separarse de su sierva— ¿toque un tema delicado?

¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ….

Ustedes pusieron las reglas, el ego de un oponente es algo que puede aprovecharse en combate, mi regla de oro es todo lo contrario…jamás te confíes o terminaras muerto —dicho esto él se dio la vuelta, salió del área de entrenamiento dejándola parada con una mirada de ira y frustración—

Aunque las dudas comenzaron a azotar su mente por lo que dijo ¿realmente su rey podría hacer algo asi? ¿Qué estaban ocultando todos los miembros del clan Phoenix? ¿esto se relacionaba con aquella semana donde el rubio se habia ausentado de sus deberes en el inframundo?

Mientras ella pensaba indagar mas a fondo el castaño se encontraba duchándose, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de que ya anochecía.

Que día tan tranquilo, nada paso en el mundo que requiriera su atención, …nada podría arruinar mi noche.

De pronto sintió algo en su interior, algo muy extraño, como si estuviera pasando algo contra alguien muy importante para él.

Decidió salir del baño y hablar por teléfono con la rubia, solo para estar seguro, por suerte ella le contesto y le dijo que nada pasaba, lo que significaba que tal vez Irina y Xenovia quienes habían salido juntas se encontraban en problemas, aunque esas dudas se disiparon cuando fue la peli azul quien le habia llamado para decirle que estaban en una reunión con el arcángel Michael y su hermana.

Aun asi esa sensación no podía desaparecer de su cabeza, decidió llamar a Sōna, talvez ella se encontraba en problemas, pero Tsubasa le comento que ella se encontraba en el inframundo, seguramente atendiendo algunas cosas referentes a su clan.

que me pasa… —se pregunto mientras uno de los peones de Riser le servía la cena que la rubia habia preparado con anticipación—

después de la cena, subió a su habitación para dormir un rato, tanto entrenar podía ser malo si no descansaba lo suficiente para mermar la fatiga muscular.

Nuevamente esa sensación se hizo más fuerte, a tal punto de que tomo lo primero que tenia de ropa y se lo puso con rapidez, agarro su arma y salto por la ventana dando una voltereta para caer al piso con fuerza, salto la cerca y salió corriendo sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigía.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, embistió con muchísima fuerza a una figura femenina que parecía sostener por el cuello a otra chica, ella quedo clavada en la pared de una de las casas antiguas mientras sostuvo entre sus brazos a su víctima.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la persona que mas odiaba en el planeta…pero ella tenia una herida muy profunda en su hombro y no dejaba de sangrar preocupándolo… ¿estaba preocupado por ella?

Valla ¿acaso lastime a tu noviecita? —dijo mientras salía de los escombros y miraba la escena—

Nadie viene a mi ciudad y cree tener el derecho de quitarme a mis presas —exclamo mientras la dejaba recargada en una pared y le colocaba aquella sudadera que traía—

No serás tan valiente, una vez que te muestre de que color son tus intestinos —respondió mientras se ponía en guardia— la diosa estará complacida con tu sangre…

Dile a la maldita que haga fila…no es la única que desea verme muerto…

Con un rápido movimiento ella se lanzó al combate dándole poco tiempo al castaño para bloquear un zarpazo, pero la chica era muy rápida, apenas si podía seguirle el paso.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para observar la forma de pelear de aquella mujer, pero sus ataques eran cada vez mas violentos, bloqueando todos los que podía, llevándose varios cortes en sus brazos y pecho.

Yo creí que serias una presa mas desafiante —dijo mientras hacia fuerza para quitar el arma del castaño de su camino—

Solo tienes que ser paciente…

Dicho esto, uso el arma como punto de apoyo para saltar sobre el castaño, quien no pudo reaccionar para evitar un zarpazo en su espalda, provocando que cayera de rodillas soltando un alarido de dolor.

Tu sangre… —hablo mientras lamia sus garras— me gusta su sabor ¡quiero más!

Nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, solo que esta vez el castaño fue mas rápido, transformo su lanza en una espada, se agacho para esquivar el golpe y con fuerza lanzo una estocada hiriéndola en un costado, debido a esto, ella se quedo inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para que el girara sobre su eje dándole una patada con muchísima fuerza, desplazándola varios metros.

Primera regla del combate, nunca te apresures a una victoria, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera —exclamo mientras observaba a la chica revisar su herida— supongo que es la primera vez que sangras…

bastardo infeliz ¡que me hiciste! …

sí dependes de un factor curativo mágico no te servirá de nada, mi arma esta hecha de un metal llamado NTH, anula cualquier energía mística, no importa si esta proviene de supuestos dioses….

Entonces esta claro…tengo que arrancarte las manos para que no la uses…

Inténtalo —dicho esto tomo posición de combate—

Adoro los retos…

El sentimiento es mutuo….

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

La herí lo suficiente para que se fuera, pero estoy seguro de que no sera la ultima vez que la vemos…

Porque siempre tienes que estar metiéndote en problemas…

Porque tengo que velar por la seguridad de todas ustedes, debiste verla, se nota que no es la primera víctima….

¿por la de Akeno-senpai también? —ante esa pregunta él se quedó callado— Issei-san….

Aun no entendía porque la habia salvado, una parte de él quería despedazarla sin piedad, pero habia otra parte…una muy pequeña pero que con el tiempo comenzaba a tomar fuerza, quería tenerla a su lado… aun sentía algo de culpa por lo que paso durante la noche

Dejemos el tema para después, concentrémonos en tu entrenamiento….

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron a la escuela, era temprano y la lluvia de ayer provoco que la temperatura matutina fuera muy baja.

El día comenzó relativamente tranquilo, todos entraban a la escuela observando a una muy molesta Rias, su amiga no se encontraba con ella, debido a los acontecimientos de ayer ambas tenían cosas que discutir, Koneko y Gasper se encontraban en clase por lo que arreglarían esto, sobre todo las cosas relacionadas con cierto castaño.

Nuevamente su mirada se poso en la entrada de la escuela, la azabache fue avistada por todos, sin embargo, no venía sola, una chica que pudo reconocer perfectamente la estaba escoltando, se acerco para escuchar todo lo que se decían.

Vendré por usted a la hora de la salida Akeno-sama…

Solo dime Akeno, lamento ocasionarte estas molestias —decía al recordar las amenazas del castaño cuando ella se negó a esta solicitud—

No tengo otra cosa que hacer, aunque nos dijo que éramos libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos —respondió mientras suspiraba—

Está bien nos veremos…

¡AKENO! ¡DONDE ESTABAS! —la conversación entre ambas fue interrumpida cuando la pelirroja se acercó— ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Mis ordenes fueron claras…tengo que escoltar a Akeno-sama hasta la escuela y llevarla hasta la casa de Issei-sama —respondió ante la pregunta—

¿escoltarla? de qué diablos estás hablando…

Este no es el lugar para discutir esto Rias —las tres miraron como todos los alumnos estaban observándolas— si quieres saberlo sera mejor hablar en privado…

Entonces yo me retiro —la azabache se inclino y retomo su camino al hogar del castaño, sin percatarse de como un auto con cierto detective la estaba observando de cerca—

Dentro de la escuela las hostilidades no se detenían, Rias era muy insistente con el paradero de su reina anoche, pero no parecía inmutarse, cosa que molestaba mas a la heredera del clan Gremory.

Ya es suficiente Rias, si quieres saberlo espera hasta que lleguemos al club —exclamo algo molesta por la insistencia de su amiga—

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dando paso a su profesora, quien parecía mas alegre que de costumbre.

Buenos días, hoy tenemos una esplendida noticia, una nueva estudiante se integra con nosotros, quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió, algunos estudiantes escucharon el sonido de un motor avanzando, todos se quedaron callados cuando aquella chica de cabello rubio entro montada en una silla de ruedas motorizada.

Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Jeanne espero que podamos llevarnos bien —de pronto ese nombre llevo a la pelirroja a aquel momento donde aquellos sujetos de Khaos Brigade aparecieron para salvar al maltrecho Hakuryuukou —

Bienvenida a la academia, espero que todos puedan hacer un gran esfuerzo para que ella se sienta más cómoda….

las clases comenzaron sin más contratiempos, ambas demonio no podían quitarle la mirada de encima, no solo por el hecho de que su nombre era muy conocido, sino también por como se veía, pareciera que habia perdido toda motivación de lucha, recordando lo que habían investigado sobre ella.

La hora de la comida habia llegado para todos, los mas pequeños se encontraban jugando en la academia, ella parecía no querer socializar con nadie, hasta que Rias fue quien tomo la palabra justo cuando ella estaba en la parte trasera de la academia, disfrutando del cantar de las aves.

¿Qué haces aquí?

No sé a qué se refieren…

No nos mientras…descendiente de Juana de arco —al decir esas palabras la chica rubia se puso muy nerviosa— sabemos quién eres, Ise nos contó sobre ti…

La pelirroja guardo silencio cuando se percató de como ella comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras la expresión de su rostro era de terror absoluto.

Ustedes…ustedes conocen a ese monstruo —pregunto aterrada por la sola mención del castaño—

Ese monstruo está detrás de ti —lentamente la rubia giro la cabeza para observar al sujeto que la perseguía en todas sus pesadillas—

No habia rastro de burla como algunos acostumbran a expresar cuando ven a un rival derrotado, esa era la mirada…una mirada la atormentaba en sus más oscuras pesadillas.

El castaño se posiciono frente a ella quien parecía mas asustada al verlo tan cerca, sin dar aviso el la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra un árbol cercano, provocando que ambas Onee-sama reaccionaran ante esto.

¡que mierda haces aquí! ¿no te basto con nuestro último encuentro? —pregunto mientras la aprisionaba de manera violenta— ¿tan grandes son tus deseos de morir?

e…espera…no.…no es lo que AAGH —ella trato de defenderse, sin embargo, Issei apretaba su agarre—

volveré a preguntarte y esta vez quiero que pienses tu respuesta…

te…te...lo juro…yo…de…deje Khaos…Khaos Brigade…ya...ya…no …soy útil para sus propósitos —exclamo mientras trataba de que la liberara—

mentira, los pocos encuentros que eh tenido con el idiota de Cao Cao me dicen que es un tipo analítico, no mueve sus piezas sin ningún motivo…

de…de que...si…sirve una guerrera…que no pu…puede caminar…fue el quien me lo dijo —exclamo con fuerza mientras observaba al castaño estirar su brazo derecho— po…por favor…

no te creo, asi que si no quieres decírmelo por las buenas…te sacare la información por las malas —de la nada apareció el arma del castaño aterrando mas a su prisionera— supongo que la recuerdas…

no… ¡solo quiero una vida tranquila! —esta vez ella estaba aterrada, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras observaba la expresión tan fría del castaño—¡estoy diciéndote toda la verdad!

Me gustaría creerte, de verdad, pero la ultima vez casi le cuesta la vida a una persona que amo con todo mi corazón, asi que no me voy a arriesgar —dicho esto el castaño la tiro al suelo, ella trataba de arrastrarse, pero la piso de forma que su brazo quedo inmóvil— elige, me dices la verdad o pierdes la mano…

Ella se quedó paralizada por el miedo que invadía su ser con cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo, podía sentir la punta del arma perforar ligeramente su piel, con una expresión de terror miro impotente como el estaba mas que dispuesto a dejara en peor estado, hasta que la pelirroja intervino tratando de salvarla.

Ya basta Ise, no dejare que la lastimes —la pelirroja bien podía tener sentimientos por él, pero esto habia llegado demasiado lejos—

El único problema era que Issei la tomo de su ropa y con fuerza la arrojo hacia el muro que servía para limitar el terreno de la escuela, habia olvidado lo fuerte que era realmente y el hecho de que la odiaba con todo su ser.

Muy bien ahora que las molestias se fueron…

¡déjame ir por favor! ¡ten piedad!

¿Qué es eso? —Issei giro la espada mas que listo para herirla, pero antes de que la estocada letal le rebanara una mano, alguien sostuvo al castaño por la muñeca—

Ya es suficiente…ella te esta diciendo toda la verdad —Akeno sabia que esto era una jugada muy arriesgada, pero por alguna razón el castaño la miro con menos seriedad— piénsalo ¿Por qué vendría aquí sabiendo que es tu territorio?

¡Me estás diciendo estúpido! —exclamo con ira mientras observaba a su presa llorar—

Te estoy diciendo que no uses un recuerdo como excusa para asesinar a una chica que llama mucho la atención —esa revelación provoco que se detuviera, con calma Akeno bajo su brazo y entrelazo sus manos, dejando caer el arma a un lado de la chica— ella ya no puede hacerte nada…solo mírala…

Por alguna razón la suavidad con la que dijo estas palabras lo tranquilizaron, también se percato de como tenia su mano entrelazada, llamando más la atención del castaño, que opto por hacerle caso.

Bien, pero si algo pasa y ella esta involucrada, te hare responsable —Issei soltó a la rubia, la tomo de su ropa y la sentó con fuerza mientras ella se acurrucaba en la silla tratando de pensar en otra cosa— aun no confió en ti, asi que te dejare algo muy claro…

Tomo su arma y le provoco un ligero corte en la mejilla, cortando también un ligero mechón de cabello.

Si me entero…que esto es un plan de ese idiota…vas a desear que te hubiera asesinado de la misma forma que lo hice con ese imbécil de Leonardo y no serás la única que morirá —una mirada hacia la azabache le dio a entender esa indirecta—

El castaño enterró su arma en el piso y esta desapareció, luego se dio la vuelta como si nada y se alejo del trio de chicas. La rubia no soporto más y comenzó a llorar de manera estridente.

Era algo común que el castaño fuera inmisericorde con cualquier criatura sobrenatural, sin importar si era una atractiva demonio o caído, pero esto era algo nuevo para ellas, la chica aun lloraba mientras era abrazada por Akeno y Rias acariciaba su cabeza para tratar de calmarla.

Ahora ellas se encontraban en el club de ocultismo. Jeanne estaba temblando mientras sostenía una taza de té que Akeno le sirvió para tratar de calmarla, cosa que no parecía funcionar.

Aun sollozaba por lo ocurrido preocupando a todos, sobre todo a Kiba quien no creía que Issei fuera capaz de hacerle esto a una chica completamente indefensa, encararlo significaba una muerte segura, asi que se mantendría al margen.

Que sucedió… ¿Por qué te odia tanto? —Pregunto el rubio sentándose en el sillón tomando su mano—

supongo que ustedes dos ya lo saben…es verdad que soy descendiente de Juana de arco y trabajaba para Khaos Brigade, pertenecía a una facción que ellos apodaron la facción de los héroes…

Creo saber a donde vas con esto —respondió seriamente la pelirroja—

Intentamos reclutarlo para nuestra causa, pero…las cosas se salieron de control…

¿Él fue quien te dejo asi? —la rubia asintió ante la pregunta de la azabache—

Lo amenace con matar a la chica que lo acompañaba si no se alejaba de uno de mis compañeros, creo que liberamos a una bestia sedienta de sangre…a Heracles le costo un brazo, a mí me costó mis piernas y a Leonardo…—nuevamente algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos— yo no quería que esto pasara….

Es algo que todos aprendimos a la mala, básicamente Asia se convirtió en una persona intocable, cualquiera que atente contra su vida…. —todos en la sala recordaban como termino el sequito de Riser cuando amenazaron a la rubia—

Soy una inútil para los planes de ese idiota…no sé porque seguían reclutando descendientes de héroes… habia escuchado que Artemisia de Caira fue una mujer muy violenta, pero esto… —soltó la mano de Kiba e intento tomar la taza de té, pero no podía darle un sorbo por como temblaba, hasta que el rubio le ayudo—

Tranquila, trataremos de que esto no se repita….

Ese no es el problema… cada vez que recuerdo ese combate…aún tengo pesadillas y tuve que ir con un psicólogo, ni la magia más poderosa pudo curarme —dijo mientras agachaba la mirada—

De casualidad te hizo esto con su lanza —pregunto el rubio a lo que ella asintió— lamento decirte esto, pero la magia no te ayudara, el arma de Issei tiene la capacidad de anular cualquier energía mística….

Kiba se levantó cuando ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza, siendo consolada por Akeno, con calma comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a encarar al castaño, ningún hombre que se hiciera llamar asi, haría lo que el le hizo a una chica invalida.

sabía que era arriesgado, pero esto fue cruzar una línea que como caballero no se permitiría de parte de quien sea, ni siquiera del terrible **demonio masacre**.

Lejos de ahí una escena muy conocida por todos ocurría en el campo de futbol de la escuela.

Quiero que te disculpes con ella ¡ahora! —Issei estaba sujetando a uno de los miembros del equipo de futbol de la escuela con una llave de sumisión en el brazo—

No es para tanto Issei-san…

¿Bromeas? casi te golpea con el balón y encima de eso se atreve a manosearte —debido a lo furioso que estaba no se percató de que la fuerza que aplicaba era mayor haciendo gritar al sujeto—

Todos sabían que el capitán del equipo era muy conocido por coquetear con muchas chicas, su físico le ayudaba, pero su actitud arrogante y altanera era algo que las alejaba, sin embargo, sentía una debilidad por las chicas tímidas como Asia, el problema era el "perro guardián" que siempre tenía a su lado.

En un intento por hacer que ella se fijara en él, trato de golpearla en la cabeza, para luego ir con ella y ayudarla, el problema fue que el castaño hizo una atajada que dejaría en ridículo a su actual portero, cuando fue a disculparse, posos sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y esto fue el detónate para que acabara en esta situación.

Oblígame…aaghh —ante la respuesta del castaño, Issei aplico más fuerza—

Tienes 206 huesos, veamos cuantos tengo que romperte para que hables…

Muy buen ya es suficiente… ¡sepárense! —el entrenador del equipo estaba mirando a otro lado cuando se percató de esto— ¡que sucede! No quiero excusas…

Solo me acerque para disculparme con Asia, pero este idiota creyó que me robaría a su novia….

¿te haces llamar hombre? Ni siquiera tienes el valor de decir la verdad, intestaste golpearla con un balón y encima de eso la estabas acosando…

Ese es un buen punto, tienes un historial sobre como tratas a las chicas —el entrenador señalo ese habito que casi provoca que lo expulsaran— pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí…fue una buena atajada Issei…

Eh gra…gracia supongo…

¿alguna vez jugaste futbol? —el castaño negó ante la pregunta— tengo que admitir que tienes buenos reflejos…no te gustaría hacer una prueba para unirte al equipo…me enteré de que ya no estas en el club de ocultismo.

No lo sé…digamos que no me llevo bien con un montón de idiotas como ellos —señalo a los tres jugadores que se ofendieron— me gusta hacer las cosas a mi modo…

Vamos chico al menos inténtalo…quien sabe puede que termine gustándote…

El castaño aun estaba indeciso por estas palabras, debía aparentar completa normalidad, pero los deportes no eran de su agrado, detestaba que el club de karate varonil estaba lleno, al menos ahí podría explotar su potencial como peleador.

Es una buena idea Issei-san…inténtalo —las palabras de la rubia acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa lo hicieron flanquear ante la oferta del sujeto— necesitas despejar tu mente de…bueno ya sabes…

El entrenador sabía a qué se refería la rubia, perder a sus padres no era algo que podría superar con facilidad.

Esta bien…pero solo lo hare porque tú me convenciste…

Yay… ¿Cuándo comenzaría? —pregunto emocionada—

Puede hacer la prueba mañana en la tarde….

Ahí estaremos…

¡Issei! —todos miraron en dirección a donde estaba el rubio con cara de pocos amigos— quiero que hablemos en este….

Por desgracia no pudo terminar de decir esas palabras, el castaño habia usado un balón que tenía cerca y lo pateo con mucha fuerza, el cual impacto en el rostro de Kiba dejándolo inconsciente.

La pareja caminaba mientras Asia lo miraba con algo de molestia….

¿que? Él quería hablar conmigo y yo le di una respuesta muy contundente —ella suspiro por esto, pero normalmente le hubiera respondido al rubio con desprecio y odio, al menos esto era menos cruel— por cierto ¿tienes practica este sábado?

No…estoy libre…

Pues cancela todos los planes que tengas, quiero que vallamos a un lugar muy especial…te va a encantar…

¿es una cita? —pregunto emocionada—

Pues…si…creo que acabo de invitarte a salir…

¡claro que me encantaría! —exclamo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba—

Muy bien…tengo que atender unas cosas asi que nos vemos en el parque a las 3 de la tarde —la rubia asintió mientras lo veía sin separarse de el—

Ahí estaré…

La semana fue relativamente tranquila, de no ser porque esa chica guepardo estaba robando una tienda de joyas mientras amenazaba a todos con destazarlos, hasta que el campeón de los mortales, como algunos de los medios lo habían apodado apareció para pelear con ella.

Valla…asi que ese ridículo mago encontró un sucesor para su estúpida tarea…no entiendo porque defiendes a estas bolsas de carne tan frágiles…con nuestro poder combinado seriamos invencibles….

Si…no gracias, mis padres me enseñaron a no hacer tratos con psicópatas elitistas —respondió el mago guerrero mientras la electricidad corría por su cuerpo—

Que pena…te preguntare algo los humanos creen que los dioses son inmortales ¿quieres comprobarlo? —dicho esto ella se arrojó con fuerza, pero al darle la patada este la detuvo con rapidez y la arrojo hacia una pared, la fuerza hizo que su cuerpo cayera en la calle—

Pelea…

Ambos se enfrascaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a la resistencia de Atlas y la verdadera fuerza de Hércules, Issei podía combatir mano a mano con ella sin la necesidad de su arma.

La chica se lanzó con un par de zarpazos, para detenerla entrelazo sus manos y comenzaron a forcejear, increíble que ella pudiera igualar su fuerza… ¿o se estaba conteniendo por el hecho de que ella era mitad humana?

¿Qué sucede? Porque no peleas con toda tu fuerza —pregunto mientras observaba a su alrededor, algunas personas con playeras con el logo que poseía en el pecho—ya veo, te volviste una especie de héroe inútil… ¡patético!

¿crees que soy un héroe? Dime un héroe haría esto —las manos del ahora azabache se inundaron con electricidad, la peor parte era que el pelaje de Cheetah estaba húmedo por impactar en una de las tuberías del edificio— ahora que me dices de esto…

Con fuerza hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un cabezazo brutal, el golpe fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo impacto en una de las patrullas que habían hecho un perímetro en la zona de combate, destrozando la puerta y los vidrios de esta,

No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, puesto que otra patrulla le habia sido arrojada, esquivándola por poco, entonces entendió que esta pelea no la ganaría al atacar de frente, debía formular una nueva estrategia, le encantaban las presas difíciles.

Muy bien héroe…fue un placer jugar contigo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer….

¡no te escaparas tan fácil! —exclamo mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo—

Entonces si no eres un héroe, no te importara lo que les pase a ellos —de uno de los bolsillos que traía en su "ropa" saco un control diminuto, presiono unos botones y algo dentro del edificio comenzó a sonar— tú decides…evitas que escape o tres cuadras de esta zona volaran en pedazos…

Issei no tenia que decidir, la chica aparecería otra vez, pero las vidas humanas en juego eran muchísimas…opto por entrar al edificio, la gente estaba asustada mientras algunos se abrazaban y rezaban que ocurriera una especie de milagro.

La bomba ¡donde está la bomba! —pregunto desesperado—

Sería muy fácil encontrarla si tuviera sus ojos de dragón, el problema era que solo funcionaban cuando volvía a la normalidad.

Esta en la bóveda… ella me obligo a abrirla…

Necesito que la abras…

No se puede, los mecanismos de seguridad se activaron cuando yo presione la alarma silenciosa, no se abrirá hasta que el dueño del edificio venga…

El azabache no tenía otra opción, debía sacar la bomba cuanto antes, asi que opto por hacer lo único que habia pensado…agarro el mecanismo de la puerta y tiro con fuerza….

Es imposible…la bóveda está diseñada para resistir una explosión de 2 kilotones…. —La voz de la empleada fue muriendo cuando el mago guerrero abrió la puerta arrancándola con poco esfuerzo—

Por desgracia la bomba habia llegado a sus últimos segundos, no podía sacarla, pero al menos contendría el impacto, se abrazó de ella con fuerza y espero el golpe de calor y energía.

Lo último que recordaba era el dolor que sintió cuando la bomba estallo, cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba y agonizaba por aquella sensación, sintió como se movía en una ambulancia mientras algunos paramédicos revisaban los monitores y se preguntaban como introducir los medicamentos, pues su piel era tan dura que las agujas se doblaban cuando intentaban penetrar su carne.

Presión sanguínea en parámetros normales…al menos en parámetros humanos…

Ritmo cardiaco normal…o eso creo ¿sabes la frecuencia cardiaca de un dios? —pregunto uno de ellos—

No tenia idea de que tuvieran…creo que tengo que volver a la escuela de medicina…

Ambos seguían discutiendo de lo que podrían hacer hasta que decidió levantarse de la camilla…

Whoa whoa, tranquilo no se mueva…contuvo una explosión particularmente fuerte…

Estoy bien —respondió tratando de levantarse—

Eso lo decidirá uno de los médicos del hospital….

Los tres sintieron como la ambulancia se detuvo, un par de sujetos ayudo a bajar la camilla del héroe "herido" mientras lo trasladaban a una de las salas de emergencia, el problema fue que al tener su invulnerabilidad no podían siquiera canalizarlo.

Ya les dije que me siento bien…podría resistir eso y más —se escuchaba algo molesto, por el hecho de que trataban de usarlo como muñeco de pruebas—

Muy bien, todo parece estar bien, pupilas reactivas y simétricas, no hay señal de traumatismo severo…podría quitarse el traje, necesitamos corroborar el informe de los paramédicos….

No creo que mi traje…

Ahí esta ¡espósenlo! —un par de policías lo tomo de los brazos e intentaron levantarlo mientras aquel detective que lo acosaba entraba con cara de pocos amigos—

Puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es el motivo de la detención de mi paciente? —el medico odiaba la intervención de la policía, criminal o no era una vida humana…o eso creía luego del reporte de los paramédicos que decía que contuvo una explosión para evitar el derrumbe de un edificio—

Que le parece intento de homicidio, intento de terrorismo y complicidad…

La chica gato…vi las noticias, el intento detenerla…es un héroe…

Es un sospechoso….

Pues a menos que usted traiga una orden de aprensión, el en estos momentos es mi paciente y responsabilidad del hospital…asi que, por favor, le pido que se retire detective…o tendré que llamar a sus superiores e informar de este abuso de autoridad…

Ambos se miraban con determinación, pero desgraciadamente, el detective tuvo que declinar ante las demandas del medico que atendía a nuestro héroe, los policías optaron por quitarle las esposa quero no hubo ninguna necesidad, con un suave movimiento Issei las partió a la mitad y con mucha facilidad tomo los grilletes que habían quedado en sus manos y los destrozo con mucha facilidad, como si estuvieran hechos de cartón o algún material más maleable.

Los restos se los entrego a los oficiales que algo temerosos los tomaron y pasaron a retirarse.

doc. tiene mi respeto…se tienen que tener muchos pantalones para encarar a un imbécil como ese —decía impresionado—

No es el primer policía que trato…tengo mucha experiencia…

Entonces, supongo que no puedo salir de aquí….

Legalmente el hospital no puede retenerte contra tu voluntad, además, quería agradecerte por salvar a todas esas personas, no cualquiera haría ese acto de heroísmo…

Solo cumplo con mi sagrada misión…proteger a la humanidad…

Supongo que esa chica….

Es una de las muchas amenazas que me enfrento día con día, pero solo puedo intervenir en cosas que atenten contra la humanidad, no seria justo darle alguna ventaja a un país que este en conflicto —por un momento recordó las palabras de Tawky sobre nunca intervenir en conflictos bélicos que la propia humanidad habia generado contra los suyos, lo cual lo molestaba de sobremanera—

No parece agradarte la idea…

Con todo mi poder podría acabar con todas las guerras y todo el mal que existe…pero un sabio me dijo que la justicia es ciega…no despiadada… dijo que, si quería ayudar, inspirara a las personas…

Un símbolo de que aun existen cosas buenas en este mundo —respondió el médico—

Si…

Pues, suerte con tu misión… ¿tienes nombre?

Si…pero no puedo pronunciarlo o caerá un rayo en este lugar —la razón de esta mentira era otra realidad, si pronunciaba su nombre volvería a la normalidad—

Ok…pero puedes escribirlo —el azabache asintió—

Tomo un lápiz y escribió su nombre, luego salió del hospital y emprendió el vuelo hacia en basto cielo azul…

Shazam…no es de sorprenderme porque le dicen mago guerrero —el medico volvió a entrar al edificio, las emergencias no pararían y estaba seguro de que talvez lo vería una vez más—

En la escuela ya todos se habían ido, Issei aterrizo en el techo y volvió a la normalidad, todo parecía indicar que habia perdido una clase, no era importante por el momento, ya le pediría la tarea a la rubia, sin embargo una sensación muy extraña comenzó a aparecer en su cabeza, similar a aquella vez que alguna de las chicas que vivan en su casa (Irina, Tsubasa, Xenovia y Asia) estaba en peligro, pero era imposible, todas estaban en clase y no habia señal de una dimensión de bolsillo.

Nuevamente sus instintos le decían que alguien especial estaba en peligro, pero estaba confundido, hasta que esa sensación lo obligo a moverse de manera automática…en dirección al club de ocultismo.

Minutos antes, una "reunión" de los miembros del club estaba llevándose a cabo. Jeanne estaba curando al rubio que regreso con la cara completamente roja pro el impacto de algún objeto esférico contundente.

En realidad, fue un balón de futbol…Issei me golpeo con un balón de futbol —la sola mención del castaño provocaba que la rubia temblara de miedo, hasta que tomo sus manos para tranquilizarla—

Al parecer este método funciono y Jeanne reanudo su labor, por suerte era un demonio y solo tenía algunos raspones que limpiar.

¡me vas a decir de una maldita vez! —ambos se asustaron ante el grito de la pelirroja— ¡qué haces viviendo en su casa!

¡¿es lo único que te preocupa?! —pregunto molesta por estas palabras— ¡esa chica me ataco y casi me mata! …

Lidiaremos con ella mas tarde…asi que responde a lo que te pregunte…

El me dijo que tenia que estar vigilándome…dijo que la chica podría atacarme otra vez…

Estas palaras desconcertaron a la pelirroja, el demonio masacre…aquel que torturo y despedazo a un caído solo por placer… ¡la estaba protegiendo!

Mientes… ¡eso es imposible!

Con un demonio Rias… ¡te estoy diciendo la maldita verdad! —respondió la azabache realmente molesta— ¡¿crees que arriesgaría mi vida al vivir en el mismo techo que el sujeto que mato y devoro a todos esos demonios?!

Seguramente ya lo sedujiste para quedártelo tu sola…

Esas palabras provocaron que todo se quedaran en silencio… ¿acaso esto solo era una rabieta por celos?

Tiene que ser una maldita broma…. ¡si apenas si puedo mirarlo a los ojos! ¡cada vez que lo veo, solo puedo pensar en todo lo que sufrió por nuestra culpa! —exclamo Akeno con un tono algo quebradizo— si quieres arreglar las cosas con el ¡deja de actuar como una estúpida niña malcriada!

Debido a lo furiosa que estaba la azabache decidió salir de ahí, ignorando las advertencias de su amiga, hasta que la pelirroja hizo algo que pondría en tela de juicio su amistad

dicen que la confianza y el compañerismo son elementos que se construyen a través de los años…pero que solo bastaba un movimiento, una palabra o una acción para derribarse cual castillo de naipes.

Rias estaba a punto de comprobar esto, puesto que en un ataque de ira y desesperación…uso el mecanismo de las piezas de su nobleza para detener el andar de su reina.

Te dije que no me ignoraras —decía con un tono demasiado serio y frio— ahora quiero que me escuches caída…tu me debes todo aquello que te hace especial…si no fuera por mí, ya estarías muerta…pero veo que eres una malagradecida…asi que te voy advertir esto una sola vez…aléjate de Ise…porque si no…

La pelirroja aplico más poder y Akeno cayó al piso gritando de dolor, la tortura siguió un par de segundos hasta que, sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación impacto con fuerza sobre Rias, noqueándola y terminando con la agonía de la azabache, percatándose del que fuera su salvador.

El castaño no estaba seguro de lo que habia hecho hasta que miro a la azabache con algunos rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos y a la pelirroja debajo de los escombros.

Él se movió como si no hubiera pasado nada y tomo a la azabache entre sus brazos, para sostenerse, la azabache rodeo su cuello con delicadeza y ambos procedieron a salir de ahí.

Ninguno de los rubios daba crédito a lo que vieron, pero en estos momentos Kiba debía velar por la seguridad de su ama, aunque ahora dudaba si habia sido buena idea haber sido reencarnado por una chica que seria capaz de hacer uso de ese mecanismo sobre su mejor amiga.

Ambos se habían alejado de aquel lugar, Issei estaba aun con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza, debía aclarar esto ahora

Sin decir nada la azabache fue soltada con delicadeza, sin embargo, el castaño entrelazo sus manos, solo para usarlas como apoyo y recargarla en la pared, alzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Akeno estaba algo asustada, pensó que tal vez le haría algo por la cercanía de ellos, sus pechos eran aplastados por su torso y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tal vez esto sería una pequeña compensación de todo lo que habia pasado en esa prisión y aceptaría su destino, el cual ahora estaba en manos de su captor.

Sin embargo, no parecía haber algún indicio de que el castaño quisiera propasarse con ella, la forma en que la miraba era diferente. Aun tenia ese aire frio y sereno, sin embargo, no habia rastros de odio o repulsión, era como si ese Issei y su antiguo Kōhai se hubieran fusionado.

Porque…no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…quiero despedazarte, matarte…que sufras una centésima parte de lo que yo sufrí —ella desvió la mirada ante esas palabras y comenzó a dar indicios de que comenzaría a llorar— pero…quiero…quiero…a…abrazarte…quiero…tenerte a mi lado…de todas las del sequito de esa perra…eres la única que….

Esto parecía un sueño…las palabras que Issei pronuncio…sonaban muy sinceras y eso era algo nuevo, recordando que era particularmente hábil para ocultar sus sentimientos

Que me hiciste… ¿Por qué siento esto por ti? —pregunto mientras se acercaba más a la azabache— porque tú me provocas esto…

Issei la soltó con delicadeza y comenzó a irse de la zona, la azabache estaba con un mar de emociones que no podía diferenciar…el habia expresado abiertamente su desprecio hacia ella, la habia amenazado e insultado muchísimas veces…pero desde aquel día en el club de ocultismo…

Se llevo las manos hacia su pecho, percatándose del ritmo de su corazón, esto era nuevo para ella, sabia que habia muchas chicas tras el castaño, pero ahora existía una minúscula posibilidad, al parecer podía "confiar" en ella.

Rias y Koneko solo sentían culpa, sobre todo la pelirroja que buscaba una excusa para no volver a comprometerse y Koneko aún era joven, su único pecado era la inocencia, creía que se habia enamorado del castaño, pero solo era un gesto de preocupación, todavía le faltaba madurar en estos temas.

Esa noche el castaño estaba sentado en el mismo parque donde habia conocido a la rubia, una silueta femenina se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

Esto no esta funcionando…por mucho que odie hacer esto…tenemos que trabajar juntos para acabar con ella…

Ya te dije que no la matare y tú tampoco lo harás….

Es mi ciudad y son mis reglas…

Nadie te dio el derecho para ser juez, jurado y verdugo…

Y quien le dio el derecho a ella para despedazar a esos oficiales… ¡en cadena nacional! —exclamo el castaño— si esa es tu excusa espero que vallas con los niños que perdieron a sus padres…las esposas que perdieron a las personas con las que juraron pasar toda su vida y con sus madres…que perdieron de manera cruel a sus hijos…

Un silencio incomodo se formo ante las palabras del castaño, ella trataba de encontrar algo para contradecirlo, pero no se le ocurría algo.

¿crees que la vida es justa? Te tengo una noticia…a veces tienes que mancharte las manos….

Valla…eh conocido muchos idiotas…pero tu te llevas el premio mayor…Issei….

Y yo que pensé que Irina era terca…Mari —ella se sorprendió cuando le dijo ese nombre— como dije…esta es mi ciudad, solo hay que buscar quien te de la información…descendiente de Tantu.

¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto levantándose y posicionándose para el combate, cosa que ignoro completamente—

Digamos que yo también desciendo de héroes de la antigüedad…siempre creí que ese tótem era un mito…pero después de lo que eh visto…parece ser que el mundo es mas grande de lo que podemos llegar a percibir…Anansi…" el diablo que salva"

Conoces la leyenda…

Nunca eh ido a África, pero mi bisabuelo era un arqueólogo e historiador, cuando falleció le dejo su investigación a mi abuelo y este se la heredo a mi padre…supongo que no tengo que decirte quien tiene esos documentos….

No debería saberse de esto…

Da igual, solo las mujeres o descendientes del guerrero Tantu pueden usarlo, mi bisabuelo era un científico, curioso por naturaleza —respondió mientras se levantaba— además nunca hizo publico esto, yo tengo las únicas copias existentes… pero eso no es lo que me inquieta…

El castaño miro a la morena con seriedad mientras ella trataba de sostenerle la mirada

¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a una sociópata homicida a mi ciudad? —pregunto algo molesto—

Ella me siguió…

Espero que estés lista para esto…las vidas que ella arrebate, quedaran en tu consciencia…todo por no hacer lo que debías….

Ella simplemente se sentó y miro al suelo…sabia que, aunque crueles sus palabras tenían algo de razón…

Issei suspiro ante esto y fue a sentarse al banquillo mientras miraba la luna, para evitar que dijera algo fuera de lugar como lo anterior…decidió cambiar de tema…

Dime algo… ¿Por qué te persigue?

Porque nuestros poderes comparten en cierto modo un origen…solo que ella sirve a la diosa Urzkartaga…una diosa maligna sedienta de sangre, ella es uno de sus heraldos para saciar su hambre voraz….

Grandioso…estúpidos seres sobrenaturales…solo causan que la vida sea mas complicada —bufo algo molesto—

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos se percataba de como ambos eran observados por unos ojos esmmeralda de apariencia gatuna…mientras sonreía ante la revelación de esa información que issei poseía en su poder..

Parecer que los hombres no solo sirven como ovejas para desollar, la primera regla de la cacería…conoce a tu presa…estúdiala y cuando menos se lo espere…hay que arrancarle la cabeza —decía de manera suave, percatándose de que el castaño noto su presencia—

Decidió salir de aquel lugar y buscar la información que necesitaba…primero mataría a la maldita descendiente de Tantu…luego seguiría con el descendiente de Artemisia…aunque por el respeto que le tenia a aquella mujer…sería una muerte rápida e indolora…hasta cierto punto.

Tenía una reputación que cuidar, pero ahora debía encontrar esos documentos, la sola idea de arrancarle el corazón a su rival hacia que su sangre hirviera con el fuego de la cacería, pero debía ser paciente…una semana era lo que necesitaba para encontrar la información y luego…

 _Morirás…y la diosa me recompensara con creces…._

* * *

Muy bien…Cheetah tiene muchos planes para acabar con nuestros protagonistas, por desgracia issei puso en peligro a sus chicas por la revelación de esta información, cosa que hará que nuestra metahumana tiemble de miedo…porque lo único que es mas peligroso que hacer enojar a una deidad sedienta de sangre…es hacer enojar a un dragón celestial con el poder suficiente para matar a esa deidad.

Se que en los avances puse algunas cosas y no aparecieron aquí…pero decidi dividir esta saga en tres capítulos antes de pasar a DxD born y otra saga que dara inicio, para luego saltar a DXD hero.

Decidi hacer una nueva sección para conocerlos mejor llamada: **preguntale a Arcanine**. (que original)

La temática es imple, los primeros tres reviews podrán preguntar algún dato curioso sobre su autor o sobre la inspiración que uso para escribir, pero como hay reglas.

 **No podrán preguntar nada relacionado a mi persona (nombre completo, donde vivo realmente, en que escuela estudio, donde estoy en el extranjero y cosas de esa índole) sobre todo por los problemas de robo de identidades y políticas de privacidad truncas que según protegen esa información.**

 **Spoiler de las historias (entiendan que esto es como una sequía, a veces hay agua y a veces no llueve por meses… muchas cosas son improvisadas y otras son escritas muchas veces para darle la calidad narrativa que se merece)**

Aviso: nuevas historias y algunas reediciones están en camino, solo espero que los próximos seis meses sean menos brutales en mi trabajo

Con esto aclarado me despido no sin antes decir… ¡FUERZA GUATEMALA! Se que la están pasando horrible por allá, si alguien sabe de desastres naturales somos nosotros.

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosas…buenas noches_

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


End file.
